


Mit Herz und Hand

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 83,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Tobias ist neuer Physio bei Werder Bremen. Ein echter Traumjob! Doch schon an seinem ersten Arbeitstag erwartet ihn eine faustdicke Überraschung. Eine Überraschung, die ein ziemliches Chaos auslösen wird.





	1. Im Club

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spielt im Jahr 2014.

Es war brechend voll in dem Club. Die Musik dröhnte aus den Boxen, die Scheinwerfer warfen bunte Strahlen auf die Tanzfläche und die dort tanzenden Männer und Frauen. Es war heiß von den vielen Lichtern und Menschen und Tobis schwarzes Hemd klebte ihm schon fast an der Haut. Er hatte sich grade zur Bar durchgekämpft um sich einen Moment auszuruhen und vor allem, um etwas zu trinken. Beim Barkeeper bestellte er sich ein Bier - zur Feier des Tages würde er sich nachher ein Taxi gönnen und nicht den ganzen Abend Wasser oder Cola trinken.

Tobias hatte wirklich etwas zu feiern - einen großartigen ersten Job nach der Ausbildung. Sein Patenonkel hatte ihn empfohlen und ihm damit einen Traum erfüllt. Dieser Job war wirklich... der Hammer, der absolute Hammer! Er war so stolz, dass er genommen worden war, das musste einfach gefeiert werden. Er trank einen Schluck, dann ließ er den Blick über die Tanzfläche gleiten.

Das Publikum war herrlich gemischt, genauso wie er es mochte. Er hatte schon oft festgestellt, dass die besten Partys in den gemischten Läden stattfanden. Hier toleriert man sich und den anderen, egal ob schwul, lesbisch oder hetero. Hier hatte man einfach Spaß miteinander und das gefiel Tobias.

Natürlich konnte man sich hier den einen oder anderen Korb einfangen, wenn man den Falschen ansprach, aber Probleme gab es dabei eigentlich nie. Noch einen Schluck aus dem Bierglas, dabei sah er sich weiter um, ob etwas für ihn dabei war.

Am anderen Ende der Bar tauchte in diesem Moment ein hochgewachsener, dunkelhaariger Mann auf. Sieht gut aus, dachte Tobi und musterte den Mann so gut es über die Entfernung und bei dem Licht ging.

Er passte genau in Tobias' Beuteschema - in weiten Teilen das Gegenteil von ihm. Er selbst war zwar nicht abgebrochen, stand aber auf größere Männer, dazu war er blond mit hellen Augen und ziemlich blasser Haut, während dieser Typ einfach dunkler war - und so verdammt gut aussah.

Ohne noch lange nachzudenken schlängelte er sich zwischen den anderen Menschen hindurch, bis er es schaffte, neben den Typ zu gelangen. Eine ebenfalls dunkelhaarige Frau stand auf seiner anderen Seite und rief ihm grade etwas ins Ohr. "... kurz frisch machen", hörte Tobias noch den letzten Teil des Satzes.

Eine oder seine Freundin? Egal, Tobias hatte eine Chance, und die würde er ergreifen.

Tobi rückte ein wenig näher und stellte sein halbleeres Bierglas vor sich auf den Tresen. Dann schielte er zu dem Typ neben sich, der grade dem Barkeeper zuwinkte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann erwiderte der Typ seinen Blick. Tobi lächelte ihn an. Er wusste, dass er ein schönes Lächeln hatte, das hatte ihm schon mehr als ein Mann gesagt. Und tatsächlich, der andere lächelte nun auch, dann nahm er sein Bier entgegen.

Das Lächeln ermutigte Tobias so sehr, dass er sich jetzt traute den anderen anzusprechen. "Bist du von hier? Ich meine... aus Bremen?", fragte er ihn ziemlich dämlich.

Der Fremde musterte ihn intensiv, dann wurde sein Lächeln für einen Moment breiter, als würde sich der andere über die Frage amüsieren. „Ich wohn hier, ja", sagte er dann.

Scheiße, fluchte Tobias innerlich, da hatte er ja mal wieder eine total dämliche Frage gestellt. "Ich... bin gerade hergezogen", versuchte er dann zu erklären.

"Und schon den besten Club der Stadt gefunden. Magst du noch was trinken?" fragte der Dunkelhaarige und deutete auf Tobis inzwischen leeres Bierglas.

Eigentlich wollte Tobi nicht so viel trinken, aber dieses Angebot ausschlagen... "Ja, gern", nickte er.

Schnell hatte der Dunkelhaarige ein neues Bier für Tobi bestellt. "Und was führt dich nach Bremen?" fragte er dann.

"Der Job", erklärte Tobias schnell. "Bin gerade mit der Ausbildung fertig und hab hier dann ne gute Stelle gefunden."

"Ging mir vor zwei Jahren ähnlich", lächelte der Fremde.

"Also auch für den Job hergekommen?", fragte Tobias nach. "Und geblieben? Dann scheint Bremen ein gutes Pflaster zu sein."

"Das erste Jahr war hart, aber inzwischen fühl ich mich sehr wohl hier."

"Am Anfang ist es oft schwer, war bei meiner Ausbildung auch so. Man hat nur die Arbeit und muss erstmal nach neuen Bekannten und so suchen."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte leicht. "Dann bist du also allein hier?"

Tobias nickte. "Bin gestern hergekommen und hatte keine Lust den ganzen Abend in der Bude zu hocken."

"Das kann auch ziemlich öde werden. Außerdem muss man ja, wenn man neu ist, irgendwie neue Kontakte knüpfen."

"Ja, genau. Nächste Woche, im Job, da sind ja schon ein paar Leute, aber es ist einfach auch schön andere zu kennen."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte. "Ich muss gestehen, dass ich außerhalb der Arbeit hier immer noch wenig andere Bekannte habe."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Tobias, vielleicht würde dieser Typ ja sein erster Bekannter außerhalb der Arbeit werden.

Der Typ warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, wo die Frau von vorhin wieder aufgetaucht war. Sie grinste und schien ihm aufmunternd zuzunicken. Nach einem Moment Zögern, drehte sich der Dunkelhaarige wieder zu Tobi. "Lust zu tanzen?" fragte er dann mit einer deutlich hörbaren Spur Unsicherheit in der Stimme.

Tobi lächelte leicht, dann nickte er zustimmend. Der Abend verlief doch ganz gut!

Der Dunkelhaarige trank schnell sein Bier aus und ging dann vor zur Tanzfläche. Noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht folgte Tobias ihm.

Als sie schließlich einen Platz gefunden hatte, drehte sich der Dunkelhaarige zu ihm und legte ihm, wieder etwas unsicher, die Hände auf die Hüften.  
Es war, als würden kleine Blitze durch seinen Körper schießen - es fühlte sich phantastisch an. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte große, geradezu riesige Hände, die perfekt an seine Hüften passten.

Und tanzen konnte der Kerl auch noch, stellte Tobi schon nach wenigen Minuten fest. Elegant und mit runden, weichen Bewegungen, die Tobi einfach mitzogen.

Nach und nach wurde ihr Tanz immer enger, bis sich die Hände von seinen Hüften in seinen Rücken schoben. Durch den dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes fühlte es sich fast so an, als würden die Hände direkt auf seiner nackten Haut liegen. Unwillkürlich schmiegte sich Tobias an den Dunkelhaarigen.

Gott, er riecht gut, schoss es Tobi durch den Kopf. Eine ganz feine Note eines Aftershaves und etwas, das vermutlich einfach der Geruch des Dunkelhaarigen war. Dazu die Hände, die sich nun ganz langsam über seinen Rücken bewegten.

Tobi wurde ebenfalls etwas mutiger und schob seine eigenen Hände auf den Rücken seines Tanzpartners. Er spürte pure Muskeln, der Dunkelhaarige war sehr sportlich, durchtrainiert. Tobias selbst musste sich auch nicht verstecken, aber so gut gebaut wie sein Gegenüber war er nicht.

Der Dunkelhaarige gefiel ihm wirklich immer besser. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück, und sie würden nach dem Tanz noch mehr schöne Zeit miteinander verbringen können. Er wäre dem jedenfalls nicht abgeneigt.

Sie hatten schon eine ganze Weile getanzt, als der Andere sich ein wenig von ihm löste und ihn ansah. Tobi sah hoch und lächelte ihn an. Kaum merklich kam der Andere näher.

Tobi streckte sich ein wenig und schloss die Augen, sobald er die Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen auf seinen eigenen fühlte. Ein erster Kuss war meistens ungeschickt und voller Zweifel - dieser hier war ruhig und sicher.

Und genau das ließ es heftig in Tobis Bauch kribbeln. So war er wirklich schon einige Zeit nicht mehr geküsst worden!

Schließlich löste sich der Andere wieder aus dem Kuss und sah Tobias weiter an, dann, als er das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sah, zog er ihn mit sich etwas an den Rand der Tanzfläche.

Tobi ließ sich nur zu gern mitziehen.

In einer etwas ruhigeren Ecke zog der Dunkelhaarige ihn einfach wieder an sich um ihn weiter zu küssen.  
Diesmal schlang Tobias die Arme um den Hals des Dunkelhaarigen und schmiegte sich dabei dicht an dessen Körper.

Er fühlte, wie der andere leicht in den Kuss lächelte. Offenbar gefiel ihm das ganze auch. Das war gut, fand Tobias, sehr gut sogar. Noch immer sehr zurückhaltend zog er den Dunkelhaarigen dichter an sich.

Tobi meinte ein leichtes Keuchen zu hören, dann intensivierte der Dunkelhaarige den Kuss merklich. Dabei drängte er sich auch noch dichter an Tobi.

Tobi stöhnte in den Kuss. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so verdammt gut. Er wünschte sich jetzt nur woanders zu sein, wo es ruhiger war, wo nicht so viele Leute zugucken konnten.

"Wollen wir woanders hin?" fragte der Dunkelhaarige in diesem Moment, als hätte er Tobis Gedanken gelesen.

Tobias strahlte ihn an. "Klingt gut, die Idee", nickte er sofort.

"Dann los", sagte der Dunkelhaarige und griff nach Tobis Hand um ihn mit sich zum Ausgang zu ziehen. Sie holten dort ihre Jacken ab und verließen den Club.

Um seine Begleitung kümmerte sich der Dunkelhaarige nicht - Tobias sollte es recht sein.

"Taxi? Oder... Hotel?" fragte der Dunkelhaarige ihn.

"Bei mir ist noch Baustelle", erklärte Tobias leise. "Sonst ist es mir gleich."

"Hotel. Bei mir gehts nicht", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige.

Etwas unsicher sah Tobias ihn an, aber im Grunde war das doch auch sicherer. Und wer wusste schon, warum es bei dem anderen nicht ging.

"Zwei Straßen weiter ist ein kleines Hotel", sagte der Dunkelhaarige und deutete mit dem Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung.

Tobias zog seine Jacke an und nickte ihm zu, er würde ihm einfach folgen.

"Ich muss nur kurz was aus meinem Wagen holen", sagte der Dunkelhaarige und hielt auf einen großen, offenbar blauen oder schwarzen Kombi zu.

Ziemlich großer Wagen, fand Tobias, normalerweise mochte er Männer mit solchen Angeber Modellen nicht, aber immerhin wollte der Dunkelhaarige ihn damit wohl nicht beeindrucken - sonst wären sie ja mit dem Auto zum Hotel gefahren.

Einen Moment kramte der Mann im Kofferraum, dann kam er zu ihm zurück gelaufen. Er hatte sich ein Käppi aufgesetzt, was Tobi bei dem warmen Wetter etwas übertrieben fand. Aber jeder Mensch hatte halt so seine Ticks.  
Dazu stopfte er sich gerade noch etwas in die Jackentasche, das Tobi nicht sehen konnte - aber das konnte ihm ebenso egal sein.

"Sorry", sagte der Dunkelhaarige mit einem Lächeln. "Jetzt können wir."

"Ist schon okay. Sag mal - wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Der Dunkelhaarige stutzte und sah ihn einen Moment an, dann lachte er. "Stimmt. Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal vorstellen. Ich bin Rapha", sagte er und streckte eine Hand aus. "Tobi", stellte sich auch Tobias vor und griff die Hand. Groß, das war sie wirklich, und Rapha hatte einen schönen festen Händedruck.

Es war tatsächlich nicht weit bis zu dem kleinen und ziemlich schlichten Hotel. Rapha organisierte schnell ein Zimmer, dann liefen sie die Treppen hoch.


	2. Im Hotelzimmer

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, drängte Rapha ihn an die Wand neben dem kleinen Badezimmer.

Mit einer Hand schob er sich das Käppi vom Kopf, dann küsste er Tobi - und zwar deutlich leidenschaftlicher als vorhin im Club.

Tobi musste sich schon zusammenreißen, dass er nicht auf einmal anfing zu stöhnen - dafür war es eindeutig noch zu früh.

Aber Rapha hatte eine Art zu küssen, die einem glatt die Schuhe auszog. Fest, leidenschaftlich, besitzergreifend... einfach der helle Wahnsinn!

Außerdem war seine letzte... Bekanntschaft schon eine Weile her, so dass er wohl noch mehr auf diese Küsse ansprang. Und auf die Berührungen dieser riesigen Hände.

Eine dieser Hände schob sich zu dieser Sekunde unter sein Shirt und strich nun über seine nackte Haut.  
Etwas rau, aber dennoch gefühlvoll. Genau so musste es sein!

Raphas Lippen lösten sich von seinen und begannen zu seinem Kinn und weiter zu seinem Hals zu wandern. Ganz leicht kratzten die kaum sichtbaren Bartstoppeln dabei über seine Haut.

Es war einfach... Perfekt. So brauchte Tobi einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass Rapha vermutlich von ihm auch irgendwas erwartete.  
Allerdings war es schwer sich zu konzentrieren, wenn jemand hingebungsvoll an deinem Hals knabberte und gleichzeitig über deine nackte Seite strich.

So schaffte Tobi es nur, seine Hand unter Raphas Shirt zu schieben.

Er fühlte, wie Rapha seine Hand wieder unter dem Hemd hervorzog und wollte schon protestieren, als er spürte, wie sich die großen Hände an den Knöpfen des Hemds zu schaffen machten.

Tobi löste sich leicht von ihm und zog das Hemd aus, dann sah er Rapha auffordernd an, und legte seine Hände auf den Saum von Raphas Shirt.

Rapha lächelte und zog sich das Shirt mit einer fließenden Bewegung über seinen Kopf.

Ein wundervoll austrainierter Körper kam zum Vorschein.

Tobi konnte nicht anders, als seinen Blick genüsslich über jeden Zentimeter von Raphas Oberkörper gleiten zu lassen.

"Du treibst viel Sport, hm?", fragte er spontan.

"Könnte man so sagen", meinte Rapha und hob eine Hand um sie auf Tobis flachen Bauch zu legen. "Verstecken musst du dich aber auch nicht."

"Danke", lächelte Tobi ihn an. Mit Rapha konnte er wirklich nicht mithalten, aber ein bisschen was tat er schließlich auch.

"Und jetzt genug gequatscht", sagte Rapha und senkte seine Lippen wieder auf Tobis.

Dem konnte Tobi nur zustimmen. Während seine Hände über Raphas glatte Haut strichen, erwiderte er den Kuss.  
Und auch Raphas Hände beschäftigten sich damit, Tobis Oberkörper zu erkunden.

Tobi hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie Rapha ihn weiter ins Zimmer gedrängt hatte, dann fühlte er aber auf einmal die Matratze in seinen Kniekehlen.

Langsam ließen sie sich auf die Matratze sinken, bis Tobi mit dem Rücken darauf lag und Rapha über ihm.

Es kribbelte heftig in Tobis Bauch, als Rapha sich fast aufreizend über ihn beugte.

Die dunklen Augen sahen ihn einen Moment intensiv an, dann senkten sich die Lippen wieder auf seine und verstrickten ihn in einen heißen Kuss.

Konnte es möglich sein, dass Raphas Küsse noch besser, noch heißer wurden? Tobi hatte jedenfalls das Gefühl.

Langsam ließ sich Rapha tiefer auf ihn sinken.

Diesmal konnte Tobi ein leichtes Stöhnen einfach nicht zurückhalten.

Er fühlte sofort Raphas Lächeln an den Lippen.

Eine Hand strich wieder über seine Seite, bis sie vom Bund seiner Jeans gestoppt wurde.

"Wollen wir dich mal befreien?", fragte Rapha mit einem Lachen in der Stimme.

"Klingt gut", wisperte Tobi mit rauer Stimme.

Schon wanderten sie großen Hände in die Mitte und öffneten Knopf und Reißverschluss.

Atemlos ließ Tobi Rapha einfach machen.

Der war geschickt, wenig später lag die riesige Hand auf seinem Schwanz.

Tobi stöhnte auf.

Dazu lachte Rapha nur leise, dann zog er die Hose weiter runter.

Tobi hob sofort die Hüfte und wenig später war die lästige Jeans verschwunden.

Spontan setzte sich Tobi auf und begann nun auch Raphas Jeans zu öffnen.

Rapha half ihm und schon bald fühlte Tobi, wie hart Rapha schon war.

Er war gut gebaut, mehr als gut gebaut, groß und kräftig, und auch, wenn Tobi gerne einen Mann in sich fühlte, hatte er doch Bedenken.  
Sein letztes Mal war schon ein bisschen her und sein Ex war bei weitem nicht mal annähernd so gut gebaut gewesen, wie es Rapha war.

Aber wenn Rapha ein bisschen vorsichtig und geduldig war... konnte er auf guten Sex hoffen.

"Du darfst übrigens auch anfassen", hörte er plötzlich Raphas Stimme und ihm wurde klar, dass er seit einiger Zeit einfach nur Raphas Schwanz anstarrte.

Schlagartig wurde Tobi rot, dann streckte er die Hand aus und berührte den großen Schwanz. Rapha keuchte leicht, was Tobi dazu ermutigte, etwas fester zuzufassen.

Der Schwanz lag gut in seiner Hand, warm und hart. Langsam bewegte er seine Hand auf und ab und entlockte Rapha so erneut ein Keuchen.

Tobi reckte sich ein wenig um Rapha jetzt wieder zu küssen. Und Rapha erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die einfach nur umwerfend war.

Um Rapha zu zeigen was er wollte spreizte Tobi jetzt seine Beine.

Raphas sowieso schon dunkle Augen wurden noch dunkler und er gab einen rauen Laut von sich, als er sich zwischen Tobis Beine schob.

"Nicht zu schnell, ja?", bat Tobi etwas unsicher.

"Keine Angst", sagte Rapha. "Ich werd dir nicht wehtun."

Dankbar nickte Tobi.

Rapha lächelte kurz, dann beugte er sich zur Seite um in seiner Hose auf dem Boden zu kramen. Wenig später hatte er Kondom-Päckchen und eine kleinen Tube in der Hand und legte sie neben Tobi.

Ein wenig unruhig wurde Tobi nun doch, trotz Raphas Versicherung.

Rapha legte eine Hand auf Tobis Bauch und sah ihn an. "Wenn du nicht willst, genügt ein Wort."

"Doch, klar will ich. Das wird schon", zeigte sich Tobi deutlich zuversichtlicher als er sich fühlte.

"Das hier... also... du hast doch schon mal, oder?" fragte Rapha.

"Ja, klar!", sah Tobi ihn empört an. "Nur... bist halt... groß..."

"Sorry", nuschelte Rapha. "Wollte nur... egal. Ich werde vorsichtig sein, versprochen."

"Danke", lächelte Tobi ihn an und küsste Rapha dann wieder.

Rapha erwiderte den Kuss ein wenig ruhiger und begann dann Tobi leicht zu streicheln.

Die Berührungen halfen Tobi sich wieder zu entspannen. Und genau das hatte Rapha wohl auch beabsichtigt, denn es dauerte, bis er seine Hand tiefer wandern ließ und dann begann sich an Tobis Körper nach unten zu küssen.

Tobi blieb dabei weiter entspannt, auch, als der Finger sich langsam zwischen seine Pobacken schlich.

In dem Moment, in dem Rapha mit dem Finger eindrang, ließ er seine Lippen über die Spitze von Tobis Schwanz gleiten.

Tobi keuchte heiser auf, lustvoll, denn Rapha war wirklich geschickt. Die letzten leichten Zweifel verflogen. Rapha würde ihm nicht wehtun.

In der Tat war er ruhig und geduldig, als er Tobi vorbereitete, ehe er sich das Kondom überzog und langsam, ganz langsam in ihn eindrang.

Immer wieder hielt er inne, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass Tobi eine Pause brauchte. Schließlich war er komplett in ihm und harrte auch da noch etwas aus.

Schließlich war es Tobi, der ungeduldig die Hüfte anhob. "Los!", keuchte er.

Rapha lachte kurz, dann begann er sich zu bewegen. Ganz langsam zunächst, dann allmählich wurde er schneller.

Tobi stöhnte immer wieder laut, während Rapha leise keuchte.

Dabei fühlte er Raphas Hände auf seinem Körper, seine Küsse, und... seinen harten Schwanz, der zielgerichtet die richtigen Stellen traf.

Und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis Tobi die ersten Anzeichen seines nahenden Höhepunkts fühlte. Es zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, dann keuchte er auf, schrie kurz - und kam.

Rapha folgte ihm nur wenig später.

Auch dessen Orgasmus fühlte er deutlich.

Keuchend schloss Tobi die Augen. Er spürte, wie Rapha sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurück zog und sich dann neben ihn fallen ließ.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken lehnte sich Tobi an seine Seite. Sofort spürte er Raphas Arm, der sich um ihn schlang und näher zog.  
Das hatte er zwar nicht erwartet, aber... es war gut so.

Rapha drehte sich leicht, bis er hinter Tobi lag und sich an dessen Rücken schmiegen konnte. Dann drückte er einen leichten Kuss in Tobis Nacken.

"Schlaf gut", wünschte er kaum hörbar.

"Du auch", wisperte Tobi zurück.

 

***

 

Tobi schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte leicht. Es war hell im Zimmer, und... er war alleine, das stellte er sofort fest.  
Als er eingeschlafen war, da hatte er Rapha fest an seinem Rücken gespürt, ein Arm hatte auf seiner Hüfte gelegen. Aber jetzt... war da nur die Bettdecke.

Er drehte sich um, rief leise nach Rapha – vielleicht war er ja nur im Bad – aber er bekam keine Antwort.

Frustriert und ein bisschen wütend setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Seine Klamotten, die gestern auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, lagen nun ordentlich auf dem Stuhl. Aber nur seine Klamotten, die von Rapha fehlten.

Also war er wirklich alleine. Und wusste auch nichts weiter von dem Mann - nur seinen Vornamen.

Murrend ließ er sich wieder nach hinten fallen. Erst in diesem Moment sah er auf dem Nachttisch einen Zettel liegen, halb unter sein Handy geklemmt, damit er nicht runterfiel.

Neugierig griff er nach dem Zettel und entfaltete ihn.

"Wollte dich nicht wecken. Danke für die schöne Nacht. Rapha.“

Tobi schnaubte - dieser Zettel half ihm gar nicht weiter. Immerhin hatte sich Rapha damit nicht ganz sang und klanglos weggeschlichen. Obwohl so ein Zettel auch nicht die feine englische Art war.

Tobi dachte weiter darüber nach, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis - auch nicht, während er duschte und sich anzog.

Er fand es schade, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte noch einmal mit Rapha in Kontakt zu treten. Klar, er könnte wieder in den Club gehen und hoffen, dass Rapha da öfter hinging, aber da waren so viele Leute.

Er musste es wohl auf einen Zufall ankommen lassen. Und wenigstens hatte er eine wirklich schöne Nacht gehabt.

Endlich mal wieder mit einem vernünftigen Mann im Bett gelandet - mit den anderen Bekanntschaften in der letzten Zeit war es nie so weit gekommen, was meistens auch besser gewesen war.

Und fürs erste hatte er auch genug um die Ohren, um groß Rapha hinterher zu weinen. Die Handwerker waren in seiner Wohnung und am nächsten Tag sollten die Möbel kommen. Und dann hatte er auch die ersten Termine für seinen neuen Job, der zwar offiziell erst in fünf Tagen losging, aber Vorbereitung war alles. Grade bei so einem Job!

Er musste in fünf Tagen alles Wichtige drauf haben, die Räumlichkeiten kennen, die Leute, alles sollte perfekt sein - es war nun mal kein 08/15-Job.

Außerdem musste er sich wenigstens ein bisschen in der Stadt auskennen. Die besten Wege zur Arbeit finden und so weiter.


	3. Der erste Tag

Schließlich stand der große Tag an. Morgens um acht stand er vor der Tür des Weserstadions, wo ihn Holger Berger bereits erwartete.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er hatte schweißnasse Hände.

Seine Ausbildung zum Physiotherapeuten hatte er mit Bravour bestanden, sonst hätte auch sein Patenonkel ihm diese Stelle hier nicht besorgen können. Aber es war doch etwas anderes - statt der müden Glieder von Müttern, Schreibtischtätern und Hobbysportlern nun die millionenschweren Beine von Profifußballern zu behandeln.

Er war kein Fußballfanatiker, auch wenn er gern mal ein Spiel sah, aber so eine Chance, die bekam man nur einmal im Leben. Das war ein absoluter Traumjob!

Nach einem kurzen Rundgang und der Vorstellung des Betreuerteams, nahmen ihn seine neuen Kollegen unter ihre Fittiche.

"Aufgeregt?" fragte einer seiner neuen Kollegen, Sven, ihn leise.

"Schon", gab Tobi zu. "So teure Beine hatte ich noch nicht..."

Sven lachte auf. "Sind trotzdem nur Beine. Und die meisten Jungs sind echt total nett."

"Gibts wen, bei dem ich aufpassen muss?"

"Eigentlich nicht. Letzte Saison war manchmal schwierig, aber halt aufgrund der ganzen Situation. Du wirst schnell merken, wer was mag und wann man vielleicht auch mal den Mund hält."

Tobi nickte, so hatte er es sich das auch erhofft.

"Du kommst auch gleich mit nach China, oder?" fragte Sven.

"Ja, so ist es geplant."

Sven lächelte und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Lust ein bisschen beim Laktattest zuzusehen? Wir sind hier ja eigentlich fertig."

Tobi nickte sofort, "lass uns mal hingehen."

Erleichtert, dass er mit Sven sofort jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem er sich gut verstand und bei dem er Anschluss finden konnte, folgte Tobi Sven nach draußen.

Auf dem Platz 11 liefen die Spieler im Kreis, betreut von einigen Studenten, die ihnen regelmäßig Blut abnahmen, und von ihrem Trainer, der sie immer wieder auf die Runden schickte. Gerade war die Gruppe um Clemens Fritz und Nils Petersen beim Abzapfen, immerhin zwei Spieler die Tobi sofort erkannte. Bei den meisten anderen dauerte es etwas, aber bisher hatte er noch niemanden gesehen, der nicht mit ein bisschen nachdenken zuordnen konnte.

"Ich nehm an, groß vorstellen muss ich niemanden, oder?" fragte Sven, als sie sich an den Zaun lehnten.

"Nee, ich kenn sie schon alle..." Schlagartig verstummte Tobi. In der nächsten Gruppe... lief Rapha. Er musste sich am Zaun festklammern, sonst wäre er umgekippt. Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Das war tatsächlich Rapha... Raphael Wolf. Er war mir Raphael Wolf im Bett gewesen - und hatte ihn nicht erkannt?!? Wie konnte das passiert sein?

Tobi schluckte heftig. Im Club wars dunkel gewesen, er war ein bisschen angetrunken gewesen und auch im Hotelzimmer hatten sie ja nur die kleine Nachttischlampe angemacht gehabt...

Aber dass er mit Raphael Wolf im Bett gewesen war, und es nicht gemerkt hatte? Das war... Und dass Rapha einfach irgendwelche Leute in irgendwelchen Clubs abschleppte? Mitten in Bremen, wo ihn doch...

"Tobi? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Sven neben ihm leicht besorgt.

"Ja, ist es. Hab nur... nein, ist alles okay." Er würde Sven bestimmt nicht verraten, was er gerade dachte.

"Hier trink nen Schluck", sagte Sven und griff nach einer der Flasche aus der Kiste, die neben ihnen stand.

"Danke", nahm Tobi die Flasche an und trank einen großen Schluck. Das Getränk tat gut - und jetzt hatte er etwas, woran er sich festhalten konnte, während er Rapha weiter beobachtete.

Er lief neben seinem Torwartkollegen. Richard, fiel es Tobi nach einem Moment ein. Die beiden lachten, während sie ihre Runden drehten und unterhielten sich offenbar gut.

Rapha hatte ihn, Tobi, aber auch noch nicht entdeckt. Irgendwie hoffte der, dass das auch möglichst lange so bleiben würde - er fürchtete sich ein wenig vor dem ersten Treffen.

Immerhin machte nun Raphas Verschwinden plötzlich Sinn. Rapha musste Angst gehabt haben, dass Tobi ihn am nächsten Morgen erkennen würde und war deshalb geflüchtet. Dass sie sich so bald wiedersehen würden, damit hatte er natürlich nicht gerechnet.

Nach und nach kamen die ersten Spieler in ihre Nähe um sich aus den Wasserkisten zu bedienen. Sven begrüßte die meisten Spieler mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Dabei stellte er Tobi als seinen neuen Kollegen vor.

"Dann bin ich nicht mehr der einzige Neue hier", grinste ihn Fin Bartels an, der heute ebenfalls zum ersten Mal auf seine neue Kollegen getroffen war.

Tobi erwiderte das Grinsen. "Dann können wir uns im Zweifelsfalle zusammen gegen die alten Hasen zur Wehr setzen. Wobei..." nach einem Seitenblick zu Sven relativierte er: "So schlimm sind die alten Hasen ja nicht."

"Nein, bisher benehmen sie sich alle ganz gut", lachte auch Fin und nahm sich eine der Trinkflaschen.

Froh darüber, dass er sich jetzt auf etwas, auf jemanden anderen konzentrieren konnte, trank auch Tobi einen Schluck, lachte noch über einen Spruch von Fin, dann musste der schon wieder weiterlaufen.

Als nächstes kam die Gruppe rund um Raphael zum Trinken. Als Raphas Blick auf Tobi fiel, blieb er mitten im Schritt stehen. Selbst auf die Entfernung hinweg konnte Tobi sehen, wie Rapha kreidebleich wurde.

Bis jetzt war Tobi unsicher gewesen, wie er reagieren sollte, in diesem Moment war die Entscheidung getroffen. Er griff sich kurzerhand einige Flaschen und verteilte sie, an Richard, Ludovic, Santi, Luca, die letzte drückte er ohne sich irgendetwas anmerken zu lassen Rapha in die Hand. Dann stellte er sich allgemein vor, "Ich bin Tobias, bin Physio und seit heute hier bei Werder."

Rapha sah immer noch leichenblass aus, und während die anderen ihn begrüßten und ein paar Worte mit ihm wechselten, sagte Raphael kein einziges Wort.

Dann, endlich, mussten sie weiterlaufen, Rapha schien dabei fast über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Sie mussten dringend reden, wurde Tobi klar. Er musste ihm erklären, dass er die Klappe halten würde - das war selbstverständlich, aber Rapha schien davor eine höllische Angst zu haben.

Als es schließlich zu regnen begann, verzogen sich Sven und Tobi vom Gelände. "Die ersten Spieler werden vermutlich auch bald hier aufschlagen", meinte Sven.

Tobi nickte. "Und dann gehts los mit der Arbeit". Er wurde jetzt wieder aufgeregt, auch wenn die Spieler echt nett waren und ihm sicher helfen würden, wenn er mal unsicher war, was zu tun war.

Allerdings war da die Sache mit Rapha, die noch im Raum stand. Vielleicht wärs ja ganz gut, wenn er sich um Rapha kümmern könnte, dann hätten sie gleich die Chance zu reden.

Ungeduldig wartete er neben Sven auf einer der Massageliegen sitzend auf die Ankunft der Spieler.

Langsam trudelten die ersten Spieler ein, aber Rapha war nicht dabei. Dafür kam Fin auf ihn zu und grinste ihn an. "Na wie wärs mit uns beiden Neulingen?" Tobi zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ich hab uns schon ein Zimmer besorgt!"

Fin lachte. "So hab ichs gern."

"Dann komm mit", forderte Tobi ihn auf und führte ihn in eines der Behandlungszimmer.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Tobi, wie nun Rapha den Raum betrat, sich kurz umsah und dann auf Sven zuging. Innerlich seufzte er. Damit war die Chance zum Reden erst mal vertan. Er hoffte nur, dass er bald die Chance bekam sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Nun musste er sich aber erstmal auf Fin konzentrieren und das fiel ihm zum Glück leicht. Fin war wirklich ein Lieber, der während der Behandlung einfach ein bisschen von sich erzählte und auch Tobi immer wieder Fragen stellte.

Es fiel wirklich leicht sich mit ihm gut zu verstehen, und Tobi hatte das Gefühl, in ihm zumindest einen guten Bekannten gefunden zu haben, wenn nicht mehr.

Nach Fin kümmerte er sich noch um Basti und Martin und dann war sein erster Arbeitseinsatz vorbei.

Anschließend räumte er noch zusammen mit Sven auf, ehe er aus dem Gebäude trat. Unsicher sah er sich um - ob er Rapha noch irgendwo sehen konnte?

Die Autos waren jedenfalls kein guter Anhaltspunkt. Groß und schwarz, dass waren mehr als 80% der Wagen, die auf dem Parkplatz standen.

Genauer in die Wagen zu gucken, ob da beispielsweise Torwarthandschuhe oder Raphas Käppi liegen könnte, war auch nicht möglich - er würde sich zumindest reichlich doof vorkommen.

Also musste er entweder warten und gucken, ob Rapha noch rauskam, oder ihr Gespräch auf morgen verschieben.

Eine Viertelstunde wartete er, dann wurde es ihm zu ungemütlich und er fuhr nach Hause. Er würde Rapha ja noch öfter sehen, und in Kürze auch mit ihm - und dem Rest der Mannschaft - nach China reisen.

China! Und das gleich nach ein paar Tagen im neuen Job. So ganz glauben konnte er das noch nicht.

Auf der Reise würde er dann sicher auch an Raphael rankommen.

Vielleicht war es ja auch ganz gut, wenn er Rapha noch ein zwei Tage zeit ließ um den "Schock" zu verdauen. Ihr Wiedersehen war ja doch extrem überraschend gewesen.

Er würde ihm auf jeden Fall begegnen wie jedem anderen Spieler auch, das würde ihn vielleicht - hoffentlich - beruhigen.

Auch wenn es schon schade war. Er hätte nichts gegen eine Wiederholung ihrer Nacht gehabt. Aber so wie Rapha reagiert hatte, konnte er sich von diesem schönen Traum wohl verabschieden.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie irgendwann mal normal miteinander umgehen konnten.

Dieser absolut panische Blick von Raphael verfolgte Tobias den ganzen Tag über. Immer wieder musste er darüber nachdenken, warum er Rapha nicht erkannte hatte - und vor allem, warum Rapha in einem Club einen Wildfremden aufriss! Da bestand doch immer eine Gefahr für ihn.

Wenn er doch nur Raphas Nummer hätte, dann hätte er ihn beruhigen können, der Arme war doch sicher total am Ende. Aber er hatte nichts, keine Nummer, keine Adresse - nichts.

Und er konnte auch schlecht jemanden fragen. Svens Nummer hatte er natürlich, aber der würde bestimmt verwundert reagieren, wenn er ihn um Raphaels Nummer bat.

Also würde er ihn bis morgen hängen lassen müssen.

Vielleicht sollte er morgen extra früh los fahren, dann konnte er Rapha gleich beim ankommen abpassen.

Mit diesem Entschluss hakte er das Thema Rapha erst einmal ab.


	4. Konfrontation im Waschraum

Nach einem wilden Traum, der sich um Rapha gedrehte hatte, wachte Tobi früh am nächsten Morgen auf.

Zum Glück hatte er noch genug Zeit sich fertig zu machen und um dann mindestens eine halbe Stunde vor den Spielern am Stadion sein. Hoffentlich würde er dann Gelegenheit haben mit Rapha zu sprechen.

Schließlich war er sogar so früh da, dass er sich bei einem Bäcker noch einen Coffee-to-go kaufte und diesen genüsslich trank, während er auf Raphael wartete.

Er hatte kurz überlegt draußen zu warten, dann würde er auch genauer sehen, welchen Wagen Raphael fuhr, aber als die ersten Fans aufkreuzten entschied er sich doch für die andere Variante, drinnen zu warten.

Wenigstens musste er nicht mehr lange warten - Raphael war einer der ersten Spieler, die eintrafen.

Auf dem Gang zur Kabine fing Tobi ihn ab. "Morgen", wünschte er freundlich.

Raphael zuckte richtiggehend zusammen und sah sich sofort um. "Was willst du?"

"Keine Panik", versuchte Tobi ihn zu beruhigen. "Hast du einen Moment?"

Tobi sah Rapha an, dass er am liebsten nein gesagt hätte. Noch einmal sah der Torhüter sich um, dann nickte er in Richtung Waschräume. "Da rein und dann schnell."

Vorsichtig lächelte Tobi ihn an, dann ging er vor in den Vorraum des Waschbereichs. Hier waren sie ungestört. "Ich war gestern ziemlich... überrascht", fing Tobi an.

"Ach ja?" fragte Raphael und lehnte sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen die Tür, damit niemand versehentlich reinplatzen konnte.

"Keine Ahnung, warum ich dich neulich nicht erkannt habe - hast dich erfolgreich getarnt."

"Scheiße verdammt", sagte Rapha. "Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen."

"Ist es aber. Und... es hätte schlimmer sein können", versuchte Tobi einen misslungenen Scherz. "Aber warum ich mit dir reden wollte - du musst echt keine Panik kriegen, wenn du mich siehst. Ich werd die Klappe halten. Hier weiß keiner, dass ich schwul bin, und ich glaub, einige von den Jungs hätten schon was gegen einen schwulen Physio."

"Unglaublich beruhigend", spottete Rapha. "Wenn du geoutet wirst, ist das vielleicht ein bisschen unangenehm. Wenn ich geoutet werde, ist es eine Katastrophe! Meine Kariere wäre dahin und meine Familie... ich hab einen Sohn, verdammt!"

"Wenn ich geoutet werde, ist meine Karriere bei Werder mindestens genauso zu Ende wie deine. Und wieso hast du eigentlich einen Sohn?"

Raphael schüttelte den Kopf. Die Panik stand immer noch in seinen Augen. "Halt einfach die Klappe, ok? Und lass mich in Ruhe. Keine Blicke, kein Angetatsche, nichts, verstanden?"

"Angetatsche? Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?" Diese Unterstellung wollte Tobi nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

"Ich mein das ernst, Tobi", sagte Raphael. "Am besten du vergisst einfach, was da neulich passiert ist."

"Meinst du echt, ich würde dich hier anmachen? Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt - der Job hier, das ist das Beste, das mir passieren konnte, und das will ich genauso wenig aufs Spiel setzen wie du."

"Werder würde dich nicht feuern, weil du schwul bist", sagte Raphael kopfschüttelnd.

"Dich noch weniger als mich", stellte Tobi fest. "Einen schwulen Physio wird man schnell los. Einen schwulen Spieler, da würde das ganze Land aufschreien. Gerade nach den Reaktionen auf den Hitzlsperger."

"Gott, bist du naiv", sagte Rapha. "Das Outing war schön und gut. Und komplett wirkungslos. Oder siehst du einen einzigen Spieler - egal ob aktiv oder nicht - der sich danach auch geoutet hat? Nein? Warum wohl nicht?"

"Vielleicht bin ich naiv. Nur könnte es sich kein Verein leisten, einen Spieler zu feuern, nur weil er schwul ist. Einen Physio wird man schneller los. Aber das ist hier nicht das Thema. Das Thema ist, dass ich dir sagen wollte, dass ich dich nicht verraten werde. Und dass du aufhören kannst, mich wie ein Reh im Fernlicht anzustarren."

"Wie ein...?" Für einen Moment wirkte Raphael tatsächlich fassungslos und leicht... amüsiert. "Toll, wenn ich das Dani erzähle... ein Reh hat mich auch noch niemand genannt..."

Tobi grinste ihn leicht an. "Bei den Augen...?"

Raphael seufzte tief und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Genau solche Äußerungen mein ich. Das geht nicht, Tobi."

"Sorry", murmelte Tobi, dem erst jetzt klar wurde, wie die Aussage gewirkt haben musste. "Aber abgesehen davon sollten wir es doch schaffen vernünftig miteinander umzugehen. Du Reh."

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Rapha leise. "Und ich... ich muss mich jetzt auch umziehen."

"Mach das", lächelte Tobi ihn an, dann, aus einem Impuls heraus, streckte er sich etwas und küsste Rapha ganz kurz auf die Lippen.

"Scheiße, lass das!" fauchte Rapha und stieß Tobi von sich. "Warum haben wir dieses Gespräch eben geführt? Was hab ich dir gesagt? Kein Angetatsche! Dazu gehört auch, dass du deine Lippen da behältst, wo sie hingehören!"

"Sorry", murmelte Tobi, der selbst nicht wusste, was da eben über ihn gekommen war. "Ich dachte nur... sieht doch niemand hier."

"Das hier ist ein öffentlicher Raum. Jeder kann hier reinkommen!"

"Ähm... du blockierst die Tür gerade ziemlich effektiv."

Raphael funkelte ihn wütend an. "Noch einmal Tobi. Vergiss alles, was da zwischen uns war. Und jedes Gespräch, das wir jetzt noch führen, ist beruflich, verstanden?"

"Verstanden", nickte Tobi etwas enttäuscht.

"Gut", sagte Rapha leise und sah ihn einen Moment an. "Es... es tut mir leid Tobi. Aber es geht nicht anders."

Wieder nickte Tobi leicht. "Ja... schade", murmelte er.

Rapha wirkte so, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber schließlich stieß er sich nur von der Tür ab und verließ wortlos den Waschraum.

Tobi blieb noch einen Moment im Raum, dann, als Rapha sicher in der Kabine war, ging er weiter zu seinem Arbeitsplatz.

Irgendwie war das Gespräch mit Raphael nicht wirklich zufriedenstellend gelaufen.

Aber zumindest würde der jetzt - hoffentlich - die Panik aus den Augen kriegen.

Und wenn Raphael bemerkte, dass sein Geheimnis bei Tobi gut aufgehoben war, dann würde sich ja vielleicht auch ihr Verhältnis wieder verbessern. Allerdings sollte er so dumme Aktionen wie das mit dem Kuss in Zukunft wirklich sein lassen.

Mit diesem Vorhaben begann er seinen Arbeitsplatz vorzubereiten, so, wie er es am Vortag mit Sven gemacht hatte.

Am frühen Abend stand heute schon das erste Testspiel an, allerdings nicht weit entfernt. Trotzdem würde auch das wieder aufregend für ihn werden.  
Immerhin würde er das erste Mal im Mannschaftsbus mitfahren, bis nach Hameln.

"Morgen", riss ihn Svens Stimme in diesem Moment aus den Gedanken. Sein Kollege stand in der Tür und grinste ihn an. "Du bist ja verdammt pünktlich."

Tobi nickte. "Wollte an meinen ersten Tagen mal einen guten Eindruck machen."

"Dann haben wir dich gestern also nicht vergrault", lachte Sven.

"Nein, habt ihr nicht geschafft. Ich glaub, Fin hat da den Ausschlag gegeben - wir Neuen halten zusammen!"

"Ja, der Fin scheint ein netter zu sein. Passt gut hierher."

"Die anderen Jungs sind aber ja auch ganz okay."

Sven nickte und setzte sich dann einfach auf die Liege. "Ach so am Anfang der Saison ist das immer echt ruhig hier. Da sind die Jungs meistens noch alle fit. Glaub mir, sobald das erste Trainingslager ansteht, können wir uns vor Arbeit wieder kaum retten."

"So hatte ich das auch eher erwartet. Sind ja auch nur wenige Verletzte..." Natürlich hatte Tobi sich im Vorfeld genau informiert und am Vorabend auch in den Krankenakten gestöbert um zu sehen, welcher Spieler an welcher Stelle besonders anfällig war.

"Leider kenn ich unsere Jungs, das hält immer nicht so lange an."

Tobi nickte leicht, er wusste, wie schnell das passieren konnte. "Hoffen wir mal, dass es dann zumindest nichts Schlimmes ist. Sollen wir jetzt, während des Trainings, schon mal packen für nachher?"

Sven nickte. "Deshalb bin ich hier. Jetzt haben wir Zeit, das alles in Ruhe durchzugehen."

Und so fingen sie dann an zu packen, alles in große Zargesboxen, und luden die Sachen in den Mannschaftbus, als der ankam.

Sven stellte Tobi den Busfahrer vor und zeigte ihm die grobe Sitzverteilung im Bus. Die meisten Spieler hatten ihre festen Plätze, auch das gehörte offenbar zu den Ritualen vor den Spielen.

"So, wir können jetzt nen Kaffee trinken oder ein bisschen beim Training zugucken", schlug Sven vor.

Tobi überlegte kurz, er wollte schon gerne zum Training gucken, andererseits sollte er Rapha wohl erstmal in Ruhe lassen.

Und von Sven konnte er noch so einiges nützliches erfahren. "Lass uns nen Kaffee trinken gehen. Ich hab bei mir zu Hause noch keine Kaffeemaschine, ich bin also quasi auf Entzug", grinste er.

"Oh, ohne Kaffee schon so leistungsfähig?", war Sven verwundert. "Komm mit, oben in die Cafeteria."

"Naja... Kaffee hatte ich schon. Aber nicht zu Hause, sondern vom Bäcker hier um die Ecke."

"Ich glaub, der oben ist besser. Und da gibts auch leckere Brötchen und so", ging Sven schon mal vor.

"Ok, Kaffee und was zu essen, die zwei magischen Zauberworte", lachte Tobi und folgte Sven.

Sie gingen die breite Treppe hoch und setzten sich in die erwähnte Cafeteria.

"Also, erzähl doch mal was von dir", sagte Sven, als sie beide ein kleines Frühstück vor sich stehen hatten.

Tobi überlegte kurz. "Ich komme aus Oldenburg", begann er und erzählte dann ein wenig von sich, dabei fragte er auch Sven aus, nach seinem Leben allgemein und seinen Erfahrungen und Erlebnissen bei Werder.

Sven war nun schon einige Jahre bei Werder und kannte das Team deshalb ziemlich gut. "Aber gab schon ziemlich Umbrüche hier in der letzten Zeit. Sind so viele neue Spieler gekommen und so viele Spieler gegangen..."

"Aber die Verletzungen sind dann doch immer die selben", grinste Tobi.

Sven lachte. "Ja, die Jungs sind da sehr berechenbar."

"Aber langweilig wirds bestimmt nicht."

"Nein. Das hier ist echt ein Traumjob. Er ist manchmal total anstrengend und frustrierend, aber ich würds nicht aufgeben wollen."

"Apropos, anstrengend - wir sollten langsam wieder runter, oder?"

Sven sah auf seine Uhr. "Oh ja, mein Date mit unserem Käpt’n steht an", grinste er.

Tobi lachte. "Dann wünsch ich viel Spaß!"

"Och das wird nett. Mit Clemens kann man sich gut unterhalten."

"Ich krieg es erstmal mit Nils zu tun."

"Auch ein netter Kerl. Und wunderbar unkompliziert."

"Der Richtige für einen Anfänger wie mich", grinste Tobi.

Sven nickte und sie beide gingen nach unten.

In der Tat war Nils wirklich ein angenehmer Mensch, ruhig und hilfsbereit, und man konnte sich gut mit ihm unterhalten.

Bis auf die etwas verquere Geschichte mit Raphael lief das hier also wirklich gut. Die Spieler und das Team Drumherum war sehr nett und aufgeschlossen und die Arbeit versprach vielseitig und aufregend zu werden.

Nach dem Mittag ging es los nach Hameln, das war ja nicht weit, und hier packten Sven und er gemeinsam mit anderen Betreuern das Notwendige wieder aus.

Tobi bemerkte selbst, dass sein Blick immer mal wieder zu Rapha schwenkte, während sich die Jungs warm machten und auch später, während des Spiels.

Er zwang sich wegzusehen, aber das fiel ihm schwer. Raphael war einfach ein extrem interessanter Mann mit einer tollen Ausstrahlung. Und absolut sein Typ.

Und er tat ihm so leid, dass er solche Angst hatte.

Er selbst hatte kein Problem damit, dass er auf Männer stand. Aber er schmierte es auch nicht jedem aufs Brot. Wenn ihn jemand direkt fragte, dann gab er auch eine ehrliche Antwort, aber sonst war es einfach seine private Angelegenheit.

Es war in seinem Leben nicht das beherrschende Thema. Aber er war ja auch kein Profifußballer wie Raphael...

Die 90 Minuten vergingen schnell, auch wenn Tobi durch seine Gedankenspiele doch etwas abgelenkt war und längst nicht alles mitbekommen hatte.

"Das war gut für so ein erstes Testspiel", meinte Sven, als sie ihre Sachen wieder zusammenpackten. "Und Fin hat ordentlich Dampf gemacht. Gefällt mir."

"Ja, hat Spaß gemacht zuzugucken. Und keiner hat sich verletzt."

Sven nickte. "So übermorgen das nächste Spiel und dann gehts schon ab nach China."

"Unglaublich, gerade hier angefangen, und schon geht es nach China."

"Das ist tatsächlich was richtig besonders", sagte Sven. "Ich wollte schon immer mal nach China. Viel zeit werden wir zwar nicht haben, aber ein Besuch in der Verbotenen Stadt ist auf jeden Fall eingeplant."

"Ja, hab ich gelesen. Können wir da dann auch mit?"

Sven nickte. "Bei den anderen offiziellen Terminen sind wir nicht mit dabei, aber in die Verbotene Stadt kommen wir mit."

"Auf die anderen offiziellen Termine kann ich auch gut verzichten", meinte Tobi.

"Ich auch", grinste Sven. "Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

"Nein, eigentlich noch nicht. Was hast du im Angebot?"

"Billard mit ein paar Kumpels", sagte Sven. "WM wird da auch übertragen, wir verpassen also nichts."

"Gutes Angebot, ich komm gerne mit."

"Schön", sagte Sven ehrlich erfreut.

Tobi lächelte ihn an, er freute sich so schnell Kontakt zu finden.

Aber erst einmal ging es mit dem Bus zurück zum Weserstadion, wo sie alles wieder ausluden.

Tobi war ziemlich erschöpft von diesem langen Tag - und dem Gespräch mit Rapha - dennoch freute er sich sehr auf das Billardspielen mit Sven.

Sven hatte ihm die Adresse der Bar gegeben, wo sie sich nachher treffen wollte. "Oder soll ich dich abholen? Kennst dich hier in Bremen ja bestimmt noch nicht so gut aus."

"Hab ein gutes Navi - ansonsten ruf ich dich an", beschloss Tobi.

Sven nickte. "Sehr schön. Dann freu ich mich auf heute Abend."

"Ich freu mich auch."


	5. Reise nach Fernost

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell und Tobis Eingewöhnung verlief bisher reibungslos. Das zweite Testspiel gegen Oldenburg, Tobis Heimatverein, gewann Werder hoch. Und dann stand auch schon die China-Tour vor der Tür.

Tobi war total aufgeregt, telefoniert am Vorabend vor dem Abflug noch stundenlang mit seiner Schwester und war am nächsten Morgen dann todmüde.  
Und das, wo ihm nun eine fast 24stündige Reise bevorstand. Aber immerhin würde er wohl im Flugzeug ein bisschen schlafen können.

Nach dem ersten Training - und seiner anschließenden Arbeit an den Muskeln und Sehnen der Spieler - ging es los - mit dem Mannschaftsbus zum Flughafen, von da aus flogen sie zunächst nach Istanbul.

Sie alle waren wirklich froh über den Zwischenstopp. Sich noch mal die Beine vertreten und vor allem gab es ein richtig leckeres Essen, das sie während der Wartezeit genossen.

Außerdem konnten sie so das WM-Spiel der deutschen Mannschaft gegen Algerien ansehen. Sie waren von der Leistung der Mannschaft nicht beeindruckt, aber immerhin waren sie weitergekommen.

"Das nächste Spiel wird wieder besser", meinte Sven. "Ein schwaches Spiel darf sich jeder erlauben."

"So als Schuss vor den Bug?", überlegte Tobi.

"Ganz genau."

"Hoffentlich hilft’s", meinte Tobi, "Ich hab ja noch nicht so die Einblicke."

"Man muss nur feste dran glauben", meinte Sven grinsend. "Und Daumen drücken. Und die Zehen. Und alle Körperteile die man sonst so drücken kann. Das lernst du schon noch, wo du jetzt bei Werder bist."

"Ich weiß... ich hab Werder in den letzten Jahren schon ein bisschen verfolgt. Aber auch Daumen und Zehen drücken hilft nicht immer."

"Doch, es muss nur die richtige Methode sein", behauptete Sven. "Und die zu finden, ist offenbar sehr schwer."

"Kannst mich ja mal einweisen in die Technik."

"Sobald ich sie gefunden haben, lass ich dich daran teilhaben", lachte Sven.

"Leute, es geht weiter", hörten sie jemanden rufen.

"Sehr schön", sagte Sven, „hoffentlich kann ich jetzt ein bisschen schlafen.“

"Ich werds auch versuchen", meinte Tobi und holte schon mal seinen iPod raus.

Diesmal saß Tobi nicht am Fenster, sondern am Gang. Und direkt gegenüber, in der Reihe vor ihm, saß Raphael, ebenfalls mit Kopfhörern auf dem Kopf.

Verdammt, der Typ sah einfach verboten heiß aus! Und dieser heiße Kerl war auch noch schwul! Besser ging es doch eigentlich gar nicht!

Nur, dass er sich so dagegen sträubte.

Seit ihrem "Gespräch" im Waschraum hatten sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Rapha ging ihm aus dem Weg. Unauffällig zwar, aber Tobi wusste es trotzdem.

Er hoffte nur, dass sich das irgendwann - bald - wieder änderte, immerhin mussten sie auf gewisse Weise zusammen arbeiten.

Außerdem mochte er Rapha. Auch wenn sie bisher so wenig miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten, mochte er ihn. Und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie diese tolle Nacht miteinander verbrachte hatten. Jedenfalls nicht nur.

Er kuschelte sich in das Kissen, das die Stewardess ihm gereicht hatte, deckte sich zu und schaltete den iPod an. Ruhige Musik - und einen Blick zu Raphael, das war doch schon mal nicht schlecht.

Nach einer Weile sah Tobi, wie Raphael den Kopf bewegte und dann in seine Richtung drehte.

Irgendetwas kribbelte in Tobis Bauch.

Raphas dunkle Augen bohrten sich geradezu in seine, bis der Torhüter den Blickkontakt abrupt beendete und wieder nach vorn sah.

Fast atemlos saß Tobi auf seinen Stuhl gekuschelt. Was war das eben? Dieser intensive Blick, mit dem Rapha ihn da angesehen hatte...

Unglaublich, was ein einzelner Blick in Tobi auslöste!

Erneut drehte Raphael seinen Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Diesmal runzelte Rapha die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann formte er mit den Lippen ein lautloses "Hör auf!".

Innerlich zuckte Tobi zusammen, er schaffte es aber ein "Hör du auf", lautlos zu wispern

"Ich?" kam die lautlose Frage zurück und Raphas Augen blitzten auf.

Tobi zuckte mit der Schulter und zuckte mit der rechten Augenbraue.

Rapha sah ihn verständnislos an.

Tobi lächelte ihn nur kurz an und zog dann seine Decke zurecht.

Einen Moment sah Raphael ihn noch an, dann drehte er sich wieder weg.

Innerlich seufzte Tobi, wobei er nicht wusste, was er sonst erwartet hatte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl eine Chance vertan zu haben.

Aber sie saßen hier im voll besetzten Flugzeug da hatten sie kaum eine Möglichkeit zu sprechen. Außerdem würde Rapha nicht reden wollen - da könnten sie sogar allein in einem Raum sein. Schalldicht. Eingesperrt. Seit Stunden.

Mhm... aber was könnte man in so einem Raum auch alles machen, außer reden, schoss es Tobi durch den Kopf. Verdammt vieles, grinste er innerlich, und er wäre da sicher nicht abgeneigt.

Und wenn Raphael ehrlich mit sich wäre, dann wäre er dem wohl auch nicht abgeneigt. Aber er dachte ja nicht einmal darüber nach.

Tobi seufzte. Es war wirklich schade um die vertane Chance. Sie hätten eine so schöne Zeit zusammen haben können.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlummerte er schließlich ein.

***

Sven weckte ihn, als sie sich im Landeanflug befanden.

China - er war tatsächlich in China. Das merkte man schon im Flughafen, an dem vieles in chinesischer Schrift und nicht alles auf Englisch ausgeschildert war. Erstaunlich viele Werder-Fans warteten auf die Mannschaft und wurden mit Fotos und Autogrammen beglückt, während sich die Betreuer - also auch Tobi - um das Gepäck kümmerten.

"Ist ein bisschen wie ne andere Welt hier", meinte Sven, als sie schließlich aus dem Flughafen geführt worden. Im Parkhaus wartete ein großer Bus auf sie, der sie zu ihrem Hotel bringen würde.

"Oh ja - und ich hoffe, dass ich euch nicht verliere. Ich wär hier ja total aufgeschmissen."

"Soll ich dich an die Leine nehmen?" bot Sven lachend an.

"Ja, bitte", grinste Tobi und hielt seinen Kopf schräg, so dass Sven ein Halsband daran befestigen könnte.

Sven lachte laut. "Schön, wir haben offenbar den gleichen Sinn für Humor. Es gibt hier ja tatsächlich Leute, die verstehen meinen Humor nicht, da ist es schön, endlich jemanden wie dich hier zu haben."

"Die müssen doch alle... spaßresistent sein."

Sven nickte. "Sind aber zum Glück nicht alle. Und ich glaub, langsam sollten wir einsteigen, sonst fährt der Bus ohne uns los."

"Oh, dann hilft die schöne Leine auch nichts mehr", grinste Tobi und eilte Sven hinterher zum Bus.

Er quetschte sich hinter Sven durch den Gang, als er plötzlich etwas an seiner Hand fühlte. Ein Stück Papier, das ihm zwischen die Finger geschoben wurde.

Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, als er die Finger um das Papier schloss und es, als er schließlich saß, in seine Hosentasche schob. Lesen würde er es später, wenn er Ruhe hatte - so hatte Rapha, von dem das Papier wohl stammte, es bestimmt auch gewollt.

Während der ganzen Fahrt fühlte er sich so, als hätte er ein Stück glühende Kohlen in der Taschen. Was wollte Rapha wohl von ihm? Warum dieser Umweg über einen Zettel, statt ihn direkt anzusprechen?

Es dauerte noch zwei Stunden, ehe er endlich Zeit hatte und ungestört war und den Zettel lesen konnte. Inzwischen war er ziemlich zerknautscht, aber noch gut leserlich. Neugierig faltete er ihn auf.

"Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Abmachung. Keine Blicke, die irgendwie komisch sind. Also, was war das vorhin im Flugzeug?"

Verdammt, jetzt war er doch enttäuscht, obwohl er sowieso schon keine hohen Erwartungen an den Zettel gehabt hatte. Er überlegte kurz, dann nahm er einen der Notizzettel des Hotels, den Kugelschreiber, der daneben lag, und schrieb los. "Ich gucke hin, wo ich hingucken will. Hätte mir auch Nils ansehen können, aber der saß zu weit weg, außerdem steh ich nicht auf blond!"

Den Zettel würde er Rapha nachher beim Abendessen zustecken. Auf einem Impuls heraus, kritzelte er noch seine Handynummer ganz unten auf das Papier.

Dann duschte er - das war dringend notwendig - und zog sich um. Da er noch ein paar Minuten hatte, legte er sich zum Entspannen aufs Bett. Etwa 15 Minuten später verließ er das Zimmer.  
Er war zusammen mit den anderen Betreuern auf einem Flur untergebracht und traf so am Fahrstuhl direkt auf Sven, der auch zum Essen wollte.

"Ah, gut dass du da bist, kannst mich gleich wieder an die Leine nehmen", lachte Tobi ihn an.

"Pass auf, morgen besorg ich dir so ein richtig hübsches Halsband für die Leine", versprach Sven grinsend. "Möchtest du was glitzerndes oder lieber was blinkendes. Oder... oh ja! Ich kauf dir eins, das Geräusche macht!"

"Aber nur, wenn die Leine auch Musik macht, und du sie dir um den Arm bindest."

"Pass auf, wenn die anderen das hören, dann setzen die uns hier noch aus", sagte Sven mit einem Zwinkern, als am Ende des Gangs eine Tür aufging. "Marco auch mit runter?" rief er dem Torwart-Trainer zu.

"Ja, lasst mich mal mitfahren", bat Marco und beeilte sich zu ihnen und dem gerade angekommenen Fahrstuhl zu kommen.

"Die nächsten Tage werden ganz schön anstrengend bei den Temperaturen", bemerkte Sven auf dem Weg nach unten. "Ich beneide die Jungs ja nicht, da auch noch Fußball spielen zu müssen."

"Oh, da bin ich auch froh. Vielleicht mal runter in den Fitnessraum mit Klimaanlage, aber draußen Sport machen, nee, das brauch ich nicht."

Mit einem hellen Pling hielt der Aufzug und die drei verließen die Kabine. "Ich hoffe einer von euch weiß, wo es zum Essen geht", murmelte Tobi.

Marco nickte. "Hab vorhin noch gefragt... hier lang", deutete er in eine Richtung.

Sven und Tobi folgten Marco und gelangten so schnell in den Speisesaal, der schon ziemlich gut gefüllt war.

Sie suchten sich gemeinsam einen Tisch und bedienten sich an dem kalten und warmen Buffet. Das Essen war chinesisch, aber offenbar an europäische Zungen angepasst, denn es war nichts dabei, das Tobi unangenehm fand.

Als er sah, dass Rapha am Buffet stand, stand er schnell auf. "Ich hol mir noch ein bisschen von der gebackenen Banane", sagte er und ging schnell in Raphas Richtung.

Er griff sich einen Dessertteller, stellte sich neben Rapha und nahm Raphael den Auffülllöffel ab, dabei drückte er ihm den Zettel in die Hand.

Rapha sah ihn einen winzigen Moment an. "Guten Appetit", sagte er dann leise und verschwand zurück zu seinem eigenen Tisch. Den Zettel hatte er schnell in seine Hosentasche geschoben.

"Dir auch", murmelte Tobi etwas verzögert. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er sich etwas von der Banane und träufelte Honig darüber, dann ging er zurück zu seinem Tisch.

"So, ich bin pappsatt", murmelte Sven, "und gleich müssen wir noch arbeiten..."

"Sag doch sowas nicht", sagte Tobi.

"Naja, zum Trost - die Jungs hier müssen härter arbeiten."

"Wenn du das so sagst... hast du vermutlich recht mit."

"Also entspann dich, wird schon nicht so schlimm. Wir gucken ihnen in der Hitze zu und arbeiten nachher hier drinnen."

Tobi lächelte leicht. Um die Arbeit machte er sich auch wenig Sorgen. Rapahs Reaktion auf seinen Zettel, das machte ihn unruhig. Er hätte Zugern ganz normal mit ihm geredet und nicht mit Zettel-Botschaften.  
Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Raphael sich darauf einlassen würde.

"Die ersten Jungs gehen hoch. Sollten wir auch machen. In... einer halben Stunde ist Treffen", sagte Sven nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

"Okay, dann auf", nickte Tobi und stand auf.

Für ein paar Minuten ging er noch hoch in sein Zimmer, ehe er sich dann pünktlich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt in der Lobby machte.

Wieder ging es in den Bus, und dann gemeinsam zum Trainingsplatz, der nicht weit entfernt lag - zumindest mit dem Bus nicht weit entfernt.

"Ein bissel größer als Bremen, das Dorf", murmelte Sven neben ihm. Wie die anderen im Bus sahen sie fasziniert aus den Fenstern und sogen diese ersten, schnellen Eindrücke um sich herum auf.

Die Stadt war wirklich riesig, es war unglaublich - und sie hatten vor der Reise noch nie etwas von ihr gehört.

Schließlich hielt der Bus vor dem Changchun Jungkai Stadium, in dem sie heute trainieren und morgen ihr Testspiel bestreiten würden.

Es war faszinierend zu beobachten: Zunächst gaben die Spieler freundlich Autogramme, bewunderten die Umgebung, unterhielten sich mit den Fans - doch kaum waren die Bälle ausgepackt, war das Training nicht viel anders als zu Hause im Weserstadion - nur heißer.

Immer wieder kamen die Spieler an den Rand um zu trinken. Tobi konnte nicht anders und beobachtete immer wieder Rapha, wenn er in der Nähe war. Sein Trainingsshirt war inzwischen ziemlich verschwitzt und klebte ihm deutlich am Oberkörper. Wie sollte man sich da auch auf irgendwas anderen konzentrieren können?

Er sah so sexy aus!

Klar, die Jungs hatten alle eine super Figur und der ein oder andere sah auch wirklich richtig gut aus, aber Rapha... war einfach unschlagbar.

Und diesen Mann hatte er im Bett gehabt! Für einen beschissenen One-Night-Stand - angetrunken und viel zu schnell vorbei. Eine Schande war das!

Diesen Mann musste man festhalten, wenn man die Chance dazu hatte

Das Problem war nur, dass der Kerl nicht festgehalten werden wollte. Weil er ne Freundin und einen Sohn hatte. Und weil er nicht schwul sein wollte. Dabei sprach die eine Nacht eine ganz andere Sprache.

Und ihr Blickkontakt im Flugzeug auch.

Tobi verstand ihn nicht, er verstand ihn einfach nicht.

Ein lauter Pfiff ließ Tobi leicht zusammenzucken. Offenbar war das Training für heute beendet.

"Komm, Getränke verteilen", drückte ihm Sven ein paar Flaschen in die Hände-

Tobi nickte und folgte Sven zu den Spielern. Wahllos drückte er die Flaschen in die Hände, die sich ihm entgegenstreckten.

"Was wird das hier eigentlich für ein Spielchen?" hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme ganz nah bei sich und eine der Flasche wurde ihm abgenommen.

Tobi drehte sich zu Rapha zu. "Spielchen?"

"Ja, Spielchen. Das im Flugzeug, dann dein Zettel... mit deiner Telefonnummer. Was soll das?"

"Du hast ja wohl angefangen mit dem Zettelchen."

"Weil ich dich an unsere Abmachung erinnern wollte!"

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte ihn an.

Raphael schnaubte. "Du bist echt unmöglich Tobias!" fauchte er und ließ Tobi dann einfach stehen.

Irgendwie war Raphael, wenn er wütend war, besonders begehrenswert. Sexy. Atemberaubend.

Tobi schluckte und riss sich fast gewaltsam von Raphas Anblick los. Er sollte diesen Mann in Ruhe lassen, sonst würde er niemals eine Chance haben.

Außerdem sollte er vielleicht nicht mitten vor allen anderen so hinter Raphael her starren. Kurzerhand warf er die letzte Flasche, die er noch in der Hand hielt, zurück in den Kühlcontainer.

"So, ich glaub wir kriegen gleich einiges zu tun", sagte Sven, der inzwischen seine Flaschen auch verteilt hatte.

"Dann packen wir schnell ein, und bereiten dann im Hotel alles vor?"

Sven nickte.

"Dann los", begann Tobi schon die ersten Sachen zusammenzuräumen, während die Spieler sich in der Kabine duschten und umzogen.

Darum beneidete er die Jungs grad. Selbst vom zugucken war er schweißgebadet und hätte ne kühle Dusche wirklich gut gebrauchen können.  
Er würde erst im Hotel die Möglichkeit zum Duschen haben, ehe sie die Spieler behandeln würden.

Sie mussten noch ein bisschen warten, bis schließlich alle Spieler fertig waren und im Bus saßen. Dann ging es zurück zum Hotel.


	6. Hemmungslos

Bis zur ersten Massage - Ludovic Obraniak - lief alles perfekt, und auch Ludo war ein unkomplizierter Spieler, mit dem Tobi bei der Behandlung Spaß hatte.  
Außerdem hatte Ludo einen wirklich entzückend Akzent, wenn er sich mal traute etwas auf Deutsch zu sagen.

Nach Ludo war Fin an der Reihe, danach hatte Tobi etwas Pause, ehe der nächste Spieler an die Tür klopfte.

Irgendwie war Tobi nicht mal sonderlich erstaunt, dass es Rapha war, der den Raum betrat.

"Hey", grüßte er ihn freundlich-neutral. "Komm rein."

Wortlos ging Raphael an ihm vorbei und setzte sich auf die Liege. "Der rechte Oberschenkel", sagte er dann ohne Tobi anzusehen. "Ich vermute, dass ich im Flieger falsch gesessen hab..."

"Kriegen wir schon wieder hin", war Tobi zuversichtlich. "Zieh mal die Hose aus und leg dich hin."

Nun hob Rapha doch den Kopf und sah ihn an.

Auffordernd sah Tobi ihn an.

Raphael zögerte, dann stand er auf und zog sich die Hose aus.

"Ich kann dich ja nun schlecht behandeln, wenn du die Hose anhast."

"Ich weiß", sagte Raphael leise und setzte sich wieder auf die Liege.

Tobi trat etwas zögernd an ihn heran, dann blendete er aus, wen er hier behandelte - es zählte nur noch der Oberschenkel, nicht mehr der Mann, zu dem er gehörte. Raphael schien das nicht zu können, Tobi hatte das Gefühl, er würde sich immer weiter verspannen.

"Mensch Rapha, jetzt versuch dich zu entspannen", sagte Tobi schließlich.

"Das sagst du...", knurrte Raphael.

"Ja, das sag ich. So nützt die Behandlung nämlich nichts und dein Oberschenkel wird spätestens nach der ersten Halbzeit total verhärtet sein."

"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen?", zischte Raphael.

"Mach die Augen zu und denk einfach nicht nach."

"Verdammte Hacke, meinst du, das hätte ich noch nicht versucht?"

"Schön, dann mach du doch nen Vorschlag", schnaubte Tobi.

"Mach einfach fertig."

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf. "So mach ich es höchstens schlimmer, aber nicht besser."

"Du bist hier der Profi", knurrte Raphael.

Tobi seufzte. "Was ist dein Problem Rapha? Ich verhalt mich dir gegenüber völlig professionell. Wie du es wolltest."

"Vielleicht fällt es mir halt nicht so leicht?", fragte Raphael leise, so eine ehrliche Aussage hatte Tobias nicht erwartet.

Tobis Blick wurde deutlich sanfter. "Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass es mir leicht fällt", sagte er ebenso ehrlich.

"Und jetzt?"

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung."

"Vielleicht sollten wir das hier lassen", murmelte Raphael, doch Tobi schüttelte den Kopf, "Dann kannst du morgen nicht trainieren."

Rapha biss sich auf die Unterlippe und musterte Tobias eindringlich.

"Zieh dein Shirt aus", bat Tobi leise.

"Was?" fragte Rapha. "Was hat mein Shirt mit meinem Oberschenkel zu tun?"

"Bitte", sah Tobi ihn freundlich an.

"Warum?"

Tobi seufzte. "Ich will dich massieren, nicht nur den Oberschenkel. Damit du dich mal richtig entspannst. Das hast du doch schon seit Tagen nicht mehr – vermutlich seit der Sache im Club?"

Ruckartig setzte sich Raphael auf. "Wir wollten nicht mehr darüber sprechen!"

"Nein, wollten wir nicht. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass nicht nur dein Oberschenkel total hart ist. Ähm..." Als ihm klar wurde, wie zweideutig seine Aussage war, wurde Tobi ruhig. "Verkrampft, meinte ich."

Tobi konnte deutlich sehen, wie Raphael mit sich kämpfte, aber schließlich zog er sein Shirt aus. "Massieren, nichts weiter, ok?"

"Versprochen", nickte Tobi und wartete, bis Raphael sich hinlegte.

Tobi brauchte Rapha gar nicht zu berühren um zu sehen, wie verspannt er war.

Er ließ ihn deswegen erst einmal liegen und sagte nichts, das würde wohl alles nur noch schlimmer machen, während er alles zusammensuchte, was er so brauchte. "Magst du ein Handtuch für den Kopf", bot er schließlich an.

Rapha brummte und Tobi verbuchte das einfach mal als "Ja".

"Dann nimm mal den Kopf hoch", bat Tobi und platzierte das Handtuch bequem unter Raphaels Gesicht. Für ihn war der Torwart jetzt wie jeder andere Spieler auch, der bei ihm in Behandlung war. Er griff nach dem Massageöl, träufelte ihm davon etwas auf den Rücken und begann dann geübt die Verspannungen zu lösen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Raphael sich endlich entspannte.

Dann aber konnte Tobi seine ganze Kunst einsetzen, Muskeln und Sehnen massieren und lockern, bis Raphael wohl langsam die Augen zufielen.

Tobi lächelte ganz leicht, froh, dass sie dieses Hindernis erstmal überwältigt hatten. Bei der nächsten Behandlung würde Rapha vermutlich von Beginn an sehr viel lockerer sein.

"Bleib so liegen", bat er leise, "Ich guck mal nach deinem Bein." Er trat zur Seite, nahm wieder von dem Massageöl und begann den Oberschenkel zu massieren.

Auch hier hatte er nun endlich Erfolg. Rapha gab ein paar Mal leichte schmerzerfüllte Laute von sich, aber schließlich wurden diese auch weniger.

"Dreh dich mal um", war nun die nächste leise Aufforderung, für die Behandlung, die nun folgte, musste der Patient auf dem Rücken liegen.

Wortlos drehte sich Raphael um. Die Augen ließ er geschlossen.

Irgendwie erleichterte Tobi das, Raphael war deutlich entspannter und schien ihm in gewissem Maße zu vertrauen. Konzentriert arbeitete er weiter, massierte, bewegte und dehnte.

Nach einer Weile spürte Tobi Raphaels Blick auf sich. Er sah hoch, direkt in Raphas dunkle Augen, die ihn intensiv musterten.

Er schluckte kurz, konnte dem Blick aber nicht ausweichen.

Eine Hand schloss sich wie aus dem Nichts um sein Handgelenk.

Tobi wagte nicht irgendwas zu sagen.

Es vergingen gefühlte Stunden, ehe Rapha Tobi mit einem Ruck zu sich zog. Er setzte sich auf, schob ihm die freie Hand in den Nacken und presste seine Lippen auf Tobis.

Völlig perplex brauchte Tobi eine Schrecksekunde ehe er den Kuss erwidern konnte.

Raphas Küsse waren ungestüm, wild, voller Leidenschaft.

Leise keuchte Tobi auf, als Raphas Zunge seinen Mund eroberte.

Raphaels Hand löste sich von seinem Handgelenk und schob sich dafür auf seinen Rücken.

Auch Tobi fasste nun Mut und legte seine nun freie Hand in Raphas Nacken, von da an strich er langsam über die nackte Schulter.

Irgendwie gelang es Rapha, seine Finger unter Tobis Shirt zu schieben und so über seinen unteren Rücken zu streicheln.

Wieder einmal begann es heftig in Tobis Bauch zu kribbeln, und seine Knie wurden weich.

Raphael zog ihn noch näher an sich und auch wenn es kaum vorstellbar war, intensivierte er den Kuss noch einmal.

Tobias fühlte, wie er schon allein von diesem Kuss steinhart wurde.

Und als Rapha ihn so an seinen Körper zog, fühlte er, dass auch der Torhüter schon mehr als hart war.

So hart und so groß - Tobi erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie sich dieser Schwanz in ihm angefühlt hatte. Und dass er es wieder spüren wollte.

Und offenbar gingen Raphas Gedanken in die gleiche Richtung, denn plötzlich spürte Tobi Finger, die sich unter den Bund seiner Hose schoben.

Verdammt, sie hatten doch nichts... doch, hatten sie. Extra hautfreundliches Massageöl. Tobi stöhnte leise, dann zog er seine Hose runter.

Rapha keuchte gegen Tobis Lippen, dann schloss er seine Hand um Tobis harten Schwanz.

Tobi biss sich auf die Lippe, dann entzog er sich ihm.

Rapha fragte nicht nach dem Grund, vermutlich konnte er ihn sich denken, sondern machte sich stattdessen an seiner eigenen Boxershorts zu schaffen.

Schnell griff Tobi nach dem Massageöl und drückte es Rapha in die Hand.

Raphaels Augen verdunkelten sich noch einmal. Schnell öffnete er den Deckel des Öls und ließ etwas davon über seine Finger laufen.  
Er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, und so ging er langsam vor, obwohl er so ungeduldig war.

"Mach schon", wurde Tobi schließlich ungeduldig.

Dazu nickte Rapha nur kurz, gab sich noch etwas Massageöl auf den Schwanz und zog Tobi an sich. Dann sah er ihn fragend an. "Wie...?"

Tobi grinste leicht. Die Liege war auf keinen Fall breit genug für sie beide. Aber wenn Rapha sich auf den Rücken legte und er sich auf ihn setzte... "Leg dich hin", raunte er Rapha zu.

Der nickte nur leicht und legte sich hin, und Tobi kletterte auf ihn. Langsam ruckelte er sich in die richtige Position, hielt Raphas Schwanz mit einer Hand fest und senkte sich langsam.

Raphaels Hände legten sich stützend auf seine Hüften, ließ ihn aber völlig das Tempo bestimmen.

Leicht zitternd ließ sich Tobi weiter auf ihn sinken, nahm immer mehr von diesem großen Schwanz in sich auf. Es fühlte sich so unfassbar gut, phantastisch an.  
Es war noch viel besser, als beim ersten Mal. Aber klar, diesmal waren sie nüchtern und die Stimmung noch intensiver als an diesem Abend im Hotelzimmer.

Langsam richtete sich Raphael auf und küsste ihn wieder.

Tobi keuchte in den Kuss und schlang seine Arme um Raphas Hals. Bei dieser Bewegung fühlte er Raphael noch intensiver, fühlte, wie er gegen diesen einen Punkt in ihm stieß.

Unwillkürlich stöhnte er auf.

Er fühlte Raphaels Hände, die ihn nun dabei unterstützten sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Wahnsinn, was dieser Mann für Kraft hatte, dass er Tobi einfach so anheben konnte!

Tobi spürte schon jetzt, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde.

Raphael war beim Sex wie eine Naturgewalt, dabei war er sonst so ruhig und zurückhaltend. Aber hieß es nicht, dass stille Wasser tief waren? Und dieses stille Wasser war gerade so tief in ihm!

Rapha vergrub sein Gesicht an Tobis Hals. Tobi spürte die Lippen auf seiner Haut und ganz leicht sogar Raphas Zähne, als seine Bewegungen schneller wurden.

In diesem Moment war es dann für ihn auch schon vorbei. "Rapha", keuchte er leise, dann schüttelte es ihn fast, so heftig kam er.

Dabei fühlte er, wie auch Rapha mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen in ihm kam.

Noch immer überwältigt lehnte er sich an Rapha an. Selbst wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er es nicht gewagt jetzt etwas zu sagen.

Und auch Raphael sagte nichts, sondern hielt ihn einfach nur fest, klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn. Er schien ziemlich erledigt zu sein, so dass Tobi ihm einfach beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte.

Eine ganze Weile blieben sie so sitzen, dann löste sich Rapha vorsichtig von ihm. Dabei wich er Tobis Blick komplett aus. Inzwischen war Raphael aus ihm gerutscht und hatte ihn nur noch festgehalten. Jetzt schob er Tobi behutsam von sich.

Mit einer Hand griff er nach dem Handtuch, das vorhin unter seinem Kopf gelegen hatte und säuberte sich, ehe er es an Tobi weitergab. Dann stand er auf und suchte langsam seine Sachen zusammen. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch blieb Tobi einfach stehen und sah ihn an. "Rapha?", fragte er leise.

Raphael hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. "Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen", wisperte er heiser.

"Ist es aber. Und es war gut so", meinte Tobi und trat auf ihn zu.

"Gut so?" fragte Rapha kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja, gut so. Verdammt gut."

Erneut schüttelte Rapha den Kopf. "Das ist eine Katastrophe Tobi!"

Inzwischen hatte Tobi sich ebenfalls gesäubert und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen. "Warum?", fragte er nach.

"Weil das hier nicht geht", sagte Raphael und deutete auf Tobi und auf sich.

"Das würde ich nicht so klar sagen. Und... eine Katastrophe wäre das noch lange nicht."

"Ach ja?" fragte Rapha und ging zur Tür. "Die ist nicht mal abgeschlossen", sagte er anklagend. "Jeder hätte hier reinkommen können! Und dann?"

"Niemand kommt hier rein, wenn gearbeitet wird. Und Sven und die anderen haben längst Schluss."

"Toll! Hast du das hier geplant? Mich erst heiß machen und dann verführen?"

"Wie bitte?", sah Tobi ihn entgeistert an, "Ich habe meinen Job getan, mehr nicht. Genau so massiere ich Ludo, Juno und all die anderen. Und nein, mit denen habe ich hinterher keinen Sex!"

"Scheiße verdammt!" fauchte Rapha und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür. "Du bringst alles durcheinander! Die ganze beschissene Idee mit dem Club. Ich hätte mich niemals auf sowas einlassen dürfen!"

"Damit hab ich ja wohl gar nichts zu tun, da brauchst du mich nicht so anzumachen. Außerdem hattest du vorgeschlagen zu gehen!"

"Da dachte ich auch noch, dass ich dich nie wieder sehe!"

"Ach, und dann gehst du einfach so mit Leuten ins Bett?"

"Das sagt ja grad der Richtige! Du hast dich nicht grad dagegen gesträubt!"

"Nein, aber ich mache dir hinterher keine Vorwürfe!"

Raphael schlug noch einmal mit der Faust gegen die Tür und ging dann einen Schritt auf Tobi zu. "Wir hatten eine Abmachung Tobi. Du hattest es mir versprochen."

"Ach, ich darf dich nicht mehr behandeln? Oder soll dir eine verpassen, wenn du mich küsst? Verdammte Kacke, gib mir nicht die Schuld, wenn du dich nicht zusammenreißen kannst!"

Raphael presste die Lippen zusammen und sah Tobias wütend an. Dann drehte er sich wortlos um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug er hinter sich die Tür zu.


	7. Klartext

Fassungslos sah Tobi ihm nach. Der Typ, so geil er aussah, so gut er beim Sex war, hatte doch eine ordentliche Klatsche!  
Was dachte der eigentlich, wer er war, dass er so mit ihm umspringen konnte? Erst hü dann hott? Mal herrschte Eiszeit, dann konnte Raphael ihm gar nicht nah genug sein? Das war krank!

Der ganze Typ war krank! Nein, das würde Tobi sich nicht noch einmal antun, beschloss er, während er sich jetzt endlich anzog und den Raum aufräumte.

Sowas brauchte er nicht und hatte er nicht nötig. Sollte Rapha sich doch jemand anderen suchen, bei dem er seinen Frust abbauen konnte.

Wenn, dann erwartete er mehr von einem Freund als hin und wieder Sex - und anschließende Vorwürfe. Dann lieber keinen Freund.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ er den Raum und ging hoch in sein Zimmer.

Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Pause, in der er schnell duschte, um alle Erinnerungen an den Sex mit Raphael loszuwerden, danach musste er runter zum Abendessen.

Diesmal sah er sich im Speisesaal nicht nach Raphael um, als er sich zu Sven an den Tisch setzte. Er hatte beschlossen, Raphael so weit wie möglich zu ignorieren, so etwas musste er sich nicht antun.

"Hast du noch lange gemacht?" fragte Sven ihn.

"War vor ner halben Stunde fertig", zuckte Tobi mit den Schultern. "Ging also."

"Ist aber nichts Schlimmes bei Raphael, oder?"

"Nein, war total verspannt, aber alles wieder okay. Auch der Oberschenkel - da müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen."

Sven nickte zufrieden.

"Mal gucken, ob ich da morgen noch mal ran muss", murmelte Tobi - und hoffte sehr, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde. Aber Raphael jetzt an Sven abtreten, das ging doch auch nicht. Das wäre unprofessionell. Sven würde wissen wollen, warum er Rapha nicht weiter behandeln wollte.

Nein, sie würden einfach miteinander klar kommen müssen.

Und da wärs vielleicht gar nicht schlecht, wenn sie morgen nochmal reden würden. Einfach nur, um das klarzustellen.

Er würde einfach mal gucken, ob sie Gelegenheit dazu hatten.

Sven ihm gegenüber gähnte leicht. "So langsam merk ich den langen Flug. Ich glaube, ich hau mich gleich nach dem Essen aufs Ohr."

"Ja, ich auch", nickte Tobi, "haben morgen sicher wieder viel zu tun."

"Nach dem Testspiel bestimmt. Wird morgen ja nicht viel kälter als heute sein, da werden die Jungs danach garantiert bei uns Schlange stehen."

Tobi nickte leicht, dann forderte er Sven auf mit ihm zum Buffet zu gehen.

Auch wenn alles sehr lecker aussah, fehlte ihm der richtige Hunger. Die Wärme, der lange Flug... Rapha... so nahm er sich nur eine Kleinigkeit.

Als er jedoch erst einmal angefangen hatte, bekam er doch Appetit und holte sich noch nach - in einem Moment, in dem Raphael sich gerade wieder gesetzt und sicher so schnell nicht wieder aufstehen würde.

Sven wartete netterweise bis er mit Essen fertig war, dann fuhren sie beide mit dem Lift hoch in ihre Etage. "Schlaf gut Tobi."

"Du auch", wünschte Tobi und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Schnell zog er sich um - oder besser gesagt aus, da er beschlossen hatte nur in Shorts zu schlafen - und ließ sich dann seufzend aufs Bett fallen. Er hatte grade die Augen geschlossen, als sein Handy leise piepte und eine angekommene SMS verkündete.

Neugierig rief er sie auf.

Die SMS war von einer unbekannten Nummer und enthielt nur vier Wörter: [Es tut mir leid]

Tobi seufzte - davon konnte er sich auch nichts kaufen! Raphael konnte ihm echt gestohlen bleiben!

Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er auf die SMS antworten sollte. Aber erstens wusste er nicht, was er schreiben sollte und zweitens hatte Rapha keine Antwort verdient!

Also, legte er das Handy einfach weg und legte sich dann schlafen.

 

***

Trotzallem schlief Tobi ziemlich gut und wachte erst am nächsten Morgen vom Klingeln seines Weckers auf.

So hatte er nicht viel Zeit sich auf Raphael vorzubereiten oder sich auch nur zu überlegen, was er auf die SMS antworten sollte.

Aber erstmal gab es sowieso Frühstück, ehe die ersten Termine anstanden.

Noch vor dem Frühstück sah er nach, wer alles für eine Behandlung bei ihm eingetragen war. Drei Termine - als letzter... Raphael.

Tobi fluchte leicht. Na gut, da musste er nun also durch.

Diesmal würde er aber nicht daran arbeiten ihn zu entspannen - auch wenn das richtig gewesen war - sondern sich ausschließlich um sein Bein kümmern.

Und er würde Raphael sagen, dass ab jetzt alles zwischen ihnen auf beruflicher Ebene stattfinden würde. Das hatte er ja schließlich selbst so gewollt.

Es würde nicht leicht werden, wenn er ihn wieder so ansah, aber Tobi war ja nun nicht doof.

Nach dem Frühstück, waren aber zuerst Fin und Basti an der Reihe. Bei beiden waren es keine großen Sachen und er war schneller fertig, als ihm lieb war.

Denn so hatte er keine Wahl, er musste Basti losschicken und ihn Raphael suchen lassen.

Nur wenig später betrat Raphael das Zimmer. Leise schloss er die Tür und sah Tobi an. "Hast du meine SMS bekommen?"

"Ist dein Bein noch nicht in Ordnung?", ging Tobi gar nicht auf die Frage ein. "Lass mal sehen."

"Es tut mir leid, Tobi", sagte Rapha ohne sich von der Stelle zu bewegen.

"Das sagtest du schon. Also, was ist mit deinem Bein?", fragte Tobi nur.

Raphael runzelte die Stirn. "Was soll das Tobi? Ich... ich versuche mich wirklich für gestern zu entschuldigen. Warum machst du es mir so schwer?"

"Okay, ich nehme die Entschuldigung an", nickte Tobi gönnerhaft. "Und jetzt? Massage?"

Ganz deutlich sah Tobi den verletzten Ausdruck in Raphaels Augen. "Meinem Bein gehts gut", sagte er leise. "Ich... sorry, ich geh dann mal wieder..."

"Okay", nickte Tobi, "Wenns wieder schlechter wird, komm vorbei."

Rapha presste die Lippen zusammen und drehte sich um. Genauso leise wie er gekommen war, verließ er den Raum wieder.

Es tat Tobi wirklich leid ihn so zu sehen, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Er wollte diesen Job hier unbedingt behalten und er wollte sich vor allem nicht auf etwas einlassen, dass von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

Natürlich war Raphael ein toller Mann, aber die Art und Weise, wie er Tobi immer wieder abservierte um dann wiederzukommen, nein, das konnte er nicht.

Außerdem war da noch die Sache, dass Rapha ja eine Freundin und einen Sohn hatte. Das roch geradezu nach einer katastrophalen Konstellation.

Das wollte Tobi sich echt nicht antun.

Und Rapha sollte das, nach eben, auch kapiert haben.

Nun, wenn Raphael keine Behandlung brauchten dann war er jetzt ja fertig und konnte sich mal umsehen.

Das Testspiel würde erst am späten Nachmittag stattfinden und bis dahin hatten sie erstmal frei. Die Mannschaft hatte ein paar Sponsorentermine, aber da musste er zum Glück nicht mit.

Er würde sich, nachdem er aufgeräumt hatte, ein bisschen an den Pool legen.

Er liebt es zu schwimmen. Im Gegensatz zum laufen, konnte er beim Schwimmen prima abschalten.

Und das würde er jetzt ausgiebig tun können.

Irgendwann gesellte sich Sven zu ihm und sie genossen einen entspannten Vormittag. Hin und wieder schwammen sie, einfach ganz entspannt.

Auch das Mittagessen verlief in ruhigen Bahnen. Erst als sie sich am frühen Nachmittag in der Lobby trafen um zum Testspiel zu fahren, sah Tobi Raphael wieder.

Er bemühte sich ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Stattdessen unterhielt er sich einen Moment mit Fin. "Wenn wir gewinnen, bekommen wir sogar nen Pokal", erzählte er Tobi grinsend. "Mein erster Pokal mit Werder nach drei Spielen - das wär doch mal ein Einstand."

"Ja, du Pokalheld", lachte Tobias ihn an.

"Hoffentlich ist es überhaupt ein Pokal", sagte Clemens, der in ihrer Nähe stand. "Ich erinnere mich da an so eine Trophäe aus Wolfsburg... die war eher zum verstecken, als zum feiern."

"Echt?", fragte Fin nach, "Was gab’s da denn? Matchboxauto?"

"Das wär ja noch cool gewesen", schnaubte Clemens. "Der arme Torsten wusste gar nicht genau, wie er das Ding in die Höhe stemmen sollte, damit es nicht total peinlich wirkte. Erinnert mich mal dran, dann guck ich nachher nach, ob ich die Bilder dabei hab."

"Die würde ich schon gern sehen", meinte Tobi.

Fin nickte sofort. "Ich auch!"

"Okay, ich such nachher - erinnert mich, wenn ich nicht mehr dran denke, ja?"

Fin und Tobi nickte. Ehe sie sich weiter unterhalten konnten, gab Dutt das Zeichen zum Aufbruch und die Mannschaft ging zum Bus, der sie ins Stadion bringen würde.

Während des Spiels waren die Betreuer - also auch Tobi - damit beschäftigt Wasser bereitzustellen und ihren Jungs die Daumen zu drücken.

Man merkte Werder zwar deutlich an, dass sie noch ganz am Anfang der Vorbereitung standen, aber ein paarmal waren schöne Spielzüge zu sehen und in der zweiten Halbzeit fiel dann auch der verdiente Treffer durch Garcia.

Am Ende konnte Clemens tatsächlich den Pokal in die Lüfte stemmen - ein großer, schicker Pokal, wie Tobi fand, dazu Konfetti und laute Musik, ganz standesgemäß.

"Ach an den Anblick könnte man sich glatt gewöhnen", meinte Sven.

"Ja, hätte ich auch nichts gegen", meinte Tobi.

Sven grinste breit. "Ich glaub bei Rapha musst du gleich nochmal ran", sagte er dann.

"Verdammt", knurrte Tobi, irgendjemand meinte es echt nicht gut mit ihm. Er blickte jetzt das erste Mal wieder genauer zu Raphael, und tatsächlich, er humpelte etwas, als sich die Mannschaft zum Siegesfoto aufstellte.

"Na, so schlimm wirds schon nicht sein. Rapha meinte jedenfalls, dass du quasi Wunderhände hast, so gut hätte deine Behandlung gestern bei ihm gewirkt", sagte Sven.

Mit großen Augen sah Tobi ihn an, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff. Trotzdem wüsste er echt gern, wann und wieso Raphael mit Sven über ihn gesprochen hatte. Und was sollte das mit den Wunderhänden?

Er hatte ihn massiert, wie Sven es auch gekonnt hätte. Das... danach - das hatte er hoffentlich nicht gemeint.

"Komm, lass uns langsam zusammenpacken", stupste Sven ihn an.

"Okay", nickte Tobi und begann die herumliegenden Flaschen aufzusammeln.

Zum Glück war das keine anspruchsvolle Aufgabe, denn in seinem Kopf drehte sich schon wieder alles. Rapha machte ihn echt fertig.

Wieso kam er jetzt wieder an? War das heute Vormittag nicht deutlich genug gewesen?  
Vermutlich nicht, vermutlich musste er tatsächlich noch deutlicher werden. Er würde Raphael behandeln, aber - wie am Morgen - nicht weiter mit ihm reden.

Selbst ein Dickschädel wie Raphael müsste die Botschaft dann doch klar begreifen.

Zurück im Hotel massierte er Clemens und kümmerte sich um Ludos linken Fuß, dann hatte sich Raphael angekündigt.


	8. Zimmer 214

Raphael betrat leicht humpelnd den Raum und setzte sich wortlos auf die Liege.

"Wieder der Oberschenkel?", fragte Tobi, während er noch ein paar Sachen wegstellte. Glücklicherweise musste er Raphael so nicht in die Augen blicken.

"Ja... hat wieder dicht gemacht", sagte Raphael leise.

"Dann leg dich mal hin - auf den Rücken. Ich guck mir das mal an.“

Rapha nickte. Er zog sich die Hose aus und legte sich dann auf den Rücken.

Tobias trat zu ihm, nahm eines der Massageöle - eines, das ihm nicht so besonders gefiel - und gab etwas davon auf seine Hand um den Oberschenkel zu massieren.

"Ich wollte mich nicht wie ein Arsch verhalten", sagte Rapha, als Tobi grade anfangen wollte.

"Ich weiß. Hast du aber."

"Das tut mir leid, Tobi. Wirklich."

"Das hast du schon ein paar Mal gesagt. Und ich habe die Entschuldigung angenommen." Mit diesen Worten legte Tobi seine Hand an den Muskel und tastete sich vor um die schmerzende Stelle zu finden.

Rapha zuckte zusammen, als Tobi eine schmerzende Stelle fand. "Du hast gesagt, dass du sie annimmst, aber das hast du nicht."

"Doch. Aber ich habe keine Lust, dass das so weitergeht. Es ist in Ordnung, dass du dich entschuldigst, und gut, dass du merkst, dass du Scheiße gebaut hast. Und jetzt werde ich dir helfen, dass du dich nicht noch mal entschuldigen musst." Nicht ganz feinfühlig massierte er den Muskel, so dass Raphael immer wieder schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte.

"Verdammt Tobi, wenn du so weiter macht’s, kann ich morgen keinen Schritt mehr laufen!" protestierte Rapha schließlich und hielt Tobis Hände fest. "Du bist wütend auf mich und das ist ok, aber bitte lass es nicht an meinem Bein aus."

Tobi schluckte leicht, ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass er so fest massiert hatte. "Sorry", murmelte er und machte etwas ruhiger und vorsichtiger weiter.

"Danke", sagte Rapha leise.

Tobi sah ihn einen kleinen Moment an, dann machte er bedeutend ruhiger weiter. Schließlich war er einigermaßen zufrieden und trat von der Liege zurück. "Komm morgen früh nochmal zu mir, ja?"

"Gleich nach dem Frühstück?", fragte Raphael nach.

Tobi nickte und wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab. "Kannst dich wieder anziehen", murmelte er dabei.

"Okay... bis morgen", kam es leise von Raphael.

Tobi nickte erneut, sah aber nicht auf. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie der Blick zu Raphas Tonfall aussah und das reichte völlig. Wenn er hart bleiben wollte, dann durfte er sich nicht von traurigen Blicken erweichen lassen, also sah er am besten gar nicht erst hin.

Aber dann hörte er, wie Raphael näher kam.

Tobi schluckte und begann die Flaschen mit den Massageölen hin und her zu schieben um beschäftigt zu wirken.

"Bitte, entschuldige", bat Raphael noch einmal und strich ihm über eine Schulter und den Arm.

Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich an den Stellen, die Raphas Finger berührten und Tobi holte zittrig Luft.

"Bis später", raunte Raphael und berührte seinen Nacken für einen winzigen Moment mit den Lippen.

Wie erstarrt blieb Tobi stehen, bis er das Geräusch der Tür hörte. Dann sackte er leicht in sich zusammen und schloss die Augen.

Raphael machte ihn fertig!

Wieso, verdammt, konnte er ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Warum musste er ihn immer wieder anmachen - so, wie eben? Und dann diese verletzten Blicke. Als wäre er, Tobi, an allem Schuld.

Er selbst hätte viel eher das Recht verletzt zu sein!

Raphael benutzte ihn und das war nicht fair. Er konnte nichts für Raphas Situation!

Ja, er hatte Raphael ein einziges Mal angemacht, in dem Club. Ihn angelächelt. Mehr nicht. Alles andere war von Raphael ausgegangen!

Inzwischen bereute er das echt und wünschte fast, es wäre nie passiert. Zwar war der Sex tatsächlich verdammt gut gewesen, aber die Nebenwirkungen waren echt scheiße.

Wenn er daran dachte, dass er morgen früh schon wieder einen Termin mit Rapha hatte, wurde ihm ganz anders zumute.

Er zog jetzt ernsthaft in Betracht den Termin an Sven abzugeben, aber er wusste, was mit Raphaels Bein war - und außerdem würde das echt komisch wirken.

Er würde weiter einfach nur total professionell mit Rapha umgehen müssen. So wie eben. Und wenn Rapha was komisches versuchte, dann würde halt Klartext sprechen müssen.

Mit diesem Entschluss räumte er die letzten Sachen weg, warf die benutzten Handtücher in den Container und schloss den Raum ab.  
Diesmal hatte er keine Zeit mehr und ging deshalb gleich runter in den Speisesaal, wo das Abendessen anstand.

Zumindest brauchte er dieses Mal auch keine Dusche nach dem Termin mit Raphael...

Kurz winkte er Sven zu, dann machte er sich gleich auf den Weg zum Buffet. Er hatte Hunger. Allerdings wäre er fast wieder umgedreht, als er sah, dass auch Rapha am Buffet stand.

Jetzt musste er da aber durch. "Gute Appetit", wünschte er kurz und begann dann sich Sachen aufzufüllen.

Rapha drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an.

Nur ganz kurz nickte Tobi ihm zu, dann beachtete er ihn nicht weiter.

"Können... wir in Ruhe reden?" fragte Rapha kaum hörbar. "Nachher? Nach dem Essen?"

"Wenn es unbedingt sein muss", seufzte Tobi.

"Es muss sein", sagte Raphael. "Und das weißt du auch."

Tobi war davon nicht überzeugt nickte aber. "Aber erstmal esse ich."

"Kommst du dann nachher zu mir? Zimmer 214", bat Rapha.

"Okay", gab Tobi sich geschlagen.

Raphael lächelte kurz, dann verschwand er mit seinem Teller zu seinem Tisch.

Tobi füllte noch einige Sachen dazu, dann ging er zu Sven.

"Verstehst dich ganz gut mit Rapha, hm?" fragte Sven, als Tobi sich setzte.

"Ist halt einer von denen, die ich schon besser kenne, so oft, wie der schon bei mir war", antwortete Tobi ausweichend.

Sven grinste leicht. "Ja, Rapha ist einer unserer Stammgäste. Eigentlich nach jedem Spiel."

"Weil immer was kaputt ist, oder weil er es angenehm findet?"

"Eher, weil er sich dabei gut entspannen kann und wieder runterkommt."

"Dann ist gut", nickte Tobi. Runterkommen, das war etwas, das Rapha bei ihm bestimmt nicht konnte.

"Außerdem achtet Rapha ziemlich auf sich. Als er zu uns kam, war er ja kurze Zeit später so schwer verletzt und seitdem ist er lieber übervorsichtig."

"Ist ja auch gut so", nickte Tobi. "Und Sachen sind ja einfacher zu behandeln, wenn man es gleich macht."

"Ganz genau", nickte Sven.

Sie unterhielten sich weiter, glücklicherweise über andere Spieler als Raphael.

Nach einem kleinen Eis zum Nachtisch machten sie sich auf den Weg nach oben. Sven wollte schon mal packen, schließlich ging es morgen für sie schon weiter zu ihrer nächsten Stadion.

Tobi ging – mit ziemlich gemischten Gefühlen - zu Zimmer 214 und klopfte leise.

Er musste nicht lange warten, bis Raphael ihm die Tür öffnete und ins Zimmer bat.

"Bist du alleine?", fragte Tobi ihn gleich.

Rapha nickte. "Sonst hätte ich dich nicht hergebeten."

"Na, danke", knurrte Tobi und trat nun ein.

"Setz dich", sagte Raphael und deutete auf das kleine Sofa in der Zimmerecke. "Möchtest du was trinken?"

"Nein", schüttelte Tobi den Kopf. "Also, was willst du?"

"Du bist immer noch wütend", stellte Rapha fest.

"Nein. Ich weiß nur nicht, was du noch von mir willst. Du hast mehr als deutlich gesagt, dass das mit uns nicht geht. Was willst du noch?"

"Mit dir reden", wiederholte Raphael. "Ich... will nicht, dass du denkst, ich hätte dich ausgenutzt."

"Nein, hast du nicht. Du weißt nur nicht, was du willst. Oder... du erlaubst es dir nicht. Also entscheide ich."

"Du entscheidest?"

"Ja. Ich entscheide. Ich behandele dich, mehr läuft nicht zwischen uns"

Raphael sah überrascht und ein bisschen fassungslos aus. "Du... willst für mich entscheiden, was ich will?"

"Nein, ich entscheide, was ich will."

"Ach? Und du willst mich nicht?" fragte Rapha und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich will dieses Hin-und-her nicht. Und nein, ich will dich nicht mehr."

Raphael schwieg einen Moment. "Wow", sagte er dann. "Irgendwie... hab ich damit nicht gerechnet..."

"Womit denn dann? Meinst du, ich lass dich so weitermachen? Kannst dir nehmen, was du willst, und dann wieder den Schwanz einziehen und abhauen?"

"Das meinte ich nicht", murmelte Rapha.

"Sondern was?"

"Das es mir soviel ausmacht..."

Überrascht sah Tobi ihn an. Aber Raphael erwiderte den Blick nicht, sondern starrte auf seine Hände.

"Du wirst schon drüber wegkommen", meinte Tobi. Und er selbst sicher auch.

"Klar", sagte Rapha tonlos. "Ist ja total einfach, wo wir uns jeden Tag sehen."

"Was willst du, Raphael?", fragte Tobias nach.

"Das ist eine gute Frage Tobi..."

"Das solltest du wissen, bevor du mit jemandem ins Bett gehst", sagte Tobias hart.

Raphael nickte. "Aber manchmal ist es egal, was man will, weil man es nicht kriegen kann. Oder weil es nicht gut für einen wäre."

Verdammt, dieses dämliche Kribbeln in Tobis Bauch sollte auf der Stelle verschwinden! "Dann denk an deine... Frau? Freundin? Und deinen Sohn. Dann weißt du, was du zu tun hast."

"Dani? Dani ist meine beste Freundin, das stimmt. Du hast sie übrigens schon gesehen. Im Club", sagte Raphael.

"Und dein Sohn?" Warum fragte er überhaupt nach, es ging ihn nichts an!

"Meinen Sohn liebe ich über alles. Er ist ein echtes Geschenk, mit dem ich nie gerechnet hätte. Grade weil Dani zu dem Zeitpunkt auch schon wusste, dass ich... nicht wirklich auf Frauen stehe..."

Tobias nickte leicht, das erklärte einiges. Alles. Aber dennoch. "Vergiss es trotzdem ja?"

Rapha hob den Kopf. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du der Einzige bist, der außer Dani von mir weiß?"

"Du warst doch nicht das erste Mal in dem Club, oder? Und schleppst einfach so einen Kerl ab!"

"Nein... normalerweise geh ich aber nicht hier in Bremen weg. Hier erkennt man mich inzwischen zu oft. Das mit dir... das war überhaupt nicht geplant gewesen. Dani wollte mal wieder tanzen gehen und ihre Schwester hat den Babysitter gemacht."

"Und gleich reißt du den erstbesten Typen auf?"

Raphael schnaubte. "Du bist zu mir gekommen. Und ja, du hast mir halt gefallen. Richtig gut gefallen. Und als du mich dann nicht erkannt hast..."

"Im dunklen Club und dann mit Käppi. Und am Morgen warst du gleich abgehauen. Was ich übrigens ziemlich scheiße fand, trotz des Liebesbriefes."

"Ich weiß. Aber kannst du vielleicht auch mal versuchen, mich zu verstehen? Es ist nicht einfach, Profi und schwul zu sein. So schön auch alle immer daher reden, es hat durchaus Gründe warum sich noch kein aktiver Spieler geoutet hat."

"Ja, hast ja Recht. Aber ich hab echt keine Lust ständig von dir hin und her gestoßen zu werden."

"Deshalb... deshalb hab ich dir das hier ja auch erzählt. Damit du wenigstens verstehst, dass ich das wirklich nicht mache um dir weh zu tun."

"Das hab ich eh nicht gedacht. So bist du nicht. Aber trotzdem, nach dem Sex zu hören, dass das alles scheiße war, und dass das nicht geht, ist zum Kotzen. Wenn, dann möchte ich das lieber vorher hören."

"Das gestern war ehrlich gesagt nicht geplant gewesen Tobi. Und mein Kopf hat in dem Moment nicht mehr gut genug funktioniert, um große Erklärungen oder Warnungen abzugeben. Außerdem... wolltest du es auch."

"Ich hätte dich jedenfalls nicht so überfallen."

Rapha zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste schief. "Die Massage war halt... heiß."

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf. "War aber nicht so geplant gewesen."

"Verdammt Tobi, was willst du hören? Das ich dich mag und mich vielleicht auch gar nicht zurückhalten wollte? Ja, vielleicht stimmt das sogar. Und ich bereue es auch nicht, weil es großartig war, auch wenn es nicht hätte passieren dürfen."

"Ich wollte gar nichts hören, Raphael. Du hast mit mir reden wollen. Ist ja schön, was du hier alles sagst, aber ich habe echt keine Lust auf dieses hin und her. Und was anderes kannst du offenbar nicht. Damit werden wir beide leben müssen."

Raphael schluckte. "Ok", sagte er dann leise. "Wenn... vermutlich ist es so auch besser für alle..."

"Ja, vermutlich. Du bist echt ein lieber Kerl, Raphael, und wenn das alles anders wäre, dann könnte ich es mir echt vorstellen, aber so kann das nichts werden."

Rapha lächelte ihn ein wenig traurig an. "Dani wird mir die Hölle heiß machen, dass ich das hier so verbockt hab..."

"Du sagst ja selbst, dass es nicht geht.“

"Ja und das ist auch so", sagte Rapha fest und stand auf. "Ich denke ich geh noch ein bisschen in den Kraftraum."

"Pass auf mit dem Oberschenkel, vorher gründlich dehnen", riet Tobi ganz pflichtbewusst.

"Natürlich", sagte Rapha.

"Okay. Man sieht sich."

"Spätestens morgen bei der Behandlung", sagte Rapha und hielt Tobi die Zimmertür auf.

Dazu nickte Tobi nur, dann verließ er das Zimmer und ging auf sein Zimmer - selber Flur, nur am anderen Ende.


	9. Schlaflos

Tobi seufzte tief, als er seine Tür hinter sich schloss. Das war mal ein Gespräch gewesen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er mit sowas nicht gerechnet.

So ernst, so unheimlich ehrlich. Und...bedrückend.

Raphael tat ihm schon leid. Er hatte es nicht leicht. Er war schwul, seine Freundin, seine ganze Familie eine Lüge.

Und offenbar wusste ja auch wirklich nur seine Freundin bescheid - was allerdings schon ziemlich erstaunlich war. Daniela musste eine ziemlich taffe Frau sein, wenn sie das so mit machte und Rapha deckte und gleichzeitig unterstützte.

Es war gut, dass Raphael sie hatte, offenbar sprachen sie über alles, was ihm sicher sehr half.

Trotzdem war Raphas Art, wie er das zwischen ihnen beiden gehandelt hatte, nicht besonders toll gewesen.

Er hatte Tobi zweimal sehr enttäuscht, das wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben. Außerdem würde alles, was er mit Rapha anfing, kompliziert werden.  
Es würde alles heimlich ablaufen müssen, er dürfte niemandem irgendwas erzählen...

Sie würden sich niemals irgendwo zusammen zeigen dürfen. Nicht in der Stadt, nicht in der Mannschaft, nirgends.

Und das wollte Tobi eigentlich nicht. Er wollte sich nicht verstecken müssen.

Er musste nicht händchenhaltend durch die Stadt laufen, aber er wollte sich auf seiner eigenen Geburtstagsfeier nicht verstecken müssen.

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, über ungelegte Eier zu brüten. Die Sache war durch, erledigt. Es tat tatsächlich etwas weh, einfach weil er eben gemerkt hatte, dass Rapha wirklich ein feiner Kerl war.

Aber er würde drüber hinwegkommen - auch, wenn er Raphael jeden Tag sehen würde.

Und Rapha würde auch damit klar kommen. Irgendwie.

Es würde noch ein paar Tage, vielleicht ein paar Wochen komisch sein, dann hätten sie es beide verdaut.

Und jetzt genug davon, beschloss Tobi. Er schnappte sich seinen Laptop, setzte sich auf sein Bett und schrieb ein paar Mails an Freunde in Deutschland.

Danach legte er sich hin und versuchte einzuschlafen - ohne an Raphael zu denken. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Immer wieder sah er diesen traurigen Blick vor sich, oder das leichte Lächeln. Er musste an ihre Küsse denken, an Raphas Berührungen.

Leidenschaftlich - aber eben auch so behutsam und Liebevoll.

Es war eigentlich zum Heulen. Da traf er einen so tollen Mann, der schwul war und der ihn wollte - und dann klappte es trotzdem nicht!

Das Leben war einfach ungerecht. Je länger er wach lag, desto heftiger kam der Kummer.

Kummer und Wut, dass er es überhaupt zugelassen hatte, dass Rapha ihm so nah gekommen war.

Immer wieder drehten sich seine Gedanken um Raphael, darum, wie toll dieser Mann war - und dass er ihn nicht haben konnte.

Schließlich hielt Tobi es im Bett nicht länger aus. Er stand auf, zog sich seine Badehose an, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und schlich dann aus seinem Zimmer. Vielleicht würde es ihm ja helfen ein paar Bahnen zu schwimmen.

Eigentlich waren die Bereiche abgeschlossen, aber als Physio hatte er die nötigen Schlüssel und konnte schwimmen gehen.

Ganz konzentriert schwamm er seine Bahnen und dachte einfach an nichts.

Eine Stunde später sah er wieder auf die Uhr - und beschloss, dass er wohl genug geschwommen wäre.  
Er musste wirklich versuchen noch etwas schlaf zu bekommen.

Inzwischen war es halb Vier in der Nacht, aber sein Rhythmus war eh total durcheinander gekommen, da war das auch egal.

Ganz leise schlich er sich über seinen Flur zu seinem Zimmer und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Er musste an Raphaels Zimmer vorbei, und unwillkürlich blieb er stehen. Sein Herz drängte ihn dazu zu klopfen und sich einfach zu ihm ins Bett zu legen, aber sein Kopf gewann, und er ging weiter.

In der Sicherheit seines Zimmers angelangt, atmete er tief durch. Na das würden offenbar noch lustige Zeiten werden, bis er das mit Rapha hinter sich lassen konnte.

Jetzt musst er wirklich an etwas anderes denken, beschloss er, und schaltete zur Ablenkung den Fernseher an. Unerträglich buntes, quietschendes chinesisches Fernsehen - und auf Kanal 54 endlich zumindest CNN.

Es war nicht das beste Programm zum Einschlafen, aber irgendwann döste er doch ein.

 

***

Um sieben meldete sich sein Handywecker, und Tobi quälte sich - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - aus dem Bett und unter die eiskalte Dusche.

Trotzdem war er hundemüde, als er zum Frühstück schlurfte. "Na, du siehst ja fit aus", bemerkte Sven. "Schlecht geschlafen?"

"Verdammt schlecht", gab Tobi zu. "Jetlag hat wohl mit etwas Verspätung zugeschlagen. War noch schwimmen und so."

"Echt? Oh je und heute wird ja auch nicht grad ein entspannter Tag..."

"Weck mich einfach, wenn ich was tun soll, ja?", bat Tobi nur halb im Scherz.

"Gut, dann fang ich gleich mal an. Du musst jetzt frühstücken", grinste Sven. "Und danach hast du ein Date mit Rapha. Aber weil ich so nett bin, nehm ich dir Ludo ab, dann musst du dich nicht so stressen."

Eigentlich wäre es Tobi lieber, wenn Sven ihm Rapha abnehmen würde, aber das wagte er nicht zu sagen. "Danke, das ist gut. Mit dem Bein wollte ich mir auch Zeit lassen."

"Sehr schön, dann ist das ja abgemacht."

Tobi lächelte ihn an. "Ich werd mich bei Gelegenheit revanchieren."

"Kein Ding Tobi", sagte Sven.

Tobi nickte dankbar, dann trank er von seinem heißen und extrastarken Kaffee.

Ganz in Ruhe aßen sie auf, dann machte sich Tobi auf den Weg zu seinem Termin mit Rapha. Sie hatten knapp zwei Stunden, dann mussten sie fertig sein, denn dann stand die Abfahrt nach Tianjin an.

Packen würde er nach der Massage, und nachdem er sein Arbeitsmaterial zusammengepackt hatte.

Er war kaum in seinem Behandlungszimmer angekommen, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte.

"Komm rein", rief er raus.

Raphael öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Er sah nicht viel besser aus, als Tobi sich fühlte. Offenbar hatte da noch jemand wenig Schlaf abbekommen.

"Komm, leg dich hin und entspann dich", wies Tobi ihn an, ohne darauf einzugehen.

"Du siehst müde aus", sagte Raphael leise, als er sich auf die Liege setzte.

"Und du hast auch nicht geschlafen. Aber du kannst dich jetzt noch mal ausruhen. Und ich, wenn ihr trainiert."

Raphael hob eine Hand, als wollte er Tobi berühren, zog sie aber im letzten Moment wieder zurück. "Ich versuchs", murmelte er.

"Hose aus, ja?", bat Tobi und suchte seine Sachen zusammen.

Raphael zögerte ehe er die Hose auszog und sich hinlegte.

Tobi lächelte ihn kurz an, wie er alle Spieler unter seinen Händen anlächelte, dann tastete er über den Oberschenkel und behandelte ihn.

"Du machst das gut", wisperte Rapha nach einer Weile.

Überrascht sah Tobi auf, "Danke. Das... sagt sonst keiner. Ist schließlich mein Job."

"Ja, aber deshalb kann man doch trotzdem sagen, dass du es gut machst. Sven und ich mussten uns erst ein bisschen... eingrooven. Aber bei dir stimmt es einfach."

"Ich freu mich ja auch, dass du es gesagt", meinte Tobi.

Rapha lächelte ihn an. "Es ist ok für dich, wenn ich weiter zu dir komme? Oder... wärs dir lieber, wenn ich mich von Sven behandeln lasse?"

"Nein, ist okay, wenn du kommst. Gerade, wenn du meinst, dass ich es gut mache."

Rapha lächelte ihn noch immer an und für einen kurzen Moment spürte Tobi seine Finger an seinem Handgelenk.

Die kleine Berührung tat so gut, dabei durfte sie das doch gar nicht!

Schnell zog Tobi seine Hand ein Stück zur Seite.

Er brauchte eine Sekunde, bis er sich wieder auf den Job konzentrieren konnte. "Ist es schlechter geworden? Wie war es gestern im Kraftraum?"

"Ist alles gut", sagte Raphael. "Ich hab mich brav gedehnt und so lange war ich auch nicht da."

"Okay, dann wollen wir mal sehen", nickte Tobi und fuhr mit der Behandlung fort.

Raphael sah ihn die ganze Zeit an, was Tobi immer nervöser machte.

Irgendwann schluckte er und sah Raphael an. "Was soll das?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Du guckst mich an, als wenn du gleich wieder über mich herfallen wolltest."

Raphael schluckte leicht. "Sorry...", nuschelte er.

Tobi nickte nur kurz dazu und beschäftigte sich dann weiter mit dem Bein.

Nach ein paar Minuten ging es allerdings wieder von vorn los und Raphas dunkle Augen bohrten sich in ihn.

Tobias versuchte das auszuhalten, es wurde ihm aber irgendwann dann doch zu viel. "Raphael...", mahnte er leise.

Rapha seufzte tief und schloss die Augen. "Besser?"

"Ja, besser", bestätigte Tobi leise und dehnte und massierte weiter.

Wirklich locker wurde Rapha dabei nicht. Das konnte Tobi auch daran sehen, wir Raphael seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Am liebsten würde er ihn wieder ganz massieren, das hatte letztes Mal gut geholfen - und war so ziemlich in die Hose gegangen. "Entspann dich mal", bat er deswegen erstmal nur leise.

"Wenn du mir verrätst wie", antwortet Rapha genauso leise.

Leise seufzte Tobi. "Ich kann so nicht weitermachen, ich mach es so nur schlimmer."

Rapha setzte sich auf und sah ihn an. "Tut mir leid", murmelte er.

"Aufhören?", schlug Tobi vor.

"Ist vermutlich besser", murmelte Rapha und rutschte von der Liege.

"Machen wir dann heute Abend nach dem Training, okay? Wenn du müde bist."

Rapha schnaubte leicht und zog sich seine Hose an. "Und du meinst das hilft?"

"Was soll sonst helfen? Ich werd mich bestimmt nicht noch mal von dir ficken lassen."

"Danke, dass du das noch einmal so deutlich sagst. Ich hab dich verstanden Tobi. Ich hab nur leider keinen Ausschalter für meine Gefühle", knurrte Raphael wütend.

"So hab ich das nicht gemeint", meinte Tobi leise. "Und was deine Gefühle angeht - da kann ich dir auch nicht helfen." Wenn, dann könnte er sich selbst da auch helfen.

Raphael sah ihn immer noch voller Wut an. Offenbar hatte er auf eine andere Antwort von Tobi gehofft.

Aber Tobi würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen als irgendwas einzugestehen. Es konnte mit ihm und Raphael einfach nicht klappen. Leider.

"Toll!" sagte Rapha schließlich. "Wirklich ganz toll!" Damit drängte er sich an Tobi vorbei und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Wortlos sah Tobias ihm nach. Verdammt, er wollte Raphael nicht wehtun, wirklich nicht. Aber was sonst sollte er tun? Was erwartet, was wollte Raphael überhaupt?

Dass er sich in Tobi verguckt hatte, war klar, aber ebenso doch auch, dass er selbst keine Chance für sie sah. Oder... wollte er, dass Tobi um ihn kämpfte? Wäre eine Erklärung - aber auch ziemlich eigenartig.

Aber wann war Raphael mal nicht eigenartig oder undurchschaubar?

Tobi grübelte noch immer über diese merkwürdige Beziehung, als es an der Tür klopfte.

"Ja?" rief er und begann nun ein bisschen aufzuräumen.

"Sag mal, was hast du mit Raphael angestellt?", stand Sven in der Tür. "Der ist doch sonst immer so ruhig - und jetzt stürmt er an mir vorbei..."

Tobi schluckte. "Der Oberschenkel halt. Hat noch Probleme damit..."

"Zieht ihn doch sonst nicht so runter... oder hast du da irgendwas Gravierenderes festgestellt?"

"Nein", sagte Tobi schnell.

"Dann ist ja gut. Dann kriegt er sich auch wieder ein.

"Ja bestimmt. Hilfst du mir kurz beim zusammenpacken?" Fragte Tobi und hoffte damit auch das Thema Raphael wechseln zu können.

"Klar", nickte Sven, und zusammen hatten sie schnell aufgeräumt und zusammengepackt.

Danach hatten sie sogar noch Zeit um einen Kaffee zu trinken, ehe sie damit begannen den Bus zu beladen.

Die ganze Zeit sprach Sven ihn zum Glück nicht noch einmal auf Raphael an.


	10. Krampf

Die Fahrt nach Tijanin verlief ruhig. Tobi bemühte sich noch etwas zu schlafen, aber so wirklich klappen wollte es nicht.

Auf der Fahrt meinte er immer wieder Raphaels Blicke in seinem Nacken zu fühlen, aber er würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht umsehen.

Schließlich schnappte er sich eine der Reisebroschüren über Tianjin und las ein wenig über ihren Zielort.

Unglaublich - die Stadt hatte mehr als 12 Mio Einwohner! Es gäbe viel anzusehen, wenn sie dazu denn Zeit hätten und es würde verdammt heiß werden.

"Schade, dass wir keine Zeit haben", sagte Sven neben ihm. "Hier gibts so viel zu sehen..."

"Ja... aber ich glaub, für China reichen auch ein paar Wochen nicht."

"Ganz bestimmt nicht!“

"Es ist einfach ganz anders hier als in Europa", nickte Tobi.

"Mal gucken, vielleicht komm ich ja nochmal privat her. In zwei oder drei Jahren im Urlaub."

"Wäre auf jeden Fall ein lohnendes Ziel, aber wenn, dann nur mit Reiseleitung."

"Ganz klar, auf eigene Faust geht hier nicht", lachte Sven.

"Ich glaub es gibt genug Leute, die das probieren, aber ich würd mich zu unsicher fühlen."

"Ich mich auch. Vor allem weil man hier ja wirklich aufgeschmissen ist, wenn man die Sprache nicht spricht."

Tobias nickte, genau das hatte er gemeint. Er sah wieder einmal aus dem Busfenster, erhaschte einen Blick von dem völlig fremden Land.

Da die Fahrt ziemlich lange dauerte, fuhren sie nicht erst ins Hotel, sondern direkt zum Trainingsplatz.

Tobias versuchte Raphael aus dem Weg zu gehen und zumindest im Moment klappte da auch ganz gut.

Gegen Ende des Trainings ging dann ein heftiger Regenguss auf sie herunter. Das war wohl nicht unüblich in der Gegend. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden waren Mannschaft und Betreuer komplett durchnässt.

Unwillkürlich blickte Tobi zu dem Tor direkt vor ihm, in dem Raphael das Trainingsspiel bestritt. Verdammt, mit dem schwarzen, engen, nassen Trikot...

Reiß dich zusammen, rief er sich stumm zur Ordnung. Doch sein Blick klebte weiter an Rapha - der Kerl hatte auch einen echt tollen Hintern - und bemerkte dabei, dass der Torhüter immer wieder über seinen rechten Oberschenkel strich.

Das sah nicht gut aus, überlegte Tobi - und gegen seinen Willen freute er sich darauf, Rapha wieder behandeln zu können. Am besten bald nach dem Spiel. Ganz bald. Und am liebsten so nass und sexy wie jetzt.

Behandeln. Tobi schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Wenn Raphael so nass und sexy zu ihm kam, dann würde das ganz bestimmt nicht in einer Behandlung enden.

Er würde sich gegen diesen Mann nicht wehren können, er würde mit ihm machen können was er wollte.

Das ging nicht! Er wollte sich grad zu Sven drehen und ihn fragen, ob er sich nachher um Rapha kümmern konnte, als er seinen Namen hörte. Rapha lag in seinem Tor, Clemens hielt sein rechtes Bein hoch und drückte leicht dagegen. "Scheiße", murmelte Tobi. Das sah nach nem Krampf aus.

Das war sein Job - und Raphael ja nun leider auch sein Patient. Also lief er los, durch den Regen, nasser konnte er ja nicht mehr werden, zum Tor. "Danke", schickte er Clemens freundlich zur Seite und nahm seinen Platz ein.

Rapha biss die Zähne zusammen und stöhnte unterdrückt.

Ohne darauf einzugehen drückte Tobi das Bein hoch, in die Senkrechte, und bewegte vorsichtig, aber mit Kraft, den Fuß.

Hinter sich hörte er einen Pfiff. Offenbar hatte der Trainer ein Einsehen und brach das Training ab.

Raphaels Bein ließ sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken, der Krampf war hartnäckig.

Schließlich schüttelte Tobi den Kopf. "Komm wir müssen dich mal aus dem Regen kriegen. Meinst du wir schaffen es gemeinsam nach drinnen?"

"Musst mir helfen", murmelte Raphael, "Hab schiss, dass da noch was kaputtgeht. Fühlt sich scheiße an..."

Tobi nickte. "Keine Angst, ich helf dir."

"Hm, danke", knurrte Raphael und setzte sich auf.

Ganz langsam Hand vorsichtig half Tobi Raphael hoch.

Endlich stand er auf ungefähr anderthalb Beinen und humpelte auf Tobi gestützt in Richtung Umkleidegebäude.

In einem kleinen Raum neben der Kabine stand für so einen Notfall eine Liege bereit. Mit mühe wuchtet sich Rapha mit Tobias Hilfe darauf. "Danke", sagte er leise.

Tobi lächelte ihn kurz an, reichte ihm dann ein Handtuch und fuhr gleich fort das Bein zu dehnen.

Rapha trocknete sich das Gesicht ab und unterdrückte dabei ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen.

"Sorry", murmelte Tobi. Er wollte Rapha nicht wehtun, aber er musste irgendwie diese Krämpfe rauskriegen, wenn er überhaupt mit dem Behandeln anfangen wollte.

"Kannst du nichts für", sagte Rapha heiser.

"Trotzdem", murmelte Tobi und machte weiter. Ganz fest zog und drückte er das Bein, den Fuß, um die Muskeln zu lockern.

Langsam verschwand der Krampf und Raphael entspannte sich ein wenig.

Schließlich ließ Tobi das Bein sinken. Er war etwas außer Atem und neben dem Regen auch noch nassgeschwitzt.

"Komm", sagte Raphael und richtet sich leicht auf. Er hob das Handtuch und legte es um Tobias Hals. "Trockne dich ab, sonst erkältest du dich noch."

"Danke." Es fühlte sich gut an, dass sich jemand - dass sich Raphael - um ihn sorgte, für ihn sorgte.

"Kriegst du das wieder hin? Mit meinem Oberschenkel?", fragte Rapha leise.

"Hm?", fragte Tobi ebenso leise nach, dann zögerte er. "Was willst du hören? Dass du morgen nichts mehr merken wirst?"

"Wär nicht schlecht", grinste Raphael ihn an.

"Das wird nichts, zwei Tage hast du damit sicher noch Spaß." Ernst und geschäftig bleiben, mahnte sich Tobi, nicht auf Raphaels Grinsen eingehen.

Raphael seufzte. "Na super..."

"Ich tu mein bestes, vielleicht geht es übermorgen dann wieder", versprach Tobi.

Ein leichtes Lächeln kehrte auf Raphas Gesicht zurück. "Du behandelst mich also weiter."

Mist, das wäre die Gelegenheit gewesen, schoss es Tobi durch den Kopf, aber "Alles andere wäre nicht professionell, oder?"

Raphaels Lächeln verschwand spurlos und er presste die Lippen zusammen, senkte den Blick auf seine Hände.

"Ähm...", machte Tobi, auf einmal war er unsicher, was er sagen sollte. Das, was er gesagt hatte, hatte doch sehr hart geklungen, härter als geplant.

"Meinem Oberschenkel gehts besser", sagte Rapha und schob sich vorsichtig von der Liege. "Ich... geh schnell duschen, die anderen wollen bestimmt auch langsam los und ins Hotel."

"Wir sehen uns dann...", murmelte Tobias.

"Du solltest auch duschen oder dir wenigstens was trockenes anziehen", sagte Raphael leise, ehe er sich aus der Tür schob und sie leise hinter sich schloss.

Tobi nickte leicht, auch wenn Rapha das nicht sehen konnte, und lehnte sich mit der Stirn an die Wand neben der Tür. Verdammt, das fühlte sich alles so falsch an. Raphael war so durcheinander, er selbst so kühl - und dann diese besorgte Stimme...

Die ganze Situation war einfach richtig scheiße. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Was richtig und was falsch war.

Raphael war ein netter Kerl und so verdammt attraktiv. Andererseits würde er Tobi immer wieder von sich stoßen.  
Sie würden nie eine normale Beziehung führen können. Es war besser, wenn er weiter auf Abstand blieb. Egal wie verletzt Rapha ihn auch ansah.

Es war nicht fair Raphael so zu verletzen, aber wenn er die Wahl hatte, würde er lieber selbst nicht verletzt werden.

Er seufzte erneut und fuhr sich durch sein immer noch feuchtes Haar. Er sollte wirklich schnell heiß duschen und sich umziehen. Egal wie warm es draußen auch war, mit nassen Klamotten rumzulaufen war keine gute Idee.

Er räumte schnell die paar Sachen zusammen, die er gebraucht hatte, ging in die Umkleidekabine der Betreuer und sprang dort unter die heiße Dusche.

Als er zurück in die Umkleide kam, wartete Sven auf ihn. "Die anderen sind schon im Bus", sagte er.

"Oh", machte Tobias, das war ihm unangenehm und beeilte sich, schnell in trockene Sachen zu schlüpfen.

"Hey kein Problem", sagte Sven und hielt Tobi, als der fertig war, die Tür auf. "Sind erst seit ein paar Minuten alle fertig. Rapha hat ja auch noch etwas gebraucht."

Tobi nickte leicht. "Der Muskel ist nicht ganz okay, er wird wohl ein, zwei Tage kürzer treten müssen."

"Ja, fürs zweite Testspiel soll wohl Richi in den Kasten. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme", erzählte Sven. "Das passt Rapha nicht, aber wir brauchen unsere Nummer 1 gesund, wenn die Saison losgeht."

Na super, wenn etwas Rapha nicht passte, konnte sich Tobi schon vorstellen, wie sich das auswirkte.

Inzwischen waren sie am Bus angekommen. Tobi entschuldigte sich kurz für die Verzögerung, dann setzte er sich auf seinen Platz, Sven rutschte wie immer neben ihn.

Tobi war froh, dass er seine Trainingsjacke dabei hatte, ihm war doch noch immer ziemlich kalt.

Im Hotel würde er sich erstmal was Heißes zu trinken bestellen. Dann nur schnell essen und dann am liebsten sofort ab ins Bett. Für die Mannschaft stand noch eine kurze Besprechung nach dem Essen an, aber wenn nicht noch jemand ne Massage wollte, war sein Arbeitstag für heute beendet.

Zuvor quälten sie sich noch durch den chinesischen Stau. War es auf der Hinfahrt zum Trainingsplatz noch okay gewesen, so schien jetzt ein heftiger Feierabendverkehr einzusetzen.

Aber endlich hielt der Bus und sie konnten aussteigen.

"Du siehst durchgefroren aus", bemerkte eine dunkle, leise Stimme, als er den Bus verließ.

Er musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen wer hinter ihm stand. "Geht schon", murmelte er nur.

"Mit blauen Lippen..."

"Ich trink jetzt gleich nen Tee und geh früh ins Bett, dann geht das schon", sagte Tobi seufzend und... ein wenig gerührt, weil sich Raphael wirklich um ihn sorgte.

Dann fühlte er eine riesige, so wundervoll warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen drehte er sich nun doch zu Raphael um.

Sofort sah er die Sorge in seinem Gesicht.

"Es ist alles ok. Nur ein bisschen kalt", sagte er.

"Bisschen, hm?", fragte Raphael leise.

"Ich... wir sollten reingehen", murmelte Tobi.

"Dann komm", schob Raphael ihn weiter, noch immer mit dieser fast schon heißen Hand auf seinem Rücken.

Scheiße, was machte Raphael nur mit ihm? Merkte er nicht, dass das gefährlich war? Dass jeder sie so sehen konnte?

Raphael schob ihn bis zur Rezeption, wo sie ihre Schlüsselkarten bekamen.

"Drei Zimmer weiter", bemerkte Raphael.

Tobi schluckte. War das eine versteckte Einladung gewesen? Wollte Raphael, dass er zu ihm kam?

Fragend drehte er sich um und sah Raphael an.

"Wir haben noch über ne Stunde bis es Essen gibt", sagte Rapha kaum hörbar.

"Und... was möchtest du in der Zeit machen?", fragte Tobi ein wenig heiser.

Rapha trat einen Schritt näher und beugte sich leicht runter. "Dich aufwärmen", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

Scheiße, es kribbelte in seinem ganzen Körper, und eine Gänsehaut zog sich darüber. "Scheiße, das kannst du nicht bringen!"

"Sag nicht, dass du es nicht willst", wisperte Rapha.

"Und dann?", fragte Tobi, obwohl er schon wusste, dass er nicht dagegenhalten konnte.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte Raphael und zog sich nun etwas von ihm zurück. "Ich hab hierfür keinen Plan, Tobi."

"Lässt du mich danach wieder so fallen? Ein bisschen Spaß haben, und dann wars das wieder?"

"Hätte ich dich fallengelassen, würden wir diese Unterhaltung jetzt nicht führen", sagte Rapha hart. "Hör zu, geh auf dein Zimmer, zieh dich um und überleg es dir. Wenn du das hier wirklich nicht willst, dann kommt nicht zu mir, sonst... warte ich nach dem Abendessen und der Besprechung auf dich."

Tobi nickte leicht. Das war sehr fair, Raphael nutzt nicht die Stimmung des Augenblicks aus, sondern ließ ihn entscheiden.

"Und jetzt geh dich aufwärmen", sagte Raphael und packte seine Reisetasche um zum Fahrstuhl zu gehen.

Tobi nahm seine eigene Tasche und folgte ihm - schließlich mussten sie auf dieselbe Etage. Allerdings waren sie im Fahrstuhl nicht allein, so dass sie nicht weiter reden konnten. Wofür Tobi ehrlich gesagt aber auch ganz dankbar war.

Er sollte wirklich nachdenken, sollte die Zeit nutzen. Gucken, ob sein Kopf oder sein Herz gewannen.


	11. Raphas Geschichte

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, duschte Tobi wirklich noch einmal heiß und kuschelte sich dann für die Zeit bis zum Essen ins Bett.

Er fühlte sich in der Tat viel besser - zumindest körperlich.

In seinem Kopf herrschte dafür ziemliches Chaos. Und wieder einmal war Raphael schuld daran. In letzter Zeit war immer Raphael schuld daran gewesen.

Eigentlich war klar, was er tun sollte. Tun musste.

Er durfte einfach nicht zu Raphael gehen.

Raphael würde verstehen, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung für sie beide war. Aber sein Herz - und vor allem sein Körper - wollte sich einen Abend, vielleicht sogar eine Nacht mit Raphael nicht entgehen lassen.

Trotzdem war er fest entschlossen, Raphas Einladung nicht anzunehmen, als er sich fertig machte und zum Essen nach unten fuhr.

Beim Abendessen setzte er sich zu Sven und einigen weiteren Betreuern, dann passte er aber nicht gut genug auf und stand beim Buffet neben Raphael.

"Geht es dir besser?" fragte Rapha leise.

"Ja, hab noch mal heiß geduscht, länger, jetzt bin ich aufgetaut."

Raphael lächelte ihn an.

Das irritierte Tobias, und er blickte sich unsicher um. "Weißt du schon... was man so empfehlen kann?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Raphael. "Ich hab auch nicht viel Hunger."

"Alles okay?", fragte Tobias leise nach.

Rapha zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß ich nicht..."

Leise seufzte Tobias. Er ahnte, was es gut machen würde.

Raphael musterte ihn einen Moment. "Du wirst nicht kommen, oder?" fragte er dann kaum hörbar.

"Ich sollte nicht kommen", gab Tobias leise zu.

Einen Moment sah Raphael ihn noch an. "Du solltest das Rind probieren", sagte er dann und drehte sich um.

Wortlos starrte Tobi ihm nach, dann füllte er sich Reis und Rindfleisch auf.

Der Appetit war ihm eigentlich gründlich vergangen, aber es war ein langer Tag gewesen und er musste was essen.

Zu seiner Überraschung schmeckte es aber tatsächlich gut, und er schaffte zumindest die Portion, die er sich aufgefüllt hatte.

"Haben wir noch Termine?" fragte er schließlich bei Sven nach, der zum Glück den Kopf schüttelte.

"Die Jungs haben noch eine Besprechung, aber wir haben frei", erläuterte Sven noch genauer.

"Dann können wir uns ja schon verziehen. Ich glaub, ich geh gleich ins Bett", überlegte Tobi, "hab ja noch was nachzuholen von gestern."

"Mach das. Du wirst die nächsten Tage ja auch mit Rapha ein bisschen mehr zu tun haben."

Tobi seufzte, ja das würde er - egal, wie er sich heute entschied. Aber eigentlich hatte er sich doch schon entschieden Raphas Angebot nicht anzunehmen.  
Es wäre auf jeden Fall die richtige Entscheidung - oder?

Wenn er zu Rapha ging, dann würden sie vermutlich eine tolle Nacht verbringen. Aber was dann?

Sie stünden genauso da wie zuvor. Wobei das auch nicht anders wäre, wenn er nicht hinging. Im Gegenteil - vielleicht konnten sie, wenn er denn hinging, doch mal über die ganze Sache reden. Zumal Rapha dann vielleicht mal nicht wegrennen würde, schließlich war es diesmal geplant. Irgendwie zumindest.

Tobi warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Nun er hatte ja noch bestimmt eine Stunde um zu überlegen. Bis dahin hatte er dann hoffentlich eine Entscheidung getroffen.

"Ich... geh dann mal hoch. Schönen Abend noch", wünschte er in die Runde. Alleine würde er besser nachdenken können.

Kurz fing er einen Blick von Rapha auf, aber er senkte schnell wieder den Kopf. Fast als hätte er Angst vor dem, was er in Tobias Augen lesen könnte.

Hatte er Angst vor einer Zurückweisung?

Hatte er, das hatte Tobi ja eben am Buffet schon gemerkt.

Er war eben auch nur ein Mensch. Ein ganz lieber Mensch mit Schwächen, er war unsicher und hatte Angst - so viel Angst. Davor, mit Tobi etwas anzufangen - und davor, sich diese Chance entgehen zu lassen.

Nein, er musste mit Rapha reden. Ihn einfach zu versetzten wäre gemein und das hatte Raphael nicht verdient.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Wie sollte er diese Stunde jetzt verbringen?

Auspacken, aber das würde nicht lange dauern. Außerdem hatte er nicht wirklich Lust dazu.

Noch mal schwimmen gehen? Das hatte ja letztes Mal schon gut geholfen. Außerdem konnte er dann auch mal anfangen die Sachen für die Massagen auszupacken und einzuräumen.

Schnell holte er seine Sachen für die Massage und räumte sie in den kleinen Raum. Danach hatte er noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit zum Schwimmen ehe er sich entscheiden musste, ob er nun zu Raphael gehen würde oder nicht.

Er schwamm länger als die halbe Stunde, aber wirklich ruhiger wurde er nicht.

Aber jetzt musste er wirklich hoch, sich umziehen, was auch immer er für so ein Date anziehen sollte, und dann zu Raphael. Nicht hinzugehen, das kam ihm gar nicht mehr in den Sinn.

Und so stand er 10 Minuten später ziemlich nervös vor Raphas Tür.

Er klopfte leise, einen Moment später öffnete sie sich - und Raphael stand vor ihm. Groß gewachsen, schlank, kantig - und diese unglaublich warmen Augen, die ihn tatsächlich sehr überrascht ansahen.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch kommst", sagte er leise und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Ich auch nicht", gab Tobi zu. Aber er hatte nicht anders gekonnt.

"Komm rein", bat Rapha.

Tobi nickte nur kurz und betrat den Raum.

"Warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass das Gespräch anders verlaufen wird, als gedacht?" murmelte Rapha.

"Wie hast du es denn gedacht?", fragte Tobi nach.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber du siehst aus, als wärst du am liebsten nicht hier."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich hier sein will", gab Tobi zu.

"Und warum bist du dann trotzdem gekommen?"

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht sollten wir das alles Mal klären?"

Rapha setzte sich und sah Tobi an.

Allein dieser Blick aus den warmen Augen ließ es in Tobis Bauch kribbeln. Verdammt, konnte das nicht mal aufhören?

"Ich... du bist mir ein Rätsel, Tobi", sagte Rapha schließlich. "Mal bin ich sicher, dass du... mich magst und dann bist du wieder so kalt als könntest du mich nicht ausstehen."

"Ich mag dich. Sehr", gab Tobi zu und sah ihn ernst an. "Aber ich weiß nicht, was..." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Was wird das, wenn wir... hin und wieder mal Sex, darauf kann ich nicht. Das reicht mir nicht. Und mehr kannst du wohl nicht."

"Ich werd mit dir nicht händchenhaltend durch die Bremer City laufen, das ist richtig. Es würde alles heimlich ablaufen müssen."

"Ich bin noch nie mit einem Freund händchenhaltend durch die Stadt gelaufen, und auch auf Küssen auf dem Marktplatz steh ich nicht so. Aber ich lass mich auch nicht wegstoßen, wenn du gekriegt hast, was du wolltest."

"Ich hab dich nicht weggestoßen."

"Nein? Dass du da aus dem Hotel abgehauen bist, war doof, aber noch okay. Aber was war da nach der Massage? War das kein Wegstoßen?"

"Ich war... bin überfordert, Tobi!" sagte Rapha.

Als Tobi nur nickte, nicht ganz überzeugt, rutschte Rapha ein wenig näher an ihn heran, dann begann er zu erzählen. "Ich war in Hamburg im Internat. Ich war fünfzehn, als ich da hingekommen bin. Aus dem tiefen Bayern ganz in den Norden. Es war... ziemlich heftig. Mit dem Heimweh und so. Ich hab meine Eltern kaum noch gesehen. Und im Internat - da war irgendwie doch jeder für sich. Jeder Mitbewohner ist gleichzeitig auch Konkurrent."

Tobi sah ihn schweigend an, hörte ihm aber aufmerksam zu.

"Man ist einfach... einsam. Abends sitzt man auf seinem Zimmer - und macht das alles nur, um irgendwann vielleicht mal erfolgreich Fußball zu spielen. Alles andere wird diesem Ziel untergeordnet. Man geht nicht aus, die Freundin ist weit weg - wenn man denn eine hat. Ich hatte keine. Wollte auch keine. Mir wurde in der Zeit klar, dass ich nicht so auf Frauen stehe. Das hat alles noch viel schwerer gemacht."

"Und Dani?" fragte Tobi leise.

"Dani kommt später dazu. Sie hat mich in gewisser Weise gerettet. Jedenfalls... man war für sich, um einen herum nur Konkurrenten, die einem den Platz in der Mannschaft wegnehmen könnten. Freunde findest du da eigentlich nicht. Irgendwie... hatte es dann doch geklappt. Ich habe Lukas kennengelernt. Wir haben uns angefreundet. und... mehr." Raphaels Stimme wurde leiser.

"Lukas war dein Freund?"

Raphael nickte leicht. "Ja. Zwei Monate lang. Er... er hatte immer gesagt, das geht nicht, und er würde aufhören mit dem Fußball. Weil er als Schwuler nicht Fußballer sein könnte. Ich... ich wollte es ihm ausreden, wollte, dass er weiter spielte. Nach zwei Monaten..." Raphael wischte sich über die Augen. "Er hat aufgegeben. Alles. Ein wilder Medikamentencocktail mit viel Alkohol, er hat es nicht überlebt."

Tobi schluckte. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und ihm fehlten die Worte. Ein "tut mir leid" hörte sich für sowas einfach falsch an.

Also legte er wortlos einen Arm um Raphael, während der stockend weitererzählte. "Seit dem... war ich nicht mehr schwul. Wenn das so ausgeht... ich habe nach Lukas' Tod auch eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich habe so viel dafür getan, also bin ich Fußballer - und nicht schwul."

Das konnte Tobi sogar nachvollziehen. Nach so einem Erlebnis... vielleicht hätte er genauso gehandelt.

"Danach hab ich dann Dani kennengelernt, und auf eine Weise habe ich sie auch geliebt. Liebe ich sie noch immer, von ganzem Herzen. Sie und Colin."

"Und Dani weiß über all das bescheid?" fragte Tobi leise.

"Inzwischen ja. Ich hab irgendwann nicht mehr gekonnt und ihr alles erzählt. Ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass ich sie damit verlieren würde. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie... sie ist einfach geblieben."

"Muss ne tolle Frau sein."

"Ist sie auch. Eine wundervolle Frau. Und ich liebe sie sehr."

"Das alles... ist wahnsinnig kompliziert", murmelte Tobi.

Raphael nickte leicht. "Ist es. Aber Dani hilft mir unheimlich das alles durchzustehen."

"Das ist gut."

"Sie... ich habe ihr auch von dir erzählt. Sie war schon immer der Meinung, ich soll mich nicht so verstecken, soll auch mal raus, Leute kennenlernen. Männer. Mir ihr und Colin hätte ich genug Schutz..."

Tobi lächelte leicht. Damit hatte sie Recht. "Und siehst du das auch so?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich hab einfach Angst. Lukas..."

"Ich bin nicht Lukas. Und du auch nicht."

"Ich bin in der Situation, in der Lukas damals war."

"Nicht in der gleichen. Du bist viel stärker, sonst hättest du das nicht so lange ausgehalten."

Raphael drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und sah Tobi an, das erste Mal seit er angefangen hatte zu erzählen. In seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen, und er wirkte so verzweifelt. "Sicher? Da verliebe ich mich... und darf doch nicht..."

Tobi schwieg einen Moment. Raphas Geschichte machte es nicht einfacher ne Entscheidung zutreffen.

Was, wenn es auch für Rapha zu viel werden würde?

"Aber du... Du willst es versuchen, oder?" fragte Tobi kaum hörbar.

"Ich... ich würde so gern", murmelte Raphael.

"Wie... wie soll es funktionieren?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Raphael ehrlich zu.

Aus einem Instinkt heraus griff Tobi nach Raphas Hand und drückte sie fest. "Dann... sollten wir das wohl rausfinden."


	12. Und nun?

Überrascht sah Raphael ihn an. "Du meinst...?"

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber... Naja ich mag dich halt. Und ich weiß nun wenigstens, warum du dich manchmal so verhältst."

War das Enttäuschung in Raphaels Augen?

"Rapha ich... ich muss damit auch erst mal klar kommen. Auch mit dem, was du mir grad erzählt hast.“

"Okay", murmelte Raphael kaum hörbar.

Tobi konnte nicht anders und lehnt sich vor um Rapha einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.

Es war kein langer Kuss, und auch nur ganz leicht, aber Tobi merkte, wie Rapha sich entspannte. Er lächelte leicht, dann zog er Tobi an sich.

Eigentlich hatte Tobi noch etwas sagen wollen, aber vielleicht war für heute auch wirklich genug geredet worden.

Er legte seine Arme um Rapha und hielt ihn einfach fest.

Irgendwann suchten Raphas Lippen wieder seine, aber auch diesmal blieb der Kuss leicht. Leicht und zärtlich, und es sprach viel Gefühl mit. Verzweiflung - und Liebe.

Raphael versuchte ihn diesmal nicht ins Bett zu kriegen. Diesmal wollte er Tobi zeigen, dass es nicht nur um Sex ging, sondern um viel viel mehr.

Und Tobi genoss das. Endlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass Rapha ihn wirklich wollte. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich noch etwas weiter an ihn.

Raphael schob eine Hand in Tobis Nacken und strich dort über die warme Haut.

Leise seufzte Tobi, das war so schön, das war das, was er sich bei einem Freund erhoff... nein, so weit durfte er nicht denken

Es war gut, dass sie geredet hatten, aber wo sie nun standen, war immer noch unklar. Allerdings konnte Tobi Rapha nicht länger auf Abstand halten.

Und das lag nicht nur an den Küssen.

Raphael hatte ihm eben so viel anvertraut, hatte ihm so viel von sich erzählt. Vermutlich wusste nur Dani genauso viel.

Und er merkte jetzt noch einmal, was für ein toller Mann Raphael ist. Nicht nur der ernste Torwart - es stand so viel dahinter.

Rapha löste sich leicht von seinen Lippen, ließ seine Hand aber in Tobis Nacken liegen. "Alles ok?"

"Müsste ich das nicht dich fragen?"

"Ich... es hat gut getan, es dir zu erzählen", sagte Rapha leise.

"Und es... es fühlt sich gut an, dass du mir so vertraust."

"Wenn nicht dir, wem könnte ich das sonst anvertrauen?"

Tobi nickte leicht, so viele Leute wussten ja nicht von ihm. "Ist trotzdem schön", meinte er leise.

"Ich... wollte dir zeigen, dass du mehr für mich bist. Nicht nur jemand, mit dem ich Sex habe."

"Hast du sehr deutlich gemacht", nickte Tobias leicht.

"Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht richtig verhalten hab. Aber ich... ich wollte das auch erst nicht. Und ich dachte, du wolltest mich auch nicht."

"Raphael", sah Tobi ihn ernst an. "Ich weiß noch immer nicht, ob das was werden kann mit uns. Aber... auf jeden Fall bist du ein... ja, das klingt jetzt scheiße, aber... du bist ein toller Mann, und ich möchte auf jeden Fall mit dir befreundet sein. Und vielleicht mehr. Das... das müssen wir sehen, ja?"

Raphael presste einen Moment die Lippen zusammen. "Das hab ich wohl nicht anders verdient", murmelte er dann.

"Ich hab nicht 'nein' gesagt, Raphael", erklärte Tobias. "Und dass ich hier bin, bei dir, so...", zog er Raphael demonstrativ an sich.

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht nein gesagt hast. Und ich versteh auch, warum du das alles langsam und vorsichtig angehen willst", sagte Rapha und grinste schief. "Ich habs verbockt. Wär ich gleich ehrlich gewesen und hätt ich dir einfach gesagt was Sache ist..."

"Wären wir vielleicht auch noch nicht weiter, hm?", lächelte Tobi ihn aufmunternd an.

"Wir hätten aber zumindest ein paar... unschöne Begegnungen weniger miteinander gehabt..."

"Ja, hätten wir. Und ich hätte dir seltener eine kleben wollen."

"Du wolltest mir eine kleben?"

"Ja, als du da neulich nach der Massage abgehauen bist, zum Beispiel."

"Das hatte aber nichts mit dir zu tun Tobi", sagte Rapha und griff nach Tobis Hand. "Ich... hab Panik bekommen. Das, was wir da getan hatten, war leichtsinnig gewesen. Sven oder einer der anderen hätte reinkommen können, weil ihm die Geräusche seltsam erschienen sind. Oder weil sie sich was leihen wollten. Oder sonst irgendwas."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich hab mich echt mies gefühlt."

"Das tut mir leid."

"Das weiß ich inzwischen", nickte Tobi.

"Aber verziehen hast du mir es noch nicht wirklich."

"Doch, habe ich inzwischen. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht, ob das irgendwie was werden kann."

"Ich weiß, dass ich viel verlange. Du müsstest dich vor allen Leuten verstecken, könntest es niemandem erzählen."

"Du verlangst viel, das stimmt. Es muss nicht die ganze Welt wissen, dass ich einen Freund habe, aber ein paar Leute schon. Und ich würde gerne meinen Geburtstag mit ein paar Freunden - und meinem Freund - feiern."

"Du weißt, dass das nicht geht..."

Tobi nickte leicht. Offenbar... ging es wirklich nicht.

"Vielleicht ist es wirklich übertrieben und ich bin viel zu panisch. Aber... ich habs endlich geschafft, weißt du? Ich bin Bundesligaspieler. Die Nummer 1 bei Werder. Das war mein Traum, seitdem ich denken kann. Ich will das nicht verlieren."

"Wer weiß denn überhaupt von dir?"

"Dani", sagte Raphael.

"Nur Dani? Deine Eltern nicht?"

"Nein. Ich... war ja schon auf dem Internat, als es mir klar wurde und... es hat sich nie ergeben."

Tobias nickte. Er selbst stand seiner Familie sehr nahe, da würde es schwer werden so etwas zu verheimlichen.

"Und jetzt... es wäre schwer ihnen das mit Colin und Dani zu erklären", sagte Raphael.

"Du willst es ihnen nie erzählen?"

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Aber solange ich aktiv Fußball spiele... außerdem gab es bisher ja auch nie einen Grund..."

"Noch nie? Das... ähm... hätte ich nicht gedacht."

"Ach nicht? Woher hätte ich den Kerl denn nehmen sollen?"

"Naja... Lukas?"

"Lukas wollte das nicht."

Tobi nickte. "Und wenn... wenn das jetzt was werden sollte?"

"Es wär dir wichtig, hm?"

"Schon. Ich... ich mag meine Eltern nicht belügen. Oder ihnen etwas so schönes verheimlichen."

Raphael nickte leicht. "Du hast ein engeres Verhältnis zu deinen Eltern als ich zu meinen."

"Vermutlich", nickte Tobi. "Ich bin auch nicht schon mit 15 ausgezogen, sondern mit 22, nach der Ausbildung."

"Und wann hast du es deinen Eltern erzählt? Also, dass du auf Männer stehst."

"Ich war siebzehn und das erste Mal verliebt. Es war eher eine Schwärmerei, ist auch nichts geworden. Aber da hatte ich es erst meinem Vater, dann meiner Mutter erzählt."

"Und wie haben sie reagiert?"

"Mein Vater war nicht einmal überrascht...", meinte Tobi.

"Meine Eltern würden aus allen Wolken fallen. Und ich bezweifele, dass mein Vater es so wirklich gut aufnehmen würde."

Tobi seufzte leise. Immerhin wusste Dani bescheid...

"Hey, so schlimm ist es nicht", sagte Raphael. "Ich hab ein schönes Leben."

"Und sobald du einem Kerl näher kommst, schiebst du Panik."

Raphael zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meistens gehts, aber bei dir... ich weiß, dass du schwul bist und mich magst. Da kommt die Panik quasi angeflogen."

"Du willst ja nun auch nicht lebenslang zölibatär leben, oder?"

"Ähm... nein. Den Plan hab ich irgendwann... verworfen", grinste Rapha schief.

"Du hattest ihn?"

Raphael errötete leicht. "Nach Lukas... und Dani... ich dachte, wenn ich schon nicht aufhören kann, schwul zu sein, dann wärs das Beste, wenn ich mich halt von Sex ganz allgemein fernhalte."

Das hatte Tobi nicht erwartet. "Und dann hat Dani dich in diesen Club geführt...?"

"Nein, ich hab den Plan schon etwas früher aufgegeben. Normalerweise macht es mir nichts aus mit den Jungs hier zu duschen und so. Aber nach einer gewissen Zeit... Dani hatte dann die Idee, dass ich einfach mal nach Holland fahren sollte. Dort kennt mich niemand und es wäre alles schön anonym."

Tobias nickte leicht, "Hast du das durchgezogen?"

"Ja. Und mich danach furchtbar gefühlt. Aber ich war noch zweimal dort. Es ist dich sicherste Methode um... Druck abzubauen. Das mit dir in dem Club, war wirklich ein Zufall."

Wieder konnte Tobi nur nicken. "Ist bei mir dann doch... einfacher. Auch wenn ich es nicht toll fände, wenn es bei mir rauskäme, ist es bei dir doch anders", gab er zu.

"Ja... wäre es..."

"Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob die Jungs sich so ohne weiteres von einem schwulen Physio anfassen lassen würden."

"Keine Ahnung. Einigen wär es egal, andere würde es stören", vermutete Rapha.

"So schätze ich das auch. Und das wäre nicht so einfach."

Raphael hielt immer noch Tobias Hand und begann sie nun leicht zu streicheln.

"Du würdest es echt versuchen wollen?", fragte Tobi leise.

"Wie oft werde ich die Chance haben? Einen Mann zu treffen, den ich so mag, der mich mag."

Tobias nickte leicht. Er selbst hatte es, was das anging, so viel leichter. Aber Rapha war einfach etwas ganz besonderes.

"Ich... Könnte aber verstehen, wenn du das nicht willst", sagte Rapha leise. "Du müsstest viel aufgeben..."

"Ich muss drüber nachdenken. Kannst du mir... bisschen Zeit geben?", bat Tobi ebenso leise.

Raphael nickte. Er hob eine Hand und strich leicht über Tobias Wange. "Auch wenns mir schwer fällt."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Tobi. "Du weißt schon, wie man jemanden überzeugt, hm?"

Auch Rapha lächelte. "Ich tu doch gar nichts."

"Schon klar", grinste Tobi ihn jetzt an.

"Na gut... Vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber ein bisschen ist doch erlaubt, oder?"

"In bisschen ist erlaubt, ja", lächelte Tobi - das, was sie hier gerade machten, war einfach zu schön um es einfach abzubrechen.

Raphas Finger strichen immer noch hauchzart über seine Wange. Dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Tobias andere Wange.

Sofort ging das heftige Kribbeln in Tobis Bauch wieder los, und diesmal genoss er es.

Rapha küsste sich weiter, ließ aber Tobis Lippen aus und küsste sich auch nicht an seinem Hals entlang nach unten.

Dafür lag jetzt auf einmal seine Hand in Tobis Nacken. Sonst tat Rapha nichts, hielt sich an Tobis bitte, langsam zu machen.

So war es schließlich Tobi, der den Kopf ein wenig drehte und Raphas Lippen mit seinen eigenen einfing.

Er spürte, wie Rapha lächelte, ehe er den Kuss genüsslich erwiderte.

Genüsslich, aber leicht und zärtlich, so anders als ihre Küsse bei ihren vorherigen Treffen.

Es war wahnsinnig schön, sich so küssen zu lassen und das Gefühl zu genießen, das wie eine warme Woge durch seinen ganzen Körper lief.

Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen um sich noch mehr seinen Empfindungen hinzugeben.

Raphas Küsse waren wirklich unglaublich. Leidenschaftlich und so voller Gefühl.

Genau so sollte ein Kuss sein.

Irgendwann löste sich Raphael aber nun doch von ihm und sah ihn an. "Magst du... heute Nacht hier schlafen?", fragte er leise.

Ehe Tobi überhaupt nachdenken konnte, hatte er schon genickt. Dabei wär es viel klüger gewesen, in seinem Zimmer zu schlafen und in Ruhe nachzudenken.

Aber es war einfach schön hier mit Raphael, und vielleicht konnten sie sich so noch ein bisschen näher kennenlernen.

Außerdem war Raphas Lächeln bei seinem Nicken einfach umwerfend.

Er strahlte Tobias einfach an, so dass Tobi nicht anders konnte als ihn noch einmal kurz zu küssen.

"Brauchst du noch was aus deinem Zimmer?" fragte Raphael.

Tobi überlegte kurz. "Ich mach mich da schnell fertig und komm dann wieder her?", schlug er vor.

Rapha nickte. "Ok. Ich warte hier auf dich."

Tobi küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, dann stand er auf und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.


	13. Gemeinsame Nacht

Während er sich umzog und fertig macht, ging ihm Raphas Geschichte durch den Kopf.

Sein Freund hatte sich umgebracht, weil er so nicht mehr leben konnte. Und nur Dani wusste von ihrer Beziehung. Kein Wunder, dass Rapha so... verängstigt war.

Aber Raphael wollte es mit ihm versuchen. Er mochte ihn, Tobi, genug um seine Ängste zu bekämpfen. Es war ein unglaublich großer Schritt. Sollte er da nicht auch ein wenig auf Rapha zugehen und ihrer geheimen Beziehung eine Chance geben?

Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Wenn sie es langsam angingen, würden sie vermutlich nach und nach auch ein paar Leute einweihen können.

Und mit Dani als Unterstützung wär sowieso vieles einfacher. Dass sie auf ihrer Seite - auf der Seite einer möglichen Beziehung - stand, hatte Rapha ja schon deutlich gemacht.

Tobi sah in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und lächelte. Er würde weiter darauf bestehen, dass sie langsam machten, aber er würde das mit Rapha versuchen.

Schnell putzte er sich die Zähne, zog sich kurz um und lauschte dann auf den Flur, ob er jemanden hören konnte. Alles ruhig, also konnte er es wagen über den Gang zu Raphael zu huschen.

Er klopfte kurz und schon wurde die Tür geöffnet, als hätte Rapha dahinter gewartet. Was ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich war, dachte Tobi.

"Hey", grüßte Tobi ihn leise.

"Komm rein", sagte Rapha lächelnd.

Tobi erwiderte das Lächeln, als er eintrat und schnell die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Rapha trat dicht an ihn heran, schlang die Arme um ihn. "Ich finds schön, dass du hier bist."

"Ich auch", wisperte Tobi und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Und diesmal schleich ich mich auch nicht nachts weg", wisperte Rapha.

"Das will ich auch hoffen. Aber wenn... ich weiß, wo ich dich finde."

Rapha lachte. "Komm, lass uns mal gucken, wie die Betten hier so sind."

"Links oder rechts?", fragte Tobi etwas unsicher nach.

"Mir ist das egal", sagte Rapha. "Such dir eine Seite aus."

"Dann bleib ich gleich hier vorne. Muss morgen wohl auch vor dir raus."

"Stimmt. Wir sollten den Wecker ein bisschen zeitiger stellen", sagte Rapha und schnappte sich sein Handy.

"Halb acht?", fragte Tobi, "Dann guck ich vor dem Frühstück schon mal runter?"

Raphael nickte und stellte die Zeit an. "Bin ich morgen dein einziger Termin?"

"Bis jetzt ja. Aber ich denke, Clemens wird noch kommen, und ein paar Andere wollten sich auch noch vormerken lassen."

"Hast gut zu tun", lächelte Raphael und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

"Hm, ja. Aber für dich nehm ich mir besonders Zeit", lächelte Tobi ihn an und legte sich nun auch hin.

"Mein Oberschenkel und ich danken es dir."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schob Tobi seine Hand unter die Decke und legte sie auf den Oberschenkel. "Schön brav sein, ja?"

"Er steht halt total auf deine Massage", wisperte Rapha mit einem leichten Grinsen.

"Die kriegt er auch, wenn er heile ist - versprochen."

"Gut zu wissen", sagte Rapha und schob eine Hand auf Tobis Rücken.

Der seufzte leise, und ohne darüber nachzudenken drehte er sich leicht zu Raphael.

Sofort lagen Raphas Lippen sanft auf seinen.

Tobis Augen schlossen sich leicht, und er schmiegte sich an ihn.

Raphael trug kein Hemd, was bei diesen Temperaturen auch eine Qual gewesen wäre. Aber so spürte Tobi deutlich seine warme Haut.

Vielleicht sollte er selbst auch...? Es musste ja gar nichts weiter passieren, selbst wenn er sein Shirt auszog.

"Warte mal", raunte er und rückte von Raphael ab.

"Was ist?" fragte Rapha.

"Nur kurz", murmelte Tobias, setzte sich auf und zog das Shirt über den Kopf.

"Gute Entscheidung", sagte Raphael grinsend. "Wegen der Hitze. Du hättest mit dem Shirt bestimmt gar nicht einschlafen können..."

"Genau", stimmte Tobi zu. "Ist einfach zu warm."

"Dann komm wieder her", bat Rapha.

Tobias lächelte ihn nur kurz an, dann rutschte er wieder näher.

Rapha zog ihn sanft in seine Arme, bis Tobi sich ganz an ihn schmiegen konnte. "Ja, so ist es viel besser..."

"Eben", grinste Tobi und küsste seinen Hals.

"Das was du da machst, ist übrigens auch ziemlich gut", sagte Rapha genüsslich.

Tobi kicherte leise und machte einfach weiter. Dass er es eigentlich langsam angehen lassen wollte, schob er erstmal aus seinen Gedanken. Der Moment war einfach zu schön für sowas.

Und das, was sie hier machten, war ja nun kein Sex, sondern... kuscheln. und so.

Das gehörte zum Kennenlernen dazu.

Den anderen einfach mal... fühlen.

Und zum Glück schien Rapha das genauso zu sehen, denn seine Hände wanderten nie tiefer als bis zu seinem Bauch.

Sie erkundeten sich, aber eben ganz zurückhaltend und ruhig. Mit Küssen und leichtem Streicheln und Tasten.

"Wir müssen langsam schlafen", wisperte Raphael irgendwann.

"Hmm", machte Tobi leise. Raphael hatte Recht, aber irgendwie war es schade, es war gerade so gemütlich.

Raphael lächelte und küsste Tobi sanft. "Du kannst morgen wieder bei mir im Zimmer schlafen. Oder ich bei dir."

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Tobi ihn an und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Schlaf gut."

"Du auch", wisperte Rapha und zog Tobi noch einmal enger an sich.

Dann schlossen sie beide die Augen und schliefen ein.

***

Von dem vermutlich nervigsten Klingelton aller Zeiten wurde Tobi früh am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Quietschig mit einer nerv tötenden, elektronisch klingenden, hohen Stimme - "Mach das Ding aus oder ich gehe Und komm nicht wieder", drohte er Raphael an, und das meinte er ernst.

Raphael brummte und tastete blind nach dem Störenfried. "Fins nich..." nuschelte er undeutlich.

"Du findest es nicht?", fragte Tobi und schob sich kurzerhand über Raphael. Bei diesem Lärm konnte man das Gerät doch nicht nicht finden!

Erneut brummte Raphael und schob seine freie Hand auf Tobis Hintern. "Ups... das ist nicht das Handy", meinte er grinsend und schon deutlich wacher.

"Boah!", knurrte Tobi und schob sich weiter, bis er in Raphaels Trainingshose das blöde Handy fand. Kurzerhand schaltete er es aus - ganz aus. Damit war es ruhig.

"Mein Held", sagte Raphael und strich mit seiner Hand über Tobis Hintern.

"Darfst du das?", fragt Tobi gleich nach.

"Was denn?" fragte Rapha unschuldig. "Ich bedanke mich nur, dass du unter Einsatz deines Lebens das Handy gesucht hast."

"Das darfst du nur, wenn du den Klingelton änderst."

"Hey, den Ton hab ich nicht freiwillig", lachte Rapha.

"Wem muss ich die Knochen brechen, dass er dir sowas antut?"

"Ähm... im Endeffekt wohl dem Trainer. Ich hab nen echt tiefen Schlaf und der Klingelton, der kriegt selbst mich wach", grinste Rapha.

"Boah, mit so einem Ding würd ich jeden Tag bis an die Decke springen!"

"Dann stellen wir morgen deinen Wecker und du weckst mich?" schlug Rapha vor.

"Ja, bitte", seufzte Tobi leidend

"Tut mir leid", sagte Rapha und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Ich... bin es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand bei mir schläft. Ich hab nicht dran gedacht."

"Ist schon okay. Ist aber echt böse, der Klingelton."

"Kennst du Crazy Frog?" fragte Rapha. "Den hatte ich mal, aber irgendwann hab ich mich dran gewöhnt und ich musste mir was Neues suchen. Das Schmuckstück hat Juno irgendwo ausgegraben."

"Ihr habt doch alle einen an der Klatsche!", knurrte Tobi. "Und auf so einen soll ich mich einlassen"

Raphael lachte. "Tobi, Süßer, ich bin Torhüter. Und wir haben den Ruf, dass wir... ein bisschen besonders sind. Was erwartest du also?"

'Süßer'? Tobi wusste nicht, ob er so genannt werden wollte, aber zu dem Rest der Aussage konnte er nur lachen. "Danke für die Warnung, ich werd mir das also noch mal genau überlegen müssen."

"Hm... und da kommen wir wieder zu meiner Hand", meinte Rapha zwinkernd und bewegte seine Finger über Tobis Hintern. "Ich hab ja auch gute Seiten, weißt du?"

"Ich weiß", knurrte Tobi, "Deine Hände sind nur ein Teil davon."

Raphael legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah Tobi fragend an. "Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

"Nein, aber... wir wollten es langsam angehen, und dazu zählt nicht, dass du deine Torhüterhände auf meinem Hintern ihre Magie wirken lässt."

Raphaels Blick wurde deutlich ernster, aber er nahm seine Hand nicht weg. "Ich wollte dich nicht zum Sex verführen Tobi. Erstens haben wir dafür jetzt keine Zeit und zweitens hab ich dir ein Versprechen gegeben. Und ich halte mich an meine Versprechen. Das hier, das war ein bisschen Spaß. Flirten, ein bisschen... erkunden. Und ja, ich fasse dich verdammt gern an. Ich find dich sexy und heiß..."

"Ist schon okay", nickte Tobi, "Ich find’s ja auch schön. Aber... ich möchte nicht, dass es mehr wird. Noch nicht."

"Du bestimmst das Tempo", sagte Raphael.

"Hey, du auch. So ist es ja nun nicht."

Rapha lächelte leicht. "Ich will dich Tobi. Ich... weiß nicht wie das mit uns klappen wird, wie wir das hinkriegen sollen, aber... ich will dich. Das weiß ich. Deshalb wäre mein Tempo wohl um einiges schneller als deins..."

"Ich will dich auch, das kannst du mir glauben." Tobi lächelte ihn an. "Aber ich glaub nicht, dass das klappt, wenn wir es überstürzen."

"Vermutlich hast du Recht. Aber... so ein bisschen anfassen erlaubst du mir?" fragte Rapha und strich damit noch einmal über Tobis Hintern, ehe er seine Hand wegzog.

"Ja, ein bisschen ist okay. Nur... irgendwann bin ich auch nur ein Mann..."

Raphael grinste leicht. "Na das hoffe ich doch. Und jetzt... befürchte ich, dass du aufstehen musst."

"Ja, fürchte ich auch", grinste Tobi und schob sich aus dem Bett.

"Tobi?"

"Hm?"

"Das war eine wunderschöne Nacht", sagte Rapha leise.

"Ja", lächelte Tobi ihn an. "Das war sie."

Rapha schob sich zu sich ihm und stahl sich noch einen schnellen Kuss. "Ab mit dir. Wir sehen uns dann nachher."

"Beim Frühstück - oder danach, wenn du zu mir kommst?"

"Wir werden uns bestimmt im Speisesaal sehen, aber... du wirst ja bei Sven sitzen und ich bei den anderen Spielern", sagte Rapha leise.

Tobi nickte. "Und das werden wir nicht ändern, hm?" würde er gerne, aber Rapha würde das nicht wollen."

"Vielleicht... ab und an mal. Sven isst schon manchmal mit einigen Spielern zusammen. Clemens oder so. Aber meistens sitzen die Gruppen dann doch getrennt."

"Warten wir mal ab..."

Raphael nickte. "Bis nachher Tobi."

"Bis nachher", lächelte Tobi ihn an, dann schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer.


	14. Ein ruhiger Morgen

Es war tatsächlich noch total ruhig und so kam Tobi ungesehen in seinem Zimmer an. Schnell duschte er und machte sich fertig.  
Dann sah er in seinem Behandlungsraum vorbei, sortierte ein paar Sachen, ehe er in den Frühstücksraum ging.

Diesmal war er tatsächlich mal vor Sven unten, wie er mit einem Grinsen feststellte und sich an einen der freien Tische setzte.

Er holte sich schon ein paar Leckereien fürs Frühstück und saß schon wieder am Tisch, als Sven schließlich auch kam.

"Morgen", begrüßte Sven ihn.

"Morgen", wünschte Tobias ebenfalls

"Du siehst viel besser als gestern aus", sagte Sven lächelnd und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

"Danke. Hab auch viel besser geschlafen." Das war ja nun auch kein Wunder. In Raphaels Bett, in seinen Armen, wie sollte er da schlecht schlafen? Es war eine wundervolle Nacht gewesen, und er würde das hoffentlich noch oft tun.

"Hast du schon die Termine durchgeguckt?" fragte Sven.

"Termine?"

"Zur Behandlung?" lachte Sven. "Wieviel Zeit brauchst du für Rapha?"

Je mehr, desto besser, hätte Tobi am liebsten geantwortet. "Dreiviertel Stunde", schätzte er dann realistisch.

"Gut... übernimmst du dann noch Nils? Ich mach den Rest, das dauert alles nicht so lange."

"Okay, mach ich", versprach Tobi. "Ich kann auch noch jemanden nehmen, wenn es sonst bei dir zu viel wird."

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Heute Morgen ist nicht viel. Unsere Ösis. Aber nach dem Training wird's bestimmt wieder mehr. Immerhin regnet es im Moment nicht..."

"Das wird sich bis dahin noch drei mal ändern", murmelte Tobi nicht ganz begeistert. Die Hitze war schon schwer erträglich, aber der Regen und die Feuchtigkeit ließen einem kaum Luft zum Atmen.

"Ich bin nur froh, dass ich bei so nem Guss nicht auch noch Fußball spielen muss", lachte Sven.

"Boah, nee, darauf kann ich auch verzichten. Die Jungs waren ja klatschnass... und schlammig."

Sven lachte. "Stimmt, du hast ja unser Matschmonster Rapha vor dem Duschen durchkneten dürfen."

"Klatschnasses Matschmonster", grinste Tobi. Vielleicht ja bald sein Matschmonster.

"Torhüter halt", lachte Sven. "Die wälzen sich gern im Dreck."

Tobias lachte. "Kleine Schweinchen."

"Ja. Ich möchte hier echt nicht für die Wäsche zuständig sein."

"Da haben es die von St. Pauli doch besser, die spielen gleich in Matschfarben."

"Ich glaub dein Matschmonster ist grad mit dem Essen fertig", bemerkte Sven und sah auf seine Uhr. "Oh ja, ist auch schon soweit."

Tobi hoffte, dass Sven ihm seine Überraschung nicht ansah. Warum 'dein Matschmonster'? Und warum machte Sven ihn so darauf aufmerksam?

Sven stand auf und lächelte ihn an. "Bis später, Tobi."

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Tobi, trank seinen Kaffee aus und verließ den Raum dann auch.

Raphael wartet schon vor dem Behandlungszimmer auf ihn.

"Hey", lächelte Tobi ihn an und schloss die Tür auf.

"Hey", sagte Rapha.

"Ist... alles okay?", fragte Tobi etwas verunsichert.

"Ja. Ich hasse es nur, außer Gefecht gesetzt zu sein", sagte Rapha und lächelte Tobi an. "Auch wenn ich dadurch in den Genuss einer weiteren Massage von dir komme."

Tobi schloss die Tür fest und bat Raphael dann, "Zieh dir schon mal die Hose aus, dann gucken wir, wie es heute aussieht."

Rapha nickte und zog sich die lockere Trainingshose aus. Dann setzte er sich auf die Liege.

"Hmm", grinste Tobi genießerisch. "Manchmal liebe ich meinen Job."

Raphael zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "So, du stehst also drauf, dass sich Männer vor dir die Hose ausziehen."

"Klar steh ich drauf", grinste Tobi ihn an. "Sonst hätte ich auch Damenunterwäschen Verkäufer werden können!"

Rapha lachte. "Na los, dann leg mal Hand an mich."

"Das lass ich mir doch nicht zweimal sagen", grinste Tobi, blendete dann aber aus, dass es Raphael war, der hier vor ihm lag, und behandelte sein Bein ganz professionell.

Allerdings war sofort spürbar, dass Rapha sich in die Behandlung fallen ließ. Er war nicht mehr verkrampft oder angespannt, was es für Tobi viel leichter machte.

Ganz weich und geschmeidig fühlten sich seine Muskeln an, und auch die Stellen, die verletzt waren, ließen sich schmerzfrei dehnen und massieren.

Kurz warf Tobi einen Blick in Raphas Gesicht. Er lag ganz relaxt da, mit geschlossenen Augen und einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er sah... entspannt aus, zufrieden - und glücklich! Ja, Raphael wirkte in diesem Moment so glücklich wie Tobi ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

Und das war zu einem Teil wohl auch sein Verdienst.

Ganz in Ruhe behandelte er das Bein weiter, kümmerte sich dann auch noch um das andere Bein, entschied sich aber dagegen die Bauchmuskeln und Adduktoren zu behandeln, sondern konzentriere sich völlig auf Raphaels Beine.

Zufrieden trat er schließlich einen Schritt zurück und griff sich ein Handtuch. "Das sieht schon sehr gut aus, Rapha."

"Schön", lächelte Rapha ihn an und setzte sich ziemlich träge auf.

"Ich denke morgen kannst du vielleicht schon wieder ne Einheit mitmachen. Klär das aber nochmal mit dem Doc."

"Echt?" Raphael wirkte überrascht, dann griff er nach Tobis Fingern. "Echt Zauberhände..."

"Du warst heute einfach mal entspannt", sagte Tobi mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

"Letztes Mal - da ging mir zu viel durch den Kopf. Und wenn dann ausgerechnet du auch noch an mir rumfummelst..."

"Ich hab nicht gefummelt", protestierte Tobi, grinste aber leicht.

"Schon klar, du hast ganz brav deinen Job gemacht."

Tobi lächelte und trat etwas näher an Rapha heran. "Genau, meinen Job. Den du mir bisher ganz schön schwer gemacht hast."

"Sorry", murmelte Raphael. "Das weiß ich auch. War nur... einfach total scheiße die letzten Tage. Dass ausgerechnet du hier auf einmal auftauchst."

"Ich weiß. Aber... jetzt haben wir das ja geklärt."

Raphael nickte. "Haben wir. Zum Glück." Er stand auf und stellte sich direkt vor Tobi, dann sah er kurz zur Tür.

"Kommt keiner rein", wisperte Tobi.

Raphael nickte leicht, dann lehnte er sich kurz zu Tobi um ihn ganz leicht zu küssen.

Tobi lächelte gegen Raphas Lippen.

Er fühlte diese riesigen Hände in seinem Rücken.

"Hast du noch einen Termin?" fragte Rapha leise.

Tobias nickte. "Nils kommt..." Er sah auf die Uhr, "in fünf Minuten."

Raphael seufzte und löste sich von Tobi. "Dann sollte ich mich langsam auf den Weg zum Doc machen."

"Ja, das fürchte ich auch", nickte Tobias. "Und danach guckst du mal, wie das mit dem Training läuft."

"Kraftraum, vermute ich mal", sagte Rapha. "Und heute Abend ist dieses komische Bankett. Seid ihr da auch dabei?"

"Nee, wir dürfen hier im Hotel bleiben oder uns die Stadt ansehen. Mal sehen, ob Sven loszieht, alleine ist das doof, aber zu zweit...?"

"Verlauft euch aber nicht", lächelte Rapha. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Rapha knurrte. "Das Nils immer so überpünktlich sein muss..."

"Immerhin muss man auf ihn nie warten. Wir sehen uns später, ja?"

Raphael nickte. "Bis später." Damit trat er zur Tür und öffnete Nils.

Die beiden grüßten sich kurz, dann gingen sie aneinander vorbei. Tobi musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um Raphael nicht nachzusehen.

Aber das wäre nicht gut. Als lächelte er Nils an und deutete auf die Liege. "Dann hüpf mal drauf."

"Okay", nickte Nils, zog seine Shorts und das T-Shirt aus und legte sich nur in seinen Briefs auf die Liege.

Wenn Rapha so vor ihm liegen würde, könnte er sich vermutlich kaum konzentrieren, dachte Tobi.

Aber bei Nils war es kein Problem. Klar, Nils sah gut aus, aber er war eben nicht Raphael.

Während der Behandlung unterhielten sie sich ein wenig und die Zeit verging schnell.

Schließlich stand das Training an, und auch Nils verabschiedete sich von ihm. "Geht viel besser, ich denke, das hat sich dann erstmal erledigt."

"Super", lächelte Tobi. "Bis gleich im Bus."

Nils verschwand, und wie üblich packte Tobi die Sachen ein, die er beim Training möglicherweise brauchen würde.

Da Raphael tatsächlich in den Kraftraum ging, war es das erste Mal, dass Tobi ohne ihn mit der Mannschaft unterwegs war. Der Platz im Bus blieb leer und es war ein komisches Gefühl, Rapha nicht um sich zu haben.

Andererseits war es vielleicht auch ein Vorteil, denn so konnte er mal ein paar andere Leute kennenlernen. Er unterhielt sich auf der Hinfahrt länger mit Clemens, auf der Rückfahrt mit Felix - dazwischen sah er mit Sven zusammen den Spielern beim Training zu und plante mit ihm zusammen den Abend.

Zusammen mit den anderen Betreuern würden sie heute Abend tatsächlich ein wenig in die Stadt gehen und dann zusammen in einem Restaurant essen.

Einer der chinesischen Betreuer hatte ihnen etwas empfohlen, das auch für europäische Gaumen und Mägen verträglich war.

Tobi freute sich auf den Abend. Er bot die Möglichkeit, seine Kollegen wieder ein Stückchen besser kennenzulernen. Außerdem war er so beschäftigt, bis Raphael von seinem Bankett wiederkam.

Erst beim Mittagessen sah Tobi Raphael wieder. "Und? Was sagt der Doc?", fragte er ihn gleich.

"Ist deiner Meinung", sagte Raphael, als sie am Buffet standen. "Ich soll morgen normal das Training mitmachen, aber beim Spiel aussetzen."

"Das klingt doch gut. Dann lässt du Strebi einmal spielen, und dein Bein ist dann wieder heile."

"Wird mir auch nichts anderes übrig bleiben", brummte Rapha. "Ich gönns Richi ja auch, aber ich hasse es echt auf der Bank zu sitzen. Selbst in nem Testspiel."

"Kannst dich ja neben mich setzen", schlug Tobi vor.

Raphael sah ihn kurz an und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. "Mal gucken."

Damit drehte er sich um und trug seinen gefüllten Teller zu seinem Platz.

Tobi konnte nicht anders und sah Rapha einen Moment nach, ehe er sich wieder im Griff hatte und ebenfalls zurück zu seinem Tisch eilte.

"Ah, die Nudeln hab ich auch, die sind großartig", kommentierte Sven gleich seine Wahl. "Aber an diese Klößchen hab ich mich nicht ran getraut."

"Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, was genau es ist, aber wenn ich es nicht probiere, werde ich es auch nie erfahren", grinste Tobi ihn an.

"Dann... ähm... Viel Glück?"

"Du kannst auch gern was abhaben", bot Tobi großzügig an. Ehrlich gesagt war er von dem Gespräch mit Rapha so abgelenkt gewesen, dass er nicht wirklich drauf geachtet hatte, was er sich da alles auf den Teller geschaufelt hatte.

"Probier erstmal, dann gucken wir."

"Feigling", lachte Tobi und probierte dann sehr vorsichtig einen der komischen kleinen Klöße. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es war - Heuschreckenmus oder irgendeine Frucht? Gemüse? Aber egal - sie schmeckten erstaunlicherweise "Wow!"

Sven sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Gut?"

"Sehr gut. Keine Ahnung, was das ist, aber... echt gut."

"Dann gib mal einen her", bat Sven und spießte eins der Klößchen mit seiner Gabel auf.

"Du holst mir ein Neues!", forderte Tobi sofort.

Sven lächelte ihn liebenswürdig an und schob sich das Klößchen in den Mund. "Mhm... sehr gut", sagte er mit vollem Mund.

"Also auf, neue holen!"

"Du hast mir doch angeboten, dass ich probieren darf!"

„Aber nur, wenn du auch für Ersatz sorgst!“

"Davon hast du aber nichts gesagt", schmollte Sven.

"Da wusste ich noch nicht, wie verdammt lecker die Dinger sind."

"Und jetzt willst du nicht teilen?" fragte Sven mit großen Augen.

"Ich hab ja nicht so viele...", murrte Tobi.

Sven verdrehte die Augen. "Na gut, ich organisier die zweite Runde."

"Danke", lächelte Tobi ihn an.

"Dann iss mal auf."

"Nur zu gerne", griff Tobi gleich wieder zu und aß das nächste Bällchen, die übrigen teilte er sich mit Sven.

Als der Teller leer war, machte sich Sven wie versprochen auf und holte Nachschlag.

Nach dieser zweiten Portion waren sie mehr als satt, aber fühlten sich auch einfach gut.

Ein zweites Training gab es heute nicht mehr, für den Nachmittag waren dafür aber Einheiten im Kraftraum geplant, ehe es dann für die Mannschaft zu dem Bankett ging.

Parallel dazu würden Sven und er die Spieler behandeln, die Probleme hatten oder es einfach wünschten.

Natürlich hatte Tobi gesehen, dass Rapha sich für einen Termin eingetragen hatte. Das war auch richtig so, aber trotzdem freute sich Tobi ziemlich.

Er würde gucken, dass er sich für ihn ein wenig mehr Zeit nahm als für die anderen.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hätte er auch schon gern die Mittagspause mit Rapha verbracht. Aber sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen. Vielleicht hatte Raphael ja schon andere Pläne... außerdem wollte er ja eigentlich nachdenken.

Andererseits - er musste doch nicht mehr nachdenken, oder? Er wollte Rapha.

Und alles andere würde sich ergeben. Ja, so konnte er es stehen lassen.

Also passte er den Moment ab, als Raphael aufstand und den Raum verließ und eilte ihm hinterher.


	15. Verwöhnprogramm

Rapha bemerkte ihn, ging aber ohne sich umzudrehen weiter. Erst vor dem Fahrstuhl wartete er.

"Mittagspause, hm?" machte Raphael und warf ihm kurz einen Seitenblick zu.

"Zwei Stunden..."

"Ja... zwei ganze Stunden."

"Und... was hast du vor, in diesen zwei Stunden?"

Raphael sah weiter nach vorn, aber Tobi konnte das leichte Lächeln sehen. "Ich hatte gehofft, die Zeit mit unserem sexy Neuzugang zu verbringen."

Tobi grinste breit. "Mit Fin?"

"Oh ja klar, mit wem auch sonst?"

"Soll ich ihn dir holen?"

"Ich glaub der hat schon was vor", sagte Raphael. "Aber... vielleicht nehm ich stattdessen einfach... dich."

"So als Lückenbüßer? Ich weiß nicht..."

Der Fahrstuhl hielt und die beiden betraten die Kabine. Zum Glück war noch niemand anders zu sehen, so dass sie auch auf der Fahrt nach oben allein waren. "Und wenn ich dir verrate, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht auf Fin stehe", grinste Rapha Tobi nun offener an.

"Dann würde ich mich vielleicht auf das Angebot einlassen können."

"Kommst du gleich mit zu mir oder musst du noch in dein eigenes Zimmer?"

"Ich kann gleich mitkommen."

"Schön", sagte Raphael.

Er ging die paar Schritte zu seinem Zimmer und schloss auf. Tobi folgte ihm schnell und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Kaum war die Tür geschlossen trat Raphael auf ihn zu.

Tobi lächelte ihn an und trat ebenfalls einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Dann, endlich, fühlte er Raphaels Hände auf seinem Körper.

Sanft zog Raphael ihn an sich. "Hey", wisperte er.

"Du... willst es echt versuchen?", fragte Raphael leise.

Tobi nickte. "Solange wir es langsam angehen lassen."

"Das... das ist schön", strahlte Raphael ihn an.

"Ich mag dich halt", flüsterte Tobi.

"Ich mag dich auch, sehr..."

Tobi griff nach Raphaels Hand und lächelte. Das zu hören, war schön.

Ganz langsam beugte sich Raphael zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht.

Tobi schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen.

Die großen Hände hielten ihn und zogen ihn enger an Raphael.

Tobi schlang die Arme um Raphas Nacken.

"Bett?", fragte Raphael leise.

"Gute Idee", sagte Tobi ohne nachzudenken.

"Dann komm mit", lächelte Raphael ihn an und schob ihn vor sich her weiter in das Zimmer.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie auf Raphas Bett. Ihre Schuhe hatten sie ausgezogen, aber sonst waren sie vollständig bekleidet.

Sie sahen sich mit einem Lächeln an und begannen nur langsam sich anzufassen.

Dabei küssten sie sich immer wieder ausgiebig.

Irgendwann zog Raphael ihn dichter an sich und ließ sich dann nach hinten fallen.

Tobi lachte und ließ sich von Raphael mitziehen.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung blieb Raphael noch immer ruhig und zurückhaltend. Es fühlte sich gut an, dass Raphael sich so an seine Versprechen hielt. Und seine Wünsche achtete.

Es war ein unglaublich schöner Nachmittag, den sie hier miteinander erbrachten. Ruhig und zärtlich.  
Kein einziges Kleidungsstück fiel zu Boden, auch wenn sich ihre Hände ab und an unter das Shirt des anderen schoben.

Schließlich setzte sich Raphael auf. "Hab gerade gesehen", deutete er auf die kleine Uhr am Fernseher, "wir müssen runter."

"Schon?" fragte Tobi überrascht.

"Ja, leider..."

Tobi lächelte leicht. "Aber du hast gleich nen Massagetermin bei mir, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

"Ja, aber das ist zwar total schön, aber andererseits darf ich da nicht küssen - und für dich ist nur mein Bein wichtig."

"Hey, ich mag deine Beine", lachte Tobi. "Die sind sehr sexy."

Raphael grinste. "Dann kannst du es nachher ja genießen."

Schnell beugte Tobi sich vor und küsste Rapha. "Ich geh schon mal runter und bereite den Behandlungsraum vor."

"Ich komm dann nach", versprach Raphael.

"Bis gleich", sagte Tobi und schob sich aus dem Bett. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in sein Zimmer - kurz frisch machen und umziehen - lief er runter zum Behandlungszimmer.

Als er sah, dass Clemens, sein erster Termin vor Raphael, schon da war, warf er einen leicht panischen Blick auf seine Uhr. Aber soviel zu spät war er nicht. "Sorry Clemens", sagte er und schloss die Tür auf.

"Schon okay", meinte Clemens, "Bin auch gerade erst gekommen."

"Komm gleich rein, in drei Minuten können wir starten", sagte Tobi und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Danke", nickte Clemens, betrat den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog sich schon mal bis auf die Unterhose auf, ehe er sich auf die Liege setzte.

"Also, wo drückt der Schuh?" fragte Tobi, während er schnell alles vorbereitete.

"Nicht am Schuh", grinste Clemens und wackelte mit den Zehen. "Bin mir hier an den Adduktoren nicht ganz sicher. Nichts Schlimmes, hab ich ab und zu, aber dann müsst ihr Jungs da halt ran."

"Na dann wollen wir uns mal gut um sie kümmern", lachte Tobi und begann mit der Behandlung.

Er fand schnell die Stelle, die wohl nicht ganz in Ordnung war, und behandelte sie gründlich.

Dabei unterhielt sich mit Clemens über die WM und die Chancen der deutschen Mannschaft weiter zu kommen. Durch die Zeitverschiebung war es hier in China schwer die Spiele live zu sehen, dabei wurde es jetzt im Viertelfinale langsam so richtig spannend.

Sie stimmten darin überein, dass wohl jeder Werderaner auch in China die Spiele sehen würde, zum Teil wohl auch gemeinsam. Die Trainingszeiten würden dann sicher noch angepasst werden.

"So", sagte Tobi schließlich und lächelte Clemens an. "Fertig für heute."

Probeweise zog Clemens das Bein an und streckte es. "Super", war er beeindruckt. "Nils hat Recht, als er meinte, du hast Zauberfinger."

"Ach quatsch", sagte Tobi etwas verlegen.

"Doch, echt - du machst das wirklich gut."

"Danke. Aber ihr macht es mir auch einfach."

"Das würden wir bei jedem machen, aber du setzt das alles unheimlich gut um."

Tobi lächelte Clemens an. "Trotzdem muss ich mich dafür bedanken, dass ihr es einem so einfach macht."

"Wir haben ja auch was davon."

"Also, ich komm dann morgen Vormittag wieder?", verabschiedete sich Clemens, als Tobi schließlich fertig war.

Tobi nickte. "Viel Spaß heute Abend bei eurer Veranstaltung."

"Danke. Was macht ihr so?"

"Ein bisschen in der Stadt rumgucken und dann was essen", erzählte Tobi.

"Da habt ihr es besser als wir. Das Bankett ist bestimmt schön, aber dafür kommen wir hier aus dem Hotel echt nicht raus. Musst hinterher mal erzählen, was ihr so erlebt habt."

"Mach ich", versprach Tobi lächelnd.

"Dann bis später", ging Clemens jetzt wirklich.

Tobi räumte schnell auf und wartet dann auf Rapha.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, ehe es an die Tür klopfte.

"Komm rein!"

Dir Tür öffnete sich, und Raphael betrat den Raum. Er lächelte Tobi an und schloss dann die Tür.

"Hey", erwiderte Tobi das Lächeln und trat auf ihn zu. "Wie geht es dem Bein?"

"Gut", sagte Rapha und zog ihn an sich.

Unwillkürlich schmiegte sich Tobi an ihn. "Das ist gut."

Rapha nickte.

"Dann.. was kann ich jetzt für dich tun?"

"Mhm... Was könnten wir wohl mit ein bisschen Zeit zu zweit anfangen?" grinste Rapha.

Etwas überrascht sah Tobi Raphael an. Hatte er nicht gestern noch Angst gehabt, jederzeit könnte jemand reinkommen? "Ich könnte mich wieder um dein Bein kümmern...", schlug Tobi nicht ganz im Scherz vor.

Raphael lächelte immer noch, nickte aber. "Wär hier sowieso für alles andere zu gefährlich."

"Oder... vielleicht mal was anderes?", schlug Tobi vor.

"Was meinst du?"

"Die Massage neulich hat dir doch gut gefallen?"

Raphaels lächeln vertiefte sich. "Ja, hat sie."

"Dann zieh dich mal aus und leg dich hin", bat Tobi und ging im Kopf durch, mit was für einem Verwöhnprogramm er Raphael etwas Gutes tun konnte.

Raphael zog sich schnell aus und legte sich bäuchlings auf die Liege.

Inzwischen hatte Tobi einige Wärmepacks geholt und aktiviert, legte ein dünnes Tuch über Raphaels Rücken und die Packs auf seine Wirbelsäule.

Rapha gab ein genüssliches Seufzen von sich.

Tobi lächelte leicht, während er begann seine Schultern und Oberarme zu massieren.

Er genoss es, Rapha so zu berühren. Das hier war ganz anders, als eine Massage für Clemens oder Nils.

Raphael wollte er verwöhnen - er hatte sein liebstes Massageöl genommen und wärmte es vor, und er streichelte eher als dass er massierte.

Und er genoss die leisen Laute, die Rapha von sich gab.

Nach den Oberarmen nahm er die Wärmepacks von Raphas Rücken und widmete sich ausgiebig den Muskeln und Sehnen hier - stets mit viel Öl.

"Gott, du machst das wirklich toll", nuschelte Rapha.

Tobi lächelte ob des Lobes und machte weiter, ganz gemütlich und genüsslich.

Es war schließlich ein Klopfen an der Tür, dass ihre traute Zweisamkeit beendete."Schade", murmelte Tobi, stand auf und legte ein warmes Handtuch über Raphaels Rücken, dann trat er zur Tür und öffnete.

"Bin ich zu früh?" fragte Felix, sein letzter Termin für heute.

"Nein, wir haben nur ein bisschen länger gebraucht. In zwei Minuten sind wir fertig, okay?"

Felix nickte und setzte sich draußen auf einen Stuhl.

"Nächstes mal kommst du als letzter her", raunte Tobi Raphael zu, als er ihn säuberte und ihm dann aufhalf.

"Wollte ich ja auch, aber Felix war schneller und hatte sich den letzten Termin gebunkert", brummte Rapha.

"Soll ich dich für morgen schon mal eintragen?", fragte Tobi und wusch sich schnell die Hände, dann räumte er weg, was er für Raphael gebraucht hatte.

Rapha nickt sofort. "Das wär super." Inzwischen war er aufgestanden und ging nun zur Tür.

"Wann... Schickst du mir ne SMS wenn ihr wieder da seid?" fragte Tobi. "Oder kommst du zu mir?"

"Ich... ich hab deine Nummer nicht", murmelte Raphael. Den Zettel mit Tobis Nummer hatte er vor ein paar Tagen noch wutentbrannt zerrissen – ohne die Nummer zu speichern.

"Warte", sagte Tobi, ohne auf den Zettel einzugehen, und zog sein Handy hervor. "Ich hab ja deine Nummer, ich schick dir nen SMS, dann hast du meine auch."

"Okay", nickte Raphael, "und ich schreib dir, wenn wir zurück sind. Keine Ahnung, wie lange das dauern wird."

"Ich bleib wach und warte auf dich", versprach Tobi.

"Musst du nicht", sagte Raphael, aber Tobi sah ihm an, wie es ihn freute.

"Mach ich aber", lachte Tobi. "Und jetzt raus mit dir."

"Bis später", lächelte Raphael ihn kurz an, dann öffnete er die Tür und rief Felix rein.

"Tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest", sagte Tobi zu Felix.

"Ist schon okay", nickte Felix, "wir haben ja alle was davon, wenn Raphael wieder fit ist."

"So, und was kann ich für dich tun?"

Felix zeigte auf eine Stelle, an der Basti ihn bei einem Zweikampf getroffen hatte.

Tobi machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.

 

***

 

Tobi lag schon lange im Bett, und langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu, als sich sein Handy meldete. Gähnend tastete er nach dem Gerät, das gefährlich nah an die Bettkante gerutscht war.

Schnell öffnete er die SMS. [Wir sind auf dem Weg zurück und wohl in einer halben Stunde im Hotel. Schläfst du schon?]

Tobi lächelte, als er seine Antwort tippte. [Halbe Stunde schaff ich noch. Freu mich auf dich.]

Danach kam keine SMS mehr, aber das war ja auch nicht notwendig.

Tobi setzte sich sicherheitshalber auf und nahm sogar seinen Laptop um ein bisschen im Internet zu surfen, während er wartete.

Nicht, dass er Raphaels Ankunft noch verpasste!

Schließlich hörte, wie es auf dem Flur etwas lauter wurde. Schritte erklangen, Türen wurden geöffnet und geschlossen und leise Gute-Nacht-Wünsche waren zu hören.

Es dauerte dann noch zehn Minuten - Tobi blickte ungeduldig auf die Uhr - ehe es zurückhaltend an seine Tür klopfte-

Sofort schoss Tobi in die Höhe und lief zur Tür um sie Rapha zu öffnen.

"Hey", sah Raphael ihn müde an.

"Komm rein", sagte Tobi.

Dazu nickte Rapha nur leicht und schob sich an Tobi vorbei ins Zimmer.

"Gleich ins Bett?" fragte Tobi.

"Bitte", murmelte Raphael und ging an ihm vorbei.

"So müde?" fragte Tobi mitfühlend.

"Total."

"Wars denn wenigstens schön?"

"Naja... ganz interessant war es schon, und das Essen war auch gut. Aber eben ein Sponsorenabend, bei dem viel geredet wird."

"Armer Kerl", sagte Tobi und schob Rapha dann zum Bett. "Dann lass uns jetzt ganz schnell schlafen."

"Ja, das ist gut..." Raphael hatte sich offenbar schon fertig gemacht, sein kurzer Kuss schmeckte nach Zahnpasta.

Schnell zog er sich Hose und Hemd aus und ließ sich dann nur in Boxershorts in Tobis Bett fallen.

Tobi war ja schon länger fertig und legte sich einfach neben ihn.

Müde rollte sich Rapha zu ihm, zog ihn an sich und nuschelte etwas absolut unverständliches.

Dann war er wohl schon eingeschlafen.

Tobi grinste. Rapha war irgendwie richtig niedlich, wenn er so müde war. Die ganze Härte, die er sonst ausstrahlte, war vollkommen weg, und übrig blieb ein entspannter, leise atmender, ruhiger Mann.

Tobi strich ihm sanft über die Wange. "Schlaf gut", wisperte er.

Raphael zog kurz die Nase kraus, dann schlief er ungerührt weiter.

Tobi selbst war inzwischen wieder hellwach, aber fürs erste zufrieden damit, Rapha einfach beim Schlafen zu beobachten.  
Es dauerte bestimmt eine halbe Stunde, bis ihm wieder die Augen zufielen und er ebenfalls einschlief.


	16. Zurück in die Realität

Die nächsten Tage ähnelten sich weitestgehend. Mindestens einmal, meist zweimal Training, dazwischen hatten Tobi und Sven viel mit den Spielern zu tun. Er versuchte immer einen Termin für Raphael zu finden, aber das klappte nicht immer.

Auch das zweite Testspiel in China bestritten sie erfolgreich und gewannen. Und wieder gab es einen schicken Pokal, der sich auf den offiziellen Fotos richtig gut machte.

Der absolute Höhepunkt für die komplette Mannschaft war aber der Besuch der Verbotenen Stadt zum Abschluss der Reise.

Raphael hatte Tobi vorher gebeten, sich weit von ihm entfernt zu halten, denn es würden so einige Fotografen dabei sein, und er wollte auf keinen Fall auffallen.

Tobi fiel das schwer, aber er verstand es. Und so hielt er sich an Sven und die anderen Betreuer und hatte trotzdem eine schöne Zeit.

Von China aus ging es direkt weiter nach Stettin und zu ihrem fünften Testspiel in der noch jungen Vorbereitungszeit.

Erst in Bremen kamen sie wieder zur Ruhe. Schon in Polen hatten sie das Bett nicht teilen können, da Raphael auf einmal kein Einzelzimmer mehr hatte, danach schliefen sie eh wieder zu Hause - getrennt.

Für Tobi war das ein seltsames Gefühl. Sie waren ja gar nicht so lange in China gewesen und trotzdem hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, neben Raphael einzuschlafen und aufzuwachen.

Wie es Raphael dabei ging, wusste er nicht - er sprach nicht darüber.

Überhaupt sprach Raphael wenig. Die Vertrautheit aus China wollte sich hier in Bremen nicht einstellen. "Wolltest du mir Dani nicht mal vorstellen?" fragte Tobi, als er Raphael endlich mal wieder auf seiner Massageliege zur Behandlung hatte.

"Weiß nicht", murrte Raphael in sein Handtuch. "Dann müsstest du auch Colin kennenlernen... und was er dann sagt... und wenn er es wem sagt..."

Tobi sah ihn enttäuscht an. "Wir hatten doch darüber gesprochen Rapha. In China. Du hast gesagt, ich kann zu euch kommen, wenn Colin bei einem seiner Freunde zum Spielen ist."

"Ja...", kam es recht unverständlich von Raphael.

"Ich... ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen Rapha, aber... ich möchte sie wirklich gern kennenlernen."

"Du hast sie doch schon gesehen", meinte Raphael ausweichend.

"Ja, fünf Minuten am Flughafen", schnaubte Tobi.

Raphael seufzte leise.

Tobi hielt mit seiner Massage inne und sah Rapha an. "Was spricht dagegen Rapha? Sie weiß doch schon über uns bescheid."

"Ich weiß nicht, ist nur...", kam es unspezifisch von Raphael.

"Ist nur was?" fragte Tobi unerbittlich nach.

"Ich weiß nicht", wiederholte Raphael. "Wenn du unbedingt willst..."

Tobi presste wütend die Lippen zusammen und funkelte Raphael an.

"Was denn?", murmelte Raphael. "Das ist nicht fair."

"Was ist nicht fair? Das du mich wie... eine Affäre behandelst, die bloß nicht an deinem Leben teilhaben soll?"

"Affäre?", fragte Raphael nach. "Du bist keine Affäre. Aber du wusstest, worauf du dich einlässt."

"Ja, aber seit wir aus China zurück sind, wie oft waren wir da zusammen? Hm? Ich sag’s dir Rapha. Einmal. Und das war ne halbe Stunde, als du dir meine Wohnung angeguckt hast und dann dringend weg musstest."

"Weil ich Colin von seinem Freund abholen musste."

"Das versteh ich ja auch. Aber... du hast nicht einmal bei mir übernachtet. Und auch sonst reden wir kaum miteinander."

"Fändest du es nicht auffällig, wenn ich auf einmal bei dir schlafen würde?"

"Klar du wirst ja auch 24 Stunden am Tag überwacht!"

"Man weiß nie, wo die Leute auftauchen."

Tobi seufzte tief. "Ich vermiss dich Rapha", sagte er leise und griff nach einem Handtuch. "Wir sind dann auch fertig..."

"Ich... ich muss dann auch gleich los..."

"Natürlich", sagte Tobi tonlos.

"Tut mir ja Leid... aber ich muss noch das Interview mit Werder.TV machen..."

"Und vermutlich lehnst du es auch ab, wenn ich vorschlage, dass wir uns später bei mir treffen?"

"Dani wollte heute Abend weg, und ich muss bei Colin sein."

Tobi nickte wenig überrascht. "Und wann sehen wir uns mal?"

"Morgen ist doch wieder Training." Sah Tobi da Panik in Raphas Augen?

"Das meinte ich nicht Rapha und das weißt du", sagte Tobi und warf genervt das Handtuch in die Ecke. "Wann verbringen wir mal wieder Zeit zusammen? Nur wir beide."

"Das ist schwierig", murmelte Raphael.

"Willst du mich überhaupt nicht sehen oder Zeit mit mir verbringen?" fragte Tobi.

Man konnte seine Angst und seine Zweifel in der Frage hören, aber das war ihm egal. Sollte Rapha doch wissen, was er fühlte.

"Das ist Blödsinn Tobi", sagte Rapha.

"Aber so scheint es im Moment. Wir sehen uns nur, wenn du bei mir zur Massage bist."

"Wir... wir finden schon Zeit", sagte Raphael.

"Ja, aber wann? Bald ist frei, da hast du bestimmt auch wieder keine Zeit. Und dann im Zillertal?"

"Ich denk mir was aus, ok? Und jetzt muss ich gehen. Und ich nehm an, du hast auch noch nen Termin."

Tobi seufzte leise, das konnte doch nicht klappen, wenn Rapha ihn nie sehen wollte!

"Also...", murmelte Rapha und trat zu ihm, “bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", erwiderte Tobi leise - und traurig.

Rapha zögerte kurz, dann drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Auf die Wange! Nicht einmal einen richtigen Kuss bekam Tobi von dem Mann, den er für seinen Freund gehalten hatte.

Raphael würde sagen, dass es hier zu gefährlich für einen richtigen Kuss wäre, deshalb beschwerte sich Tobi gar nicht erst. Er kannte die Ausreden zur Genüge.

Er wartete noch, bis die Tür hinter Rapha zufiel, dann stieß er einen wütenden Laut aus und trat mit dem Fuß gegen die Liege. So ging das doch nicht weiter.

Er wollte ja nicht mit seinem Freund Hand-in-Hand durch Bremen laufen, aber ihn wenigstes hin und wieder als seinen Freund treffen.

Und das hätte eigentlich kein Problem sein dürfen. Dani wusste ja bescheid und hätte ihnen die nötige Rückendeckung geben können. Sie hätten sich bei Rapha treffen können, wie sie es eigentlich auch in den letzten Tagen in China geplant hatten.

Aber Rapha fand immer wieder neue Ausreden - oder wiederholte die Alten. Das war keine Beziehung. Das war... gar nichts mehr.  
Sie waren nicht mehr als Kollegen - die einmal eine Affäre gehabt hatten. Mehr nicht.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen setzte sich Tobi auf die Liege. Genau deshalb hatte er so gezögert sich auf Raphael einzulassen.

Es tat weh, zu realisieren, dass er recht gehabt hatte.

Er würde in den nächsten Tagen dringend mit Raphael darüber reden müssen. Wenn sich das hier nicht änderte, dann... würde er das Ganze beenden müssen. So leid und so weh es ihm tat.

Ärgerlich fuhr er sich über die Augen und zog die Nase hoch, dann stand er wieder auf. Raphael hatte Recht, er hatte noch einen letzten Termin für heute und auf den sollte er sich jetzt konzentrieren.

Und bis Memo kam, sollte er sich wieder im Griff haben. Und alles sollte vorbereitet sein.

Also räumte er schnell auf und spritzte sich im Waschraum kurz etwas kühles Wasser ins Gesicht um wieder klar zu werden.

Dann kam Memo schon und setzte sich auf die Liege, und wenig später konnte Tobi sich ganz auf ihn konzentrieren.

Er nahm sich viel Zeit für Memo, aber schließlich waren sie fertig.

Und damit war Tobi wieder alleine - alleine mit seinen Gedanken, die sich nur um Rapha drehten.

Er lenkte sich ein wenig damit ab aufzuräumen und fuhr dann zum einkaufen. Aber schließlich saß er auf seinem winzigen Balkon, auf dem grad mal ein Stuhl platz hatte, und starrte sein Handy an. Sollte er Rapha anrufen?

Oder einfach hinfahren und ihn zur Rede stellen? Inzwischen sollte er das Interview ja hinter sich gebracht haben.

Wo Rapha und Dani wohnten wusste er zum Glück.

Also - sollte er?

Kurz entschlossen stand er auf. Ja, er würde es riskieren. Was sollte Rapha schon tun, außer ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen? Und dann hätte er zumindest auch ne Antwort, ob ihre Beziehung noch ne Chance hatte.

Er schnappte sich seinen Fahrradschlüssel - in der Stadt war es einfach doof mit Auto - und fuhr kurz darauf los.

Er brauchte etwa 30 Minuten, dann hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Er stellte sein Rad ab und schloss es gut an, dann klingelte er.


	17. Ultimatum

Es war aber nicht Raphael, der ihm die Tür öffnete, sondern Dani. "Oh!", sagte sie überrascht. "Tobi, richtig?"

"Ja, genau", lächelte Tobi sie an. "Ist Rapha da?"

"Noch nicht", sagte sie. "Aber komm doch rein. Raphael wollte uns was vom Inder mitbringen und aus Erfahrung ist das immer so viel, dass du auch noch davon satt wirst."

Tobi zögerte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt komisch, so in Raphas Leben einzudringen. "Ich... bin mir nicht sicher, ob Rapha das so recht wäre", sagte Tobi leise.

"Aber mir ist es recht", meinte Dani nur. "Komm schon."

Tobias zögerte noch kurz, folgte ihr dann aber ins Innere des Hauses.

Man sah, dass eine Familie hier wohnte - mit Hund, der gleich auf sie zukam. "Das ist Sam", stellte sie den Hund vor.

"Oh... hallo Sam", sagte Tobi und strich dem Hund kurz über den Kopf. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr einen Hund habt."

"Oh", kam es auch von Dani, "Ich hatte gedacht, dass Rapha ihn mal erwähnt hätte."

"Rapha... ist manchmal ziemlich schweigsam", murmelte Tobi.

Dani nickte leicht. "Ja, das ist er. Ist nicht immer leicht an ihn ranzukommen."

"Das ist noch ne Untertreibung", sagte Tobi mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Er erzählt auch nicht viel von dir", meinte Dani und bedeutete Tobi ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

Tobi presste die Lippen leicht zusammen. Super. Genau das, was er hören wollte.

"Nicht, weil du ihm nichts bedeuten würdest", interpretierte Dani gleich richtig.

"Ach ja?" fragte Tobi.

"Das bisschen was er gesagt hatte, war... eindeutig. Für mich jedenfalls."

Tobi seufzte und setzte sich dann, nach einem Nicken von Dani, auf das große dunkle Sofa. "Rapha ist mir ein Rätsel", sagte er leise und sah sie an.

"Ja, er ist sehr verschlossen. Und ich weiß auch nicht, was er dir erzählt hat - und was ich dir erzählen darf."

Sofort schüttelte Tobi den Kopf. "Das sollst du auch gar nicht. Ich bin nicht hier um dich auszuhorchen. Aber... es ist manchmal einfach frustrierend. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich an ihn rankommen soll, weil er mir keine wirkliche Chance dafür gibt. Deshalb... auch meine spontane Idee einfach herzukommen."

"Weil du hier mit ihm reden wolltest", folgerte Dani.

"Genau."

"Dann... wird es am einfachsten sein, wenn du hier einfach wartest. Magst du was trinken? Und dann kannst du ja mal ein bisschen von dir erzählen."

"Wenn es für dich ok ist, dann warte ich gern hier", sagte Tobi dankbar. "Und... was möchtest du denn wissen?"

"Ich weiß nicht viel mehr von dir, als dass du Physio bei Werder bist. Und dass Rapha sehr viel von dir hält - nicht nur von deinen fachlichen Fähigkeiten, aber eben auch."

Tobi lächelte leicht und fing dann an ein bisschen über sich zu erzählen. Von seiner Schwester, seinen Eltern, wie er an den Job bei Werder gekommen war.

Auch Dani erzählte ein wenig, über sich und Rapha, und über Colin, der für sie beide ein Geschenk war. Während des ganzen Gesprächs lag Sam auf dem Boden zwischen den beiden und döste.

Schließlich klingelte es an der Tür. "Das wird Rapha sein - vollbeladen mit Essen", lachte Dani und stand auf.

Schlagartig wurde Tobi nervös.

Er überlegte, ob er Dani zur Tür folgen oder lieber sitzen bleiben sollte, aber dann hörte er auch schon Raphas Stimme, als er Dani begrüßte.

"Geh schon mal durch, du hast Besuch", kündigte Dani an, "Ich kümmer mich ums Essen."

"Besuch?" fragte Raphael erstaunt und wenig später erschien er in der Wohnzimmertür. "Tobi?!"

"Ähm... hi?", fragte Tobi unsicher.

"Was... machst du hier?"

"Ich dachte, wir sollten mal reden."

Raphael trat zögernd näher und strich dabei Sam abwesend über den Kopf. "Du hättest vorher anrufen können."

"Ich hab dich nicht erreicht", erklärte Tobi. "Deswegen bin ich gleich hergekommen."

Rapha schaute immer noch ziemlich überrascht drein, aber immerhin war er nicht wütend, wie Tobi befürchtet hatte. "Ich... magst du Indisch?" fragte er leise. "Ist genug da und ehe es kalt wird..."

Erleichtert lächelte Tobi ihn an. "Gerne."

"Dann komm mit, Dani hat bestimmt schon in der Küche gedeckt", sagte Rapha und hielt Tobi eine Hand hin.

Sofort griff Tobi sie und ließ sich hochziehen.

Er war mehr als überrascht, als Raphael ihn an sich zog und einen Moment festhielt. Kurz schloss Tobi die Augen und genoss diese unerwartete Nähe, dann war der Moment auch schon vorbei.

"Dani holt nach dem Essen Colin ab, dann haben wir Zeit zum reden", sagte Rapha leise und löste sich von ihm.

"Gut", nickte Tobi leicht und ließ sich dann in die Küche ziehen.

Tatsächlich hatte Dani hier den Tisch schon gedeckt und Wasser und Saftflaschen dazugestellt. "Oder möchtest du was anderes trinken?" fragte sie Tobi.

"Nein, Wasser ist super."

"Ein pflegleichter Gast, so mag ich das", lachte sie und drückte Rapha dann auf den Stuhl neben Tobi.

"Bedient euch", bat sie und deutete auf den Reis und die beiden Schüsseln, in denen zwei Sorten Curry waren.

Die drei bedienten sich und aßen dann zuerst schweigend.

Erst, als sie alle drei schon nach nahmen, begann Dani ein Gespräch. "Wie war das denn jetzt in China...?", sah sie von Tobi zu Rapha und wieder zurück.

Rapha sah kurz zu Tobi, ehe er Danis Frage beantwortete. "Es war... interessant. Das Land ist so anders."

Das meinte Dani nicht, und das war auch Raphael klar. Dennoch erzählte er von dem Bankett, von den Städten die sie gesehen hatten, und von dem Besuch in Peking.

"Schön, das hätte ich auch alles auf eurer Homepage nachlesen können", sagte Dani schließlich. "Ich mein das mit euch beiden Hübschen."

Tobi sah Rapha an, wie unwohl er sich fühlte, aber nach einem kurzen Kopfschütteln in seine Richtung hielt er den Mund und ließ Raphael erzählen.

Rapha erzählte stockend, wie das mit ihnen angefangen hatte. Erst nach und nach hörte Tobi eine leichte Wärme und Sehnsucht in Raphas Worten und fing auch immer wieder Blicke von ihm auf.

"Und warum seht ihr euch jetzt nicht mehr?", fand Dani sofort das Problem.

"Wie denn?" fragte Rapha. "Hier in Bremen ist es... gefährlich."

"Meinst du, jemand hat Tobi jetzt verfolgt, als er hergekommen ist?"

Rapha zuckte tatsächlich zusammen und sah Tobi an.

"Du glaubst das?", fragte Tobi leise nach.

"Raphael jetzt werd nicht paranoid", sagte Dani kopfschüttelnd.

"Aber was, wenn es wirklich jemand merkt?"

"Wer sollte denn etwas merken? Wie?" fragte Dani. "Solange ihr euch nicht auf dem Trainingsfeld befummelt oder bei nem Ligaspiel küsst oder Händchenhaltend an der Weser entlangmarschiert wird niemand was bemerken."

"Das weißt du nicht."

"Ich bin mir aber sicher."

"Und was, wenn es doch jemand merkt? Irgendjemand, der hier wohnt und Tobi immer sieht?"

"Und?" fragte Dani. "Oder hast du Angst, wenn Lisa kommt, dass es heißen könnte, ich wäre lesbisch und mit ner Frau zusammen? Oder wenn du einen deiner Jungs einlädst?"

"Aber bei Tobi ist da was anderes. Weil es da wahr wäre."

Dani schüttelte den Kopf und sah Tobi an. "Der Kerl macht mich Wahnsinnig. Ich bewundere dich für deine Geduld mit ihm."

"Na, du bist schon länger mit im zusammen", meinte Tobi leise. Er selbst war sich ja nicht mal sicher, ob sie überhaupt zusammen waren.

"Trotzdem. Und ich werde euch beide jetzt allein lassen. Ihr solltet reden. Und Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich werd bei Lisa also noch in Ruhe Kaffee trinken und Colin und Fabian weiter spielen lassen", sagte sie zu Raphael.

Sah Tobi da eine leichte Panik in Raphas Augen aufsteigen?

Dani jedenfalls stand auf und gab Rapha einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dabei flüsterte sie ihm kurz etwas ins Ohr.

Tobi zwinkerte sie kurz zu, dann verschwand sie aus der Wohnung.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann seufzte Rapha tief. "Hilfst du mir schnell, das hier weg zu räumen?" bat er Tobi leise.

"Klar", nickte Tobi. Vielleicht half das Raphael ja ruhig zu werden.

Rapha zeigte Tobi wo die Spülmaschine war und gemeinsam räumten sie schnell den Tisch auf.

Dann setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer. Sam tapste gleich zu Rapha und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schoß.  
Rapha lächelte und begann den Hund zu kraulen. "Ich hätte mit sowas rechnen müssen", sagte er schließlich.

"Ja, wenn du nicht zu mir kommst... komm ich zu dir."

"Du... warst sauer heute Mittag..."

"Ja, war ich. Und bin ich auch noch immer ein bisschen. Du gibst uns keine Chance."

"Ich versuch es doch. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein..."

"Wir haben uns seit China nicht ein einziges Mal Privat gesehen", sah Tobi ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

"Wir hatten viel zu tun Tobi. Und wie gesagt, wir müssen einfach sehr vorsichtig sein."

"Nicht so vorsichtig, dass wir uns nie sehen." Tobi sah auf seine Hände. "Weißt du, das hatte ich befürchtet. Dass wir uns nie sehen, weil du Angst hast."

"Tobi mir fällt das auch nicht leicht", sagte Rapha und griff nach Tobis Hand.

Davon war Tobi nicht überzeugt, aber er nickte dennoch. "Ich weiß. Aber das, was wir haben - das ist keine Beziehung. Das ist doch kaum eine Freundschaft. Wir sind Kollegen - ich bin dein Physio. Mehr nicht."

"Siehst du das so?" fragte Rapha und wirkte ziemlich erschrocken darüber.

Tobi nickte erneut. "Ja. Wir hatten in China vielleicht eine Affäre... aber wir telefonieren ja nicht mal."

Rapha rutschte näher und sah Tobi ernst an. "Du bist für mich keine Affäre Tobi. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel."

"Wäre schön das auch mal zu merken", murmelte Tobi.

"Verstehst du mich denn nicht? Nicht ein bisschen?"

"Doch, ich versteh dich. Aber ich will mehr als einen imaginären Freund, den ich ab und zu mal massieren darf. Verstehst du das denn auch?"

Raphael nickte leicht. "Das... das alles ist neu für mich Tobi. Ich hab noch nie ne geheime Beziehung geführt..."

"Und... Lukas?", fragte Tobi leise nach.

"Ich... wir waren so jung damals und zum Teil war es leichter. Wir wohnten zusammen im Internat, niemand kannte uns und ich hatte keine Familie, die ich schützen musste", sagte Raphael leise.

"Aber es wusste auch da keiner von euch, oder?"

"Nein natürlich nicht."

Tobi nickte leicht.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir weh getan hab", sagte Raphael.

"Ich glaub dir schon, dass es dir nicht leicht fällt", nickte Tobi. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob man eine Beziehung darauf aufbauen kann."

"Was willst du damit sagen?"

Es fühlte sich falsch an, aber jetzt war Tobi an dem Punkt angekommen. "Wir sehen uns öfter... oder wir beenden es."

Raphael schluckte. "Du... setzt mir die Pistole auf die Brust."

"Ich mach es nicht gern, Rapha. Ich mag dich unheimlich. Aber ich kann das so nicht."

"Das ist nicht fair Tobi."

"Nein? Ist das, was du machst, denn fair?"

"Dann mach einen Vorschlag. Wie stellst du dir das vor, dass wir uns öfter sehen können?"

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kommst mal zu mir. Oder ich zu dir. Ich weiß nicht, wo da das Problem ist."

"Und wenn jemand das sieht?"

"Bekommst du nie Besuch?"

"Doch natürlich."

"Dann kann es doch jemand sehen, dass ich zu dir komme - oder du zu mir.“

"Aber wenn du häufig her kommst oder ich zu dir komme... das wird doch auffällig..."

"Ja, es wird auffällig, dass wir uns angefreundet haben. Meinst du, Clemens und Nils achten darauf, wie oft sie sich treffen? Und die beiden haben nichts miteinander - soweit ich weiß."

Raphael schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, aber er nickte leicht. "Ich... versuche es. Wenn du mir auch ein bisschen Zeit gibts um mich daran zu gewöhnen", sagte Rapha.

"Ich erwarte nicht, dass du jeden Tag bei mir bist - auch, wenn das schön wäre. Aber... einmal die Woche?"

Raphael nickte zögernd.

Tobi lächelte ihn leicht an und rutschte näher an ihn heran.

"Du schaffst es echt, dass ich all meine Prinzipien über Bord werfe", murmelte Raphael und tastete wieder nach Tobis Hand.

"Anders funktionieren Beziehungen nicht..."

Rapha lächelte leicht schief. "Ich weiß. Und ich versuch mich zu bessern."

"Danke", erwiderte Tobi das Lächeln.

"Und ich wollte dir wirklich nie wehtun, das musst du mir glauben."

"Ja, das glaub ich dir ja."

"Dann... ist wieder alles ok zwischen uns?" fragte Rapha und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der Tobi fast dahinschmelzen ließ.

So konnte er gar nicht anders als leicht zu lächeln - und zu nicken.

"Dann ist es auch ok, wenn ich meinen Freund jetzt endlich küsse?"

"Oh ja", lächelte Tobi und rückte noch näher.

Rapha schob sanft Sam aus dem Weg, dann schob er eine Hand in Tobis Nacken und küsste ihn.


	18. Versöhnung

Schon in dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen berührten, konnte Tobi nicht mehr denken. Es hatte ihm gefehlt, Rapha küssen zu können, sehr sogar.

Für Tobi war das das Grundlegende einer Beziehung. Vertrauen, zusammen Spaß haben, Reden - das konnte man mit guten Freunden auch. Küssen - dafür hatte man den einen, den festen Freund.

Und das Rapha ihn die letzten Tage so auf Abstand gehalten hatte, war wirklich nicht schön gewesen.

Jetzt durfte er wieder - und das nutzte er aus.

Er drängte sich immer enger an Rapha und vertiefte den Kuss. Und auch Rapha rutschte an ihn und hielt ihn ganz fest.

Tobi schlang beide Arme um Raphas Hals und schaffte es irgendwie auf seinen Schoß zu rutschen.

Offenbar dachte Raphael nicht mehr nach, denn er zog Tobi eng an sich, dann wanderten seine Finger zwischen sie.

Tobi keuchte leicht. Diesmal würde er Rapha bestimmt nicht aufhalten, wenn er weiter gehen wollte. Schon in China war es ihm ehrlich gesagt immer schwerer gefallen.

Er küsste Raphael weiter, während er nun auch begann an seiner Hose rumzunesteln.

"Nicht hier", wisperte Rapha plötzlich. "Nicht auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer."

"Schlafzimmer?", schlug Tobi leise vor.

"Mein Zimmer", nickte Rapha.

Tobi nickte nur, dann folgte er Raphael.

Raphael führte ihn am großen Schlafzimmer und an Colins Kinderzimmer vorbei. "Gästezimmer", sagte er und deutete auf die Tür links. "Und mein Zimmer", sagte er und öffnete die rechte Tür.

Hinter dieser Tür verbarg sich ein großzügiges Zimmer mit breitem Bett, Kleiderschrank und Schreibtisch.

Raphael zog Tobi mit sich, schloss die Tür und drängte sich wieder an ihn. Tobi brauchte einen Moment, dann konnte er sich in seinen Armen entspannen.

"Du bist der erste Mann in diesem Zimmer", wisperte Rapha. "Also... du weißt schon, wie ich das meine."

Tobi nickte, das hatte er auch so erwartet, aber es rührte ihn, dass Raphael es so deutlich sagte.

Mit einem ganz leichten Lächeln schob Rapha Tobi zu seinem Bett und drückte ihn auf die Matratze. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn um ihn gleich wieder zu küssen.

Tobi schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen. Raphaels große Hände auf seinem Rücken taten ihr übrigens.

Es dauerte nicht lange und diese Hände hatten sich irgendwie unter den Stoff seines Shirts geschoben.  
Sie fühlten sich himmlisch an!

"Rapha", raunte Tobi heiser.

"Shirt... weg", forderte Rapha heiser.

Sofort gehorchte Tobi und zog sich das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf. Auch Rapha nutzte die Zeit um sich von seinem Hemd zu befreien.  
Dann lagen seine Hände aber nicht auf Tobis Rücken, sondern gleich zielstrebig auf seiner Hose.

"Die muss auch weg", raunte er.

Tobi lachte leise, dann stand er aus und zog sich gleich ganz aus.

Raphaels Augen folgten dabei hungrig jeder Bewegung. Als Tobi die engen Shorts herunterzog, leckte er leicht seine Lippen.

Tobi grinste und sah Rapha auffordernd an. "Jetzt bist du dran."

Raphael nickte leicht, dann stand er auf und begann sich ziemlich aufreizend auszuziehen.

Tobi schluckte und wie von selbst wanderte seine Hand zwischen seine Beine und umfasste seinen Schwanz.  
Raphael sah ja so schon so verdammt gut aus, aber wie er sich jetzt bewegte, das war einfach elegant. Außerdem war der Mann so unendlich sexy!

Raphael grinste, als er sah, wie Tobi sich jetzt langsam massierte.

"Gefällt dir was du siehst, hm?"

"Oh ja", lächelte Tobi ihn an.

"Du darfst gern anfassen, wenn du willst", raunte Rapha und trat dich vor ihn.

Das Angebot nahm Tobi nur zu gerne an und streckte die Hand aus um Raphas Bauch zu berühren. Ein wenig atemlos strich er mit den Fingern über die Muskeln des durchtrainierten Körpers.  
Einfach unfassbar schön. Dieser dunkle Teint, die glatte Haut, die Härchen unterhalb des Bauchnabels... ein wunderschöner Mann stand hier vor ihm.

Und dieser wunderschöne Mann war sein Freund!

Und jetzt hatten sie ihr großes Problem hoffentlich auch gelöst.

"Gott, ich will dich", wisperte Rapha und drängte sich über Tobi, drückte ihn nach hinten aufs Bett.

"Dann... mach was", forderte Tobi ihn auf.

"Hab ich vor."

Tobi streckte die Hände aus und zog Raphael gleich an sich.

Raphaels nackter Körper schmiegte sich der Länge nach an Tobis. Unwillkürlich schloss Tobi die Augen, es war viel zu lange her, dass er Raphael so gefühlt hatte, ihm so nahe gewesen war. Und irgendwie fühlte es sich diesmal noch viel besser an.

Vermutlich weil sie jetzt zusammen waren. Weil Raphael deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er ihn auch wollte. Weil er es echt versuchen wollte. Weil... jeder Gedanke wurde im Keim erstickt, als Raphaels Hände sich nun langsam und genüsslich über seinen Körper nach unten schoben.

Dazu diese Lippen, diese inzwischen nicht mehr zärtlichen, sondern eher fordernden Küsse...  
Und dann fühlte Tobi Raphaels Finger, die sich aufreizend langsam um seinen harten Schwanz schlossen.

Leise keuchte er auf und presste das Gesicht an Raphas Schulter.

Rapha lächelte und begann seine Hand zu bewegen.

"Rapha", raunte Tobi.

Rapha gab nur ein Knurren von sich und bewegte seine Hand ein wenig schneller auf und ab.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann stieß Tobi die Hand von sich. "Nicht so schnell", bat er leise.

Raphael nickte und sah Tobi an. "Warte kurz", wisperte er und löste sich kurz von ihm um sich zum Nachttisch zu beugen.

Unwillkürlich grinste Tobi, er freute sich auf das, was jetzt kommen würde.

Mit Kondom und Gleitgeltube in der Hand legte sich Rapha wieder neben ihn. Fragend hielt er das Kondom hoch. "Wir haben das letzte mal ohne...", murmelte Rapha.

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. Raphael wurde regelmäßig getestet, und er selbst hatte einen Test vor der Einstellung bei Werder gemacht - freiwillig. "Wir können auch ohne."

"Ok", wisperte Rapha und gab Tobi dann einen tiefen Kuss.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss Tobi ihn.

Plötzlich spürte er Raphas Finger, die sich wieder an seinem Schwanz zu schaffen machten. Aber nur kurz, denn dann schoben sie sich weiter.

Voller Vorfreude keuchte Tobi auf. Er wusste, wie gut sich Raphaels Finger und erst sein Schwanz anfühlen würden.

Rapha lächelte bei Tobis Keuchen und begann ihn langsam und vorsichtig vorzubereiten. Dabei drängte er sich immer weiter an Tobi.

"Mach", stöhnte Tobi schließlich ungeduldig.

"Nicht so schnell", raunte Raphael.

"Musste schon so lange warten", sagte Tobi und hob fordernd seine Hüften an.

Raphael lachte leise, dann rollte er sich über Tobi und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Tobi schlang die Arme um Rapha und spreizte seine Beine, damit Rapha dazwischen rutschen konnte.

"Gott, das ist so geil", keuchte Raphael heiser.

Tobi konnte nur nicken und schob seine Hände auf Raphas nackten Hintern.

Erst einmal bewegte sich Rapha leicht, rieb sich an Tobis Hüfte dann rutschte er etwas tiefer und hob Tobis Beine an.

Tobi keuchte. "Ja..."

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann hatte sich Raphael in die richtige Position gebracht und drang nun mit einer langsamen, gleichmäßigen Bewegung in ihn ein.

Tobi schloss die Augen und gab sich völlig diesem Gefühl hin. Er fühlte, wie sich Raphael beim Eindringen immer mehr entspannte, als würde eine riesige Last von ihm abfallen.

Schließlich, als er komplett in Tobi war, hielt Rapha inne. Schwer atmend sah er Tobi aus glühenden Augen an.

Tobi hätte gerne etwas gesagt, ihm fehlten jedoch sämtliche Worte. So hob er nur einen Arm und legte die Hand in Raphas Nacken.

Raphael lächelte, als er seinen Kopf senkte bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Leise seufzte Tobi in den Kuss - Rapha in sich zu fühlen und zu spüren, wie es ihm dabei ging, war einfach unglaublich schön.

Langsam begann Rapha sich nun wieder in ihm zu bewegen.

Unwillkürlich schloss Tobi die Augen.

Raphas Bewegungen begannen ganz leicht. Nur allmählich steigerte er sein Tempo. Dabei achtete er darauf Tobis Schwanz nicht zu berühren.

Trotzdem fühlte sich Tobi, als ob er jeden Moment kommen könnte. Auch ohne eine direkte Berührung an seinem Schwanz.  
Raphael traf zielstrebig diesen einen Punkt ihn ihm, bei jedem Stoß.

"Gott Rapha!" stöhnte Tobi immer wieder.

Der stöhnte auch immer lauter auf, während er sich schneller und schneller bewegte.

Kurz bevor er soweit war, schob Rapha eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und umfasste Tobis Schwanz.

Diese Berührung reichte Tobi, noch ehe Rapha die Hand auch nur bewegen konnte, kam er laut keuchend.

Und wurde dabei so eng um Rapha, dass auch er sich nicht länger halten konnte.

Er schrie tatsächlich verhalten, als er kam, mit einer solchen Wucht überkam es Raphael, dass Tobi das Zittern fühlte, dass durch seinen Körper lief.

Danach sank Rapha einfach keuchend auf Tobi zusammen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Tobi ihm die Hände auf den Rücken und streichelte die verschwitzte Haut.

Es dauerte bis sich Raphas Atmung normalisierte. Erst dann zog er sich aus Tobi zurück und rutschte etwas von seinem Körper.

"Komm her", wisperte Tobi und war selbst überrascht, wie rau seine Stimme klang.

Sofort schmiegte sich Rapha an ihn.

"Schön", raunte Tobi kaum hörbar.

Raphael nickte und küsste Tobis Hals. Dabei schloss er die Augen, und Tobi fühlte, wie er immer weicher und entspannter wurde.

Tobi lächelte glücklich und strich sanft über Raphas Rücken.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hörte er leise, ruhige Atemzüge - Rapha war eingeschlafen.

Auch Tobi schloss die Augen und lauschte dann einfach nur Raphas ruhigen Atemzügen.


	19. Colin

Sie hatten eine ganze Weile hier gelegen, auch Tobi war schon fast eingeschlafen, als auf einmal ein Handy piepte - Raphaels. Ein Mal, wohl eine SMS.

Tobi zögerte, begann Rapha dann aber sanft zu wecken.

Müde schlug Raphael die Augen auf. "Hmm... bist noch da..."

"Natürlich", sagte Tobi leise und machte sich vorsichtig so weit von ihm los, dass er sich aus dem Bett beugen konnte. Er angelte nach dem Handy auf dem Fußboden und reichte es Raphael.

"Du hast glaub ich ne SMS bekommen", sagte er erklärend, als Rapha ihn fragend ansah.

Raphael runzelte die Stirn, dann nahm er ihm das Handy ab und rief die SMS auf. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, als er sich an Tobi kuschelte und ihm die SMS zeigte. [Wir könnten in 15min zu Hause sein - oder sollen wir noch Eis essen gehen? Gruß, Dani und Colin]

Tobi lachte leise. "Dani ist ne tolle Frau", sagte er.

"Ja, ist sie. Ich werd ihr mal antworten, dass sie kommen kann", meinte Raphael und tippte kurz die Antwort.

"Dann müssen wir wohl aufstehen", seufzte Tobi.

"Bisschen Zeit haben wir ja noch", meinte Raphael und küsste ihn kurz.

Tobi lächelte und kuschelte sich noch enger an Rapha.

"Es... es ist so schön mit dir."

Rapha hatte einen Arm um Tobi geschlungen und strich ihm leicht über den Oberarm. "Es ist wirklich schön."

Genüsslich schloss Tobi die Augen. Er wünschte sich, dass sie einfach so liegen bleiben könnten. Am besten bis morgen früh.

Aber das konnten sie nicht, wenn Dani gleich mit Colin zurückkommen würde. Außerdem freute er sich ja schon darauf Colin kennenzulernen.

Er küsste Raphael kurz, dann löste er sich von ihm. "Wir sollten wohl duschen...?"

Rapha lachte kurz. "Das wär nicht die schlechteste Idee."

"Und... einzeln..."

"Dann möchtest du jetzt von mir wissen, wo das Bad ist?" vermutete Rapha.

"Ja, sonst müsste ich suchen."

"Aus der Tür raus und direkt gegenüber. Die Tür mit dem Badezimmer-Schild", grinste Rapha ihn an.

"Ah, extra ausgeschildert", grinste Tobi, stand auf, sammelte seine Sachen auf und huschte aus dem Zimmer.

Tobi hatte grad festgestellt, dass er weder ein Handtuch mitgenommen hatte noch wusste, was er für Duschgel benutzen konnte, als Rapha hinter ihm ins Bad huschte. "Muss ich mir sorgen machen, dass du so schnell aus meinem Bett flüchtest?" fragte er und gab Tobi ein Handtuch.

"Wenn es danach geht, wäre ich nie aufgestanden", drehte sich Tobi schnell um und küsste Rapha kurz. "Ähm... welches Duschgel?"

"Wenn du nicht nach Blumen mit irgendwas riechen willst, dann das hier", grinste Rapha und deutete auf eine dunkelblaue Duschgelflasche.

"Danke", nickte Tobi und trat unter die Dusche.

Dann sah er fragend zu Rapha, der immer noch dastand und ihn ansah.

"Ist... ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise.

Rapha nickte und lächelte. "Ich... find es nur so unglaublich, dass du hier bist", wisperte er.

"Und du wolltest mich eigentlich gar nicht."

"Ich wollte und will dich Tobi. Das war nie das Problem."

Tobi lächelte, das klang einfach gut. "Dann... wolltest du mich nicht hier haben."

Rapha trat etwas näher und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hat nichts mit wollen zu tun. Ich mach mir nur Gedanken über das, was passieren könnte..."

"Hier wird schon nichts passieren", war Tobi sicher.

"Ich hoffe es", sagte Rapha und stieg dann kurzerhand zu Tobi unter die Dusche. "Wir werden sonst nie rechtzeitig fertig", wisperte er.

Tobi kicherte leicht, das hatte er nicht einmal zu hoffen gewagt. Er stellte das Wasser an und drehte sich dann zu Rapha.

Schon lagen Raphas Hände auf seinen Hüften. Tobi genoss diese Berührung ungemein.

Rapha sah ihn einen Moment einfach nur an, während das warme Wasser über ihre Körper lief. "Dreh dich um", bat er dann und griff nach Schwamm und Duschgel.

Tobi drehte sich um, und ohne darüber nachzudenken trat er ein klein wenig nach hinten.

Rapha ließ etwas Duschgel auf den Schwamm laufen und begann dann Tobi damit einzuschäumen.

Genießerisch seufzte Tobi leise.

Raphael machte das ganz wunderbar fand er.

"Wenn ich mal ne Massage brauche", murmelte Tobi, "dann möchte ich dich."

"Ich kann nicht massieren", sagte Rapha und beugte sich leicht nach unten um seine Lippen über die nasse Haut von Tobis Hals gleiten zu lassen.

"Hm... das fühlt sich aber verdammt gut an."

Tobi spürte, wie Rapha an seinem Hals lächelte, aber nicht damit aufhörte sanfte Küsse auf seiner Haut zu verteilen.

Er fühlte sich einfach so... geliebt.

"Umdrehen", wisperte Rapha in diesem Moment. "Deine andere Seite will auch sauber werden."

Ein wenig träge drehte sich Tobi um. Erneut wurde er zärtlich von Rapha eingeschäumt.  
Er fühlte sich wie im Himmel!

Erst als Rapha ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gab, schlug er wieder die Augen auf. "Fertig", wisperte Rapha.

"Jetzt bist du dran", beschloss Tobi und sah Raphael an.

Grinsend reichte Raphael ihm den Schwamm.

Tobi fing an Raphaels Brust und Bauch an, streichelte ihn dann mit dem Schwamm zwischen seine Beine

Raphael keuchte und schloss seine Augen.

Darauf ging Tobi nicht weiter ein, er säuberte Raphael einfach, dann bedeutete er ihm sich umzudrehen.

Rapha warf ihm einen intensiven Blick zu, dann drehte er sich wortlos um.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schmiegte sich Tobi erst einmal an Raphas Rücken und küsste seinen Nacken, dann begann er seine Schultern mit Duschgel und dem Schwamm zu säubern und zu massieren.

Erneut gab Raphael ein genüssliches Keuchen von sich.

Langsam ließ Tobi seine Hände und den Schwamm tiefer rutschen, dabei massierte er weiter.

Er spürte selbst, dass ihn das hier alles andere als kalt ließ. Raphael so zu berühren war einfach extrem heiß.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken drängte er sich von hinten an Rapha.

Raphael keuchte rau, als er Tobis Schwanz an seinem Hintern fühlte.

"Du bist einfach zu heiß", raunte Tobi entschuldigend.

Rapha sagte nichts, bewegte aber leicht seinen Hintern und Tobi sah deutlich wie Rapha eine Hand zwischen seine Beine schob.

Das konnte er selbst doch... er biss Rapha leicht in die Schulter, dann ließ er die Hand um Raphas Körper gleiten und kniff ihm in die Brustwarze. Die andere Hand ließ er zwischen Raphas Beine wandern.

Schnell schob er Raphas Finger zur Seite und umfasste selbst seinen inzwischen harten Schwanz.

Raphael keuchte auf, dabei drängte er sich noch fester gegen Tobi.

Tobi nutzte die Chance und bewegte sich so, dass sein Schwanz sich an Raphas Hintern rieb.

Rapha spreizte die Beine leicht, so dass Tobi seinen Schwanz dazwischen schieben konnte. Ein Stöhnen entwich Tobi. Wenn sie jetzt Zeit hätten, dann...

Aber auch so war es... Raphael spannte die Muskeln an, so dass Tobis Schwanz bei jeder Bewegung fest massiert wurde.  
Tobi lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Raphas Schulter und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen.

Im letzten Moment biss er noch einmal leicht zu, dann zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. Rapha spannte die Muskeln noch einmal fest an, dann konnte Tobi sich nicht mehr halten und kam.

Und auch Raphael kam mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen.

Tobi lehnte sich atemlos an Raphas Rücken.

Nach einer Weile drehte sich Rapha um und zog Tobi in seine Arme.

"Wow", wisperte der kaum hörbar.

Raphael lächelte und küsste seine Nasenspitze.

Sie standen noch etwas so zusammen, ehe Tobi das Wasser ausstellte. "Wir sollten...raus..."

"Stimmt", sagte Rapha. Er küsste Tobi noch einmal, dann stieg er als erster aus der Dusche.

Er reichte Tobi das Handtuch, das er zuvor schon rausgesucht hatte, dann trocknete er sich selbst ab.

"Ich geh mich schnell anziehen", sagte Rapha, als er fertig war. Tobi hatte seine Sachen ja mit ins Bad genommen, aber Rapha musste zurück in sein Zimmer.

Tobi zog schnell seine Sachen über und trat dann auf den Flur.

Rapha kam ihm entgegen und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer.

"Magst du... was trinken?", bot Raphael an.

Tobi nickte. "Ja, gern."

"Saftschorle? Wir haben... Birne-Mango da."

"Birne-Mango? Klingt interessant."

"Dann Birne-Mango", nickte Raphael und ging in die Küche um Gläser und Flaschen zu holen.

Tobi sah ihm nach und lehnte sich dann lächelnd in die Polster zurück. Der Nachmittag war wirklich komplett anders verlaufen, als er gedacht hatte.

Raphael wollte das mit ihnen, und wollte es versuchen. Es war also richtig gewesen, selbst die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen und nicht auf Rapha zu warten.

So hatten sie wirklich eine Chance - Rapha und er!

Rapha kam grade mit den Getränken zurück, als ein Schlüssel an der Haustür zu hören war.

Schlagartig wurde Raphael blass.

"Komm Schatz", sagte Dani in diesem Moment. "Der Papa will bestimmt auch ein Eis essen."

"Papa", kam ein kleiner, dunkelblonder Junge kam auf Rapha zugelaufen.

"Hey mein Schatz", sagte Raphael und stellte schnell die Gläser auf einer Kommode ab. Im nächsten Moment saß der Junge auf seinem Arm.

Raphael lächelte ihn zärtlich an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Na, wars schön beim Spielen?"

"Ja, wir haben Lego gespielt!"

"Lego ja?"

"Ja, eine ganze Stadt!"

"Wow. Das war bestimmt eine tolle Stadt."

"Ja, eine ganz tolle. Und wir haben das Stadion gebaut." Colin sah zu Tobi. "Wer ist das?"

"Das ist ein guter Freund von deinem Papa", sagte Dani.

"Ich bin Tobi", stellte sich Tobi vor. "Und du bist Colin?"

Colin nickte. "Spielst du auch Fußball?"

"Ein bisschen, aber nicht so gut wie dein Papa."

"Tobias kümmert sich um deinen Papa nach dem Spiel", sagte Dani und reichte Tobi eins der Gläser. "Er massiert ihn zum Beispiel."

"Damit seine Mukkis heile bleiben", nickte Colin wichtig.

Rapha lachte leise. "Ja ganz genau."

"Macht er das auch gut?"

"Sehr gut", sagte Rapha leise.

"Gut", nickte Colin. "Papa, wir haben Eis mitgebacht!"

"Damit ich morgen wieder ne Extrarunde laufen muss?" fragte Rapha seinen Sohn grinsend.

"Kann Tobi dir wegmassieren", grinste Colin.

Tobi lachte. Colin war ein süßer Fratz, das war ihm jetzt schon klar. "Tobi, wir haben dir auch Eis mitgebracht", sagte Dani.

"Das ist lieb", lächelte Tobi sie an.

"Ich hoffe du magst Schokolade und Erdbeere?"

"Ich mag jedes Eis", meinte Tobi.

"Ich auch!" rief Colin.

"Aber nicht, dass du mir mein Eis wegisst!"

"Wir haben genug", lachte Dani. "Und jetzt ab in die Küche Männer!"

"Alle drei", lachte Tobi fröhlich und stand auf.

"So runter mit dir du Brocken", sagte Rapha und stellte seinen Sohn auf den Boden.

"Bin kein Brocken!", maulte Colin, dann lachte er.

"Ein Bröckchen?" fragte Raphael grinsend.

"Ja, ein Bröckchen", jubelte Colin.

"Dann los mit dir mein Bröckchen und erobere das Eis für uns!"

"Jaaaaaa", jubelte Colin und lief los zur Küche.

Raphael sah ihm lächelnd nach, dann drehte er sich zu Tobi.

"Er ist toll", lächelte Tobi ihn an.

"Ja, ist er", sagte Raphael leise.

"Dann komm, das Eis schmilzt."

Rapha nickte und die beiden gingen zu Colin und Dani in die Küche. Dort saß Colin schon auf seinem Stuhl und hatte seinen Pappbecher mit dem Eis in den Händen.

Rapha und Tobi setzten sich und Dani gab ihnen ebenfalls die Pappbecher. "Und ihr hattet auch einen schönen Nachmittag?" fragte sie.

Tobi grinste, während Rapha tatsächlich ein wenig rot wurde. "Wir haben uns gut... unterhalten", meinte Tobi.

Dani nickte offenbar zufrieden.

"Wir wollen uns jetzt regelmäßig treffen."

"Du bist hier immer herzlich willkommen Tobi", sagte Dani.

"Danke", lächelte Tobi. Es war merkwürdig, von der Partnerin des eigenen Freundes so ein Angebot zu bekommen, aber andererseits hatten die beiden ja auch keine gewöhnliche Beziehung.

Und es war gut, dass Dani so offen hinter ihnen stand.

Sie aßen das Eis ganz in Ruhe, während Colin erzählte, was er so gespielt hatte.

Schließlich sah Tobi auf die Uhr. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann wär er natürlich noch länger geblieben, aber vielleicht sollte er das ein bisschen langsamer angehen lassen.

"Wir... sehen uns dann morgen", begann er die Verabschiedung.

"Komm, ich bring dich noch zu Tür", sagte Rapha.

Tobi lächelte leicht, ja, da hatte sich wirklich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert. Er stand auf, verabschiedete sich von Colin und Dani und ließ sich von Raphael zur Tür begleiten.

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen", wiederholte Rapha leise, als sie an der Haustür standen.

Tobi nickte leicht. "Ich freu mich drauf."

Rapha beugte sich etwas näher zu ihm. "Das mit dir heute... das war wirklich schön Tobi."

Es kribbelte leicht in Tobis Bauch, Raphas Stimme klang so... intim. "Ja, war es", raunte er selbst.

"Komm gut nach Hause", sagte Rapha und hauchte ihm einen kaum spürbaren Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dennoch verstärkte der Kuss das Kribbeln noch. "Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", nickte Rapha.

Tobi zögerte kurz, dann lächelte er Rapha zur Verabschiedung noch einmal an und ging dann.

Gut gelaunt fuhr er mit seinem Rad zurück nach Hause.


	20. Nachmittag mit Sven

Tobi war schon nervös, als er am nächsten Morgen zum Trainingsgelände fuhr. Die Sache mit Raphael hatte sich gestern doch sehr geändert, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Raphael heute reagieren würde.

Er hatte ja schon mehr als einmal erlebt, dass Rapha... etwas wankelmütig war.

Oder eher, dass er sich nicht erlaubte, was er so gerne wollte, dass er zu viel Angst hatte. Hoffentlich ging es dieses Mal gut. Wohlweislich hatte Tobi Rapha den letzten Termin in seiner Liste reserviert.

Er hatte schon bei den Jungs vor Rapha bemerkt, dass das Training extrem anstrengend gewesen sein musste. Und auch Rapha sah fertig aus, als er den Raum betrat.

"Komm her", bat er ihn ruhig. "Setz dich erstmal. Was trinken?"

Rapha nickte und nahm dankbar die Trinkflasche entgegen.

"Wars so schlimm?", fragte Tobi mitfühlend. Er hatte vom Training selbst nicht viel mitbekommen, da Sven einiges für das nächste Trainingslager vorzubereiten hatte und er selbst deswegen die Spieler alleine behandeln musste - hier mal Eis, da ein neues Tape um ein vorgeschädigtes Gelenk - er hatte gut zu tun gehabt.

"Vorbereitung ist immer hart", grinste Rapha schief. "Aber noch heute und morgen, dann sind erstmal ein paar Tage frei."

"Und... hast du die Tage was vor?", fragte Tobi vorsichtig an.

"Du meinst außer im Bett liegen und jammern?" fragte Rapha grinsend. "Ehrlich gesagt haben wir noch nicht viel vor. Wir wollten mit Colin aber auf jeden Fall ein bisschen ans Meer. Wenn das Wetter mitmacht."

"Ich hab auch ein paar Tage frei - wenn ihr euch nicht noch verletzt und jemand außerplanmäßig Reha machen muss", überlegte Tobi.

"Ich glaube das hat keiner vor", sagte Rapha lächelnd.

"Wenn es auch keiner macht... hast du dann Lust auch ein bisschen was mit mir zu machen?"

Raphael nickte vorsichtig. "An... was denkst du?"

"Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht kommst du ein, zwei mal zu mir? Oder wir machen zusammen was, mit Colin und Dani?", schlug Tobi vor.

"Ich... ich komm gern zu dir. Hab deine Wohnung ja auch noch gar nicht richtig gesehen."

"Stimmt - wird echt Zeit", meinte Tobi. "So, und jetzt lass mal dein Bein angucken."

"Du willst mich doch nur wieder nackt auf deiner Liege haben", scherzte Rapha.

"Jederzeit gern", lachte Tobi, froh, dass Rapha wohl doch ganz locker war.

Rapha zog sich schnell Hemd und Hose aus und legte sich dann auf die Liege.

"Hm, so gefällst du mir", grinst Tobi und stahl sich schnell einen Kuss. Dann trat er an das Regal, in dem er seine Sachen verstaute, und suchte ein schönes Öl heraus.

"Entspann dich", sagte Tobi, als er wieder an die Liege trat.

Raphael nickte leicht und schloss die Augen, so fiel es ihm wohl leichter.

Wie immer genoss es Tobi Raphael so zu berühren. Er war einfach ein wunderschöner Mann mit toll definierten Muskeln - und es war der Mann, den er so sehr mochte.

Rapha war wirklich etwas ganz besonderes.

Er kümmerte sich ausgiebig um Raphas Bein und um die anderen Stellen, die Fußballern gerne Probleme machten. "Jetzt noch den Rücken?", schlug er schließlich vor.

"Alles was du willst", nuschelte Rapha.

"Was ich will?", fragte Tobi mit einem Lächeln, "dich, immer wieder."

"Schleimer", grinste Rapha und drehte sich mit einem Ächzen auf den Bauch.

"Nee, eher Lüstling", lachte Tobi, während er schon Öl auf Raphas Rücken träufelte

"Das auch!"

Tobi lachte erneut und trat an die Liege heran um anzufangen ihn zu massieren.

Raphael seufzte zufrieden und schloss wieder die Augen.

"Bist wie eine große, zufriedene Katze", kommentierte Tobi.

"So fühl ich mich auch", gestand Raphael.

"Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du jetzt anfängst zu schnurren."

"Schon klar. Und stellst du mir dann auch ein Schälchen mit Leckerlies hin?"

"Wenn du magst, kriegst du sogar einen Kratzbaum. Und so einen Ball an einer Schnur - das müsste dir doch gefallen."

"Das hättest du wohl gern!" lachte Rapha.

"Ich biete es dir nur an", tat Tobi ganz unschuldig.

Raphael drehte sich ruckartig um und zog Tobi sofort an sich und mit auf die Liege. "Du Frechdachs!"

"Hey", protestierte Tobi unter Lachen, "das ist sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz!"

"Als ob dich das stört", grinste Rapha.

"Nö - zumindest bei dir nicht", erwiderte Tobi und küsste Rapha kurz.

"Das wollte ich hören."

Tobi lachte weiter. Er fühlte Raphaels Hände auf seinem Rücken und seinem Po.

"Ich muss leider langsam los", sagte Rapha.

"Jetzt schon?", fragte Tobi enttäuscht.

"Ich bin heute dran, Colin abzuholen."

"Ach so", nickte Tobi. "Dann..."

"Wir sehen uns morgen. Und ich überleg, wie wir das mit den freien Tagen am besten machen", sagte Raphael.

"Dann denk dir was schönes aus", bat Tobi.

"Versprochen", sagte Rapha und richtete sich auf.

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Tobi ihn an.

Rapha sah ganz kurz zur Tür, dann küsste er Tobi schnell aber zärtlich auf die Lippen. Ehe Tobi reagieren konnte, war Rapha schon wieder zurück getreten und zog sich schnell an.

Tobi seufzte innerlich, aber vermutlich sollte er dankbar sein, dass Rapha heute überhaupt so locker gewesen war. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Er musste Rapha auch ein wenig Zeit zugestehen, um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Also verabschiedeten sie sich wie ganz normale Bekannte, wie Spieler und Physio.

Tobi räumte noch in Ruhe alles zusammen und rief dann spontan bei Sven an. "Hast du heute schon was vor?"

"Nee, und du offenbar auch nicht."

Tobi grinste. "Nein, ich bin einsam und allein und suche Gesellschaft."

"Dann werde ich dich gerne retten."

"Super!"

"Bis du fertig?"

"Ja, Raphael ist grad gegangen."

"Dann kannst du ja in einer halben Stunde bei mir sein? Dann können wir uns was überlegen."

"Ok, bin schon auf dem Weg. Bis gleich Sven."

Tobi beeilte sich fertig zu werden und war tatsächlich eine halbe Stunde später bei Sven.

"Komm rein", sagte Sven. "Und entschuldige das Chaos. Ich hatte die Idee meine Schränke neu zu sortieren und... naja... das ausräumen ging noch, aber jetzt drücke ich mir vor dem einräumen."

Tobi lachte. "Und die Inhalte fallen dich an?"

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern und führte Tobi in die Küche, dem einzigen chaosfreien Zimmer.

"Oh, du hast doch noch einen Zufluchtsort", lachte Tobi.

"Ja, zum Glück. Aber hier drin gibts weder Sofa noch Fernseher, also hat der Raum zwei echte Schönheitsfehler."

"Dann wirst du wohl aufräumen müssen... soll ich dir helfen?"

"Quatsch. Mein Chaos, das muss ich allein beseitigen", sagte Sven lächelnd. "Außerdem müssen wir ja nicht unbedingt was drinnen machen. Wir können ja auch nach draußen gehen."

"Dann werde ich dich mal aus deiner Wohnung befreien. Wohin?"

"Mhm... erstmal nen Kaffee trinken und dann überlegen, was wir machen wollen?" schlug Sven vor.

"Das klingt gut. Schon mal auf die freien Tage vorbereiten?"

"Und Kraft tanken fürs Zillertal. Das wird auch für uns ganz schön anstrengend."

"Das glaub ich. Aber es macht bestimmt auch Spaß. Ich finde, es macht so auch schon viel Spaß.“

"Das merkt man dir an", sagte Sven und führte Tobi wieder aus seiner Wohnung.

"Ich war vorher in einer normalen Praxis. Ein paar Sportler, aber vor allem übergewichtige Schreibtischtäter mir Rückenschmerzen. Hier ist es einfach was ganz Neues. Und man kennt die Patienten besser.“

"Du verstehst dich gut mit den Jungs, oder?"

"Ja, ist doch klar. Du doch auch."

"Das ist wichtig. Die Jungs müssen uns vertrauen. Aber das tun sie ja offenbar. Bei Rapha hast du auf jeden Fall einen riesen Stein im Brett", lachte Sven.

Scheiße, ahnte Sven etwas? Raphael würde... "Er meinte, er hätte schon öfter Probleme mit dem Muskel gehabt? Irgendwie hab ich ihn wohl gleich richtig angefasst."

"Ist doch super", meinte Sven. "Die meisten Jungs schießen sich auf einen von uns ein, weils da besonders gut passt. Ich hab meine Ösi-Runde und du Rapha und Fin."

"Ist auch schön immer die gleichen zu haben, da weiß man schon, worauf man besonders aufpassen muss."

Sven nickte und deutete dann auf ein Café an der Ecke. "Da vorn?"

"Ja, das sieht gut aus", nickte Tobi und lenkte seine Schritte in diese Richtung.

Die beiden setzten sich an einen Tisch und bestellten sich einen Kaffee.

"Und? Jetzt mal ehrlich - wie gefällt dir Werder?"

Tobi lächelte. "Es ist ein Traum. So vielseitig und aufregend."

"Ja, und das bleibt auch so - vielseitig und aufregend. Dazu noch nette Kollegen und nette Patienten."

"Ja, die auch", nickte Tobi. "Helfen einem sich zurechtzufinden. Und du bist natürlich der allerbeste neue Kollege."

"Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet", lachte Sven.

"Und mein Superkollege hat bestimmt auch schon die Megaidee für heute Abend."

"Gibt einen schönen Biergarten...", überlegte Sven, "die haben auch ein Beachvolleyballfeld."

"Beachvolleyball?" fragte Tobi. "Spielst du?"

"Wenn es sich ergibt... du nicht?"

"Also... ich denke, ich weiß worum es geht", grinste Tobi. "Ist schon ein bisschen her. Mein... ein Freund hatte gern gespielt, aber nachdem er weggezogen war, hatte ich niemanden mehr, da ist dass dann buchstäblich im Sand verlaufen."

Bei dem Versprecher sah Sven ihn kurz fragend an, kommentierte ihn aber nicht, sondern meinte nur: "So schnell verlernt man das nicht."

Tobi lächelte leicht, während er innerlich seufzte. Jetzt versteckte er sich also wirklich vor Sven. Aber was tat man nicht alles, wenn man verliebt war?

Bisher hatte eigentlich jeder engere Freund und Bekannte früher oder später von ihm gewusst - aber das war jetzt vorbei.  
Es fühlte sich nicht gut an. Er schämte sich ja nicht dafür, dass er schwul war. Zudem hatte er bisher nur positive Reaktionen auf seine Outings gehabt.

"Tobi, ist alles ok?" fragte Sven leise.

"Ja, klar", nickte Tobi.

"Also, Beachvolleyball?"

"Ja, das klingt gut-"

"Und heute Abend vielleicht in nen Club?"

"Gern. Da kenn ich auch noch nicht viel." Bis auf den Club, in dem er Rapha begegnet war natürlich. Aber das war auch ein Thema, dass er schön außen vor halten sollte.

"Was kennst du denn?", fragte Sven gleich nach.

Mist, fluchte Tobi lautlos. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es hier noch für Clubs gab. Also musste er hier wohl bei der Wahrheit bleiben und hoffen, dass Sven es einfach so hinnahm.

"Netter Laden", kommentierte er, "Aber allzu oft bin ich da nicht. Wenn man eine Frau anspricht, weiß man nie, ob sie überhaupt auf Männer steht..."

"Ich wollt auch niemanden ansprechen, sondern nur ein bisschen tanzen und feiern", sagte Tobi schnell.

"Dafür ist der Laden prima."

"Und was schlägst du für heute Abend vor?" fragte Tobi.

"Lass dich überraschen", grinst Sven ihn an.

"Jetzt hab ich Angst", grinste Tobi zurück.

"Brauchst du nicht, ich bin doch bei dich bei", lachte Sven.

"Und das soll mich beruhigen?"

"Ich verspreche, dass ich auf dich aufpassen werde."

"Na gut", lachte Tobi. "Ich muss dann aber noch mal zu mir und mich umziehen. In Jeans Volleyball spielen ist blöd."

"Wollen wir einfach bei dir vorbeifahren, und ich warte dann kurz?"

Tobi nickte. Das war am einfachsten. "Dann lass uns gleich los", sagte er und trank den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees.

"Bist du mit dem Fahrrad hier?"

Tobi nickte. "Ich finds so schön, morgens an der Weser langzufahren."

"Dann fahren wir mit dem Rad - dann können wir auch was trinken."

"Super", sagte Tobi.

Sie zahlten ihren Kaffee und gingen zurück zu Sven, wo sein Fahrrad aus dem Keller holte. Der Weg zu Tobi war zum Glück nicht weit, und nachdem Tobi sich umgezogen hatte ging es weiter, ein Stück durch die Stadt und dann an der Weser entlang bis zum Bootssteg der kleinen Fähre, die sie ans andere Ufer bringen würde.  
Von hier aus war es nicht mehr weit zum Biergarten, an dem sie ihre Räder abstellten und nach einem ersten Bier am Wasser anfingen Volleyball zu spielen.

Tobi brauchte ein paar Minuten und einige etwas stümperhaft aussehende Aktionen, bis er so weit warm geworden war, dass er nicht ganz wie ein grüner Anfänger wirkte. So gut wie Sven war er allerdings nicht.

Dennoch hatten sie viel Spaß, und, wie Sven meinte, immerhin hatten sie beide sich nicht verletzt.

Als sie während einer Pause in einem der Liegestühle saßen, musste Tobi daran denken, dass er gern Rapha hier hätte. Es wäre so schön etwas Normales mit ihm zu unternehmen.  
Einfach mit ihm zusammen Volleyball zu spielen, ein Bierchen zu trinken, Zeit zusammen zu verbringen.

Wie Freunde.

Er seufzte leise, Freunde... Freunde waren sich nicht. Würden sie wohl, wie es aussah, nicht werden. Nur... Zwei Männer, die eine Beziehung hatten. Eine geheime Beziehung, die sie vor allen versteckten.

Dabei war Raphael ein Mann, auf den man stolz sein musste.

Ganz leicht schüttelte Tobi den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Er konnte es nicht ändern. Er hatte sich in Rapha verliebt und wollte ihn nicht wieder aufgeben.

"Bist du immer so nachdenklich?", fragte Sven ihn von der Seite.

"Mhm? Wieso?"

"Du starrst die ganze Zeit auf das Wasser und schüttelst den Kopf - und knurrst. Ich glaub schon, dass du dabei nachdenkst."

"Ich... knurre?" fragte Tobi ein wenig peinlich berührt.

"Ja, irgendwie..." Sven machte das leise, nachdenkliche Knurren nach.

"Hab ich gar nicht bemerkt", murmelte Tobi.

"Ist doch auch nicht schlimm. Klingt nur... nachdenklich, und ich dachte, wir haben genug Volleyball gespielt, dass du nicht mehr nachdenken kannst."

"Ich glaub dafür brauch ich noch ne Runde", grinste Tobi schief.

"Klingt nach großen Problemen", überlegte Sven und ließ es Tobi offen darüber zu reden - oder eben die Klappe zu halten.

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf. "So schlimm ist es nicht. Also? Zweite Runde?"

"Zweite Runde, und hinterher mit Bier den Rest vergessen?", schlug Sven vor.

Tobi nickte und stand auf.

Als sie nach der zweiten Runde fertig waren, reichte es ihnen. Außerdem wurde es langsam dämmrig, und damit konnten sie sich auf den Weg in diesen Club machen, den Sven ausgesucht hatte.

Da sie morgen noch arbeiten müssten, würden sie eh nicht so lange bleiben und waren dafür halt etwas vor dem großen Ansturm da.

Dennoch hatten sie viel Spaß im Club, Sven flirtete, was das Zeug hielt, dagegen hielt sich Tobi weitestgehend zurück.

Erstens interessierten ihn die Mädels halt nicht und vor Sven sollte er auch nicht mit Männern flirten. Außerdem war er vergeben und keiner der Kerle hier konnte Rapha nur ansatzweise das Wasser reichen.

Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte eh niemand Rapha das Wasser reichen. Der Mann war einfach der Hammer.

Schließlich machten sich Sven und Tobi auf den Heimweg. Ein großes Stück des Weges konnten sie zusammen radeln, nur das letzte Stückchen musste Tobi allein bewältigen.

"Dann bis morgen", verabschiedeten sie sich, dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Tobi lächelte zufrieden - hier in Bremen schien es echt gut zu laufen. Nicht nur Rapha, der einfach toll war, sondern auch noch ein Freund, mit dem er vieles unternehmen konnte - Sven. Nur schade, dass sich diese beiden Eigenschaften nicht in einer Person vereinten.

Aus einer Laune heraus rief er, sobald er zu Hause war, auf Raphas Handy an. Irgendwie hatte er einfach das Bedürfnis, Raphas Stimme zu hören.

Es dauerte etwas, bis sich eine müde Stimme meldete. "Hmm... Tobi, was ist...?"

"Ich... scheiße, ich hab dich geweckt, oder?"

"Hmm", knurrte Rapha, "ist schon okay... Was gibts?"

"Ich... wollte dir nur gute Nacht sagen", nuschelte Tobi.

Er hörte ein leises, warmes Geräusch durch den Hörer. "Wünsche ich dir auch."

"Bis morgen Rapha", wisperte Tobi.

"Bis morgen", nuschelte Raphael kaum hörbar, offenbar war er schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Tobi seufzte und begann dann sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen. Es wäre schön gewesen, jetzt bei Rapha schlafen zu können.

Aber vielleicht klappte das ja in den nächsten Tagen mal. Jetzt, wo sie frei hatten. Dann konnte Rapha bei ihm schlafen.

Der Gedanke half ihm schließlich auch beim Einschlafen.


	21. Panikattacke

Drei "Kunden" hatte Tobi schon bedient, als Raphael wie so oft als letzter in seinen Massageraum kam.

Tobi lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Hey."

"Hey", grüßte Raphael ihn, das Lächeln erreichte aber seine Augen nicht.

"Erschöpft?" fragte Tobi und deutet einladend auf die Liege.

"Hm... ja", nickte Raphael und zog sich wie üblich bis auf die enge Shorts aus. Verdammt, das sah so gut aus, fand Tobi, am liebsten würde er diesen ganzen Mann von oben bis unten abküssen.

"Leg ich gleich auf den Bauch, ich fang mit Rücken und Schultern an", sagte Tobi.

"Nicht... mit dem Oberschenkel?"

Tobi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "So wie du aussiehst hat das grad wenig Sinn. Du musst dich erstmal entspannen, und das klappt bei dir am besten mit ner Rückenmassage."

Nicht ganz überzeugt, das sah Tobi ihm an, legte sich Raphael bäuchlings auf die Liege.

Tobi griff zu einem von Raphas Lieblingsölen und begann ihn dann sanft zu massieren. Rapha war wirklich extrem verspannt.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte er schließlich leise, als er wiederholt dieselbe Stelle behandeln musste.

"Nichts", brummte Rapha.

"Fühlt sich aber nicht wie nichts an..."

"Ist einfach nicht so mein Tag..."

So ganz konnte Tobi das nicht glauben, aber wenn Rapha nicht reden wollte, dann konnte Tobi ihn auch nicht zwingen.

"Komm mach die Augen zu", sagte Tobi. "Versuch dich zu entspannen. Denk an was Schönes."

Leise seufzte Rapha, aber wirklich entspannen konnte er offenbar nicht.

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf, nahm noch etwas Öl und begann weiter Raphas Rücken zu bearbeiten. Er hatte grade das Gefühl, dass sich die Muskeln ein wenig lockerten, als die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde.

Er fühlte sofort, wie sich Raphaels Muskeln wieder anspannten, dann drehte er sich um und sah zur Tür.

In der Tür stand Martin. "Oh! Sorry, wollte nicht stören. Aber hat einer von Felix gesehen?"

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann zu Rapha. "Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Raphael starrte mit abgrundtiefer Panik zur Tür. Tobi wusste nicht mal, ob er wirklich gehört hatte, was Martin wollte.

"Rapha?", fragte Martin noch einmal nach. "Ich suche Felix."

Rapha schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Okay, dann such ich weiter. Danke." Und schon war die Tür wieder zu.

Tobi drehte sich langsam zu Rapha um. "Was ist los?", fragte er leise.

Rapha schüttelte erneut den Kopf und schob sich dann im Eiltempo von der Liege.

"Hey!", versuchte Tobi ihn aufzuhalten.

"Ich muss... das... scheiße!" fluchte Rapha und zog sich an.

"Was ist los?", fragte Tobi und griff nach Raphas Arm.

"Ich muss gehen", sagte Rapha und machte sich los.

"Was ist denn los?"

"Was los ist? Martin hat uns so gesehen!"

"Was meinst du? Er hat uns so... hey, so massiere ich hier jeden, der verspannt ist!"

"Wer weiß, was Martin jetzt denkt. Oder rum erzählt!"

"Er denkt, dass ich dir den Rücken massiert habe, weil du da verspannt bist." Tobi sah darin kein Problem.

"Klar, ich lieg halb nackt auf dem Bauch vor dir und du reibst mich mit Öl ein", sagte Rapha wütend und schlüpfte in seinen zweiten Schuh.

"Das ist mein Job!", versuchte Tobi hilflos zu erklären.

"Das hilft mir nur leider überhaupt nicht", sagte Rapha und stürmte aus dem Behandlungsraum.

Fassungslos starrte Tobi ihm nach.

Was zum Teufel war das denn gewesen? Er bückte sich und hob grade das Handtuch auf, als die Tür erneut aufgerissen wurde. Seine Hoffnung, dass es Rapha war, wurde jäh zerstört, als Felix ins Zimmer lugte. "Hey Tobi. Ist Martin bei dir?"

Tobi brauchte einen Moment, ehe er reagieren konnte. "Nee, aber der sucht dich auch schon", brachte er dann heraus.

"Super, was ist so schwer an "Wir treffen uns am Auto" zu verstehen?" fragte Felix kopfschüttelnd. "Dank dir Tobi und ein paar schöne freie Tage für dich."

"Danke, dir auch", verabschiedete Tobi ihn, um danach wieder auf die geschlossene Tür zu starren.

Was war nur plötzlich in Rapha gefahren? Sie hatten doch überhaupt nichts Schlimmes oder Verfängliches getan. Verdammt, vor zwei Tagen erst, hatte er Martin auch den Rücken massiert! Und der hatte genauso genießerisch dagelegen wie Raphael eben.

Langsam begann Tobi aufzuräumen, während sich in seinem Kopf alles zu drehen schien.

Warum war Raphael so... ausgeflippt? Bei so etwas Alltäglichem wie einer Massage?

Er war ja vorher schon komisch gewesen. Verschlossen und verkrampft. War was beim Training vorgefallen? Oder zu Hause?

Er musste unbedingt mit Raphael darüber reden. Und zwar am besten so schnell wie möglich.

Er beeilte sich jetzt die letzten Sachen einzuräumen, dann wischte er alles sauber und verließ dann den Raum. Wo konnte Raphael sein?

Sein Auto stand noch auf dem Parkplatz also musste er hier irgendwo sein. Sollte er jetzt rumlaufen und ihn suchen - oder hier warten?

Rumlaufen und suchen schied aus. Das Gelände war zu groß und bei seinem Glück verpassten sie sich dann ständig - so wie Felix und Martin eben.

Also hier warten.

Seufzend lehnte sich Tobi an Raphas Wagen. Zum Glück waren die meisten schon weg, so dass hoffentlich niemand dumme Fragen stelle, warum er an Raphas Wagen lehnte.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis sich endlich die Tür, auf die Tobi die ganze Zeit gestarrt hatte, öffnete, und Raphael herauskam.

Mit schnellen Schritten kam Rapha auf ihn zu. "Was machst du noch hier?" fragte er und öffnete mit seinem Schlüssel den Wagen.

"Ich warte auf dich."

"Aha."

"Kann ich mitkommen, oder wollen wir es hier besprechen?"

"Ich hab keine Zeit."

"Ich würd dich eigentlich noch..." Tobi sah auf seine Uhr. "Noch eine halbe Stunde massieren."

Rapha schluckte mühsam. "Steig ein", sagte er dann knapp.

"Danke", nickte Tobi und stieg ein.

Rapha sah sich kurz um und stieg dann ebenfalls in den Wagen. Ohne zu warten bis Tobi angeschnallt war, fuhr er los, runter vom Parkplatz. Ziemlich wahllos - jedenfalls kam es Tobi so vor - bog Rapha in Straßen ein und hielt schließlich in einem Industriegebiet auf dem leeren Parkplatz eines offenbar geschlossenen Supermarkts.

Ungläubig sah Tobi ihn an. "Was ist los mit dir?"

"Du wolltest reden", murmelte Rapha.

"Ich fange ja schon an damit. Was ist los mit dir?", wiederholte Tobi.

"Nichts."

"Deswegen bist du auch so einfach rausgestürmt, als ich dich massiert habe?"

Raphael seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen. "Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein Tobi. Ein falscher Blick und alles könnte vorbei sein."

"Du hast mich noch nicht mal angesehen. Rapha, ich seh das Problem einfach nicht. Ja, ich habe dich massiert - aber was meinst du, wie gerade Martin vorgestern da gelegen hat und die Massage mindestens ebenso genossen hat?"

Rapha schnaubte leicht.

"Warum glaubst du, kann etwas passieren, wenn ich dich behandele?"

Nun drehte Rapha endlich den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Weil ich nicht klar denken kann, wenn du mich anfasst. Und wir waren schon ein paar Mal unvorsichtig. Haben uns geküsst oder... berührt. Was wäre passiert, wenn Martin genau dann reingekommen wäre?"

Tobi seufzte leise. "Dann... willst du lieber zu Sven...?"

"Das würde wohl erst recht Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken", sagte Rapha.

"Also keine Massagen mehr?" Das wäre jedenfalls die logische Folgerung.

"Ja, auch ne großartige Idee", seufzte Raphael. "Ach verdammt, ich weiß es doch auch nicht."

"Dann überleg dir was", forderte Tobi ihn auf. Es tat weh nicht zu wissen, was Raphael wollte.

Erneut seufzte Rapha. "Ich wollt dich nicht anmachen Tobi", sagte nach einem Moment leise.

"Schon gut", nahm Tobi die Entschuldigung an.

Rapha nickte. "Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?"

"Und dann?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Was ist mit uns? Wenn du schon Angst hast mit mir in einem Zimmer zu sein?"

"Wir müssen einfach aufpassen. Also keine Küsse oder sowas während der Behandlung mehr", sagte Rapha.

"Wir haben uns heute nicht geküsst", betonte Tobi. "Und trotzdem bist du einfach so abgehauen."

"Das war... Martin hat vorhin in der Kabine so nen dummen Witz erzählt..."

"Was hat er denn gesagt?", wollte er wissen.

Rapha schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wichtig. Du kennst diese dummen schwulen Witze. Es... es ging hier halt um nen Masseur..."

"Ha-ha", machte Tobi betont. "Ist klar, alles Masseure sind schwul. Aber auch Martin kommt total gerne. Und so manches Mal hat er hinterher Probleme beim Aufstehen."

"Aber Martin ist nicht schwul, das ist der Unterschied."

"Aber er weiß nicht, dass du es bist. Oder ich."

"Ja, aber... als er dann ausgerechnet vorhin der Tür stand. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken."

"Und wie soll das weitergehen?"

"Du wusstest, dass es nicht einfach werden würde."

"Aber du musst nicht so übertreiben."

"Ich hab mich entschuldigt Tobi, was willst du noch hören?"

Leise seufzte Tobi. "Ich weiß nur nicht, ob das so geht..."

"Du willst Schluss machen?" Wieder stand Panik in Raphaels Augen.

Tobi schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. "Ich hab keine Ahnung."

"Tobi, ich verstecke mich seit Jahren! Das ist... wie ein Instinkt. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich den nach ein paar Tagen einfach so abstreifen kann."

"Das erwarte ich ja auch nicht. Aber das vorhin... das war einfach scheiße."

"Und ich hab mich dafür entschuldigt", wiederholte Rapha.

"Ja, weiß ich doch." Tobi griff nach Raphas Hand.

Immerhin zog Rapha seine Hand diesmal nicht weg, sondern drückte Tobis Hand sogar leicht.

Vielleicht hatten sie doch eine Chance? Vielleicht war er wirklich zu ungeduldig mit Rapha. Vielleicht musste er sich zurücknehmen und Rapha das Tempo bestimmen lassen.

Rapha musterte ihn intensiv. "Ich bin nicht einfach, dass weiß ich Tobi."

Tobi musste grinsen. "Ich weiß schon, worauf ich mich einlasse."

"Dann... hab ich noch ne Chance?"

"Hey, so schnell lass ich dich nicht gehen."

Rapha seufzte erleichtert. "Das ist gut."

"Aber... wir müssen das irgendwie in den Griff kriegen."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Rapha.

"Sei bitte nicht mehr so schreckhaft - das ist doch noch viel auffälliger als alles andere."

"Ich versuche es Tobi", versprach Rapha.

"Nicht mehr einfach so abhauen, ja?"

Raphael nickte. "Nicht mehr abhauen."

"Danke."

Raphael lächelte schwach und drückte erneut Tobis Hand. "Also... soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?"

Innerlich seufzte Tobi, er hatte gehofft noch etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können. "Nee, zum Stadion - da steht mein Rad."

"Ok", sagte Rapha und fuhr dann langsam wieder los und zurück zum Stadion.

Er fuhr schon die Einfahrt zum Stadion herunter, als Tobi ihn wieder ansprach: "Wann... sehen wir uns?"

Rapha überlegte einen Moment. "Morgen hab ich noch Termine", murmelte er. "Vielleicht... übermorgen?"

Diesmal konnte Tobi das Seufzen gerade so unterdrücken. Er hatte schon gehofft, mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können.

"Ich ruf dich morgen Abend, ok?" schlug Rapha vor.

"Ja... ist okay..."

"Den Termin morgen kann nicht absagen oder verschieben Tobi", sagte Rapha, als er Tobis Enttäuschung hörte.

"Schon gut."

"Also..." Rapha sah aus dem Fenster auf den inzwischen wirklich leeren Parkplatz und beugte sich dann zu Tobi um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben.

Tobis verräterischer Bauch fing gleich wieder an zu kribbeln.

"Wir hören uns morgen Abend", wisperte Rapha.

"Ja... morgen Abend."

Mit einem letzten Lächeln schnallte sich Tobi los und stieg aus dem Wagen.

Er sah sich nicht um, als er zu seinem Fahrrad ging.

Ganz zufrieden war er mit dem Gespräch nicht, allerdings konnte er Raphas Reaktion zumindest teilweise verstehen.  
Und morgen, wenn sie irgendwo alleine waren, würden sie auch wieder eine schöne Zeit zusammen verbringen.

Oder eher übermorgen, wo Rapha morgen ja diesen unheimlich wichtigen Termin hatte. Und offenbar wollte er Tobi auch danach nicht sehen.  
Schon ein bisschen seltsam. Sie hatten schließlich alle die nächsten Tage frei. Aber vielleicht war es was mit Colin oder so.

Er hoffte einfach, dass Raphael es ihm erzählen würde. Nicht, weil er neugierig war, sondern weil es dazu gehörte sich etwas zu erzählen. Sich teilhaben zu lassen.

Eine Beziehung bestand normalerweise nicht nur aus Sex. Auch deshalb würde er wirklich gern mehr Zeit mit Rapha verbringen. Um ihn besser kennenzulernen.

Er mochte Raphael einfach sehr, nicht nur seinen Körper.

Aber alles schön langsam und in Ruhe.

Reden, etwas zusammen unternehmen. Colin und Dani kennenlernen.

Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf fuhr er nach Hause.


	22. Eine bessere Gummipuppe

Den ganzen nächsten Tag war Tobi unruhig, er wartete ungeduldig auf Raphas Anruf.

Er saß auf seinem Balkon, versuchte zu lesen und als das nicht klappte spielte er ein bisschen auf seinem Laptop. Konzentrieren konnte er sich allerdings nicht. Als er ziellos durchs Internet surfte, sprang ihm plötzlich eine Schlagzeile ins Auge: "Wolf verlängert vorzeitig - Werder Bremen bindet Keeper bis 2017".

Sein Herz fing heftig an zu pochen. Raphael hatte seinen Vertrag verlängert! Er hatte gar gewusst, wann der alte Vertrag auslief - aber es freute ihn ungemein, dass der neue Vertrag nun so lange lief.

Mit einem Lächeln klickte Tobi auf den Link und las den kurzen Artikel und betrachtete das Bild, wie Rapha neben Thomas Eichin saß und den Vertrag unterschrieb. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass das offenbar Raphas wichtiger Termin gewesen war.

Und ja, das war in der Tat ein wichtiger Temin. Aber... er hätte das auch sagen können.

Eine Vertragsverlängerung war doch was Schönes! Sie hätten zusammen feiern können. Aber jetzt traute er sich kaum Raphael anzurufen aus Angst zu stören. Aber... verdammt, sie waren zusammen, da hatte er ja wohl das Recht ihn anzurufen!

Kurzentschlossen griff er sein Handy und wählte die Nummer. Es klingelte zweimal, dann wurde das Gespräch weg gedrückt.

Verdammt, was sollte das? Konnte Rapha nicht reden? Nicht mal mit ihm, seinem Freund?!?

Wütend wählte er erneut, aber diesmal ging sofort die Mailbox dran. Scheiße, das konnte Rapha doch nicht mit ihm machen!

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen wählte er erneut und wartet diesmal, bis er eine Nachricht hinterlassen konnte. "Was soll der Scheiß Rapha? Wieso drückst du mich weg? Und wieso hast du mir nichts von dem Vertrag erzählt? Das ist echt scheiße und das du jetzt nicht mit mir sprechen willst find ich zum Kotzen! Was bin ich denn für dich...?" Ein Piepen beendete seine Schimpfkanonade.

Voller Wut warf er das Handy auf das Sofa, es konnte von Glück reden, dass er es nicht an die Wand geworfen hatte.

Gott, es war wirklich lange her, dass er so sauer auf jemanden gewesen war. Und auf seinen Freund - daran konnte er sich kaum erinnern. So sauer sollte man auf seinen Freund auch nicht sein.  
Aber sein Freund sollte einen auch nicht so ausschließen! Gerade bei so etwas!

Wütend funkelte er sein Handy an, als könnte er es so zu klingeln bringen. Aber es blieb stumm.

Dann konnte Raphael ihm auch gestohlen bleiben.

Er schaltete das Gerät auf Lautlos, dann landete es wieder auf dem Sofa. Und nun? Ehrlich gesagt hatte er keine Lust hier in seiner Wohnung zu sitzen. Wozu auch? Rapha wollte ihn ja offenbar eh nicht sehen. Also konnte er auch raus.

Mit dem Fahrrad eine Runde drehen? Oder einfach Bremen mal hinter sich lassen und mit dem Wagen irgendwo hinfahren? Vielleicht wär es ganz gut, wenn er aus Bremen rauskam. Raus und... nach Hause? Zu seinen Eltern, seiner Familie, seinen Freunden? Denen er auch nicht erzählen konnte, warum er so mies drauf war.

Das war doch alles Kacke! Wenn er das alles mit sich alleine ausmachen musste, dann konnte er auch alleine wegfahren.

Kurzentschlossen nahm er seine Reisetasche, warf recht willkürlich ein paar Sachen hinein und brachte sie in sein kleines Auto. Zelt, Schlafsack und Isomatte dazu, dann konnte er schon losfahren - wohin auch immer.

Er fuhr raus aus Bremen und in Richtung Bremerhaven. Vielleicht würde er da am Meer ja was Nettes finden. Auf jeden Fall würde er hier ausspannen können - und Abstand gewinnen.

Oder... oder übertrieb er? Vielleicht konnte Rapha im Moment ja einfach nur nicht reden. Vielleicht war er noch im Verein um was zu klären. Aber hätte er dann nicht wenigstens abnehmen können um ihn zu vertrösten?

Bei der nächsten Möglichkeit drehte Tobi um. Er selbst hatte Rapha immer wieder vorgeworfen, dass er weglief und jetzt machte er das gleiche. Nein, er würde zumindest heute abwarten, ob Rapha sich meldete. Immerhin hatten sie das verabredet.

Bei einem Imbiss holte er sich ein schnelles Mittagessen, das er dann auf seiner Couch vor dem Fernseher betrachtete. Beim Kaufen hatte es noch lecker gewirkt - aber er hatte jetzt absolut keinen Hunger mehr. Kopfschüttelnd schob er es von sich und griff wieder zu seinem Handy. Warum rief Rapha nicht zurück?

Sollte er es noch einmal versuchen ihn zu erreichen?

Er zögerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, dann wählte er schon Raphas Nummer.

Wieder hörte er die Ansage der Mailbox. Er sparte es sich eine weitere Nachricht zu hinterlassen und legte auf.

Und war noch enttäuschter als vorher.

Ob er einfach wieder zu Rapha fahren sollte? Beim letzten Mal hatte das ja gut geklappt.

Zelt hatte er ja dabei, um im Notfall im Vorgarten zu campen.

Also fuhr er zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage unangemeldet zu Raphas Wohnung. Er war mindestens so nervös wie beim ersten Mal als er klingelte.

Er wartete, ehe er erneut und länger klingelte. Aber niemand reagierte.

Waren sie gar nicht zu Hause? Tobi fluchte erneut verhalten - und versuchte noch einmal Raphael zu erreichen.  
Aber nichts. Und nun? Hier warten bis Rapha nach Hause kam?

Das war doch auch dämlich. Vermutlich war er mit seiner Familie essen - mit Dani und Colin. Tobi gehörte natürlich nicht dazu. Bei dem Gedanken fühlte er einen heißen Stich. Er gehörte nicht dazu.

Und... er würde auch nie dazugehören. Er war... Raphas Affäre, mehr nicht.

Die Erkenntnis war hart, aber wahr. Leider.

Und genauso hart war es, sich einzugestehen, dass er das nicht konnte. Ihn machte das Versteckspiel jetzt schon rasend, aber in dem Wissen, dass sich nie was ändern würde... Nein, das konnte und wollte er nicht.

Tobi ging zurück zu seinem Wagen und lehnte sich an die Motorhaube. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er tief durch. Er würde das mit Raphael beenden müssen. Auch, wenn Dani so toll hinter ihnen stand - es würde nicht klappen. Er stand immer außen vor. Die Familie ging vor, und die Affäre bekam immer mal ein paar Minuten zwischendurch - wenn Raphael nicht gerade wieder panisch wurde.

Und das war ihm einfach nicht genug. Er wollte mehr, als fünf Minuten Sex. Er wollte einen Freund, mit dem er Zeit verbringen konnte, der für ihn da war, und für den er da sein konnte. Raphael war nicht so ein Freund.

Er mochte Rapha und er wusste auch, dass Rapha ihn ebenfalls mochte. Aber manchmal war das halt nicht genug.

Nach einem leisen Seufzen wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

Jetzt musste er nur überlegen, wie er das Rapha beibringen sollte. Wie - und vor allem wann! Schließlich erreichte er ihn nicht!

Eigentlich wollte er das auch nicht am Telefon machen.

Also musste er abwarten, wann er Rapha das nächste Mal treffen würde.

Resigniert stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr nach Hause. Wenn Rapha sich an sein Wort hielt, würde er sich heute Abend melden. Dann musste Tobi ihn nur überreden, dass sie sich noch treffen sollten.

Und dann - die schwerste Aufgabe. Ihm erklären, dass er so, als Affäre, nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

Ihm graute davor.

Allein beim Gedanken an Raphas Gesicht, wenn er es ihm gesagt hatte, wurde ihm ganz schlecht.

Aber es war für sie beide besser.

Inzwischen war er zu Hause angekommen - wieder - und stieg aus. Die Sachen ließ er im Kofferraum, vermutlich würde er nach dem Anruf eh wegfahren wollen.

Es dauerte tatsächlich bis zum frühen Abend, bis er endlich was von Rapha hörte. Allerdings klingelte nicht sein Handy, sondern die Tür.

Überrascht stand Tobi auf und öffnete die Tür.

Raphael kam langsam die Treppe hoch. "Hey", sagte er leise.

Scheiße, der Blick alleine ließ Tobi schon wieder weich werden. "Hey", erwiderte er aber nur und trat zur Seite um Raphael reinzulassen.

"Nach deiner Nachricht auf meiner Mailbox dachte ich, dass ich am besten vorbei komme", murmelte Rapha und betrat Tobis kleine Wohnung.

"Hmm...", machte Tobi leise.

"Also... du bist sauer", sagte Rapha mit einem fragenden Unterton.

"Ich erfahre ganz zufällig, dass mein Freund - oder der, den ich dafür halte - seinen Vertrag verlängert, aber er hat es nicht nötig es mir zu erzählen. Und dann ist er den ganzen Tag über nicht zu erreichen. Was soll ich sonst sein wenn nicht sauer?"

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Rapha.

"Und das macht es besser?"

"Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber ich kann's jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. Dani hat mir such schon den Kopf gewaschen..."

"Und warum hast du dich dann nicht gemeldet? Den ganzen Tag nicht?"

"Als du angerufen hattest, war ich noch im Verein", erzählte Rapha. "Und danach... ich hatte Colin und Dani zum Essen eingeladen und hatte das Handy aus."

Tobi nickte. Es war klar gewesen, dass er nicht so wichtig war wie Dani und Colin, aber trotzdem tat es weh.

Rapha trat einen Schritt näher. "Ich konnte dich schlecht mit zum Essen nehmen, Tobi", sagte er leise.

"Nicht? Warum nicht?"

"Essen mit Familie und Freund?" fragte Rapha kopfschüttelnd. "Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

Tobi schluckte, das war deutlich gewesen. Seine Familie und sein Freund, die gehörten nicht zusammen. "Ich stell mir gar nichts mehr vor", erklärte Tobi fest.

"Nach der Vertragsunterzeichnung waren überall Fotografen und Fans", fuhr Rapha fort. "Wie hätte ich erklären sollen, dass du mit dabei bist?"

"Du musst es nicht erklären, Raphael", stellte Tobi fest.

"Nicht? Dann... Verstehst du es?"

"Vielleicht verstehe ich es ja. Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich kann nicht irgendein Freund sein, der nebenbei läuft, wenn es gerade mal passt. Immer weit hinter der Familie zu sein. Das kann ich nicht, und das will ich auch nicht, Raphael."

"Was... Willst du damit sagen?" fragte Rapha stockend.

"Es tut mir leid, Raphael... aber ich kann das nicht. Wie ein Hund zu dir zu kommen, wenn du rufst, und sonst brav in der Ecke zu sitzen und zu warten."

Raphael schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Das stimmt doch nicht Tobi!"

"Ach nein? Du hast mir noch nicht mal eine SMS geschrieben, dass du deinen Vertrag verlängert hast!", zischte Tobi.

"Ich... Ich wollte es dir sagen. Gestern. Bevor das alles mit Martin passiert ist", sagte Rapha. "Aber dann... Ich hab nicht mehr dran gedacht. Und ich finde nicht, dass man sowas per SMS erzählt."

"Dann ist es besser, der Freund erfährt es übers Internet?", fragte Tobi hart.

"Nein, ich... ich hab einen Fehler gemacht. Ich wollte es dir sagen und habs verbockt."

"Und das wird immer wieder passieren. Weil dir alles andere wichtiger ist als ich."

"Das stimmt nicht. Du bist mir sehr wichtig Tobi. Sonst wär ich jetzt wohl kaum hier."

Tobi schnaubte leise. "Ich gehöre nicht zu euch, Raphael, und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Du hast deine Familie, und du solltest wieder zu Dani und Colin gehen. Und mich vergessen. Ich werde mit Sven reden, dass er dich übernehmen soll."

Rapha schluckte sichtbar und in seinen Augen war deutlich zu sehen, wie sehr diese Worte ihm wehtaten. "Du wusstest vorher, dass es schwierig wird", sagte er heiser.

"Ich wusste aber nicht, dass ich so unwichtig sein würde."

"Du bist nicht unwichtig Tobi!"

"Nein? Aber du vergisst mich einfach."

Raphael schloss die Augen und kämpfte offensichtlich mit seinen Gefühlen. "Gott, ich habs echt verbockt", murmelte er.

"Komm nicht wieder so an", bat Tobi. "Du wirst es nächstes Mal nicht besser machen."

Raphael presste die Lippen zusammen, ehe er tief Luft holte und Tobi ansah. "Du willst es nicht mal versuchen, ob ich es besser machen kann?"

"Meinst du echt, dass es besser wird? Dass ich mit dir essen gehen kann, wenn du deinen Vertrag verlängerst? Dass wir beide ein paar Tage wegfahren, wenn mal frei ist? Nein, das wirst du alles weiter mit Dani und Colin machen, weil sie deine Familie sind."

"Was willst du hören? Dass ich meinen Sohn aufgebe und zu dir ziehe?" fragte Rapha.

"Dass ich Teil der Familie werde. Aber das werde ich nie sein."

Raphael schüttelte den Kopf. "Du willst alles sofort. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, mein Leben zu leben."

"Nein, aber hast du eine Ahnung, wie es ist, an meiner Stelle zu sein? Da ist ein Mann, den du toll findest, und du kannst ihm nicht nahekommen? Er ist nie für dich da, und du kannst nicht für ihn da sein?"

Raphael lachte hart. "Oh ja, das weiß ich. Glaubst du denn, ich möchte das nicht? Glaubst du ich steh drauf, alles nur ihm Geheimen zu machen?"

"Wir würden uns nicht verraten, wenn wir uns öfter sehen würden. Wenn du mir mal was erzählen würdest. Wenn du mich nicht total aus deinem Leben aussperren würdest."

"Es genügt ein falscher Augenblick Tobi."

"Ich hab das Gefühl, du willst das mit uns gar nicht. Du versuchst es noch nicht mal. Es ist schön einen Kerl für den Sex zu haben, aber vor mehr hast du einfach zu viel Angst. Und das kann ich nicht. Ne bessere Gummipuppe sein."

"Ich versuch es nicht? Das ist Blödsinn!"

"Was hast du denn versucht?", fragte Tobi nach. "Du kommst zu mir zur den Massagen, ansonsten habe ich immer alles machen müssen. Zu dir fahren, dich überreden... ich mag nicht mehr."

"Schön, dass du deine Gefühle einfach so abstellen kannst", fauchte Rapha.

"Gefühle? Davon habe ich bei dir nicht viel bemerkt", bemerkte Tobi.

Rapha schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Du hältst mich offenbar für nen Sexbessenen Egoisten. Warum bist du dann überhaupt mit mir zusammen, wenn ich in deinen Augen so ein Arsch bin?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Arsch bist. Aber das mit uns, das klappt trotzdem nicht."

Raphael sah ihn einen Moment an. "Ich wusste es. ich wusste, dass es nicht klappen kann. Aber ich...", sagte er leise und ging dann auf die Wohnungstür zu.

Tobi bewegte sich nicht, denn hätte er das getan, dann hätte er Raphael nicht gehen lassen. Aber so, wie es im Moment lief, ging es nicht weiter.

An der Tür sah Rapha noch einmal kurz zu ihm, aber dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf und verließ schweigend die Wohnung.

Kaum fiel die Tür hinter Raphael in das Schloss, sackte Tobi in sich zusammen

Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Er hatte Raphael gehen lassen - und damit ihre Beziehung beendet.

Und ihnen beiden das Herz gebrochen. Denn Rapha hatte Gefühle für ihn, dass wusste Tobi. Und Raphael hatte auch Recht gehabt, dass Tobi nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, wie das alles für Rapha war. Aber... Rapha hätte doch versuchen können, mit ihm zu reden. Es ihm zu erklären.

Er hätte Tobi einfach nicht vergessen dürfen!

Tobi schluckte krampfhaft und schnappte sich dann seine Autoschlüssel. Er würde jetzt zu seinen Eltern fahren und sich dort die paar Tage verkriechen.

Da konnte er auch von Raphael erzählen - auch wenn er seinen Namen wohl nicht nennen würde. Es war ja eh vorbei und er wusste, dass seine Eltern ihn nicht ausquetschen würden. Sie würden einfach für ihn da sein.  
Seine Mutter würde ihm Schokopudding kochen und sein Vater würde einen Tag frei machen und mit ihm zum Angeln fahren.

Und das war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte!


	23. Treffen mit Dani

Am Tag, bevor das Training wieder losgehen sollte, kehrte Tobi nach Bremen zurück. Die Tage bei seinen Eltern hatten gut getan, und er war erholt und ruhiger geworden.

Allerdings hatte er ziemliches Muffensausen vor dem bevorstehenden Wiedersehen mit Rapha. Es würde wehtun... Außerdem war ihm noch keine gute Ausrede ausgefallen, warum Sven sich von nun an um Raphael kümmern sollte.

Er selbst konnte das einfach nicht mehr - und Raphael würde sich unter seinen Händen sicher nicht entspannen können.

Also musste er sich was einfallen lassen. Etwas, was glaubhaft war aber auf keinen Fall verdächtig wirkte.  
Vielleicht doch in der Nähe der Wahrheit bleiben? Dass sie sich nicht mehr besonders gut verstanden?

Das wäre vermutlich das Beste.

Damit würde er sich auch nicht so leicht verquatschen - er musste nur Raphael noch darüber informieren. Per SMS? Das wäre zwar unpersönlich, aber auf ein Telefonat hatte er nun auch keine Lust.

Er war noch am überlegen, was er tun sollte, als sein Telefon plötzlich klingelte.

Er zuckte zusammen, dann ging er ran.

"Tobi?" hörte er eine weibliche Stimme. "Hier ist Daniela."

"Oh, Dani, hallo!"

"Hast du zufällig Lust und Zeit mit mir nen Kaffee zu trinken?" fragte sie.

"Oh... ja, warum nicht... Wo?"

Dani nannte ihm den Namen eines kleinen Cafés. "In ner halben Stunde?"

"Ja, ist okay", stimmte Tobi zu. "Ich komme."

"Schön. Ich freu mich. Dann bis gleich Tobi."

"Bis gleich", legte Tobi auf. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, was er da gerade zugesagt hatte. Er würde sich mit Raphaels... Lebensgefährtin... unterhalten.

Was sie wohl von ihm wollte? Sie hatten sich bisher schließlich nur einmal getroffen, als er Rapha... besucht hatte.

Sie war sicher eine tolle Freundin und stand vollkommen auf Raphaels Seite. Ob sie ihm Vorwürfe machen würde?

Aber so hatte sie sich eben eigentlich nicht angehört.

Tobi würde sich wohl einfach überraschen lassen müssen.

Er zog sich schnell um und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Café.

Er war etwas zu früh da, dennoch sah Tobi Dani schon an einem der Tische sitzen.

Sie winkte ihm zu, als sie ihn sah und lächelte ihn an. "Schön, dass du da bist", begrüßte sie ihn.

Tobi nickte leicht, so ganz sicher war er sich da nicht.

Dani hatte bereits eine Tasse mit Tee vor sich stehen.

Tobi setzte sich und bestellte sich einen Kaffee. "Also...?", sah er sie fragend an.

Dani rührte einen Moment in ihrem Tee, dann seufzte sie. "Erzählst du mir, was mit dir und Rapha passiert ist?"

So ganz genau wusste Tobi nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, versuchte es aber und erzählte, was genau geschehen war. Dass Raphael nie zeit für ihn hatte, ständig Panik schob, selbst wenn nichts passierte, und wie er Tobi geradezu vergessen hatte, als er den Vertrag verlängert hatte. Es tat gut mal darüber zu reden, auch, wenn Dani sicher die falsche Person dafür war. "Es.. es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen. Aber ich kann das nicht mehr, nicht so."

Dani schüttelte leicht den Kopf und holte erstmal tief Luft. "Kann ich verstehen", sagte sie dann. "Das du das so nicht willst."

"Das Verstecken, das wusste ich ja vorher. Aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich so weit hintendran stehen würde. Hinter dir und Colin. Dass er gar nicht will, dass ich dazugehöre."

"Ach Tobi", sagte Dani leise. "Er will natürlich, dass du dazugehörst. Raphael... ist kein einfacher Mensch. Hat er dir von seiner Zeit im Internat erzählt?"

Tobi nickte leicht. "Hat er. Und ich weiß, was da passiert ist. Aber... ich hatte echt das Gefühl, dass er mich nicht dabei haben will. So als Affäre ganz okay, aber doch nicht als...Teil seines Lebens."

"Rapha hat Angst", sagte Dani. "Das mit Lukas... das hat ihm damals ziemlich zugesetzt. Ich glaube, er gibt sich zum Teil die Schuld daran. Was Blödsinn ist. Aber... er hat einfach Angst davor, Menschen nah an sich ran zu lassen."

Tobi nickte leicht. "Aber... das kann ich nicht. Wenn er mit euch - seiner Familie - zusammen ist und ich nichts zähle."

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie wichtig du ihm bist Tobi", sagte Dani kopfschüttelnd. "Ich will hier nicht entschuldigen, was Rapha gemacht hat. Er ist manchmal ein Hornochse."

"Er hat eine merkwürdige Art das zu zeigen", knurrte Tobi. "Geht mit euch essen und vergisst mich dabei total. Und hinterher ist das für ihn noch ganz normal. Ich will das so nicht. Natürlich bist du ihm wichtig, und Colin, aber ich wäre es auch gerne. Und nein ich bin es nicht, auch wenn du das anders siehst."

"Dann siehst du für euch keine Chance mehr?"

"Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass das noch sinnvoll ist."

Dani seufzte. "Das ist schade. Ich... hatte gehofft, dass du ihn ein bisschen aus seinem Schneckenhaus locken kannst."

"Es tut mir Leid - aber das bringt nichts. Raphael wird sich niemals wirklich darauf einlassen. Ich finde es ja gut, dass du bei ihm bist, aber ich hätte gerne auch dazu gehört."

Daniela lächelte leicht und griff nach ihrer Handtasche. Sie wühlte einen Moment darin herum und zog dann etwas heraus. "Die hier hatte Rapha besorgt. Für euch. Spätvorstellung."

Tobi schluckte leicht. Es waren Kinokarten für den Tag nach Raphaels Vertragsverlängerung. "Das..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte er nicht geahnt. Aber das änderte nichts an seiner Entscheidung.

"Du bist mehr für ihn als ne Affäre Tobi. Viel mehr", sagte Dani.

"Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher", meinte Tobi.

"Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich... wollte einfach nur ein gutes Wort für Rapha einlegen. Du bist so ein netter Kerl. Aber ich kann dich auch verstehen."

"Ich hab es echt versucht. Und ich wusste, dass es nicht leicht sein würde. Aber... es tut mir leid. Sag das bitte Raphael. Und... ich werde mit Sven tauschen. Es wäre für uns beide nichts, wenn ich Raphael weiter behandeln würde."

"Raphael weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin", sagte Dani kopfschüttelnd. "Und ich werds ihm auch nicht sagen. Er ist eh schon... nicht gut drauf."

Das überraschte Tobi nicht weiter. "Okay", sagte er nur.

Dani lächelte Tobi noch einmal an, dann legte sie einen 10 Euro Schein auf den Tisch. "Ich lad dich ein. Und danke, dass du mich getroffen hast."

"Danke - es war gut darüber reden zu können."

"Und ich bin froh, dass ich endlich weiß, was da wirklich passiert ist. Aus Rapha hab ich nur ein paar Brummlaute rausbekommen."

Tobi nickte leicht. "Wir sehen uns bestimmt irgendwann."

"Machs gut Tobi", sagte Dani. Sie stand auf, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann.

Tobi sah ihr lange nach, dann stand er ebenfalls auf und ging.

Erst im Auto wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Kinokarten noch in der Hand hielt. Die Kinokarten zu einem Besuch, zu dem Raphael hatte einladen wollen.  
Und er hatte sie nicht als Entschuldigung gekauft, sondern tatsächlich Tage vorher.

Er hatte an Tobi gedacht und hatte ihn überraschen wollen

"Rapha du Blödmann", fluchte er leise.

Unwillkürlich wischte er sich über die Augen - sein Handrücken wurde feucht.

Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass Dani ihm die Karten nicht gezeigt hätte.

Das machte seine Entscheidung so viel schwerer - und er bekam wirklich Angst davor Raphael morgen unter die Augen zu treten.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln schob er die Karten ins Handschuhfach und fuhr zurück nach Hause.

Er sollte einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht sollte er ausgehen? Er könnte Sven anrufen. Er musste ja mit ihm eh noch wegen Rapha reden...  
Und vielleicht hatte Sven ja Lust auf ein Bier - oder so. Kurzerhand wählte er die Nummer.

"Hallo Tobi", begrüßte Sven ihn vergnügt.

Es war schön, wie Svens gute Laune immer so ansteckend war. Tobi fühlte sich gleich etwas besser, als er ihn mit einem "Hey" grüßte.

"Hättest du ein paar schöne freie Tage?", fragte Sven.

"War bei meinen Eltern und hab mich verwöhnen lassen", erzählte Tobi. "Und du?"

"Mit ein paar Kumpels an der Nordsee", sagte Sven.

"Auch eine gute Wahl", nickte Tobi. "Und gutes Wetter hattet ihr ja auch."

"Es war herrlich! Und jetzt fühl ich mich gut gewappnet fürs Zillertal."

"Zillertal", murmelte Tobi, und schlagartig war das gute Gefühl weg. "Kannst du... Raphael übernehmen?"

"Was?" fragte Sven verblüfft.

"Naja... kannst du?"

"Ja, aber wieso? Ihr harmoniert doch so gut."

"Gab ein bisschen... naja, Streit? Jedenfalls wär es toll, wenn du ihn übernehmen würdest."

"Streit?" hakte Sven nach.

"Meinungsverschiedenheit? Nichts dramatisches, aber vielleicht wär es besser..." Warum konnte Sven das nicht einfach so hinnehmen?

Sven schwieg einen Moment. "Ok", sagte er dann. "Wenn Rapha damit einverstanden ist..."

"Ich denke, das wird er", hoffte Tobi. Alles andere würde es noch viel komplizierter machen.

"Mhm", machte Sven dem das ganze immer noch reichlich komisch vorkam.

"Danke", sagte Tobi aber nur, in der Hoffnung weiteren Nachfragen zu entgehen.

"Ich verstehs zwar nicht, aber ist kein Problem."

Dazu sagte Tobi nichts mehr. "Sag mal, hast du heute noch was vor?", wechselte er stattdessen das Thema.

"Außer meine Wohnung wieder bewohnbar machen? Nichts. Du willst mich vor Staubsauger und Wischmopp retten, ja?" fragte Sven grinsend.

"Ja, ich kann dich doch nicht im Stich lassen", lachte Tobi.

"Mein Held. Wo willst du hin?"

"Keine Ahnung - raus auf ein Bier oder so?", schlug Tobi vor.

"Bei dem Wetter ne gute Idee", nickte Sven. "Irgendwo nett in nen Biergarten setzen."

"Du kennst dich hier aus - wieder da zu diesem Volleyballfeld, oder woanders hin?"

"Ich finds da immer nett an der Weser. Also wenn das ok ist, können wir da wieder hin."

"Dann wieder da an der Weser."

"Und wann?"

Tobi sah auf die Uhr. "Stunde, anderthalb?", schlug er vor.

"Klingt gut. Treffen wir uns am Bootsanleger?"

"In einer Stunde?"

"Ok, in einer Stunde am Anleger. Ich freu mich."

"Ich mich auch", meinte Tobi. Es war gut sich gleich abzulenken.

"Dann bis später Tobi", verabschiedete sich Sven.

"Bis später", legte Tobi auf. Dann sah er sich in seiner Wohnung um. Es war keine schlechte Idee sich mal um ein wenig Ordnung zu kümmern - auch, wenn Raphael wohl nicht so bald zu ihm kommen würde.

Er schnaubte. Rapha würde gar nicht kommen, weil er hier nichts verloren hatte! Es war schließlich aus zwischen ihnen.

Sie waren so etwas wie Kollegen - aber selbst das nicht wirklich.

Und jetzt Schluss, dachte er und stand vom Sofa auf. Rapha hatte schon viel zu viel Platz in seinen Gedanken eingenommen. Aber das würde sich ab sofort ändern.

Erst aufräumen, dann den Abend mit Sven verbringen - und sich dann wieder in die Arbeit stürzen.

Und nicht an Raphael denken.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, schon wieder war dieser Typ in seinem Kopf.

Tobi presste die Lippen zusammen und holte seinen Staubsauger hervor. Konzentrier dich einfach auf den Staub. Auf nichts anderes. Nur der Staub zählt, sagte er sich in Gedanken.

Es fiel ihm schwer, aber es ging. Staub, Krümel, Haare, Papierschnipsel... dann Fenster putzen, den Boden wischen, die Waschbecken - dann musste er schon langsam los.

Für nicht mal ne Stunde hatte er erstaunlich viel erledigt. Offenbar war Liebeskummer gut, wenn man mal wieder gründlich reine machen wollte.

Er zog sich schnell frische Kleidung an, dann schwang er sich aufs Rad.

Als Tobi am Bootsanleger ankam wartete Sven bereits auf ihn.

"Hey", grüßte er den Kollegen und stellte sich dann neben ihn.

"Hey", sagte Sven und lächelte ihn an.

"Ist doch schön den letzten freien Tag noch mal so zu genießen."

Sven nickte. "Aber ehrlich gesagt freu ich mich schon aufs Zillertal. Ist echt schön da."

"Ich war ein paar Mal im Urlaub da in der Gegend. Ich möchte da nicht die Berge hochjoggen, aber ist schon toll da."

"Na zum Glück müssen wir zwei beide ja nichts hochjoggen", sagte Sven zwinkernd.

"Wir haben nur hinterher die Muskeln zu versorgen."

Sven nickte und sah Tobi an. "Was ist das da mit Rapha und dir? Wieso willst du ihn plötzlich nicht mehr behandeln?"

"Wir haben eine... Meinungsverschiedenheit."

"Worüber?"

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist nicht so wichtig."

"Doch, wenn es sich auf eure Zusammenarbeit auswirkt schon."

"Ja, es ist wichtig", gab Tobi zu. "Aber es ist zwischen uns."

"Redet darüber und schafft es aus der Welt", sagte Sven.

"Früher oder später werden wir das schon schaffen, aber im Moment noch nicht."

"Du willst echt nicht drüber reden", stellte Sven fest.

"Nein", antwortete Tobi kurz und bündig.

"Ok, wenn du nicht reden willst... Aber Tobi, wenn Rapha damit nicht einverstanden ist, dann behandelst du ihn weiter."

"Ja, natürlich. Raphaels Wille geht vor." Das hatte Tobi ehrlich gesagt und gemeint. Er hoffte allerdings sehr, dass Rapha so vernünftig war und nicht darauf pochte weiter von ihm betreut zu werden.

Sven lächelte. "Ok, dann genug davon. Erzähl lieber mal, was du bei deiner Familie so gemacht hast."

Tobi grinste ihn an und begann zu erzählen, und im Gegenzug erzählte Sven von seinem Ausflug an die Nordsee.  
Dabei ließen sie sich das Bier schmecken und genossen die Sonnenstrahlen.

Es wurde schon dämmrig, als sie sich schließlich voneinander trennten.

Auch zu Hause schaffte es Tobi nicht mehr an Raphael zu denken. Er las noch ein bisschen, ehe er ins Bett ging.


	24. Der Kampf beginnt

Erst am nächsten Tag konnte er den Gedanken nicht mehr ignorieren, und zwar in dem Moment, in dem er Raphael beim Training sah.

Raphael sah einfach... umwerfend aus. Tobi konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen jeder Bewegung von ihm folgten, als er sich langsam dehnte und dabei leise mit Richard sprach.

Seine Bewegungen wirkten so rund, weich, so anmutig, dabei war er selbst eher kantig und sehnig.

Tobi unterdrückte mühsam ein Seufzen. Und diesen Kerl hatte er im Bett gehabt.

Eigentlich hätte er glücklich sein müssen diesen Mann zu haben. Aber - er hatte ihn eben nicht!

Tobi ballte eine Hand zur Faust und riss sich von Raphas Anblick los.

"Tobi?", fragte Sven, der auf einmal neben ihm aufgetaucht war.

Tobi zuckte zusammen und sah zu Sven. "Hm?"

"Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich platzen. Was hat Rapha dir angetan?"

"Angetan?" fragte Tobi. "Überhaupt nichts."

"Du guckst so komisch."

"Ach ja? Wie gucke ich denn?"

"Eben als hätte er dir was angetan..."

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf. "Hast du unseren Neuen schon kennengelernt?" fragte er und deutete mit dem Kopf in Izets Richtung, der nach der WM nun auch ins Training einstieg.

"Nur kurz Hallo gesagt."

"Mal gucken ob er wirklich so gut ist wie alle sagen", sage Tobi und war erleichtert, dass das Gesprächsthema nicht mehr Raphael war.

"Bei der WM war er zumindest nicht schlecht."

Tobi nickte zustimmend und beobachtete weiter Izet und Juno, die sich beim warm machen ganz angeregt unterhielten.

"Und er hat ja auch schon Anschluss gefunden."

"Ist immer parktisch jemanden zu haben, der die Muttersprache spricht", meinte Sven.

Tobi lachte leise. "So viele Schweizer haben wir nicht hier."

Sven grinste. "Blödmann. Hast du eigentlich schon mit Rapha gesprochen, dass er nachher zu mir kommen soll? Offiziell steht er noch in deiner Liste."

"Nein", schüttelte Tobi. "Mach ich gleich nach dem Training."

Sven nickte. "Na mal gucken, ob Rapha zu mir auch jeden Tag kommen wird..."

Tobi schluckte leicht. "Wieso? Hat er das sonst nicht gemacht?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Er war schon ziemlich regelmäßig da, aber nicht täglich."

"Hatte ja noch immer Probleme mit dem Oberschenkel..."

"Muss ich da was Besonderes beachten?"

"Nee, eigentlich nicht. Das Bein ist auch wieder so gut wie okay."

"Ok. Kannst ihm sagen, er kann nach Basti kommen. Er ist dann als letzter dran, aber das war er bei dir ja auch meistens."

Verdammt, warum wusste Sven das alles? "Ja, sag ich ihm..."

"So, scheint los zu gehen", sagte Sven, als sich die Jungs um ihren Trainer versammelten.

Tobi nickte. "Hoffentlich bleiben wir arbeitslos", murmelte er. Sich kurz vor dem Trainingslager verletzten, das konnte keiner gebrauchen.

"Wird schon nichts passieren."

Sven hatte Recht, alle Spieler beendeten das Spiel ohne Verletzung. Damit rückte für Tobi der Moment näher, in dem er wohl oder übel mit Rapha sprechen musste.

Die Spieler sammelten die Bälle ein, während Tobi und Sven ihr Material zusammenpackten.

"Da kommt Rapha", stupste Sven Tobi an.

"Seh ich", knurrte Tobi und trat auf ihn zu. "Hey..."

Rapha, der neben Clemens her ging, drehte den Kopf. Einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blick, dann nickte Rapha knapp und sah wieder nach vorn.

"Du hast gleich deinen Termin bei Sven", erklärte Tobi ihm kurz.

"Geh schon mal vor", sagte Rapha zu Clemens und sah dann wieder zu Tobi. "Nein, ich habe einen Termin bei dir."

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben getauscht."

"Dann tausch zurück."

"Nein."

Rapha zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wir sehen uns nachher Tobi. Ich muss dringend unter die Dusche."

"Werden wir ja sehen", nuschelte Tobi kaum hörbar.

"Sag mal", hörte er plötzlich Svens Stimme hinter sich. "Weiß Rapha eigentlich von eurem Streit?"

Ruckartig sah sich Tobi zu ihm um. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Na weil Rapha offenbar kein Problem damit hat sich weiter von dir behandeln zu lassen", erklärte Sven.

"Lässt du das bitte meine Sache sein?", bat Tobi ihn betont freundlich.

Sven grinste. "Klar. Aber Rapha bleibt dein Patient. Er will sich weiter von dir behandeln lassen, also halt ich mich da raus."

Wütend biss Tobi die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte nicht erwartet von Sven so im Stich gelassen zu werden.

Sven beugte sich zu ihm. "Es war so abgemacht Tobi. Außerdem ist das dein Job. Massier ihn, kümmer dich um seine Muskeln und dann sagst du auf Wiedersehen. Mehr musst du überhaupt nicht mit ihm sprechen."

Wortlos drehte sich Tobi um und stapfte in Richtung Kabine. Gleich würden die Jungs kommen, und er sollte sich bis dahin wieder im Griff haben.

Er war sauer auf Sven und noch viel wütender auf Rapha. Wieso zum Teufel wollte der sich weiter von ihm behandeln lassen? Das war doch... lächerlich! Als ob er sich unter diesen Umständen überhaupt entspannen und auf ne Massage einlassen könnte!

Er würde wieder stundenlang seinen Rücken behandeln müssen und keine Entspannung in diesen Mann bringen können.

Und Sven? Der tat natürlich nichts und stieß ihm dann auch noch ein Messer in den Rücken! Dieser... Verräter! Dabei ahnte er doch was!

"Ach verfluchte Scheiße!" fluchte er.

Aber er konnte daran nichts ändern, und er hatte auch kein Interesse daran, jetzt mit Sven darüber zu reden. Also ging er stur, ohne nach links oder recht zu gucken, zu den Behandlungsräumen.

Der linken Tür - Svens Behandlungsraum - warf er einen finsteren Blick zu, dann schloss er sein eigenes Zimmer auf und bereitete alles für den ersten Spieler vor.

Clemens war der erste, der ganz locker von seinen Tagen in Erfurt erzählte und ihn so – zumindest kurzfristig - von seinen Problemen ablenkte.

Nach Clemens war Felix an der Reihe, der mit leuchtenden Augen von der Vorstellung seines Bruders in Madrid erzählte. Tobi musste grinsen, als er sah, wie unglaublich stolz Felix auf Toni war.  
Weltmeister und Real-Spieler - und kein bisschen Neid, das war schon bewundernswert.

Als letzter vor Raphael war noch Franco an der Reihe. Er hatte einige Probleme mit der linken Wade, aber auch das würde Tobi in Griff kriegen.

Aber schließlich war Franco fertig und damit stand ihm nun das zweite Zusammentreffen mit Rapha bevor.

Tobi atmete tief durch, während er aufräumte, dann öffnete er die Tür um Raphael reinzulassen.

Raphael betrat langsam das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Leg dich schon mal hin", bat Tobi dienstbeflissen.

Rapha nickte, blieb aber stehen und sah Tobi an. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte er schließlich kaum hörbar.

"Gut. Was macht dein Bein?"

"Warum wolltest du mich zu Sven abschieben?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich bei mir entspannen kannst", brachte Tobi einen der Gründe vor.

"Und das ist alles?"

"Und ich möchte dich nicht sehen." So, jetzt war es raus.

"Das wirst du aber müssen Tobi. Wir arbeiten zusammen."

"Hat mir Sven auch gesagt. Also machen wir das. Leg dich hin." Es war nicht mehr sonderlich freundlich, gerade der letzte Satz glich eher einem Befehl.

Rapha presste die Lippen aufeinander, dann drehte er sich zu Tür und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss.

"Was soll das?", fragte Tobi nach.

Raphael sagte nichts, sondern ging langsam auf Tobi zu.

"Ich habe dich gebeten dich hinzulegen." Tobi versuchte kühl zu klingen, was ihm aber nicht so wirklich gelang.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass es so zwischen uns ist", sagte Rapha leise und blieb dicht vor Tobi stehen.

"Dass es wie ist?"

"Du siehst mir kaum in die Augen und bist... so kalt. Unpersönlich."

"Ja. Ich soll dich massieren. Da muss ich dir nicht in die Augen gucken oder... warm sein."

"Und du findest das schön so?" fragte Rapha und wollte nach Tobis Hand greifen.

Noch rechtzeitig merkte Tobi das und zog die Hand weg. "Die Alternative wäre auch nicht besser..." Es fiel ihm so schwer das zu sagen, hart zu bleiben, gerade, weil ihm jetzt auch wieder die Kinokarten einfielen. Aber er würde nie dazugehören, sagte er sich wieder und wieder

Rapha sah enttäuscht auf Tobis Hand und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Was... was kann ich tun...?" fragte er kaum hörbar.

"Dich endlich hinlegen und mich meinen Job machen lassen."

Rapha biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, dann nickte er. Den Blick weiter fest auf Tobi gerichtet, zog er sich langsam sein Shirt über den Kopf.

Verdammte Scheiße, warum sah der Mann so gut aus?

Und der blöde Kerl wusste auch noch, wie gut er aussah. Und vor allem, was er für eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

Mit aller Willensstärke riss er sich von dem Anblick los und griff wahllos nach einem Massageöl.

Ganz kurz spürte er Raphas Hand auf seinem Rücken, dann legte er sich endlich auf die Liege.

Noch einmal atmete Tobi tief durch, dann drehte er sich um. Wie Raphael hier lag, so lasziv, so aufreizend - das war nicht fair.

Und dieser Blick! Tobi schluckte und trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Wenn Rapha ihn weiter so ansah, dann würde das hier eine Katastrophe werden. Dann würde er schwach werden - und alles nur noch schlimmer machen. "Lass das", zischte er.

"Was denn? Ich sollte mich doch hinlegen!"

"Soll ich dich massieren, oder willst du ficken?", fragte Tobi hart.

"Ich versuche nur irgendwie an dich ranzukommen", sagte Rapha und setzte sich auf.

"Und ich möchte das nicht." Es würde nichts bringen, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.

"Dann... lass uns reden Tobi. In Ruhe. Bei dir oder bei mir zu Hause", bat Rapha.

Tobi seufzte leise. "Im Café."

Raphael schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will über sowas nicht im Café sprechen Tobi."

"Und ich will nicht, dass du mich zu irgendwas bringst, was ich nicht will."

"Du klingst, als würde ich dich vergewaltigen, wenn wir allein sind", schnaubte Rapha.

"Nein, aber mich überreden."

Raphael schüttelte den Kopf und schob sich von der Liege. Er bückte sich nach seinen Klamotten und zog sich wieder an. "Ich bin kein Sexbessenes Monster Tobi. Aber du weißt selbst, wieviel man in einem Café von den Gesprächen um einen herum mit hört. Selbst wenn es kein Problem wäre und ich geoutet wäre, würde ich so ein Gespräch nicht vor halb Bremen führen wollen. Es geht nur uns was an."

"Dann lass uns jetzt reden."

"Du willst es doch gar nicht", sagte Rapha leise.

"Für mich ist alles klar, aber wenn du noch reden willst, können wir es machen.“

"Und was bringt uns das dann? Du wirst mir ja doch nicht richtig zu hören, weil deine Entscheidung schon feststeht."

"Ich werde dir zuhören, aber du hast Recht, meine Entscheidung steht." Auch, wenn es so sehr wehtat, jeder Moment mit Raphael tat weh.

"Das ist ziemlich unfair von dir Tobi", sagte Rapha und trat wieder vollständig angezogen vor ihn.

"Findest du? Warum?"

"Weil du einfach Entscheidungen triffst und mir keine Möglichkeit bietest etwas daran zu ändern."

"Zu einer Partnerschaft gehören zwei. Und wenn einer das nicht mehr will, dann ist es eben aus. Du willst mich ja auch nicht verstehen."

"Gott, du treibst einen wirklich in den Wahnsinn", knurrte Rapha.

Tobi nickte dazu nur. Warum wollte Raphael das nicht verstehen?

"Ich sollte froh sein, dich los zu sein", wisperte Rapha und hob eine Hand. Ganz sacht berührte er Tobis Wange. "Du machst mein Leben nur schwerer..."

Sofort kribbelte es heiß in Tobis Bauch, und er war sich sicher, dass Raphael es ihm auch ansehen konnte. Dennoch schaffte er es schließlich einen halben Schritt zurück und senkte den Blick.

Raphael seufzte tief. "Ich komm dann morgen zur Massage. Bei dir. Ich hab mich schon eingetragen."

"Warum?", fragte Tobi nach. "Was versprichst du dir davon?"

"Morgen? Dass du meinen Oberschenkel massierst."

"Hättest du heute auch schon haben können."

"Morgen reicht. Und übermorgen. Und den Tag danach."

"Noch einmal, Raphael - was versprichst du dir davon? Sven kann das genauso."

"Sven ist aber nicht du."

Tobi seufzte leise. "Es wäre besser, wenn du zu ihm gehen würdest."

"Wieso? Willst du mich nicht mehr sehen? Oder hast du Angst, dass wir uns doch wieder näher kommen könnten?"

Tobi sah ihn ernst an. "Es tut uns beide doch nur weh."

"Ich weiß. Aber solange es dir weh tut, vermisst du mich noch und ich hab noch eine Chance", erklärte Rapha.

"Du tust das um mir weh zu tun?", fragte Tobi ihn leise.

"Ach Blödsinn Tobi! Ich tu das, um das mit uns wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

"Du meinst echt, dass ich das noch mal mitmachen würde? Als deine Affäre? Nein."

"Ich hab dich nie als Affäre gesehen!"

"Ich habe mich aber immer so gefühlt."

"Dann werd ich es nun besser machen", sagte Rapha leise.

"Ich seh da keine Chance. Du hast Dani und Colin, und mehr passt da nicht rein."

"Du kannst einem echt Mut machen", murmelte Rapha kopfschüttelnd. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Tobi auf die Wange. "Bis morgen", sagte er, drehte den Schlüssel in der Tür und verschwand ehe Tobi etwas antworten konnte.


	25. Whatsapp im Bus

Tobi starrte auf die Tür, die hinter Raphael wieder ins Schloss gefallen war.

Einen Moment stand er so da, dann ließ er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf die Liege sinken. Was war das denn nun schon wieder gewesen?

Raphael wollte ihn... aber würde sich etwas ändern? Rapha hatte ihn auch vorher gewollt, dass war ja nie das Problem gewesen.

Das Problem war Raphas Art, eine „Beziehung“ zu führen. Er wollte nicht an zweiter Stelle stehen. An zweiter? Eher an dritter oder vierter oder so.  
Erst kam Raphaels Job, dann Dani und Colin, dann die Sicherheit, seine Angst und so, und danach wohl er selbst, Tobi.

Ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür ließ ihn aufsehen. Hatte Rapha was vergessen? Hoffentlich nicht, noch ne Begegnung mit ihm würde er jetzt nicht überstehen.

"Komm rein", rief er leise.

Zum Glück war es nicht Rapha, sondern Sven der sich ins Zimmer schob. "Na... überlebt?"

"Naja, einigermaßen..."

"Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?"

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht so... Aber er will weiter zu mir kommen."

"Na dann", sagte Sven und setzte sich neben Tobi auf die Liege.

"Na dann", murmelte Tobi. Was wollte Sven jetzt?

Sven sah ihn einen Moment abwarten an, dann zuckte er die Schultern. "Lust was essen zu gehen? Ich hätte total Bock auf Pizza."

"Was, wenn ich nicht will?"

"Dann muss ich allein und verlassen ins Restaurant gehen und allein und verlassen meine Pizza essen", sagte Sven leidend.

"Wir reden nicht über Raphael", stellte Tobi fest, "dann komm ich mit."

"Kein Wort!" versprach Sven.

"Okay", nickte Tobi und rutschte von der Liege.

Sven half ihm schnell alles aufzuräumen, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Pizzaessen.

Sven hielt sich an das Versprechen ihn nicht auf Raphael anzusprechen.

Tobi war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wieviel und was Sven wusste, aber im Moment wollte er das auch gar nicht wissen.

Dumm war sein Kollege nicht, und sicher dachte er sich sein Teil, aber er sprach es glücklicherweise nicht aus.

Auch wenn er die Zeit mit Sven genoss, war er froh, als er am frühen Abend allein in seiner Wohnung ankam.

Er musste noch packen, und sich irgendwie drauf vorbereiten mit Raphael noch einmal zehn Tage zusammen zu verbringen.

Zehn Tage, in denen er Rapha täglich sehen und berühren musste. Und... in denen Rapha wohl versuchen würde... ja, was genau würde er versuchen? Wieder mit ihm im Bett zu landen? Oder ihn anders zu überzeugen?

So ärgerlich es war, löste der Gedanke ein Kribbeln in Tobis Magen aus.

Denn Raphael würde kämpfen, das war Tobi klar. Und das war schon... irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl. Wenn ein so schöner, begehrenswerter Mann um einen kämpfen wollte...

Aber was sollte er dann machen? Er würde weiterhin nicht dazugehören. Und Rapha würde weiterhin ständig Panik schieben.

Das würde nichts werden, leider

Das musste er nun nur irgendwie Raphael klar machen.

Vielleicht konnten sie irgendwann mal befreundet sein, aber im Moment sicher nicht.

Tobi seufzte tief und begann nun wirklich seine Tasche zu packen. Auch jetzt brauchte er nicht viel mitzunehmen, aber eine halbe Stunde brauchte er dann doch.

Danach schaute er noch etwas fern, ging dann aber relativ früh schlafen.

Auf Raphael traf er erst wieder auf dem Flughafen, hielt sich aber eher an Sven und die anderen des Betreuerteams.

Auch im Flugzeug saßen sie diesmal weit auseinander, so dass Tobi keinen Blick auf Rapha werfen konnte.  
Diesmal wäre es aber wohl eher andersherum gelaufen, dass Raphael ihn angesehen hätte, und dass das nicht möglich war, war gut.

Denn so wirklich wusste er immer noch nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Es war natürlich ein tolles Gefühl, dass Raphael ihn wollte, aber so, wie es bisher gelaufen war, so konnte Tobi nicht weitermachen.

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und von einer Lösung war er immer noch weit entfernt. Zum Glück setzte der Flieger langsam zur Landung an.

Bis München hatten sie es schon mal geschafft, jetzt ging es mit dem Bus weiter bis ins Zillertal.

Und so ein Bus war dann doch... übersichtlicher als ein Flugzeug, so dass er Raphael diesmal deutlich sehen konnte.  
Er saß ein paar Sitze hinter ihm - aber Tobi saß gegen die Fahrtrichtung und musste ihn die ganze Fahrt über ansehen.

Und Rapha nutzte das aus und sah ihn immer wieder an.

Tobi versuchte sich in seiner Jacke zu verkriechen, etwas zu lesen, sich mit Sven und den anderen zu unterhalten - aber Raphael wandte seinen Blick nicht ab.

Merkte der Kerl nicht, dass es langsam auffällig wurde?

Aufstehen und es ihm sagen, das ging nicht. Aber... kurzerhand zückte Tobi sein Handy und schrieb Raphael einen Whatsapp-Nachricht: [Du wirst auffällig.]

[Wieso? Ich schau nur geradeaus. Und da sitzt zufällig du.)

[Du starrst mich an. Aber musst du wissen...]

Kurz bewegte sich Rapha und sah sich offenbar verstohlen um, aber niemand nahm Notiz von ihm. [Niemand achtet auf uns...]

[Auf dich. Mir ist es ja egal, wo du hinguckst.]

Rapha verzog den Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln. [Ach ja, ist es das? Dafür regst du dich aber ziemlich auf.]

[Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich verrätst und wieder Panik kriegst.]

[Wer guckt denn auf mich? Clemens schläft, Nils daddelt am Handy und alle anderen sind auch beschäftigt.]

[Dann tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.]

Ein Moment verging, ehe Rapha erneut schrieb. [Ich seh dich halt gern an.]

Scheiße, es kribbelte schon wieder in seinem Bauch, das sollte es doch nicht!

Rapha sah ihn inzwischen nicht mehr an, sondern blickte offenbar hochkonzentriert auf sein Smartphone - und schon erschien die nächste Nachricht auf Tobis Display. [Weißt du noch auf dem Weg nach China? Im Flugzeug?]

[Umgekehrte Rollen, hm?] tippte Tobi zurück.

Ganz leicht verzogen sich Raphas Lippen zu einem Lächeln. [Ja... seltsam. Stört es dich?)

[Ja, und das weißt du auch. Du solltest diese Nachrichten lieber Dani schicken.]

[Es stört dich also wirklich, wenn ich dich ansehe? Gefällt es dir gar nicht? Nicht ein kleines bisschen?]

[Ich möchte es einfach nicht], schrieb Tobi zurück und beantwortete damit die Frage nicht. Oder gerade doch.

Tobi sah, wie Rapha kurz den Kopf und ihn ansah - mit einem schon fast herzzerreißenden Blick, der Tobi schlucken ließ.

Wie sollte er so kalt bleiben? Schnell sah er zur Seite, dann runter auf sein Handy. [Akku gleich leer], log er und steckte das Gerät weg.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Rapha den Kopf schüttelte, sein Handy aber ebenfalls weg legte.

Tobi schloss jetzt die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen.


	26. Erste Stunden im Zillertal

Er musste tatsächlich leicht eingeschlummert sein, denn Sven weckte ihn mehr oder weniger sanft mit einem Knuff in die Seite. "Wir sind da, du Murmeltier!"

"Oh", machte Tobi und rieb sich die Augen. Das Erste, das er sah, als er sie wieder öffnete - war Raphael.

Raphael war schon aufgestanden und streckte sich so gut es in einem Bus eben möglich war. Dabei rutschte sein Shirt am Bauch immer wieder leicht nach oben und gab den Blick auf gebräunte Haut frei.

Das machte er doch mit Absicht!

"Ich glaub heute hätt ich gern auch mal ne Massage", murmelte Sven neben ihm und rieb sich seinen Nacken.

"Trag dich in meine Liste ein", bot Tobi ihm an.

"Echt? Das wär total lieb von dir", sagte Sven mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

"Klar mach ich das", nickte Tobi.

"Super. Dann lass uns mal aussteigen."

Tobi sammelte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und folgte ihm dann aus dem Bus.

Einen Moment blieb er stehen und sog das Panorama in sich auf. Das Hotel lag wunderschön und man hatte einen weiten Blick übers Tal und die Berge.

Hier war ein Ort, an dem man Urlaub machen konnte!

"Toller Ausblick, oder?" hörte er hinter sich plötzlich Raphaels Stimme.

Leise und vertraulich klang sie, Raphael stand direkt hinter ihm. Vorsichtig nickte Tobi.

"Ich liebe die Berge", fuhr Rapha leise fort. "Das fehlt mir ein bisschen in Bremen."

"Sind schon schön", murmelte Tobi.

"Ich... ich war in Dänemark. Als wir frei hatten. Allein. Ohne Dani und Colin", sagte Rapha plötzlich. "Zum nachdenken."

Tobi schluckte und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten sich umzudrehen und Raphael anzusehen.

Raphael schwieg einen Moment, dann seufzte er. "Wir müssen rein..."

"Ja, wir sollten gehen", stimmte Tobi zu und ging los. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was Raphael ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

Zum Glück konnte er erstmal im allgemeinen Trubel des Willkommensgetränks und der Zimmerverteilung eintauchen.

Das Hotel war nicht sehr groß, wenn er das richtig sah, waren sie die einzigen Gäste. Die mitgereisten Fans würden nebenan in einem anderen Hotel untergebracht sein.

Aber grade weil das Hotel nicht so groß war, gefiel es Tobi.

Er sah sich kurz in der Lobby um, dann ging er zur Treppe, im ersten Stock lag sein Zimmer.

Sein Zimmer war nicht groß, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Dafür war das Bett breit und sah verführerisch weich aus und er hatte eine grandiose Aussicht nach Osten. Die Sonne würde ihn also früh am Morgen wecken.

Er packte kurz ein paar Sachen aus, dann verließ er das Zimmer schon wieder um sich um seine Materialien zu kümmern und mal zu sehen, wo er die nächsten Tage arbeiten würde.

Die Arbeitswege waren schön kurz und ihre Behandlungsräume lagen in direkter Nähe zum Spa-Bereich und dem Durchgang nach draußen zum Pool.

Die Jungs würden sich hier wohl fühlen - und er selbst würde nach der Arbeit eine Runde schwimmen gehen können.

Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt gleich ins kühle Nass gestürzt, aber sein knurrender Magen erinnerte ihn daran, dass erstmal das Mittagessen auf dem Programm stand.

Also ging er gleicht auf die Suche nach dem Speiseraum, der Geruch half ihm beim Finden.

Es erstaunte ihn nicht wirklich, dass Sven schon da war. Wenn es ums Essen ging, war Sven immer ganz vorn mit dabei.

"Hey", grinste Tobi ihn an und setzte sich.

"Gott, ich könnt ne ganze Kuh verdrücken", sagte Sven. "Und es riecht so köstlich!"

"Und noch dürfen wir nicht hin?"

"Sind noch am Aufbauen", sagte Sven und nickte zu einer Wand, wo grad das Buffet aufgebaut wurde.

"Und du leidest still vor dich hin?"

"Ja, ziemlich heldenhaft von mir, oder?"

"Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich!"

Langsam füllte sich der Speisesaal und schließlich standen alle Gerichte und das Buffet wurde freigegeben.

"Na endlich", seufzte Sven und stand auf.

"Wie schaffst du es eigentlich so schlank zu bleiben?" lachte Tobi.

"Guter Stoffwechsel!"

Tobi grinste und sah Sven nach.

Er selbst blieb noch etwas sitzen und wartete ab, bis nicht mehr so viele an den Schüsseln und Schalen standen.

Auch Raphael war schon beim Buffet gewesen, so dass er sich ganz Ruhe die Auswahl ansehen und seinen Teller zusammenstellen konnte.  
Die Auswahl war riesig und weitestgehend regional, so dass er sich erst einmal durchprobierte.

"Gott, das ist lecker" sagte Sven mit vollem Mund.

"Scheiße, ja. Verdammt lecker!"

"Das Essen liegt mir glaub ich mehr, als das in China", grinste Sven zwinkernd. "War auch gut, aber das hier schlägt es doch um Längen."

"Eins können die Ösis auf jeden Fall - kochen!"

Sven nickte mit dem Kopf und sah nachdenklich auf seinen leeren Teller. "Hm... ich glaub Nachtisch geht noch", sagte er dann.

"Verdammt, dann muss ich auch noch mal..."

"Ich hab glaub ich Schokopudding gesehen", sagte Sven. "Und Rote Grütze."

"Und ich diese leckeren Pfannkuchen... Palatschinken."

"Und da soll man sich noch entscheiden können", seufzte Sven und stand auf.

"Ich nehm diesen Palatschinken", beschloss Tobi und stand auf.

Diesmal hatte er weniger Glück. Raphael stand ebenfalls beim Nachtisch und füllte sich grade etwas Schokopudding in ein kleines Schälchen.

Tobi versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, das ließ Raphael aber nicht zu. "Magst du auch Pudding? Der ist verboten gut."

"Ich wollte die Pfannkuchen", murmelte Tobi.

"Die... scheiße, die hab ich nicht gesehen."

"Teilt doch", schlug Sven grinsend vor. "Wenn ihr das teilt, teilt ihr auch die Kalorien müsst ihr wissen."

"Das ist ne gute Idee", stimmte Raphael zu. "Nimmst du einen halben Pfannkuchen?"

Tobi hätte Sven am liebsten erdolcht, nickte aber.

"Dafür bekommst du auch die Hälfte von meinem Schokopudding."

Tobi lächelte tapfer. Das hatte er schon befürchtet.

Er zögerte noch, während Raphael ihm seinen Teller abnahm, einen halben Pfannkuchen darauflegte und ihm dann einen großen Löffel Schokopudding daneben gab.

"Lass es dir schmecken", sagte er dann leise und mit einem Blick, der Tobis Knie weich werden ließ.

Er musste sich tatsächlich mit einer Hand am Tresen festhalten.

"Alles ok?" fragte Rapha.

"Geht schon...", meinte Tobi und sah zur Seite, zu seinem Tisch. "Wir sollten essen... die Pfannkuchen werden kalt."

"Ja, sollten wir", nickte Raphael.

"Dann... wir sehen uns."

"Bis nachher", sagte Rapha und ging zu seinem eigenen Tisch.

Nachher? Was hatte Raphael nachher noch vor?

Tobi schluckte und ging dann langsam, fast wie in Trance zurück zu seinem Tisch. Heute standen keine Behandlungs- oder Massagetermine mehr an. Die Jungs hatten nachher nur ein ganz leichtes Training und solange sich dabei niemand was tat, gab es für ihn heute nichts zu tun.

Er würde zwar dabei sein um Gelenke zu tapen und im Notfall kleinere Verletzungen zu behandeln, aber Raphael tapte seine Handgelenke selbst.

"Tobi, ist alles ok?" fragte Sven.

"Geht schon."

Sven zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah kurz zu Raphael und dann zurück zu Tobi. "Aha."

Irgendwie hatte ihm die Begegnung den Appetit verdorben, aber das wollte er nicht zu deutlich werden lassen.

Also aß er ganz langsam etwas von seinem Pfannkuchen und dem Schokopudding. Beides schmeckte gut, so dass er es dann doch problemlos herunterbekam.

Nach dem Essen hatten sie zwei Stunden Pause. Da Tobi schon ausgepackt und sein Behandlungszimmer vorbereitet hatte konnte er wirklich versuchen sich zu entspannen.

Er ging in sein Zimmer und legte sich einfach auf das gemütliche Bett.

Er schloss die Augen, lauschte den Geräuschen, die durch das offene Fenster hereindrangen und... sah Raphael vor seinem inneren Auge.

Dieser Mann war doch unglaublich. Vor zwei Wochen wäre er noch ausgeflippt, wenn Tobi ihn zu lange angeguckt hätte - und jetzt wurde er selbst auffällig.

Und was sollte diese komische Sache mit Dänemark? Dani hatte nichts davon erzählt, als sie sich getroffen hatten. Wobei sie allgemein nicht viel gesagt hatte - außer ihm die Kinokarten in die Hand zu drücken.

Die Kinokarten, Dänemark, Raphas merkwürdiges Verhalten... warum tat er das erst jetzt?

Um ihn zurückzugewinnen, das war klar. Aber was würde passieren, wenn Tobi sich wieder darauf einließ?

Es wäre immer noch alles wie vorher. Er wäre weiterhin das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Er würde weiterhin die zweite, dritte, vierte Geige spielen.

Er... er musste noch einmal mit Rapha reden und ihm erklären, warum es nicht zwischen ihnen klappen konnte. Wenigstens das hatte er sich verdient.

Am besten jetzt gleich.

Einen Moment zögerte er, dann griff er sein Handy und schrieb Rapha eine Nachricht. [Können wir reden?]

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann kam die Antwort: [Welches Zimmer?]

Schnell tippte Tobi seine Zimmernummer, dann wartete er bis ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür ertönte.

Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

Rapha lächelte ihn an. "Hey", sagte er leise.

"Hey", erwiderte Tobi und ließ ihn rein.

"Freut mich, dass du reden willst", sagte Raphael immer noch lächelnd.

"Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, bitte", bremste Tobi seinen Optimismus sofort.

"Aber ich dachte du willst reden", sagte Rapha.

"Ja. Darüber, dass du dir keine Hoffnungen machen sollst. Das geht nicht, Raphael - das ist total auffällig, was du machst. Sven ahnt schon was - wenn nicht mehr." Vielleicht würde Raphael das zur Vernunft kommen lassen.

Raphael schluckte sichtbar. "Sven... woher? Und was weiß er?"

"Er hat Augen im Kopf?", fragte Tobi herausfordernd nach.

Rapha begann unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Offenbar musste er das erstmal verdauen.

Tobi saß inzwischen auf seiner Bettkante und beobachtete ihn schweigend.

"Hat er dich drauf angesprochen?" fragte Rapha schließlich.

"Nein, aber ich finde es... offensichtlich. So, wie er guckt. Und uns vorschlägt, den Nachtisch zu teilen."

"Den Nachtisch haben sich heute einige geteilt", sagte Rapha sofort.

"Aber nur uns hat Sven es vorgeschlagen - und uns angesehen, als wüsste er was. Aber wenn es dir egal ist..."

"Es ist mir nicht egal, das weißt du", sagte Raphael.

"Dann solltest du nicht so auffällig sein."

Raphael funkelte ihn einen Moment an. "Wann war ich denn bitte so auffällig? Sven wird es ja offenbar nicht erst seit heute wissen oder bemerkt haben."

"Dann warst du halt schon vorher auffällig."

"Ich? Vielleicht warst du es ja auch, der auffällig war. Du bist schließlich mit Sven befreundet."

Befreundet? Waren sie befreundet? Vermutlich eher, als dass Tobi mit Raphael befreundet war. "Ist doch egal, jedenfalls sollten wir aufpassen, dass er nicht noch mehr falsche Schlüsse zieht."

Rapha nickte. "Aber ehrlich gesagt, will ich nicht über Sven mit dir sprechen. Erstmal geht es doch um uns."

"Es gibt kein Uns", stellte Tobi kurzerhand fest.

Rapha setzte sich neben Tobi aufs Bett und sah ihn an. "Hab ich keine zweite Chance verdient?"

"Würde sich denn etwas ändern?"

"Ich würde es versuchen", sagte Rapha leise.

"Was denn? Du würdest noch immer nicht mit mir essen gehen um deinen Vertrag zu feiern. Oder mir wenigstens davon erzählen."

"Ich hatte doch vor, dir davon zu erzählen", sagte Raphael. "Und ich wäre auch mit dir weg gegangen. Ich... hatte es auch geplant, aber... dann wolltest du mich nicht mehr sehen."

"Ich habe es im Internet gelesen, dass du unterschrieben hast", seufzte Tobi. "Ich hätte es gerne von dir erfahren."

"Und das tut mir leid, Tobi."

"Es wäre das nächste Mal nicht anders. Ich habe es ja schon gesagt, ich werde immer hinter Colin und Dani stehen. Und das will ich nicht. Ich sehe da echt keine Chance."

"Was verlangst du von mir Tobi? Das ich bei Dani und Colin ausziehe? Colin ist mein Sohn und Dani ist meine beste Freundin und seine Mutter."

"Ich würd halt gern dazugehören."

"Aber Tobi, jetzt mal ehrlich. Es wäre für die Öffentlichkeit schon komisch, wenn ich dich auf einmal zu einem Familienessen mitnehmen würde, oder?"

"Es geht nicht nur um das Essen. Es geht allgemein darum dass ich als dein Freund zur Familie gehören würde. Und das willst du offenbar nicht. Sonst hätte ich deine Familie öfter gesehen. Und mehr Zeit mit dir verbracht."

Rapha nickte langsam. "Es... ich muss mich vielleicht auch erst mal daran gewöhnen. Das mit dir ist doch auch für mich neu. Es ist nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was damals zwischen mir und Lukas war."

Tobi schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. "Ich möchte es aber nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass das was werden kann mit uns. Es tut mir Leid..."

Rapha griff nach Tobis Hand. "Ich liebe dich, Tobi", sagte er kaum hörbar.


	27. Eine Entscheidung gerät ins Wanken

Es war, als setzte Tobis Herz einen Schlag auf. Diese Worte hatte er nicht erwartet, und dann waren sie noch mit so viel Gefühl gesagt.

"Du bist mir unglaublich wichtig Tobi", fuhr Raphael fort und strich dabei sanft über Tobis Handrücken. "Ich will doch versuchen mich zu ändern. Aber ich kann das nicht von jetzt auf gleich. Seitdem ich 15 bin verstecke ich mich, dann die Sache mit Lukas..."

Tobi nickte leicht. Wie konnte er Raphael, seinen Worten, seiner leisen, weichen Stimme widerstehen? "Lass mich... lass mir Zeit drüber nachzudenken, ja?", bat er schließlich.

"Solange du drüber nachdenkst und es nicht gleich ablehnst ist das ok", wisperte Rapha.

"Das mache ich", versprach Tobi. So einfach war es nicht Raphael etwas abzuschlagen, besonders, wenn der einen so ansah.

Raphael lächelte. "Und wegen Sven... machen wir uns wann anders Gedanken."

"Wärs schlimm, wenn er es wüsste?", fragte Tobi leise nach.

"Ich... ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Ich kenne Sven nicht so gut, ich hab keine Ahnung wie er dazu steht und... die Gefahr wird größer je mehr Leute Bescheid wissen."

"Ich will’s ihm ja nicht sagen, ich meine nur... weil ers ja ahnt..."

Raphael seufzte tief. "Bist du dir denn wirklich sicher, dass er es ahnt?"

"Ziemlich. Aber er hat noch nichts gesagt, und ich werde auch nichts sagen." Zumal ja nicht klar war, ob das überhaupt was werden würde mit ihnen.

Rapha lächelte schwach. "Wirst du mich denn weiter behandeln, auch wenn... falls... oder willst du wirklich, dass ich lieber zu Sven gehe?"

"Würdest du das tun? Zu Sven gehen?"

"Es würde mir schwer fallen, aber wenn du das möchtest..."

Tobi zögerte, dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Es wäre okay, wenn Raphael zu ihm kommen würde - schließlich war das hier sein Job, und Raphael war mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden.

Raphael lächelte ihn dankbar an. "Ich hab nichts gegen Sven, aber... ich fühl mich bei dir wohler."

Das hatte Tobi vermutet. Und wahrscheinlich würde sich Raphael bei Sven auch nicht so gut entspannen können.

"Was... was hast du in deinen freien Tagen gemacht?" fragte Raphael und begann wieder Tobis Hand zu streicheln.

"War bei meinen Eltern", erzählte Tobi kurz. "Aus... dem gleichen Grund wie du." Diese Hand, die seine streichelte - sie fühlte sich so gut an, und durfte doch nicht sein. Nach einem Moment zog er sie zurück.

Deutlich sah Tobi den verletzten Ausdruck in Raphas Augen.

"Sorry...", murmelte Tobi, "aber das ist gerade nicht so gut..."

Raphael schluckte, nickte aber. "Ich werd dich nicht drängen. Nicht zu sehr", sagte er mit einem ganz leichten Lächeln.

"Ich sag dir schon bescheid, wenn es zu viel wird."

"Gut", sagte Rapha erleichtert.

"Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", fragte Tobi ruhig.

"Halbe Stunde", sagte Rapha.

Tobi nickte leicht. "Dann... würd ich mich jetzt hinlegen."

"Ich soll gehen, hm?"

Tobi nickte leicht. Wenn Raphael bliebe, dann hätte er jetzt echt Schwierigkeiten ihn abzuweisen.

"Ok", wisperte Rapha. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Tobi zärtlich auf die Wange, dann stand er auf. "Bis nachher.“

Tobi hielt sich gerade so davon ab ihm nachzusehen.

Er hörte, wie die Tür sich hinter Rapha schloss und ließ sich mit einem lauten Seufzen zurück aufs Bett fallen.

Wieso machte Raphael das? Eigentlich taten sie doch genau das, was er gewollt hatte.

Raphael hatte immer noch Angst, dass hatte Tobi deutlich gesehen, als er die Sache mit Sven angesprochen hatte.

Und dennoch wollte er es, wollte er Tobi. Er sollte Rapha wirklich mal fragen, was da in Dänemark passiert war. Warum er auf einmal um ihn kämpfen wollte.

"Warum erst jetzt Rapha?" fragte Tobi leise ins stille Zimmer hinein.

Natürlich antwortete es nicht, und natürlich half ihm diese Frage nicht weiter.

Er hatte Angst, wieder von Rapha enttäuscht zu werden.

Dann würde er wieder alleine in seiner Wohnung sitzen, und Raphael würde zu Dani und Colin zurückgehen.

Natürlich hatte Raphael nicht ganz unrecht mit dem, was er gesagt hatte. Für ihn war das keine einfache Situation und er brauchte Zeit um sich an die Veränderungen zu gewöhnen.

Aber er, Tobi, wollte nicht so ein hin und her, und diese Rolle der zweiten Geige halt auch nicht.

Sie mussten eine Möglichkeit finden, einen... Mittelweg. Etwas, bei dem Raphael sich wohl fühlte, und bei dem er selbst sich nicht zurückgesetzt fühlte.

Vor allem aber mussten sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen.

Und dabei stellte sich dann die Frage - wollte er das?

Tobi seufzte. Die Frage war schwierig zu beantworten. Raphael war ein toller Mann und er mochte ihn unheimlich gern.

Und Raphael... liebte ihn. Unglaublich!

Und das war nicht nur dahingesagt gewesen. Raphael hatte es ernst gemeint.

Das hatte Tobi schon geahnt, und so, wie er es gesagt hatte.... Er bekam jetzt noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn er daran dachte.

Es war so schön gewesen das zu hören.

Zumindest wusste er nun, dass er Raphael wichtig war. Nicht nur eine Affäre.

Raphael würde kämpfen, das war deutlich geworden. Und irgendwie hatte er das doch auch gewollt. Das Rapha zeigte, dass er ihm wichtig war.

Das würde seine Entscheidung dann doch noch mal ändern.

Sie... sie würden einen Weg finden, wenn Raphael diesmal mitarbeitete. Aber das musste Raphael erst beweisen, dass er das wirklich wollte.

Tobi lächelte leicht. Raphael hatte ja schon angedeutet, dass er ihn ein wenig... drängen würde. Mal sehen, was du dir so einfallen lässt, dachte Tobi.

Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Dass er ein wenig Ruhe wollte, das war nicht gelogen gewesen.

Allerdings erlaubte er es sich diesmal zumindest ein bisschen von Rapha zu träumen. Von diesem großgewachsenen, dunklen Mann mit den breiten Schultern und harten Muskeln.

Er schlief nicht wirklich, sondern döste nur vor sich, bis es an der Tür klopfte.

"Komme", rief er raus. Sein Handy hätte ihm in ein paar Minuten bescheid gegeben, aber es war schön, dass jemand ihn abholte.

Er war nicht sehr erstaunt, dass es Sven war, der vor der Tür auf ihn wartete. "Hab ich dich geweckt?"

"Nein, hab mich nur ein bisschen hingelegt."

"Na dann können wir ja total ausgeruht den Jungs beim Training zugucken", grinste Sven fröhlich.

"Und es uns mit einem Eis gemütlich machen?"

"Oh ja!" sagte Sven begeistert.

"Wär aber fies - oder?", fragte Tobi nach.

"Ja. Und stört dich das?" lachte Sven und knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Sollen sich die Jungs halt richtig anstrengen, dann dürfen sie danach ja vielleicht auch eins."

"Überredet", lachte Tobi. "Dann gucken wir mal, wo wir ein Eis bekommen vor dem Training."

"Wir fragen einfach bei dem hübschen Mädel an der Rezeption", grinste Sven.

"Vielleicht hat sie ja schon Eis für uns", überlegte Tobi.

"Dann auf mit uns!"

Sie gingen erstmal mit den anderen zum Trainingsplatz, tapten einige Gelenke und sahen dann beim Training zu, gemütlich im Schatten eines Busches. Dann, irgendwann, stand Sven auf und sah Tobi an. "Irgendein Eis, das du nicht magst?"

"Erdbeere ist nicht so meins", sagte Tobi. "Aber sonst ist alles super."

"Dann finde ich schon was." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Sven schon.

Tobi lächelte und sah dann wieder zu den Jungs, die locker um den Platz joggten.

Unwillkürlich beobachtete Tobi vor allem Raphael, der so elegant lief und beim Fangen der Bälle durch die Luft flog.

Rapha wirkte locker und gelöst. Er lächelte viel. Offenbar hatte ihr Gespräch in der Pause ihm gut getan.  
Es war schön ihn so zu sehen, und es war besonders schön der Grund dafür zu sein. Andererseits wollte er Raphael nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen.

Tobi schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hatte sich eigentlich schon entschieden. Wenn Rapha es wirklich ernst meinte und das auch zeigte, dann würde er ihm vermutlich eine zweite Chance geben. Also... war gucken auch erlaubt.

Und das würde er auch einfach genießen, denn der Anblick war wirklich etwas zum Genießen.

Und zumindest solange Sven weg war, musste er ja auch nicht ganz so sehr aufpassen, wohin sein Blick fiel.

"Und? Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", hörte er auf einmal, wie auf Kommando, Svens Stimme hinter sich.

"Was?" fragte Tobi erschrocken und drehte den Kopf.

"Ob dir gefällt, was du siehst."

"Ich... was gab’s für Eis?"

"Einmal Schokolade, einmal Zitrone", zeigte Sven zwei abgepackte Eishörnchen. "Du darfst aussuchen."

"Dann Schoko", sagte Tobi.

Sven grinste, reichte ihm das Eis und setzte sich dann neben ihn.

"So ist es schön. Andere arbeiten und wir essen Eis", sagte Tobi.

"Ja, jetzt sollten sie nur noch heile bleiben, damit wir weiter so gemütlich hier sitzen können."

"Ja, das wär reizend von ihnen."

Sven leckte von seinem Eis. "So kann man sich ein Trainingslager gefallen lassen, oder, Tobi?"

Ein wenig misstrauisch sah Tobi Sven an. In der Frage schwank so ein merkwürdiger Unterton mit. "Ja... kann man."

"Genießt die Aussicht, was?"

"Die ist doch auch schön. Die Berge, der blaue Himmel... ein perfekter Sommertag", sagte Tobi.

"Die Jungs, die da vor unserer Nase rumlaufen."

"Die können das Wetter nicht so genießen wie wir.“

"Nein, das ist wahr. Die verfluchen die Sonne", ging Sven glücklicherweise auf die Ablenkung ein.

Tobi seufzte innerlich erleichtert. Allerdings würde Sven sich irgendwann nicht mehr so leicht ablenken lassen, das war ihm auch klar.

Er sollte aufpassen, besonders auch um Raphael zu schützen.

Andererseits wär es schön, wenn er wenigstens einen Menschen hätte mit dem er reden könnte. Rapha konnte mit Dani reden wenn er wollte, aber er...

Vielleicht sollte er auch mit Dani reden? Aber wäre das nicht unfair, wenn sie damit so zwischen zwei Stühlen stand?

Nein, das konnte er ihr nicht antun. Also... weiter schweigen.

"Ist das nicht anstrengend?"

"Was?", fragte Tobi nach, er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Sven gerade sprach.

"Deine Grübelei", sagte Sven.

Fragend sah Tobi ihn an, dann hielt er den Rest seines Eishörnchens hoch. "Hab genug Nervennahrung."

"So siehst du aber nicht aus."

"Ist schon okay", murmelte Tobi.

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du meinst."

Tobi nickte nur leicht und sah dann wieder zu den Spielern. Verdammt, sah Raphael gut aus, wie er den Bällen hinterherhechtete. So kraftvoll und elegant...

Er hatte wirklich etwas Katzenhaftes an sich... nein, nicht Katze, Leopard. Panther?

Tobi lächelte leicht bei diesem Vergleich. Ja, ein Panther, das passte zu Rapha.

Geschmeidig und anmutig. "Tobi?", riss ihn Sven wieder aus seinen Überlegungen.

"Ähm... ja?"

"Ich weiß ja nicht genau, wen du da so anguckst - aber gleich sabberst du."

"Ich sabber nicht!" sagte Tobi entrüstet.

"Ich sag ja auch, gleich. Nicht jetzt schon. Aber du stehst kurz davor."

"Überhaupt nicht", brummte Tobi.

Sven warf ihm nur einen eindeutigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Tobi wagte es nun nicht mehr auch nur in Raphas Richtung zu schielen, sondern ließ seinen Blick über die Berge schweifen.

Es war landschaftlich wirklich wunderschön, und er freute sich schon auf das, was das Trainerteam noch geplant hatte, und bei dem sie mehr von der Landschaft sehen würden.

"Na guck mal, die Jungs sind schon fertig", sagte Sven. "Da war Dutt aber heute nett zu ihnen."

"Aber sie werden auch so genug stöhnen", lachte Tobi.

"Das tun sie schon, wenn ihnen der Trainer nachher vom geplanten Triathlon erzählt", grinste Sven.

"Och, ich finde die Idee ganz lustig", meinte Tobi ein wenig schadenfroh.

"Ich auch! Ich guck gern Leuten beim Sport zu."

"Bist ja genauso sadistisch veranlagt wie ich", lachte Tobi.

Sven grinste ihn an. "Ja klar!"

"Ha, jetzt weiß ich, warum du bei Werder bist."

"Du etwa nicht?"

"Hm - doch?"

"Na siehst du", lachte Sven und stand nun langsam auf.

Auch Tobi erhob sich, die Spieler kamen nun auf sie zu, einige sammelten noch Bälle auf, und gemeinsam ging es zurück zum Hotel.


	28. Nahendes Grauen

"Das war ganz schön fies von euch, Eis zu essen, während wir da rumlaufen", bemerkte Fin.

"Ihr habt euch jetzt aber auch eins verdient", meinte Sven und grinste breit.

"Reizend. Morgen machen wir es dann mal umgekehrt, ok? Ihr beiden lauft und wir gucken euch zu", schlug Fin grinsend vor.

"Sollen wir dann auch für euch in der Liga spielen? Nee, das geht nicht, vor so vielen Leuten!"

"Och, wir sind doch so was wie ne Familie", mischte sich Felix mit ein. "Wir würden euch auch anfeuern. So mit Fahnen und selbstgebastelten Schildern und so."

"Aber bei einer Familie lässt man auch jeden das machen, was er am besten kann. Und das ist bei uns nun mal Eisessen", lachte Tobi.

"Aber dafür kannst du gerne Schildchen basteln", schlug Sven vor.

"Ich würd euch dann eher beim Eisessen unterstützten. Dann könnt Ihr uns auch beim Training unterstützen.“

"Komm Felix, wir beide holen uns jetzt auch ein leckeres Eis", sagte Fin.

"Nicht zu groß, sonst müsst ihr es wieder abtrainieren", neckte sie Sven.

Felix streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus.

Sven lachte nur, dann waren sie in der Lobby des Hotels angekommen.

"Wie siehst eigentlich mit meiner Massage aus?" fragte Sven Tobi.

"Jetzt gleich? Die Jungs kommen ja erst in zwanzig Minuten, nach dem Duschen."

"Ja, super Plan!"

"Magst du gleich mitkommen?", schlug Tobi vor und ging in seinen Behandlungsraum.

Sven nickte und folgte Tobi.

"Wo ists am schlimmsten?", fragte Tobi ihn, während er schon die Sachen raussuchte, die er brauchen würde.

"Nackenbereich", sagte Sven und zog sich sein Shirt aus.

"Dann leg dich mal hin", bat Tobi und stellte sich gleich neben ihn. Kaum lag Sven, legte er schon seine Hände auf dessen Nacken und begann ihn zu massieren.

Sven gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich und schloss die Augen.

So motiviert gab Tobi sein bestes - schließlich massierte er hier nicht irgendwen, sondern seinen Kollegen, einen Profi.

"Du machst das wirklich gut", nuschelte Sven.

"Danke", freute Tobi sich über das Lob.

Schweigend genoss Sven die restliche Massage.

Schließlich musste Tobi aufhören, da gleich der erste Spieler eintreffen würde. Er strich noch einmal über die entspannten Muskeln und Sehnen, dann trat er zur Seite. "So, fertig."

"Rollst du mich jetzt in mein Bettchen?" bat Sven lächelnd.

"Ist im Service leider nicht mit inbegriffen. Außerdem musst du jetzt arbeiten."

Sven stöhnte. "Geht nicht. Zu entspannt."

"Nee, nee, deine Jungs übernehm ich nicht auch noch."

"Hm... du willst echt, dass ich aufstehe und arbeite?"

"Nein, nein - aber ich fürchte, dann kommt hier eine Horde frisch trainierter Fußballer rein und die schleifen dich raus."

Sven öffnete die Augen und sah ihn einen Moment an. "Die Gefahr besteht", murmelte er und raffte sich unter Ächzen und Stöhnen hoch.

"Soll ich dir aufhelfen?", bot Tobi feixend an.

"Komm du erstmal in mein Alter", grinste Sven.

"Da lass ich mir noch Zeit", lachte Tobi.

"Blödmann", sagte Sven und zog sich sein Shirt an. "Also, dann werd ich mich mal nach drüben begeben und ein Pläuschchen mit Felix halten. Wer ist bei dir dran?"

"Nils oder Clemens, der andere kommt dann gleich danach."

"Irgendwann musst du sie zeitgleich behandeln, weil sie an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen sind", grinste Sven.

"Hab ja schließlich zwei Hände", überlegte Tobi, "damit müsste es klappen."

"Darf ich zugucken?"

"Nee, nee, dann übernimmst du schön den anderen."

Sven lachte. "Super Idee. Die Werder-Doppel-Massage."

"Schlag ich ihnen vor", grinste Tobi.

Ehe Sven antworten konnte, klopfte es schon an der Tür.

"Okay, bis später", verabschiedete sich Sven schnell und öffnete die Tür.

"Komm rein Nils", rief Tobi, als er Nils in der Tür stehen sah.

 

Vier Spieler massierte und behandelte Tobi wie üblich, als fünfter kam dann Raphael an die Reihe.

"Ich hab dir was mitgebracht", sagte Rapha als er den Raum betrat und leise die Tür schloss. Eine Hand hielt er dabei hinter seinem Rücken versteckt.

Tobi sah ihn überrascht an. "Mir... was mitgebracht?", fragte er etwas dämlich nach.

Raphael nickte und zauberte dann ein Schälchen mit frischen Beeren hinter dem Rücken hervor. "Sind auf Eiswürfeln, also schön gekühlt", sagte er.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Tobi ihn an. "Die sehen lecker aus!"

"Schmecken auch gut", sagte Rapha.

Tobi lächelte und griff sich eine dicke, rote Himbeere. Sie schmeckte großartig - süß und saftig. Einfach genau richtig.  
Auch die Brombeere, die er danach probierte, war toll, und die Johannisbeeren, und die Blaubeeren... "Lecker", lächelte er Raphael an.

Rapha lächelte und hob eine Hand um sacht über Tobis Lippen zu streichen. "Waren ganz blau", sagte er.

Tobi schluckte leicht und wandte den Kopf ab, das sollte Rapha doch nicht tun!

"Du hast mich vorhin beobachtet", sagte Raphael leise und ließ die Hand sinken.

Tobi nickte leicht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich habe euch beobachtet."

Rapha grinste leicht. "So... uns also."

"Clemens und Fin und Nils - und dich auch, ja."

"Du beobachtest also andere Männer?" fragte Rapha und trat einen kleinen Schritt näher zu Tobi.

"Darf ich das nicht?", fragte Tobi herausfordernd.

"Hm... fändest du es gut, wenn ich andere Männer... beobachten würde?"

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Würde mich nichts angehen, oder?"

Kurz zuckte Rapha zusammen. "Nicht?"

"Nein", stellte Tobi fest, und das war nicht gelogen - auch wenn er es nicht ertragen würde, würde Raphael mit jemand anderem flirten.

"Ich... ich dachte, dass du nachdenken wolltest..."

"Ja. Aber... so lange..."

"Was? Willst du mit anderen Männern flirten und ausgehen?" fragte Raphael angespannt.

"Nein", schüttelte Tobi leicht den Kopf. "Aber ich dürfte es dir nicht verbieten."

"Ich will niemanden anderen", sagte Rapha leise.

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Tobi.

Raphael holte tief Luft und lächelte dann ein wenig verkrampft. "Warum muss das alles so schwierig und kompliziert sein?"

Dazu wusste Tobi nichts zu sagen - er hatte es von Anfang an einfach gewollt. "Massage?", bot er nach einem Moment des Schweigens an.

"Ja... kannst du mal nach dem Oberschenkel gucken?" bat Rapha und begann sich auszuziehen.

"Klar", nickte Tobi ganz dienstbeflissen.

Raphael legte sich auf die Liege und schloss die Augen.

Tobi holte sich Massageöl und begann dann den Oberschenkel, mit dem Rapha ja immer wieder mal Probleme hatte, zu behandeln.

"Wir starten übermorgen mit nem Triathlon", erzählte Rapha nach einem Moment. "Laufen, Schwimmen und Radfahren - in Dreier-Teams."

Tobi grinste. "Ich weiß. Dutt hat uns schon eingeweiht."

"War klar, dass dich das freut", schnaubte Rapha. "Ich weiß im Moment nicht, was von den drei Disziplinen die schlimmste ist...."

"Am besten fänd ich Schwimmen. Dann Radfahren - aber es geht bestimmt schön bergauf, dann lieber laufen", überlegte Tobi.

"Schwimmen ist ok, aber nicht wenn es um Schnelligkeit geht..."

"Bist nicht so schnell im Wasser?"

"Ich bin Fußballer geworden, nicht Schwimmer", brummte Rapha. "Immerhin wird das Wasser ne angenehme Temperatur haben."

"Och, ein paar Runden Schwimmen... und ich bin Physio, nicht mal Sportler!"

"Dann ab mit dir - kannst für Fin antreten, der möchte noch weniger schwimmen, als ich", grinste Rapha.

Tobi lachte. "Dann brauch ich eine Fin-Maske."

"Wir basteln dir eine", versprach Rapha.

"Und Sven schwimmt für dich?"

"Kann Sven gut schwimmen?"

"Macht er wohl ganz gerne."

"Super, dann wär das ja geklärt", lachte Rapha und schloss wieder die Augen.

Er genoss jede Berührung von Tobi, das sah man ihm an.

Und wenn Tobi ehrlich war, ging es ihm nicht anders. Wenn Raphael so wie jetzt vor ihm lag, komplett entspannt... das fühlte sich einfach gut an.

Er fühlte sich gut an unter seinen Fingern, seinen Händen, und es fühlte sich toll an ihn zu massieren... zu streicheln, wenn er ehrlich war.

Tobi presste die Lippen zusammen und zog langsam seine Hände zurück. "Fertig für heute."

"Hmm", knurrte Raphael leise.

"Gibt bald Abendessen und ihr habt glaub ich danach noch ne lustige Besprechung mit eurem Trainer."

"Und du hast Feierabend?"

Tobi nickte. "Ich werd vielleicht ein bisschen schwimmen gehen", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

"Bäh", machte Raphael, "und dann immer Wasser im Gesicht..."

Tobi lachte und griff sich ein Handtuch.

"Aber heute muss ich ja noch nicht mit..."

"Nein, du hörst in der Zeit aufmerksam auf die Worte deines Trainers."

"Ist mir lieber als zu schwimmen..."

Tobi biss sich auf die Lippe um eine dumme Frage zu vermeiden. Rapha zu fragen, ob ihm sein Trainer wirklich lieber, als Tobi in Badehose war, wäre momentan... unangemessen. Auch wenn er ja zu gern Raphas Gesicht bei dieser Frage gesehen hätte...

"Also... sehen wir uns danach noch?", fragte Raphael leise.

"Ich... also... ihr habt hier keine Einzelzimmer", sagte Tobi. Nur der Betreuer- und Trainerstab hatte hier im Zillertal Einzelzimmer bekommen. Für die Spieler hieß es Doppelzimmer.

"Ich bin mit Fin in einem Zimmer", erzählte Raphael.

"Dann hast du ja einen netten Zimmernachbarn", lächelte Tobi.

"Ja, Fin ist echt ein toller Kerl."

Tobi zögerte kurz. "Du kannst zu mir kommen. Wir... wir könnten uns einen Film angucken, wenn du magst."

Überrascht sah Raphael ihn an. "Das mach ich gerne!"

"Ok... dann... sollten wir wohl langsam mal zum Essen gehen", sagte Tobi.

"Mag noch nicht aufstehen", knurrte Raphael, erhob sich aber langsam.

Tobi reichte Raphael schweigend Hose und Shirt und begann dann ein wenig aufzuräumen.

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Raphael schon fertig war, als er sich dicht hinter ihn stellte. Tobi erstarrte, dann fühlte er Raphas Finger auf seinen Oberarmen. Ganz leicht strichen sie dort entlang.

"Rapha", raunte er, dabei hatte er das doch in einem ganz anderen Tonfall sagen wollen.

"Es fällt mir so schwer, dich nicht ständig zu berühren", wisperte Rapha heiser und im nächsten Moment spürte Tobi Lippen in seinem Nacken. "Oder dich zu küssen", nuschelte Rapha an Tobis warmer Haut.

"Lass das", bat Tobi, der es gerade so schaffte das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren.

Er spürte, wie unendlich schwer es Rapha fiel, aber er ließ ihn los und trat sogar einen Schritt zurück.

Tobi blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann drehte er sich um. Ohne Raphael anzusehen ging er zur Tür. "Wir... sollten... Abendessen..."

"Ich... ich glaub ich brauch noch einen Moment", murmelte Rapha.

"Dann... bis später...", verabschiedete sich Tobi leise.

Ehe Rapha noch was sagen konnte, schlüpfte Tobi aus seinem Behandlungszimmer. Abschließen musste er hier zum Glück nicht, also war es kein Problem Rapha dort allein zu lassen.

Er selbst brauchte jetzt ebenfalls einen Moment für sich und zog sich kurzerhand in Svens Behandlungszimmer zurück, das schon länger leer war.

Er setzte sich auf die Liege und schloss die Augen.

Raphael war so anders, wüsste er es nicht besser, hätte er auf Raphas unbekannten Zwilling getippt. Er war so... forsch. Die Beeren waren ja noch... verständlich gewesen, aber der Kuss in seinen Nacken... Jederzeit hätte jemand hereinkommen können!

Und hätte Tobi nicht so auf die Bremse getreten... es wäre noch viel mehr passiert, als ein Kuss in den Nacken!

Raphael hätte ihn umarmt, von hinten, hätte sich an ihn geschmiegt, ihn festgehalten... Hätte ihn weiter geküsst, hätte ihm liebevolle Dinge ins Ohr geflüstert, ihm gesagt, wie toll er war, und wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Tobi schluckte und war für einen Moment wütend auf sich selbst, weil er diese Chance vertan hatte.

Sie hätten es beide genossen, da war Tobi sich sicher.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Rapha würde heute Abend zu ihm kommen und da würde er ihn fragen, was genau in Dänemark passiert war, dass er sich plötzlich so anders verhielt.

Er würde seine Bettdecke rollen und zwischen sie legen, als Barriere - denn sie sollten reden - und nicht mehr machen.

Vielleicht - und wirklich nur vielleicht - würde er sich selbst einen kleinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss erlauben, wenn Rapha danach zurück in sein Zimmer ging.

Aber mehr nicht, denn so kamen sie nicht weiter.

Und jetzt brauchte er erstmal was zu essen.

Er atmete tief durch und schob sich dann von der Liege.

Ohne nachzusehen, ob Rapha noch immer in seinem Behandlungszimmer saß ging er direkt zum Speisesaal.

Er suchte sich seinen Platz neben Sven und warf einen hungrigen Blick zum Buffet. "Geht noch nicht los?"

"Die haben Spaß hungrige Fußballer und Begleiter mit Essensdüften zu quälen", brummte Sven.

"Blöde Ösis... wissen genau, dass sie uns mit ihrem essen an der Angel haben!"

"Ja... und wenn hier einige nicht so getrödelt hätten, dann wären sie vielleicht auch schneller gewesen", sagte Sven und sah dabei Tobi an. "Der Oberschenkel?"

Tobi sah ihn erst verständnislos an, dann nickte er. "Ja, der Oberschenkel, mal wieder..."

"Was ernstes? Ich mein... hast dich ja lange drum gekümmert."

"Nein, geht jetzt bald wieder", meinte Tobi. Hoffentlich ließ Sven bald locker.

"Dann ist ja gut", meinte Sven mit einem Grinsen.

Dazu nickte Tobi nur - und hoffte weiter.

"Ah, da scheint Bewegung reinzukommen", sagte Sven nun endlich und deutete dabei zum Buffet.

"Dann lass uns mal sehen, was die anderen so nehmen - und wie es ihnen schmeckt."

"Das Mittag war gut, also wird das Abendessen auch gut sein", meinte Sven.

"Du meinst, wir sollten uns durchboxen?"

Sven nickte heftig.

„Dann los", lachte Tobi auf.


	29. Erkenntnisse in Dänemark

Die beiden standen fast zeitgleich auf und gingen mit schnellen Schritten zum Buffet.

Es war, als hätte Raphael das abgewartet, denn er stand jetzt ebenfalls auf und ging zum Buffet.

"Na läuft ja ganz Rund, der Rapha", bemerkte Sven.

"Ist ja auch nur beim Springen", murmelte Tobi. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann das Bein genau wehtat, aber das war zumindest möglich.

"Ja, beim Springen. Gefährliche Sache das Springen", nickte Sven. "Ich guck mal, was sie da drüben noch so haben", deutete er auf das andere Ende des Buffets und machte damit Platz für Rapha.

Als er außer Hörweite war, wandte sich Tobi an Raphael. "Das meinte ich..."

Rapha war ziemlich blass um die Nasenspitze geworden, hielt sich aber für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich gut. "Ich... du... hast offenbar recht", sagte er heiser.

Tobi nickte nur und ließ Raphael dann alleine - zwar hätte er sich gern mit ihm unterhalten, hätte ihn beruhigt, aber das wäre dann noch auffälliger geworden.

Zum Reden hatten sie dann ja später auf seinem Zimmer Zeit.

Er füllte sich noch ein paar Köstlichkeiten auf, dann ging er zurück zu seinem Platz, Sven gegenüber.

"Und was hast du heute Abend so vor?" fragte Sven.

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts Besonderes. Vielleicht einen Film gucken oder so. Und du?"

"Auch noch nichts Spezielles. Wollen wir vielleicht ein bisschen Kickern?"

"Ich glaub, dafür bin ich heute zu müde. Können wir gern morgen machen", versuchte sich Tobi rauszureden.

"Ok, dann morgen", sagte Sven.

Erleichtert, dass Sven nicht weitere nachfragte, nickte Tobi. "Gern."

Sven lächelte und machte sich dann wieder mit Feuereifer über sein Essen her.

Tobi machte es ihm nach, es schmeckte auch einfach köstlich. Schweigend aßen sie fertig und holten sich dann auch noch etwas Nachtisch.

"So, und jetzt ist Feierabend", seufzte Tobi und streckte sich, als sie alles aufgegessen hatten.

"Für uns ja", grinste Sven. "Haben wir uns auch verdient."

"Oh ja! Und du gehst also gleich in die Heia?"

"Ja, ich bin ziemlich fertig. Bisschen fernsehen..."

"Na dann... erhol dich mal von dem stressigen Tag", sagte Sven mit einem Zwinkern.

Tobi seufzte nur bei der Anspielung, aber so lange Sven nicht mehr sagte... Und das tat er zum Glück nicht. "Bis morgen Tobi", sagte er nur und stand auf.

"Bis morgen", erwiderte Tobi und sah ihm noch kurz nach, dann stand er ebenfalls auf und ging in sein Zimmer.

Auf das Schwimmen verzichtete er heute. Er war zu nervös vor dem Gespräch mit Rapha, außerdem musste Sven ihn ja nicht unbedingt "erwischen".

Also duschte er gemütlich, zog sich dann T-Shirt und Shorts an und legte sich aufs Bett. Es würde bestimmt noch 20 Minuten dauern, bis Rapha kommen würde, also hatte er noch etwas Zeit sich auf das Gespräch vorzubereiten.

Was wollte er überhaupt damit erreichen? Raphael würde sich sicher wieder Hoffnungen machen.

Aber... machte er sich selbst die nicht auch? Grade wo Rapha sich im Moment so anders benahm? Jetzt, wo Raphael seine Angst und Panik bekämpfte und so mutig wurde?

Tobi seufzte. Ja, er machte sich Hoffnungen. Er wollte Rapha immer noch. Dieser Mann übte eine unheimliche Anziehung auf ihn aus.

Und Gefühle ließen sich auch nicht einfach so abschalten. Er hatte ja nicht Schluss gemacht, weil er Rapha nicht mehr mochte.

Vielleicht war ja sogar das Gegenteil der Fall - er mochte Rapha zu sehr um nur eine Affäre zu sein.

Und Raphael schien das ja auch verstanden zu haben und bemühte sich nun, sich zu ändern und mehr auf ihn einzugehen.

Möglicherweise hatten sie tatsächlich eine Chance.

Aber erst würde er sich die Sache mit Dänemark erklären lassen.

Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen - und wurde von einem vernehmlichen Klopfen wieder geweckt.

"Komm rein!" rief er.

Die Tür öffnete sich - Tobi hatte extra nicht abgeschlossen - und Raphael betrat das Zimmer.

"Hey", lächelte Rapha und schloss die Tür. "Hat länger gedauert als gedacht."

"Ist schon okay... hab mich nicht gelangweilt."

Raphael trat näher. "Also... Film gucken?"

"Ja... oder...?"

"Oder?" fragte Rapha und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Reden?", schlug Tobi vor, ehe Raphael auf andere Gedanken kommen konnte.

Rapha lachte leise. "Fast hätte ich ja auf was anderes gehofft... aber wir können gern reden."

"Solange du nur fast gehofft hast", meinte Tobi nur, rutschte zur Seite um für Raphael Platz zu machen und zog dabei die Bettdecke so mit sich, dass sie jetzt zwischen den beiden lag.

"Möchtest du noch ein Kissen auf die Mauer legen?" schlug Rapha grinsend vor und schlüpfte schnell aus seinen Schuhen.

Ertappt blickte Tobi zur Seite, zog die Decke aber nicht weg.

"Also..." sagte Raphael und blickte Tobi auffordernd an.

"Was... was soll das hier...?", fragte Tobi nach. "Ich meine - warum bist du so?"

"Was genau meinst du?"

"Du bist anders... Was ist in Dänemark passiert?"

Rapha schwieg einen Moment. "Die Idee wegzufahren, kam, wie ich gestehen muss, von Dani. Sie meinte, ich bräuchte mal Ruhe und Zeit um mir klar zu werden, was ich will und wie ich mir mein weiteres Leben vorstelle. Ich war dann in einem kleinen Hotel am Meer und hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Am zweiten Tag kam dann ein Pärchen mit Kind. Zwei Männer, der Junge war der leibliche Sohn des einen", erzählte er leise. Tobi sah ihn während der Erzählung nur an.

"Die beiden hatten nichts mit Fußball zu tun und ich hab ihnen auch nicht erzählt, was ich mache", sagte Rapha. "Es... es war einfach so schön sie zusammen zu sehen. So... normal."

"Ihr habt euch unterhalten", stellte Tobi leise fest.

Raphael nickte. "Wir waren die einzigen Gäste und am zweiten Morgen haben sie mich gefragt, ob ich mich zum Frühstück zu ihnen setzen möchte."

"Zu der Familie..."

"Ja. Sie teilen sich das Sorgerecht mit der Mutter des Kleinen. Und für Johann, den Kleinen, ist es völlig normal, dass er halt zwei Papas und eine Mama hat."

Tobi nickte dazu. "Er kennt es ja gar nicht anders."

"Ich hab Martin und Sören erzählt, dass ich auch einen Sohn hab und... in einen Mann verliebt bin, aber nicht öffentlich geoutet bin. Sie haben... sie waren so verständnisvoll. Sie haben gesagt, dass jeder seinen eigenen Zeitpunkt finden muss, um sich zu outen, grade wenn man Kinder hat, an die man denken muss. Aber sie haben auch gesagt, dass das eine das andere nicht ausschließen würde."

Wieder nickte Tobi leicht, er wollte Raphael auf keinen Fall unterbrechen. Das, was er aber sagte, klang nicht schlecht.

"Sie haben mir erzählt, wie das bei ihnen war und wie schwierig es auch manchmal ist, als geoutetes Paar mit Kind. Aber irgendwann muss man für sich eine Entscheidung treffen. Und Sören meinte, man kann nicht glücklich werden, wenn man sich selbst verleugnet und etwas vorenthält, was einen glücklich machen würde."

"Und du... willst dich nicht mehr verleugnen?", fragte Tobi vorsichtig.

"Ich will dich", sagte Raphael. "Ich liebe Colin über alles und mein Leben mit Dani ist schön. Aber es fehlt etwas und das kann Dani mir nicht geben. Und ich... ich hab Angst, dass es zu spät ist, wenn ich damit warte, bis ich nicht mehr Fußball spiele. Dass ich dann so festgefahren in meiner Routine und meinem Leben bin, dass ich einfach so weitermachen werde."

Tobi nickte leicht, die Möglichkeit bestand.

"Und das will ich nicht", sagte Rapha und sah Tobi an. "Ich werde mich nicht öffentlich outen, aber ich will... eine Chance mit dir. Ich will das, was Sören und Martin haben, oder wenigstens ein kleines Stückchen davon."

"Du willst eine Chance mit mir", wiederholte Tobi leise.

Rapha nickte. "Ich hab das ernst gemeint, Tobi. Ich liebe dich. Du bist seit Lukas der erste Mann, der solche Gefühle in mir auslöst. Lukas hab ich verloren, aber... dich will ich nicht verlieren."

"Ich..." Tobi zögerte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gab er dann zu. "Wie das gehen soll. Ob das gehen kann."

"Ich weiß es auch nicht", sagte Rapha leise. "Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es leicht wird. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich nicht wieder was Dummes mache oder Panik bekomme. Wenn ich daran denke, dass Sven Bescheid weiß, wird mir ganz schlecht. Aber ich... ich versuche es."

"Sven ist okay. Und er hat noch immer keine Bestätigung", versuchte Tobi ihn zu beruhigen.

"Es geht auch gar nicht um Sven persönlich. Ich würde mich genauso fühlen, wenn es Clemens oder Nils betreffen würde. Es ist einfach die Angst, dass jemand das von mir weiß", versuchte Rapha zu erklären.

"Versteh ich ja", murmelte Tobi.

"Aber ich bemühe mich wirklich, Tobi", sagte Raphael leise.

"Ich weiß... merk ich auch." Unwillkürlich lächelte Tobi.

"Wir... wenn wir das langsam angehen lassen und Schritt für Schritt gehen, meinst du nicht, dass wir das schaffen können?" fragte Rapha.

Tobi sah ihn an, dann nickte er leicht. Es war ja nun nicht so, als ob er Raphael nicht mögen würde.

Raphael lächelte leicht. "Dann gibst du mir noch eine Chance?"

"Ich glaub schon", nickte Tobi.

"Meinst du ein Kuss würde dich komplett davon überzeugen?"

Tobi zögerte. "Nur ein Kuss, okay? Langsam angehen..."

"Versprochen", sagte Rapha. "Nur ein Kuss."

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte Tobi den Kopf zu Raphael.

Rapha schob eine Hand in Tobis Nacken und näherte sich langsam seinen Lippen.

Endlich berührten sie sich, und Tobi schloss instinktiv die Augen. Raphael hatte ganz offenbar vor diesen Kuss so gut es ging auszunutzen.

Er wurde nicht zu leidenschaftlich, nicht so, wie so manche Küsse zuvor, aber Raphael zeigte ihm deutlich, dass er es wirklich wollte und plante Tobi zu überzeugen.

Und das Rapha küssen konnte, das wusste Tobi ja nur zu gut.

Also ließ er ihn einfach machen. Er protestierte auch nicht, als aus dem einen Kuss ein zweiter und ein dritter wurde.

Erst, als Raphael sich langsam zu ihm rüberschieben wollte, löste sich Tobi von ihm.

Raphael öffnete seine Augen und sah ihn schwer atmend an, dann grinste er entschuldigend. "Fällt schwer...", nuschelte er.

"Schon okay", meinte Tobi und lächelte leicht.

Raphael hob eine Hand und strich Tobi über die Wange.

Der Blick, den er Tobi dabei schenkte, hätte Steine erweichen können. So voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit.

"Ich bin froh, dass du mir noch ne Chance gibst", wisperte Rapha.

Tobi nickte dazu nur leicht, was sollte er sagen?

Raphael schien das aber nicht zu stören. Er kuschelte sich so gut es ging an Tobi und schloss die Augen.

Tobi konnte nicht anders als ihm eine Hand in den Nacken zu legen und ihn da leicht zu kraulen.

Rapha brummte zufrieden.

Selbst jetzt, wo er ganz entspannt auf dem Bett lag, hatte er etwas Katzenartiges an sich.

"Meine Katze", wisperte Tobi kaum hörbar.

Ruckartig drehte Raphael den Kopf, er hatte es offenbar doch gehört

Tobi spürte, wie er rot anlief. "Ähm..."

Raphael sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann lehnte er sich wieder an Tobi.

Tobi war erleichtert, dass Rapha nichts gesagt hatte und nahm nach einem Moment seine Streicheleinheiten wieder auf.

Er fühlte, wie sich Raphael wieder entspannte.

"Katze, hm?" fragte er dann irgendwann.

"Irgendwie schon...", murmelte Tobi. "Wie du die Bälle fängst... wie du springst..."

"So hat mich noch niemand genannt", meinte Rapha lächelnd.

"Schlimm?"

"Ich glaub nicht. Ich mein, dass du mich so nennst, heißt ja, dass du mich magst", sagte Rapha und hob den Kopf um ihn anzugrinsen. "Und solange du mich nur hier so nennst..."

"Keine Sorge..."

Rapha nickte und küsste Tobi kurz auf die Wange, ehe er sich wieder an ihn kuschelte.

"Katze", lächelte Tobi ihn an.

"Wenn schon Kater", meinte Raphael.

"Kater. Panther auch okay?"

"Das gefällt mir", sagte Rapha zufrieden. "Das klingt viel... eleganter als Kater."

"Bist du ja auch."

"Findest du?"

"Ja, finde ich. Wenn ich dir zugucke, wenn du im Tor bist."

"Danke", sagte Rapha und hörte sich wirklich erfreut über das Kompliment an.

Tobi lächelte leicht und schloss wieder die Augen. Es fühlte sich einfach gut an. Rapha schien genau dort hinzugehören. An seine Seite gekuschelt.

Er fühlte, wie er sich mehr und mehr entspannte und langsam einnickte. Auch Raphas Atem wurde immer ruhiger und gleichmäßiger.

Er sollte Raphael auf sein eigenes Zimmer schicken, überlegte er träge. Eigentlich. Rapha würde nicht wollen, dass auch noch Fin Verdacht schöpfte.

Aber es war so schön, so gemütlich. Und er war einfach zu träge...  
Er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedacht, als er auch schon eingeschlafen war.


	30. Hoffnung auf mehr

Eine hektische Bewegung ließ Tobi irgendwann mitten in der Nacht aufschrecken.

"Wasn los?" nuschelte er.

"Verdammt, ich muss rüber", zischte Raphael. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Müde rieb sich Tobi die Augen. "Eingepennt..."

"Scheiße... ich muss rüber!"

"Sag... Fin, wir sind beim Film gucken eingepennt", schlug Tobi vor und gähnte. "Sowas passiert."

"Aber nicht beim Physio!"

"Aber bei einem Freund, mit dem man einen Film geguckt hat?"

"Weiß nur keiner... dass wir befreundet sind..."

"Aber alle wissen, dass wir uns gut verstehen", sagte Tobi und griff nach Raphas Hand. "Glaubst du jemand würde komisch reagieren, wenn Fin und ich uns einen Film ansehen würden? Oder meinetwegen Sven und Basti?"

Raphael zögerte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich muss trotzdem rüber..."

"Ich weiß. Vermutlich schläft Fin doch eh schon und du kannst morgen einfach sage, dass du extra leise gewesen bist um ihn nicht zu wecken."

"Ich hoffe, er wacht nicht auf..."

"Wird er nicht", sagte Tobi fest. Dann grinste er leicht. "Wenn der Panther lautlos ins Zimmer schleicht."

Gegen seinen Willen zuckte ein Lächeln über Raphas Lippen. "Du bist nicht böse, weil ich gehe, oder?"

"Nein, war ja so geplant."

Rapha lächelte leicht, lehnte sich vor und gab Tobi einen sanften Kuss. "Bis morgen früh. Und schlaf gut", wisperte er.

"Schlaf du auch gut", lächelte Tobi ihn an, dann kuschelte er sich wieder ein, und noch ehe Raphael die Tür hinter sich schloss, war er wieder eingeschlafen.

***

Diesmal war es sein Wecker, der ihn auf seinem Schlaf holte. Träge stellte Tobi das klingelnde Ungetüm aus und blieb noch einen Moment einfach im Bett liegen.

Unwillkürlich tastete er an seine Seite - aber Raphael war nicht da. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, dass der irgendwann in der Nacht gegangen war.

Scheiß Doppelzimmer, dachte er. Hätten sie alle Einzelzimmer gehabt, hätte Rapha bei ihm bleiben können. Aber merkwürdigerweise hatte er selbst ein Einzelzimmer, die Spieler, die Millionen verdienten, aber nicht.

Teambildende Maßnahme hatte Dutt das genannt, ganz nach dem Vorbild der Nationalmannschaft, die ja auch in WGs gewohnt hatten. Aber auch da hatte doch jeder ein eigenes Schlafzimmer gehabt.

Aber das war wohl allgemein in den Fußballmannschaften üblich. Merkwürdig, fand Tobi, streckte sich noch einmal aus und stand dann auf.

Er hatte sich den Wecker früh genug gestellt, um ganz in Ruhe Duschen zu können. Als er unter dem warmen Wasser stand, musste er an das denken, was Rapha ihm gestern Abend alles erzählt hatte.

Von dieser Familie mit den zwei Vätern, und dass er es auch versuchen wollte.

Er glaubte Raphael. Da hatte so eine Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme gelegen.

Die Frage war nur, würde Raphael durchhalten?

Es würde nicht leicht werden, trotz Danis Unterstützung, die ihnen ja sicher war.

Diese Frau war beeindruckend! Lebte mit einem Mann zusammen, der sie nicht liebte - nicht so liebte, wie eine Frau das wollte und unterstützte den auch noch dabei seine Liebe zu finden.

Trotzdem wusste Tobi nicht, ob diese Unterstützung allein ausreichen würde.

Aber wie hieß es so schön? Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!

Immerhin hatte Raphael sehr viel ruhiger als sonst auf die Situation mit Sven reagiert. Und auch in der Nacht, nach der ersten Panik wegen Fin, hatte sich Rapha schnell gefasst.

Darauf konnten sie doch aufbauen. Hoffentlich.

Mit einem Lächeln stellte er die Dusche aus und machte sich dann fertig um nach unten zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Er war sehr gespannt, was Raphael jetzt machen würde.

Aber als er Speisesaal betrat war noch kaum einer der Spieler da. Nur Izet, Juno und Basti saßen an einem der Tische und tranken Kaffee. Auch Sven war noch nirgendwo zu sehen.

Kurzerhand setzte er sich an einen der freien Tische, ließ sich Kaffee bringen und bediente sich dann am Buffet.

Nach und nach erschienen die Spieler und schließlich tauchten auch Fin und Raphael in der Tür auf.

Über sein Marmeladenbrötchen hinweg beobachtete Tobi, was die beiden jetzt machen würden.

Fin lachte und auch Rapha sah ganz fröhlich aus. Offenbar hatte Fin wohl wirklich nichts von Raphas später Rückkehr bemerkt.

Erleichtert beobachtete Tobi sie beide weiter.

Kurz sah Rapha zu ihm und lächelte ihn sogar an, ehe Fin ihn an den Tisch zu Clemens und Nils zog.

Natürlich hatte Tobi irgendwie gehofft, dass er zu ihm kommen würde, aber immerhin war Raphael verhältnismäßig entspannt.

In diesem Moment kam Sven zu ihm an den Tisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. "Ich hasse mein Handy", sagte er brummend.

"Was hat es denn angestellt?"

"Nicht geklingelt das Mistding. Ich bin nur wach geworden, weil offenbar eine Horde verhungerter Fußballer über den Flur getrampelt ist. Jedenfalls hörte sich das so an."

Tobi lachte auf. "Wie gut, dass hier solche Elefantinchen mit uns untergebracht sind."

"Ja, ich bin auch sehr dankbar. Jetzt muss nur noch ein Rest Rührei für mich da sein, und der Morgen wäre gerettet."

"Ist bestimmt welches da, Clemens hat gerade noch welches nachgeholt."

"Gut, ich bin in fünf Minuten wieder da!" sagte Sven und stand wieder auf um sich zum Buffet durchzuschlagen.

In der Tat war er nach fünf Minuten wieder bei Tobi - einen Teller mit einer großen Portion Rührei vor sich.

"So", sagte er zufrieden und sah Tobi an. "Und wie war dein Abend? War das Sandmännchen pünktlich bei dir?"

"War es", nickte Tobi. Immerhin hatte er sogar schon geschlafen, ehe Raphael zu ihm gekommen war.

"Und hat es nette Träumchen gebracht?" fragte Sven zwischen zwei Gabeln Rührei.

"Hab gut geschlafen, ja. Und du?"

Sven nickte. "Hab mit Felix, Martin und Memo gekickert. War lustig. Aber ich war dann auch relativ früh im Bett."

"Ist ja auch anstrengend gewesen, gestern."

"Anreisetage sind immer hart", nickte Sven zustimmend.

"Dabei sind wir hier nur in Österreich und nicht in China!"

"Ja, aber denk nur an die ganzen Berge! Das macht es gleich doppelt so anstrengend."

"Schon allein das Angucken", lachte Tobi.

"Ja... stell dir vor man müsste da mit dem Rad rauf und runter fahren", grinste Sven.

"So wie die Jungs da morgen?",

Sven nickte. "Obwohl morgen ist doch erstmal schwimmen dran, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Ich glaub das Radfahren hat sich das Trainerteam bis zum Schluss aufgehoben."

"Sie quälen die Jungs gerne, hm?", lachte Tobi.

"Ja, ich glaub als Trainer musst du so eine kleine sadistische Ader haben."

"Wie gut, dass wir nicht unter ihnen leiden werden."

Sven nickte. "Und... freust du dich schon auf das schwimmen? Wird doch bestimmt... nett. So als Zuschauer."

"Nee, da würd ich lieber selbst mit reinspringen."

"Ich ehrlich gesagt auch. Aber können wir heute in der Mittagspause ja hier im Hotelpool machen", schlug Sven vor.

"Gute Idee", stimmte Tobi zu. "Dann brauchen wir dann auch nicht zu neidisch werden, wenn die Jungs schwimmen."

"Ich glaub so begeistert sind gar nicht alle von der Aussicht schwimmen zu dürfen."

"Meinst du, wir sollten Schwimmflügel besorgen?"

Sven nickte grinsend. "Und Schwimmreifen!"

"Ja, sehr gut. Damit uns die Kleinen nicht untergehen."

Sven lachte leise und lehnte sich dann zu Tobi. "Das Becken soll zum Glück nicht so tief sein. Alle über 1,40m sollten es gefahrlos betreten können."

Tobi lachte jetzt auch. "Dann brauchen wir uns ja keine Sorgen zu machen - unter 1,60 haben wir ja niemanden."

"Ja, es sollten also alle sicher sein", grinste Sven.

"Und ansonsten müssen wir sie wohl retten."

"Du meinst wie in Baywatch? So ein Mist, ich hab glaub ich meine rote Badehose vergessen."

"Ach verdammt", fluchte Tobi gespielt, "ich hab auch nur eine schwarze dabei. Und keine rote Rettungsboje. Also keine Rettungseinsätze?"

"Nein, geht dann ja nicht. Außerdem würden sich die Jungs vermutlich auch lieber von ner sexy Rettungsschwimmerin retten lassen", meinte Sven und sah Tobi. "Oder... die Meisten jedenfalls, ne?"

Tobi zögerte wohl einen Moment zu lange, dann erwiderte er nur, "Möglich, aber woher soll ich das wissen? Ich kenn die Jungs noch nicht so lange wie du."

"Hm, hab das Gefühl, dass du sie in der Hinsicht besser kennst als ich", sagte Sven. Da half nur ein Schulterzucken, etwas dazu zu sagen wagte Tobi nicht.

"Ist auch ne Antwort", meinte Sven mit einem Zwinkern.

"Keine Antwort...", knurrte Tobi.

"Ach, Tobi...", sagte Sven kopfschüttelnd. "Magst du auch noch Nachschlag?"

"Hmm... wenn wir nachher schwimmen gehen, dann geht das schon", meinte Tobi und stand auf.

"Dann gib mal deinen Teller und ich bring dir was mit", sagte Sven und stand auf. Tobi reichte ihm den Teller und setzte sich wieder. "Danke."

Sven lächelte nur und ging mit den beiden Tellern in den Händen zum Buffet.

Tobi sah ihm nach und versuchte bloß nicht zur Seite, zu Raphael, zu blicken.

Sven baute ihm hier eine goldene Brücke nach der anderen und er konnte nichts sagen, weil Raphael damit nicht einverstanden war. Ehrlich gesagt, war das doch zum heulen.

Alles in ihm schrie danach Sven von sich und Raphael zu erzählen, seine Vermutung zu bestätigen. Über die Probleme mit Raphael und seiner Angst zu reden.  
Es würde gut tun, mal mit jemandem darüber zu reden. Sich den ganzen Frust und Kummer von der Seele zu reden.

Aber dafür musste Raphael zustim... "Nicht grübeln, das ist schlecht für den Teint.", unterbrach ihn Sven.

Tobi zuckte zusammen und grinste Sven dann schief an. "Hast du noch was Leckeres erwischt?"

"Guck selbst", forderte Sven ihn auf und reichte ihm den Teller.

"Danke, sieht gut aus!"

"Dann... lass es dir schmecken." Sven setzte sich wieder neben ihn und aß ebenfalls.

Nach und nach verließen die ersten Spieler wieder den Speisesaal. Auch Rapha stand auf und sah dabei kurz zu Tobi, deutete fragend mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür.

Hoffentlich unmerklich nickte Tobi ihm zu, blieb aber erstmal noch sitzen.

Er wartete sicherheitshalber fünf Minuten, ehe er Sven ansah. "Ich geh noch ein bisschen hoch."

"Ja, lass ihn nicht zu lange warten."

Also doch nicht so unauffällig, dachte Tobi seufzend. Er sagte allerdings nichts, sondern stand nur auf und murmelte ein "Bis später".

"Bis später. Und viel Spaß", wünschte Sven.

Tobi biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Er würde das Thema wohl noch mal bei Rapha ansprechen müssen.


	31. Keine Ausflüchte mehr

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen verließ Tobi den Speiseraum und ging zu seinem Zimmer. Hoffentlich war Raphael hier und nicht bei sich und Fin.

Tatsächlich lehnte Raphael neben seiner Zimmertür an der Wand und spielte mit seinem Handy herum.

"Hey", grüßte Tobi ihn leise.

"Hey", sagte Rapha mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Schnell schloss Tobi die Tür auf und ließ Raphael eintreten.

Rapha trat ins Zimmer und zog Tobi in eine Umarmung, sobald die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ohne überhaupt zu denken, schmiegte sich Tobi an ihn.

Raphaels Arme schlangen sich um ihn und hielten ihn fest.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss Tobi die Umarmung, fühlte Raphaels festen, warmen Körper an seinem und roch dessen unwiderstehlichen Geruch - etwas Aftershave, etwas Deo und viel Raphael.

"Ist alles ok?" wisperte Rapha.

"Hmm... Sven wurde... deutlicher. Meinte, ich soll dich nicht warten lassen. Und hat uns viel Spaß gewünscht."

Er spürte, wie sich Raphael kurz versteifte, dann seufzte er tief. "Scheiße", flüsterte er.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass er dir Probleme machen wird."

"Vermutlich nicht. Sonst hätte er das schon getan", sagte Raphael ein wenig heiser.

"Also musst du dir keine Gedanken machen."

"Das sagst du so leicht. Es... es fühlt sich einfach so merkwürdig an", murmelte Raphael.

"Gewöhn dich dran", bat Tobi leise. "Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes."

Rapha drückte Tobi noch enger an sich. "Vor ein paar Wochen wusste es nur Dani und jetzt... werden es plötzlich immer mehr", wisperte er.

"Zumindest bei mir ist es doch gut, oder?", fragte Tobi herausfordernd.

"Das weißt du doch", nuschelte Rapha.

"Eben. Also entspann dich mal."

"Versuch ich doch schon", sagte Rapha.

"Dann komm mal mit", bat Tobi und zog ihn zum Bett. "Hinsetzen."

Raphael setzte sich dicht neben Tobi und drückte seine Hand ganz fest.

"Wollen wir mit Sven reden?", fragte Tobi leise.

Raphael schluckte mühsam. "Ich... ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Kannst... du vielleicht erstmal allein...?"

"Wenn das für dich okay ist, gern", lächelte Tobi ihn an. "Es war schon schwer es ihm nicht zu sagen, weil er es... deutlich gemacht hat, dass ers weiß."

"Wenn er es eh schon weiß, dann wär es sinnlos ihm weiter was vorzumachen, oder?" fragte Rapha mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Tobi erwiderte das Lächeln gleich. "Eben. Ist blöd ihn zu be...schummeln, wenn er weiß, dass er beschummelt wird."

"Fühlt sich seltsam an", murmelte Rapha.

"Wirst sehen, dass es schon in Ordnung ist", meinte Tobi zuversichtlich.

Rapha lächelte immer noch ein wenig verkrampft. "Muss ich mich wohl erst noch dran gewöhnen..."

Tobi nickte leicht, er konnte das verstehen. Um es ihm zu erleichtern, legte er ihm einen Arm um.

Rapha schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. Es dauerte, aber schließlich hatte er sich zumindest ein wenig entspannt

Tobi war tatsächlich ein klein wenig stolz auf Rapha. Ja, die Panik und Angst waren da und spürbar, aber er war nicht geflüchtet, sondern hatte versucht damit irgendwie klar zu kommen.

Und ganz allmählich kam er das ja auch.

Wenn Raphael das so durchhielt, dann hatten sie tatsächlich eine Chance für ihre Beziehung.

"Wir... müssen runter", bemerkte Raphael viel zu bald. "Besprechung..."

Tobi nickte. Diesmal würden sie mit dabei sein, weil es konkret um die Abläufe der nächsten Tage ging.  
Danach würden die Jungs trainieren, und er selbst vermutlich Zeit finden mit Sven zu sprechen.

Irgendwie freute er sich darauf. Es würde sicher gut tun mit ihm zu reden, mal alles zu erzählen.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich Raphas Lippen plötzlich auf seine legten.

Erst nur ganz leicht, dann wurde der Kuss intensiver.

Aber viel zu schnell löste sich Rapha wieder von ihm. "Wir müssen, sonst gibt es Ärger", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Tobi nickte nur wortlos.

Rapha lächelte und stand dann langsam auf.

Tobi erhob sich ebenfalls und strich Raphael leicht über den Rücken. "Also los."

Gemeinsam verließen sie Tobis Zimmer und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten zum Besprechungsraum.

Es war unglaublich mit Raphael zusammen hier runterzugehen, er hatte schon erwartet, dass er mehr Probleme damit haben würde sich mit Tobi zu zeigen.

Allerdings ging er unten sofort zu Clemens und Nils. Für die meisten würde es so aussehen, als hätten sie sich einfach im Treppenhaus getroffen.

Tobi gesellte sich zu den anderen Betreuern, die sich in einer Ecke versammelt hatten.

Sven kam als einer der letzten und schob sich neben Tobi.

Er grinste Tobi nur an, sprechen konnten sie nicht mehr, da das Trainerteam schon mit der allgemeinen Begrüßung begann.  
Tobi ruckelte sich etwas zurecht, bis er genau auf Raphas Hinterkopf gucken konnte.

"Ist das nicht unbequem?", wisperte Sven irgendwann.

"Was?" fragte Tobi irritiert.

"Du sitzt so schief da..."

"Oh... ähm... kann sonst den Trainer nicht sehen... und so..."

"Den Trainer?"

"Naja... ich will ja aufmerksam zu hören..."

"Schon klar", grinste Sven, wurde dann aber von einem Zischen unterbrochen.

Tobi bemühte sich nun wirklich zuzuhören, was Dutt erzählte. Aber Raphas Nacken war viel interessanter...  
Selbst hier - Muskeln, nicht zu viel, aber so schön. Und darüber die kurzen, dunklen Haare.

Tobi konnte nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen unterdrücken.

"Psst", machte jetzt Sven.

"Ich sag doch gar nichts", flüsterte Tobi empört.

"Das sollte auch so bleiben."

"Das nächste Mal, sitzt ihr beide nicht zusammen", sagte jemand hinter ihnen.

"Schon gut", zischte Tobi.

Sven grinste nur breit, hielt aber wohlweislich den Mund.

Schließlich wurde die Besprechung beendet und die Spieler zum Training geschickt.

"Holen wir uns wieder ein Eis?" schlug Sven vor.

"Ja, klar - dann macht es besonders viel Spaß zuzugucken."

Sven nickte und die beiden holten sich schnell ihr Eis, ehe sie der Mannschaft zum Trainingsplatz folgten.  
Sie setzten sich gemütlich an den Rand des Spielfeldes und sahen den Jungs beim Aufwärmen zu.

"Hier", sagte Sven und zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche.

"Hä?", machte Tobi und sah ihn fragend an. Sein Eis lief doch gar nicht über seine Finger?

"Na als Sabberlätzchen. Gibt so hässliche Flecken auf der Kleidung", grinste Sven ihn an.

"Sabberlätzchen?"

Sven lachte. "Manchmal stehst du ganz schön auf dem Schlauch, oder Tobi?"

"Ja, schon... was denn?" Er wollte es genauer wissen, ehe er etwas zugab.

"Komm mal her", meinte Sven und nahm ihm das Taschentuch wieder ab. Schnell schüttelte er es aus und schob es dann in Tobis Shirt. "So, jetzt kannst du den Jungs in Ruhe zugucken und sabbern, was das Zeug hält."

"Du spinnst ja", murrte Tobi und zog das Taschentuch aus seinem Ausschnitt. "Und ich sabber nicht."

"Nein, natürlich nicht", lachte Sven.

"Ich guck nur, ob sich jemand verletzt. Oder unrund läuft."

"Unrund läuft. Soso..."

"Ja, klar... außerdem sieht man doch so am besten, wie man behandeln muss."

Sven verdrehte die Augen und sah wieder nach vorn zu den Jungs.

"Ich sabber nicht, aber.. ich genieße die Aussicht", gab Tobi leise, kaum hörbar zu.

"Ja, hast du gestern auch gesagt. Und dann was von Bergen und Wolken gefaselt."

"Hm... nicht nur Berge und Wolken."

Sven drehte den Kopf, damit er Tobi wieder ansehen konnte. "Reden wir jetzt? Keine dummen Ausflüchte mehr?"

Tobi nickte leicht.

"Gott sei Dank. Langsam wurde es echt anstrengend Tobi."

"Ich weiß. Sorry..."

"Lag vermutlich nicht an dir, hm?"

"Nein. Ich mach daraus eigentlich kein Geheimnis - auch wenn ichs hier nicht so rumposaunen will. Aber er... gibt nicht so viele, die von ihm wissen."

"Mein Bruder ist schwul", sagte Sven. "Und hat vor zwei Jahren in Las Vegas seinen Freund geheiratet."

Tobi grinste leicht. "Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass du es so bald gesehen hast."

"Ja, ich kenn mich aus. Allerdings hat es mich dann schon überrascht, dass es Rapha ist..."

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben uns... in einem Club getroffen. Und er ist dann fast gestorben, als wir uns hier bei Werder wiedergesehen haben."

"Jetzt wirklich?" fragte Sven.

Tobi nickte. "Ja, wirklich."

"Das nenn ich mal Zufall", sagte Sven kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja... und im Endeffekt ein günstiger Zufall. Glaube ich."

"Wie lange seid ihr jetzt zusammen?"

"Keine Ahnung... ein paar Tage, aber nicht so konstant. Und auch jetzt... so ganz sicher ist es nicht."

"Wegen seiner Familie? Ich mein... Colin und Dani..."

"Nein, weil er zu viel Angst hat. Und ja, auch wegen Colin und Dani. Gab auch wegen der beiden etwas... Stress."

"Hat Dani es rausgefunden?" fragte Sven leise.

"Das ist nicht das Problem, sie... war mit im Club und unterstützt uns. Aber..." Tobi zögerte, dann erzählte er von ihren Problemen.

Sven hörte ruhig zu, nickte nur hin und wieder, ließ Tobi aber erstmal einfach nur erzählen. Und Tobi merkte, wie gut es tat darüber zu sprechen.

"Puh", sagte Sven, als Tobi schließlich fertig war. "Das ist... ziemlich kompliziert."

"Ja", seufze Tobi. "Und jetzt schwitzt er Blut und Wasser, weil er ahnt, worüber wir reden. Wunder dich nicht, wenn er gleich tot umkippt."

"Ich werd ihn nicht drauf ansprechen", versprach Sven.

"Vielleicht... solltest du es doch tun. Dann stirbt er einmal, aber dann ist gut."

"Lassen wir ihm noch ein bisschen Zeit, um das zu... verdauen."

Tobi nickte nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Rapha muss sich erstmal dran gewöhnen, dass er jetzt nicht mehr nur theoretisch schwul ist. Bis du gekommen bist, war das ja eher... was Abstraktes."

"Er hatte schon mal jemanden - aber das ist lange her."

"Oh ok, das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

"Es ist nicht... gut ausgegangen. Und danach wollte er nicht mehr schwul sein."

"Und dann kamst du."

Tobi nickte leicht. "Und mit mir kam die Panik."

"Aber er versucht doch jetzt gegen sie anzukämpfen. Sonst wäre er kaum einverstanden gewesen, dass du offen mit mir redest."

"Ja, langsam wirds besser..."

"Dann muss er dich wirklich sehr gern haben Tobi."

"Das glaub ich auch."

Sven lächelte. "Rapha weiß genau was er will. Im Sport und auch sonst. Hab ein bisschen Vertrauen in ihn."

Davon war Tobi nicht überzeugt - zumindest nicht, was sein Privatleben anging.

"Siehst du das anders?" fragte Sven, als er die skeptische Miene von Tobi sah.

"Vielleicht weiß er, was er will, aber er hat Angst davor."

"Kann gut sein. Aber jetzt hat er dich und du kannst ihm dabei helfen."

"Langsam lässt er mich auch.

"Dann mach genauso weiter."

Tobi nickte leicht. Das hatte er vor.

"Und beruhig Rapha. Ich werd euch nicht verraten", sagte Sven.

"Ich weiß, sonst hätte ichs dir nie gesagt", nickte Tobi.

"Ist das für dich nicht schwer, jetzt so total versteckt zu leben?" fragte Sven.

Tobi nickte. "Als ich bei meinen Eltern war... ich habe ihnen nie etwas verheimlicht, zumindest sowas nicht. Das war echt schwer. Aber ich bin froh jetzt mir dir drüber reden zu können."

Sven lächelte.

"Ich werd Rapha hoffentlich bald klar machen, dass es okay ist mit dir zu reden."

"Wie gesagt, ist schon ok", sagte Sven.

"Klar, aber ich glaub, er würde dann auch ein bisschen ruhiger werden. Und wir wollen kein Nervenbündel im Tor stehen haben!"

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht", lachte Sven.

"Also sollte er schon möglichst bald mit dir reden. Damit er merkt, dass es okay ist, dass du es weißt."

"Dann schlag es ihm vor. Erzähl ihm von meinem Bruder, vielleicht nimmt ihm das ein bisschen seiner Panik."

"Mach ich", versprach Tobi und blickte wieder auf das Spielfeld. Inzwischen trainierten die Torhüter separat, nur etwa zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt.

Ganz kurz sah Rapha in seine Richtung und Tobi meinte ein kleines Lächeln zu erkennen.

Er wirkte nicht so angespannt wie erwartet, obwohl ihm klar sein musste, was er mit Sven hier gerade besprach.  
Vielleicht würde er sich ja wirklich auf ein Gespräch mit Sven einlassen.

Zunächst aber würde er, Tobi, den Anblick genießen. Er fühlte eine unheimliche Erleichterung, dass Sven nicht mehr stichelte sondern es wohl mit einem leichten Lächeln beobachtete.

So verging die Zeit des Trainings ziemlich schnell. Niemand verletzte sich, so dass Sven und er nicht zu tun hatten, bis sie kurz vor Trainingsende aufstanden um die Massageräume vorzubereiten und auf die Jungs zu warten, die sich für heute angemeldet hatten. Raphael war wie so oft der letzte auf Tobis Liste, und heute freute er sich besonders darauf.


	32. Massage-Flirt

"Hey", sagte Rapha, als er kurze Zeit später ins Zimmer trat.

"Hey", erwiderte Tobi den Gruß, "komm rein. Tür zu."

Schnell schloss Rapha die Tür und kam dann näher zu ihm. Anstatt ihn zu umarmen, wie Rapha es wohl erwartete, griff Tobi nach seiner Hand. "Ich habe mit Sven geredet."

"Und?" fragte Rapha kaum hörbar.

"Keine Angst", beruhigte Tobi ihn. "Er ist da ganz relaxt. Sein Bruder hat letztes Jahr seinen Freund geheiratet."

"Seinen... Freund", wiederholte Rapha.

Tobi nickte. "In Las Vegas."

Rapha sah ihn einen Moment an, dann setzte er sich auf die Liege. "Svens Bruder ist also schwul und... verheiratet."

"Ganz genau." Tobi setzte sich neben ihn und rutschte ganz dicht an ihn heran.

"Dann... dann waren wir gar nicht so auffällig, sondern Sven wusste einfach worauf er zu achten hat", murmelte Rapha.

"Ja, vermutlich." Es war zu spüren, wie das Raphael erleichterte.

Er lehnte sich an Tobi und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Das... das ist beruhigend", sagte er dann leise.

Tobi lächelte leicht und legte ihm einen Arm um. Er fühlte, wie sich Raphael an ihn lehnte.

"Sven wird es uns bestimmt sofort sagen, wenn wir zu auffällig werden", sagte Tobi nach einem Moment.

"Wir dürfen nicht auffällig werden", kam es sofort von Raphael.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber... sieh Sven als eine Absicherung. Er wird ein Auge darauf haben."

Raphael nickte zögernd. "Ich möchte nicht, dass wir sie brauchen. Die Absicherung."

"Weiß ich doch. Und wir werden weiterhin genauso vorsichtig sein wie bisher", versprach Tobi.

"Vorsichtiger", murmelte Raphael.

"Wir sind vorsichtig genug, Rapha."

"Sven hat es gesehen. Wer weiß, ob es nicht noch jemand sieht."

"Sven hat es gesehen, weil er sich damit auskennt. Hat irgendjemand sonst was gesagt oder eine Bemerkung gemacht?" fragte Tobi.

"Nein, aber wer weiß, wer es noch mitgekriegt hat..." Raphael überlegte wohl einen Moment, dann strafften sich seine Schultern.

Tobi legte den Kopf schief und lächelte ihn an.

"Ich wollte keine Angst mehr haben...", erklärte er.

Tobis Lächeln vertiefte sich und er griff nach Raphas Hand. "Ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf dich Rapha", sagte er leise.

"Ich hoffe, ich halte es auch durch..."

"Wir beide schaffen das!"

Raphael nickte leicht, dann sah er Tobi an. "Du willst es also jetzt wirklich?"

Tobi nickte. Ja, er wollte mit Raphael zusammen sein. Mehr als alles andere.

Er konnte kaum so schnell gucken wie er sich auf einmal in Raphaels Armen wiederfand.

Sanft und zärtlich legten sich Raphas Lippen auf seine.

Flatternd schlossen sich Tobis Augen, dabei drängte er sich dichter an ihn.

Raphael keuchte leicht und zog Tobi noch enger an sich.

Jetzt legte Tobi seine Arme fest um Raphael und zog ihn an sich.

Raphael schob eine Hand unter Tobis Shirt und strich leicht über seinen Rücken. Dann löste er sich aber plötzlich aus dem Kuss und sah ihn schwer atmend an.

"Was ist?", fragte Tobi leise und irgendwie enttäuscht.

"Nicht hier", wisperte Rapha. "Ich... will, dass wir uns Zeit lassen können. Platz haben und es bequemer als so ne Liege ist."

Tobi brauchte einen Moment um wieder klar denken zu können, dann nickte er. Er verstand, was Rapha damit sagen wollte. Ihr erstes Mal nach der Trennung sollte irgendwas was... Besonderes werden. Und die Liegen waren halt wirklich nur für eine Person gedacht.

Es würde auch das erste Mal geplant sein. Und das erste Mal, wo sie nicht unter Zeitdruck stehen würden.  
Und anders als bei ihrem One-Night-Stand würden sie es mit viel Gefühl angehen.

"Du hast recht", sagte Tobi und küsste Rapha leicht.

"Dann..." Raphael sah ihn an, dann löste er sich von Tobi.

Tobi seufzte tief. "Soll ich mir nochmal deinen Oberschenkel angucken?"

"Ja, das wäre lieb. Ich hab nichts gemerkt heute, aber ich will kein Risiko eingehen."

"Nein, grade wo morgen ja auch euer Triathlon anfängt, sollten wir sicher sein, dass alles ok ist. Dann zieh dich mal aus", grinste Tobi.

"Das wollte ich hören", lachte Raphael und wurde seine Trainingshose los.

Tobi gab sich nicht mal den Anschein, als würde er woanders hinsehen. Er genoss es viel zu sehr, Rapha dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich die Hose auszog.

Das blieb natürlich auch Raphael nicht verborgen. "Gefällt dir, hm?"

"Oh ja", sagte Tobi.

"Darfst jetzt auch anfassen!"

"Das wird ja immer besser", sagte er zwinkernd.

Raphael lachte leise, dann legte er sich auf die Liege.

Tobi nahm Raphas Lieblings Öl zur Hand, strich aber erstmal nur über die warme Haut von Raphas Oberschenkel.

Er liebte das Gefühl von Raphaels Haut. Auch wenn es eigentlich keine großen Unterschiede bei den Fußballerbeinen gab, waren für ihn Raphaels doch noch etwas Besonderes.

"Wenn deine Finger noch höher wandern, haben wir gleich ein nicht ganz so kleines Problem", bemerkte Raphael.

"Sorry", murmelte Tobi und nahm die Hand sofort weg.

"Nicht schlimm", sagte Rapha mit einem Lächeln.

"Dann... fang ich jetzt mal an..."

Raphael nickte und schloss entspannt die Augen.

Es war unglaublich wie entspannt Raphael war, und wie gut Tobi ihn massieren konnte.

"Mit dem Oberschenkel solltest du keine Probleme haben", sagte Tobi schließlich.

"Ich darf aber trotzdem noch zu dir kommen?"

"Natürlich!"

"Schön", lächelte Raphael. "Und... abends auch mal zu dir? Aufs Zimmer? Also, nur so zu therapeutischen Zwecken."

Tobi lachte leise. "Ich denke das sollten wir unbedingt machen."

"Nicht, dass es noch schlechter wird..."

"Das wäre fatal für Werder."

"Also müssen wir dran bleiben..."

"Und vorbeugen so gut wir können."

"Und für die Entspannung arbeiten."

Tobi lachte erneut. "Und ich denke, wir sollten uns dann auch nicht nur um den Oberschenkel kümmern."

"Nein, ich denke, da müssen wir uns alles Mal angucken."

"Und zwar ganz ganz genau."

Lautes Getrappel auf dem Flur ließ ihn aufblicken. "Wir müssen wohl..."

Tobi sah auf seine Uhr und nickte. "Ja, gibt bald Mittagessen."

"Und das Kümmern... machen wir heute Abend?"

Tobi lächelte strahlend. "Ich freu mich schon drauf."

"Ich mich auch..." Raphael setzte sich auf und ließ sich von Tobi seine Hose reichen.

"Was hast du in der Mittagspause vor?" fragte Tobi, während Rapha sich anzog.

"Bin mit ein paar Jungs verabredet, zum Kickern."

Tobi nickte. "Ich werd mit Sven ein paar Runden im Pool drehen."

"Schon mal üben, dass du uns dann retten kannst?"

"Sven hat mir anvertraut, dass alle die über 1,40m sind, in dem Becken stehen können", grinste Tobi ihn an. "Aber wenn du möchtest, besorg ich dir ein paar hübsche Schwimmflügelchen und einen Reifen, damit auch ja nichts passiert."

Raphael lachte auf. "Ich würd doch viel lieber gerettet werden!"

"Also doch Baywatch", grinste Tobi als er an sein Gespräch mit Sven dachte. "Meine Badehose ist aber blau..."

"Badehose.. ach", Raphael hatte einen Moment gebraucht um die Anspielung zu begreifen. "Ja, klar. Aber das macht nichts."

"Gut, dann werde ich nachher mit Sven den eleganten Sprung ins Becken üben, damit es auch gut aussieht, wenn ich dich rette", lachte Tobi.

"Ja, ich bitte darum", nickte Raphael ernst, "aber wir sollten jetzt echt..."

Tobi nickte. "Einen Kuss? Damit ich es bis heute Abend überstehe?"

"Okay", stimmte Raphael zu und beugte sich zu ihm um ihm einen kurzen, aber zärtlichen zu schenken.

"Bis später", wisperte er, als er sich wieder von Tobi löste und zur Tür ging.

Tobi sah ihm nach, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, und räumte dann zusammen.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er vergessen hatte, Rapha das Gespräch mit Sven vorzuschlagen. Aber die Stimmung war so gut gewesen, so gelöst und schön, da hatte er einfach nicht mehr dran gedacht.

Das würde er später auch noch mal ansprechen können. Erstmal war nur wichtig, dass es Rapha gut ging und es zwischen ihnen wieder ok war.

Es fühlte sich toll an, dass Raphael inzwischen so locker war.

Und bis auf die kleine Panikattacke hatte er auch gut auf die Sache mit Sven reagiert. Er hatte sich sogar erstaunlich schnell gefangen.

Vermutlich hatte ihn die Sache mit Svens Bruder aber auch wirklich beruhigt. Denn damit stand fest, dass Sven damit klar kam und den Mund halten würde.

Inzwischen hatte Tobi fertig aufgeräumt und verließ das Zimmer nun auch. Er hatte noch Zeit um schnell hoch in sein Zimmer zu gehen und sich umzuziehen, ehe er zum Mittagessen in den Speisesaal ging.

Die nächste Zeit verbrachte er mit Sven, erst das Essen, bei dem noch andere der Betreuer anwesend waren, dann gingen sie wie geplant zum Schwimmen.

"Dann hat Rapha das alles also ganz gut aufgenommen", sagte Sven, als Tobi ihm kurz von Raphaels Reaktion erzählt hatte.

"Ja, erstaunlich. Es war deutlich, wie er sich dann zusammengerissen hat."

"Schön. Und hast du ihm vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns mal zu dritt unterhalten?"

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich denke, dass er nichts dagegen hat."

"Müssen wir ja auch nicht überstürzen."

"Nein, einfach gucken, ob es sich demnächst ergibt."

Sven nickte. "Jedenfalls freu ich mich für euch."

Tobi lächelte leicht. "Danke."

"So, wie siehst aus, schwimmen wir ein bisschen um die Wette?" schlug Sven vor.

"Sehr gute Idee", nickte Tobi. "Dann lass uns mal losschwimmen. Wer gibt das Kommando? Und wie weit?"

"Eine Runde zum warmmachen und dann... drei Bahnen?"

"Klingt gut. Also los, und dann zeigst du mal, was du kannst."

Sven lachte und die beiden schwammen ihre Bahn zum warm machen. "Auf drei", sagte Sven, als sie schließlich in Position gingen. "Eins... zwei... drei!"

Tobi strengt sich an, merkte aber schon nach einer Bahn, dass er wohl nicht mithalten konnte. Er war in der letzten Zeit einfach zu selten zum schwimmen gekommen und seine Konstitution war mehr als bescheiden.

"Ich sollte das Trainingslager wohl auch mal nutzen", keuchte er, als er wohl anderthalb Körperlängen nach Sven am Beckenrand ankam.

Sven grinste. "Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Du kannst bestimmt noch beim Triathlon mitmachen, wenn du nett fragst."

"Wenn ich mir den angucke - ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn überleben würde."

"Wenn ich dich so angucke, dann würde ich auch sagen, lass es lieber", lachte Sven. "Du schnaufst ganz schön mein Lieber."

"Wie gesagt, ich muss da mal was machen - aber eben kein Ironman zum Anfang."

"Wie wärs, mit Morgens ein bisschen Joggen vor dem Frühstück. Einige der Jungs machen das auch, du müsstest also nicht mal allein unterwegs sein."

"Klingt gut. Gerade jetzt im Trainingslager verausgaben sie sich ja nicht schon morgens, da werde ich vielleicht mithalten können."

"Sie nehmen Rücksicht auf uns Nicht-Sportler. Manchmal lauf ich auch mit und dann laufen sie auch nicht so lange", sagte Sven grinsend.

"Sehr rücksichtsvoll."

"Ja, aber sie wollen später ja auch noch zur Massage zu uns und da sollten wir noch in der Lage sein zu stehen. Also alles purer Eigennutz."

Tobi lachte. "Okay, wen man das so sieht... Wann laufen die Jungs denn los - oder... wer ist so dabei? Nicht, dass ich fünf Minuten zu spät komme und sie dann schon weg sind."

"Treffen ist um 7 Uhr in der Lobby. Meisten laufen unsere Ösis, Nils, Clemens und Luca. Manchmal ist Rapha auch dabei."

"Nette Runde", kommentierte Tobi. Wenn Rapha dabei war, würde er zumindest pünktlich da sein.

"Ja, ist es wirklich nett. Man kann sich dann auch mal ganz ruhig mit den Jungs unterhalten", erzählte Sven.

Das klang wirklich gut, es war schön die Jungs etwas besser zu kennen, wenn man so eng mit ihnen zusammenarbeitet.  
Außerdem, wenn Rapha und er sich "anfreundeten" wäre es sehr viel unauffälliger, wenn sie Zeit miteinander verbrachten.

Das würde er Rapha auch sagen, damit er ein bisschen ruhiger wurde.

"Na guck mal, wer da kommt", sagte Sven in diesem Moment. "War den Jungs wohl drinnen zu warm."


	33. Schwarzmarktpreise

Tobi blickte sich gleich um und entdeckte eine Handvoll Spieler, die jetzt auf sie zukam. Ganz hinten, neben Felix, entdeckte er auch Rapha.

Unwillkürlich lächelte er - sein Freund sah einfach verdammt gut aus. Nur mit Badehose bekleidet, ein Handtuch locker über die Schulter geworfen...

"Nicht sabbern", zischte Sven von der Seite und lachte dann.

"Ich sabber nicht", brummte Tobi.

"Ich warne dich ja auch nur. Dass dein Freund gut aussieht, fällt ja sogar mir auf."

"Meiner!" sagte Tobi sofort grinsend und genoss das leichte Kribbeln, das das Wort in seinem Magen hervorrief.

"Keine Sorge, solange er keine Schwester hat..."

"Blödmann", lachte Tobi und brachte sich dann schnell in Sicherheit, als die ersten Jungs in den Pool sprangen.

Es spritzte, als stünde eine ganze Elefantenherde im Wasser, und man sah sofort, wie viel Spaß die Jungs im Wasser hatten.

Rapha kam als einer der letzten ins Wasser. Er hatte Tobi ja schon erzählt, dass Schwimmen nicht sein Ding war, aber bei den Temperaturen war so eine Abkühlung einfach zu schön.

Tobi konnte seine Augen kaum von ihm lassen - diese gebräunte Haut, dieser dunkle Teint war sowieso schon einfach toll, aber wie er sich jetzt bewegte, war absolut... erotisch.

Als hätte Raphael Tobis Blick gespürt, sah er nun in seine Richtung und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Diese dunklen, glühenden Augen... Tobi wäre am liebsten über ihn hergefallen.

"Sollen wir euch kurz allein lassen?" fragte Sven leise an Tobis Ohr. "Oder stören euch Zuschauer nicht?"

"Und wie willst du die Meute hier wegkriegen?", lachte Tobi.

"Gute Frage", grinste Sven. "Dann... solltest du vielleicht versuchen, Rapha mit deinen Blicken nicht so zu verschlingen."

Tobi grinste breit. "Aber er sieht so lecker aus!"

"Ja und er findet dich offenbar auch zum anbeißen", sagte Sven lachend.

Tobi lächelte leicht, das hörte sich gut an.

"Sven, Tobi, macht ihr beim Wasserball mit?" rief Felix ihnen zu.

"Klar", antwortete Sven gleich für sie beide.

Wenig später war ein munteres Spiel im Gange, bei dem es Tobi sogar gelang, sich nicht von Raphas Anblick ablenken zu lassen.

Sie verausgabten sich ziemlich, bis sie schließlich das Spiel beendeten. Besonders Tobi war hinterher total fertig.

"Musst du ins Sauerstoffzelt? Oder sollen wir dich vielleicht hochtragen?" erkundigte sich Felix hilfsbereit aber mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Danke... ich schaffs schon... gibt ja einen Fahrstuhl... ich bleib einfach noch ein paar Stunden hier auf der Wiese liegen..."

Die Jungs um ihn herum lachten. "Wir könnten dich ja bis zum Trainingsplatz rollen, dann kannst du uns gleich zugucken", meinte Fin.

"Sehr gute Idee", nickte Tobi. "Dann bin ich vielleicht wieder fit, wenn ihr fertig seid."

"Oh, das wird lustig. Ich wollte immer schon mal jemanden nen Hügel runterrollen!" sagte Sven lachend.

"Das ist hier aber schon eben..."

"Wenn wir nen kleinen Umweg machen, könnten wir dich einfach den kleinen Hügel hinter dem Hotel runterrollen. Einfach so aus Spaß", meinte Sven vergnügt. "In England rollt man Käselaibe Hügel runter, warum sollten wir es also nicht mal mit kleinen Tobis probieren."

"Weil die kleinen Tobis die Idee nun auch nicht so toll finden..."

Sven lachte und hielt ihm dann eine Hand hin. "Komm, ich helf dir hoch."

"Danke... wir sollten uns noch was zu essen mitnehmen..."

"Gute Idee", nickte Sven.

"Und zu trinken?"

"Was möchtest du denn?" fragte Sven. "Ich hol es schnell und du versuchst noch ein bisschen... zu Atem zu kommen."

"So schlimm ist es nicht. Magst du wieder Eis holen, ich such was zu trinken?"

Sven nickte. "Dann treffen wir uns gleich beim Trainingsplatz?"

"Okay", nickte Tobi und stand auf.

Er hatte grade das Hotel betreten, als ihm Raphael fertig umgezogen entgegen kam.

"Hey", grüßte Tobi ihn und lächelte leicht.

"Hey", sagte Rapha leise. "Gehts wieder?"

"Sven hat auch schon gelästert... ich glaub, ich komm morgen früh mit auf eure Joggingrunde."

"Wir machen jeden Tag Sport Tobi. Es ist klar, dass du da nicht mithalten kannst", sagte Rapha. "Aber... ich freu mich, wenn du mit zum Joggen kommst."

"Ich hab viel zu lange nichts gemacht, sonst wäre ich nach den drei Bahnen Wettschwimmen mit Sven nicht so fertig gewesen."

"Sieht man dir aber nicht an", sagte Rapha noch leiser.

Schlagartig kribbelte es in Tobis Bauch. Raphael klang so erotisch

"Ich muss los", sagte Rapha.

"Wir sehen uns gleich..."

"Bis gleich", sagte Rapha und sah ihn dabei kurz intensiv und mit einem kleinen Lächeln an.

Das Kribbeln wurde noch einmal heftiger, dann war Tobi alleine auf dem Gang. Er brauchte einen Moment, dann erinnerte er sich wieder, was er machen wollte - umziehen und dann was zu trinken holen.

Zehn Minuten später kam er zum Trainingsplatz, auf dem sich jetzt die Spieler einfanden.

Sven war schon da und reichte ihm sein Eis.

"Danke", lächelte Tobi und setzte sich neben ihn, dann beobachteten sie das Training. Diesmal hatten sie ein paar Einsätze - ein gelöstes Tape, ein Spieler war leicht umgeknickt - aber nichts Schlimmes - und ein Zusammenprall, bei dem ihnen Übles schwante, aber der sich letztendlich auch als nichts weiter herausstellte, als ein Brummschädel für Marnon.

Nach dem Training ging es gleich weiter zum Abendessen. Erst danach standen die letzten Massagetermine an, die aber reine Routine waren.

Raphael hatte diesmal keinen Termin bei Tobi, kam aber nach dessen Feierabend gleich in sein Zimmer.

"Ich hab geschmuggelte Schokolade dabei", sagte Rapha, als er ins Zimmer kam.

"Geschmuggelte Schokolade?", sah Tobi ihn an und lachte.

Rapha nickte grinsend und zog eine Tafel Marabou Schokolade unter dem Trikot hervor.

"Wow, gleich eine besonders Gute", strahlte Tobi die Schokolade an.

"Klar! Wenn man schon Schokolade schmuggelt, dann muss es sich auch lohnen", sagte Rapha. "Clemens hat Schokolade von Cadburys dabei. Und bei Nils bekommt man Weingummi."

Tobi lachte. "Und alles zu Schwarzmarktpreisen?"

"Kommt drauf an. In akuten Notfällen, gibts sogar mal Sonderpreise."

Tobi lachte. "Wie gut, dass ihr zusammenhaltet!"

"Müssen wir, wenn wir ne Chance haben wollen", sagte Rapha und legte die Schokolade auf den Nachttisch. Dann zog er Tobi leicht an sich an.

Tobi lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

"Vorhin im Pool...", wisperte Rapha. "Du hast gut ausgesehen in deiner Badehose."

"Musst du gerade sagen", raunte Tobi. "So sexy... so elegant... Du hast heiß ausgesehen."

"Meinst du, ja?" fragte Rapha ein wenig skeptisch.

"Oh ja. Du bist sowieso unheimlich... naja..." Tobi zögerte, wie sollte er weiterreden? "Aber so in Badehose, und im Wasser, wie du dich bewegst..."

"Pass auf, sonst werd ich noch rot", lächelte Rapha und zog Tobi enger an sich.

"Dir steht alles - und das bestimmt auch."

Raphael lachte leise. "Kleiner Spinner."

Tobi stimmte in das Lachen ein. "Und was ist jetzt mit der Schokolade, Sexy Torhüter?"

"Ach, meinst du, du hast sie dir schon verdient? Nur durch ein paar hübscher Worte?"

"Wie soll ich sie mit denn verdienen?"

"Naja... also ein Kuss muss schon mindestens sein", überlegte Rapha.

"Ich soll mir die Schokolade mit einem Kuss verdienen? Ist das so ein typischer Schwarzmarktpreis?"

"Ich hoffe doch nicht!" grinste Rapha. "Aber da die Preise ja individuell verhandelt werden, ist das mein Schwarzmarktpreis für dich."

"Dann hätte ich gern ein Stück Schokolade", grinste Tobi und lehnte sich zu Raphael um ihn zu küssen.

Zärtlich erwiderte Raphael den Kuss und ließ seine Hände dabei über Tobis Rücken gleiten.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung ließ Tobi schon bald von ihm ab. "Und?"

"Mhm... der war als Anzahlung nicht schlecht", meinte Rapha.

"Anzahlung?"

"Hey, das ist echt gute Schokolade!" sagte Rapha mit einem Zwinkern.

"Das war aber auch ein echt guter Kuss!"

Raphael legte leicht den Kopf schief. "Stimmt. Na gut, ein Stückchen."

"Nur eins?"

"Ich hab ja auch nur einen Kuss bekommen."

"Hm, klingt logisch. Also, ein Kuss gegen ein Stück."

Rapha ließ Tobi kurz los und brach ein Stück der Schokolade ab. Das schob er Tobi gleich zwischen die Lippen und küsste ihn dann erneut.

Tobi seufzte genüsslich, als er die süße Schokolade schmeckte und die Wärme von Raphas Lippen spürte.  
Er konnte es nicht mehr verleugnen - er liebte diesen Mann!

"Also das war ein wirklich guter Kuss", murmelte Rapha gegen Tobis Lippen.

"Dafür verdiene ich noch ein Stück", behauptete Tobi.

"Ich wüsste da noch was viel besseres als Schokolade", wisperte Rapha.

"Oh ja? Aber nicht Gummibärchen."

"Nicht? Stehst du eher auf die Frösche? Oder die Vampire?" lachte Rapha.

"Ich steh auf Dich. Und auf Schokolade."

"Das passt sich gut. Ich steh nämlich auch sehr auf dich", antwortete Rapha.

Tobi lächelte ihn an, dann küsste er ihn noch einmal. "Ich sammel mir mal einen Schoko-Vorrat an."

"Du Schlingel", sagte Rapha, ging aber nur zu gern auf den Kuss ein.

Und wieder und wieder und wieder - und noch einmal. Irgendwann landeten sie engumschlungen auf Tobis Bett.  
Die Schokolade war vergessen, es zählten nur noch ihre Küsse und Berührungen.

Es war so schön, mal keine Eile zu haben. Sich einfach nur zu küssen und zu berühren. Sie waren noch nicht mal ihre Shirts losgeworden.

Aber sie hatten den ganzen Abend für sich alleine, und sie hatten offenbar beide keine Eile.

Tobi hatte keine Ahnung wann Rapha zurück auf sein Zimmer musste und er wollte auch bestimmt nicht Fragen. Aber die Zeit bis dahin wollte er genießen.


	34. Zeit zu zweit

Irgendwann stahl sich Raphas Hand leicht unter sein Shirt.

Tobi seufzte leise, das fühlte sich toll an. Die Hand war groß und rau und genau das, was er jetzt wollte. Ganz langsam und... verliebt.

Zärtlich erkundeten Raphas Finger so weit wie möglich Tobis nackte Haut.

"Soll ich es ausziehen?", fragte Tobi schließlich leise.

"Klingt nach ner guten Idee", flüsterte Rapha.

"Du dann auch, ja?"

Rapha nickte und setzte sich kurz auf um sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Auch Tobi wurde schnell sein Shirt los und warf es einfach auf den Boden neben dem Bett.

Raphael lächelte, als er seinen Blick über Tobis nun nackten Oberkörper gleiten ließ.

"Ich weiß, ich muss dringend was tun" murmelte Tobi, als er nun auch selbst an sich herunterguckte. Klar, da waren Muskeln, aber sie waren nicht mit Raphas zu vergleichen.

"Hey", sagte Rapha und legte einen Finger unter Tobis Kinn und drückte so seinen Kopf wieder nach oben. "Du bist ein gutaussehender Mann Tobi."

"Find ich nicht. Gegen dich bin ich..."

"Aber mir gefällst du Tobi."

Tobi nickte leicht, das war schön zu hören. "Danke.

"Ich mein es auch so. Aber wenn du wirklich das Gefühl hast, was machen zu müssen, dann helf ich dir", sagte Rapha lächelnd.

"Ich würd gern mit euch morgens laufen gehen. Sven hat mir davon erzählt."

"Da bist du herzlich willkommen. Ist immer einfacher sich zu überwinden, wenn man nicht allein laufen muss."

"Und jetzt im Trainingslager werde ich hoffentlich mithalten können."

"Wir nehmen Rücksicht auf dich", versprach Rapha.

"Danke, das ist lieb von euch."

"Ja, manchmal können wir auch richtig nett sein", lachte Rapha und zog Tobi dann an sich.

Tobi keuchte leise auf, und noch einmal, als Raphael hinten überfiel und ihn dabei mit sich zog.

"So stürmisch?" fragte er lachend.

"Klar, bei dir immer", lachte Raphael und küsste ihn wieder.

Nur zu gern ließ sich Tobi in den Kuss fallen und spürte dabei Raphas nackten Oberkörper an seinem.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken begann er über seine Seiten zu streicheln.

Kurz lachte Rapha auf, als Tobi eine offenbar besonders empfindliche Stelle berührte.

"Kitzelig?", fragte Tobi mit einem Grinsen.

"Ziemlich", gab Rapha grinsend zu. Tobi lachte leise und strich noch einmal, leichter diesmal, über die Stelle.

Erneut lachte Raphael. "Das ist fies."

"Magst dus nicht?", fragte Tobi nach, er hatte das im Job schon ein paar Mal erlebt, dass Leute sehr kitzlig waren und es nicht mochten.

"Doch, ist schon ok", sagte Rapha zwinkernd.

Schon suchten Tobis geschickten Finger nach weiteren kitzligen Stellen.

Er genoss es Rapha immer wieder prustend Lachen zu hören. Das war eine Seite, die er bisher kaum an seinem Freund kannte. Er war... ungehemmt. Und glücklich. Ja, glücklich, das merkte man.

Mit einem besonders lauten Lachen schnappte sich Rapha schließlich Tobis Hände und drehte sie schwungvoll um, so dass Tobi nun unter Raphael lag. "So du Frechdachs, jetzt aber genug."

Tobi kicherte leise, dann reckte er sich kurz um Rapha zu küssen.

"Erst kitzeln und dann noch ne Belohnung verlangen", schnaubte Rapha gegen Tobis Lippen.

"Du schuldest mir eh noch genug Schoki, da ist der hier kostenfrei als Zugabe gewesen."

"Als Zugabe also? Dann will ich aber auch einen besonders guten Kuss", forderte Rapha.

"Ach, da kriegst du schon einen Zugabekuss, und dann stellst du noch Ansprüche?"

"Na ich will ja auch was davon haben", grinste Raphael ihn an und hauchte dann einen Kuss auf Tobis Nasenspitze.

"Dann genieße", empfahl Tobi und begann ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu küssen.

Rapha konnte nur die Augen schließen und sich Tobis Führung überlassen.

Während des Kusses drehte sich Tobi wieder mit Raphael, so dass er jetzt wieder oben lag und mehr Kontrolle hatte.

Raphael schien es zu gefallen, sich einfach fallen zu lassen, etwas womit Tobi gar nicht so gerechnet hatte. Bisher hatte Rapha immer die Kontrolle gehabt.

Aber jetzt lag er passiv da und genoss nur, ganz ruhig und entspannt ließ er sich verwöhnen.

Tobi nutzte diese Chance und begann sich von Raphas Lippen aus nach unten zu küssen. Dabei atmete Raphael deutlicher, blieb aber weiterhin passiv.

Erst als Tobi bei Raphas Brustwarzen angekommen war und leicht mit einer Fingerspitze darüber fuhr, hörte er ein lauteres Keuchen.  
Das war aber auch seine einzige Reaktion, ansonsten ließ er Tobi weiter machen.

Raphael war sowieso niemand, der beim Sex laut wurde, deshalb liebte es Tobi noch mehr, ihm solche Laute zu entlocken. Mit einem Grinsen beugte er sich über Raphas rechte Brust und hauchte auf die Brustwarze.

Wieder hörte er Raphael lauter atmen, als sich die Brustwarze steil aufstellte. Ganz langsam leckte Tobi mit der Zunge einmal über die aufgerichtete Brustwarze.

Ein ganz leises Stöhnen zeigte Tobi, dass er es richtig machte. Er wiederholte die Berührung und schloss dann seine Lippen um die Brustwarze.

"Ohh", machte Raphael leise.

"Das magst du also" murmelte Tobi lächelnd.

"Hm, ja, sehr", raunte Raphael.

"Werd ich mir merken", wisperte Tobi.

Dann sog er wieder leicht an der Brustwarze, während er mit den Fingern zur anderen strich.

Rapha kam den Berührungen leicht entgegen als wollte er Tobi zeigen, dass er mehr davon wollte.

Und Tobi gab ihm gerne mehr. Langsam tastete er sich an das heran, was Raphael gefiel. Hatte er erst nur über die Brustwarze geleckt und vorsichtig daran gesogen, so bearbeitete er sie jetzt auch mit den Zähnen und biss leicht hinein.

Immer wieder keuchte Rapha nun auf.

Tobi war also auf dem richtigen Weg. Er biss weiter in die Brustwarze, fester jetzt, und kniff in die andere, die er bisher nur massiert hatte.

"Tobi!" keuchte Rapha und bäumte sich unter Tobi leicht auf. Dabei konnte Tobi genau spüren, wie hart Rapha inzwischen geworden war.

Er kniff noch einmal zu, dann ließ er seine Hand über Raphaels Bauch nach unten wandern.

Zum Glück trug Rapha eine locker sitzende Trainingshose, so dass er nicht von Knöpfen oder ähnlichem aufgehalten wurde.  
Er zog nur das Band auf, das die Hose gehalten hatte, und schob seine Hand darunter.

"Keine Unterwäsche?" fragte Tobi und grinste Rapha an.

Raphael grinste nur leicht, ehe Tobi wieder zubiss und er aufstöhnte.

Tobi nutzte den Freiraum, der sich seiner Hand bot und strich über Raphas Hüfte und Oberschenkel, berührte aber dabei kein einziges Mal Raphas harten Schwanz.

"Tobi... bitte... mach was", bat Raphael ihn heiser.

"Was soll ich denn machen?" fragte Tobi ihn grinsend.

"Was wohl?", knurrte Raphael tief.

"Das hier?" fragte Tobi und strich einmal kurz über Raphas Schwanz.

"Genau das... Tobi mit den Zauberhänden..."

Tobi lachte auf. "Zauberhände, soso. Und die Zauberhände sollen jetzt hier... massieren?"

"Ja, bitte", raunte Raphael.

"Na dann...", sagte Tobi und schloss seine Finger um Raphas Schwanz.

"Oh Gott, ja, Zauberhände", keuchte Raphael, sobald Tobi angefangen hatte.

Tobi bewegte seine Hand nur ganz leicht, während er mit der anderen an Raphas Hose zupfte um sie über dessen Hüften nach unten zu ziehen.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Raphael verstand und den Hintern anhob. Schnell löste Tobi seine Hand nun doch von Raphas Schwanz und zog ihm ruckartig die Hose von den Beinen.

"Nicht aufhören", raunte Raphael ungeduldig.

"Ich mach ja schon weiter", sagte Tobi lachend.

"Bitte..."

Tobi legte seine Hände sanft auf Raphas Hüften. "Halt still", wisperte er.

Mit großen Augen sah Raphael ihn an.

Tobi lächelte ihn an, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste die Haut direkt unter Raphas Bauchnabel.

"Oh jaaa", machte Raphael langgezogen.

"Ich hab doch noch gar nicht angefangen!" grinste Tobi.

"Dann mach das mal!"

"Du bist wirklich schrecklich ungeduldig", meinte Tobi und küsste erneut Raphas Bauch.

"Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie gut... oh ja!"

Tobi hatte sich leicht weiter nach unten geküsst und hauchte nun einen kleinen, kaum spürbaren Kuss auf die Spitze von Raphas Schwanz.

Aber allein diese Berührung empfand Raphael als unsagbar erotisch... geil, heiß.

Tobi sah ganz kurz hoch zu Rapha, einfach weil er wissen wollte, wie Raphas Augen in diesem Moment aussahen.

Dunkel und leuchtend zugleich, und so unheimlich heiß!

Tobi schluckte und fuhr sich unwillkürlich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

"Gott, Tobi", keuchte Raphael.

"Still halten, ja?" bat Tobi.

"Ja", versprach Rapha und krallte sich mit den Fingern in das Bettlaken.

Tobi lächelte, dann rutschte er ein kleines Stück nach unten und löste eine Hand von Raphas Hüfte.

Raphael atmete schwer, es war offensichtlich, dass er sich kaum zurückhalten konnte.

Vorsichtig umfasste Tobi Raphas Schwanz mit der Hand, dann näherte er sich mit den Lippen.

"Tobi... bitte..."

Tobi ignorierte Raphas Worte einfach und ließ sich weiter Zeit. Es war lange her und sein Exfreund war weit weniger gut gebaut gewesen als Rapha.

Er freute sich darauf ihn endlich in den Mund zu nehmen. Endlich berührten seine Lippen die Spitze.

"Tobi", keuchte Raphael erneut.

Einen Moment hielt Tobi inne, dann öffnete er seine Lippen und ließ seine Zunge gegen die Spitze von Raphas Schwanz stupsen.

Er fühlte ihn zucken und schmeckte schon den ersten salzigen Tropfen.

Tobi schloss die Augen und begann seine Zunge zu bewegen und über die empfindliche Spitze zu lecken.

Raphael atmete dabei immer lauter und schneller, und sein Schwanz zuckte in Tobis Mund.

Aber Rapha hielt seine Hüften still, so dass Tobi weitermachen konnte.

Er merkte, dass Raphael sich nicht mehr lange würde halten können. Aber er genoss es viel zu sehr, um jetzt aufzuhören.  
Und er genoss auch den Moment, in dem Rapha dann kam. Er genoss es, weil es Raphael war. Weil er diesen Mann liebte.

Und weil es sich so gut anfühlte ihn so direkt zu spüren - und zu schmecken.

"Gott", hörte er Rapha heiser und spürte dann Finger durch seine Haare kämmen.

Tobi blieb noch einen Moment zwischen Raphas Beinen, dann rutschte er langsam hoch.

Raphael sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich.

"Schmeckst gut", grinste Tobi.

"Meinst du, ja?" raunte Rapha.

"Ja, auf jeden Fall."

Rapha lächelte leicht, dann zog er ihn wieder an sich um ihn zu küssen.

Tobi kuschelte sich an ihn. Er fühlte sich so wohl bei Raphael.

"Mhm, der kleine Tobi scheint noch munter zu sein", murmelte Rapha und strich mit einer Hand über die deutliche Beule in Tobis Hose.

"Muss nicht sein. Du bist müde", meinte Tobi.

"Ich möchte aber", wisperte Rapha und schob seine Hand in Tobis Hose.

Tobi seufzte genießerisch und lehnte seinen Kopf an Raphaels Schulter.

Raphas große Hand schloss sich um seinen harten Schwanz und begann sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.

Schon bald schloss Tobi seine Augen und ließ Raphael einfach machen.

Es dauerte nicht lange. Raphas Berührungen waren einfach genau richtig und innerhalb weniger Minuten kam Tobi mit einem Keuchen.

Er bewegte sich anschließend kaum, sondern kuschelte nur den Kopf an Raphas Schulter.

"War ein langer Tag, hm?" machte Rapha.

"Hm, ja..."

"Dann schlaf", wisperte Rapha.

"Hm... du auch, schlaf gut."

Tobi fühlte noch Raphas Lippen an seiner Stirn, dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen.


	35. Von Nichtschwimmern und den Massage-Men

Tobi war alleine, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte.

Auf dem Kissen neben ihm lag ein aus Schokostückchen gelegtes Herz auf einem kleinen Zettel, der offenbar irgendwo abgerissen worden war.

Seine Enttäuschung verschwand sofort, immerhin hatte Raphael ihm einen sehr süßen Gruß hinterlassen. Er steckte ein Stück der Schokolade in den Mund, dann zog er den Zettel hervor und las ihn.

"Ich musste zurück in mein Zimmer, sonst wäre Fin vermutlich auf die Suche gegangen. Du hast so tief geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken. Ich hol dich pünktlich zum Joggen ab!"

Tobi seufzte, er hatte das so erwartet und war auch nicht enttäuscht... okay, doch ein bisschen. Ein zweites Stück Schokolade wanderte in seinen Mund.

Rapha hatte Recht, zweimal hintereinander wäre Fin bestimmt misstrauisch geworden.

Und... Tobi sah auf die Uhr... er würde nicht mehr lange alleine sein. Vielleicht sollte er sich ja auch schon fertig machen.  
Duschen würde er nach dem Joggen, also nur ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht und Klamotten anziehen, dann war er eigentlich schon fertig.

Es dauerte dann noch fünf unendliche Minuten ehe es an der Tür klopfte. Schnell riss Tobi die Tür auf und strahlte Rapha an.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Raphael und lächelte dabei leicht.

"Müssen wir gleich los oder kommst du noch kurz rein?" fragte Tobi.

"Ein paar Minuten..."

Tobi nickte und zog Rapha dann einfach mit sich ins Zimmer.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss, dann zog Tobi ihn an sich.

"Sorry, dass ich wieder abgehauen bin", wisperte Rapha.

"Ist okay. Fin würde sonst neugierig werden."

Rapha nickte und beugte sich dann zu Tobi um ihn zu küssen.

Tobi schloss die Augen und genoss den kurzen Kuss.

"Hast du die Schokolade gefunden?" fragte Rapha.

"Ja, habe ich. Hat mich über dein Verschwinden ein wenig... hinweggetröstet", grinste Tobi ihn an.

Rapha lächelte. "Gut, dann hab ich ja richtig vermutet."

"Mit dir aufzuwachen wäre aber schöner gewesen."

Rapha seufzte und strich entschuldigend über Tobis Wange.

"Ist schon okay, ich weiß ja, warum."

"Also... bist du bereit? Dann sollten wir langsam los."

"Ja, ich bin bereit. So bereit wie man sein kann, wenn man mit Profisportlern joggen gehen will."

"Ich beschütze dich", lachte Rapha und öffnete nach einem kurzen Kuss die Tür.

"Danke", grinste Tobi etwas schief, er glaubte nicht, dass er einigermaßen mithalten konnte.

Rapha lachte nur und zog ihn schließlich aus der Tür.

Unten warteten schon einige Spieler - Nils, Fin, Clemens und einige weitere, etwa die Gruppe, die Sven erwähnt hatte. "Ah, dann sind wir wohl vollständig", bemerkte der Käpt'n, wie Clemens von der Mannschaft hin und wieder genannt wurde, "dann können wir ja los."

"Na du jetzt auch Mitglied unserer kleinen Laufrunde?" fragte Fin Tobi grinsend.

"Ich versuch es zumindest", zuckte Tobi mit den Schultern. "Muss echt mehr tun..."

"So schlecht in Form bist du doch aber gar nicht."

"Meinst du... bin Sven gestern ziemlich hinterhergeschwommen."

"Sven ist aber auch nur im Schwimmen so schnell", warf Nils ein. "Zu Hause in Bremen geht er jeden morgen vor der Arbeit schwimmen. Der hängt hier glaub ich so einige ab. Gell Rapha?"

Raphael knurrte nur. "Frag mal Fin..."

Tobi grinste, während Fin nur empört schnaubte.

"Wie gesagt, ich kann dir Schwimmflügel besorgen", scherzte Nils.

"Wir würden sie sogar grün-weiß bemalen", fügte Clemens ebenfalls grinsend hinzu.

"Danke. Ich hab noch die schicken braun-weißen aus Hamburg", knurrte Fin. "Außerdem wollen wir jetzt nicht schwimmen, sondern laufen."

"Zum Glück", sagte Rapha.

Nils lachte, offenbar wusste er mehr. Dann setzte sich der Trupp aber ohne weitere Sticheleien in Bewegung.

Tatsächlich nahmen die Jungs Rücksicht auf Tobi und wählten eine nicht zu lange und vor allem eine einigermaßen ebene Strecke. "Wir müssen nachher ja auch noch trainieren, da müssen wir uns jetzt nicht schon auspowern", meinte Rapha, der an Tobis einer Seite lief. Auf der anderen Seite lief Fin und nur deshalb traute sich Rapha wohl überhaupt in seiner Nähe zu Laufen.

Es machte Spaß mal wieder zu laufen und sich dabei ein wenig mit Fin - und Rapha - zu unterhalten. Nach einer guten halben Stunde waren sie zurück im Hotel.

Tobi fühlte sich erschöpft, aber zufrieden - es hatte so gut getan zu laufen.

Außerdem hatte er Zeit mit Rapha verbracht.

Mit Raphael - und nicht eingesperrt auf ihrem Zimmer.

Vielleicht könnten sie das öfter machen - dann würde sich auch niemand mehr wundern, wenn sie vielleicht mal privat zusammen essen oder ins Kino gingen.  
Mit seinem Freund essen gehen... vielleicht würden sie es dann sogar hinkriegen, dass er als Freund der Familie Vertragsverlängerungen mitfeiern könnte.

Aber jetzt musste er erstmal duschen und dann frühstücken!

Er fühlte sich ziemlich fertig vom Laufen und war froh, dass er erst nach dem Training der Spieler wieder zum Einsatz kommen würde.

Bis dahin hatte er sich dann hoffentlich auch erholt, schließlich würde er heute bestimmt mehr zu tun bekommen, wo der erste Teil des Triathlons anstand. Es hatten sich schon vorsorglich einige Spieler in die Listen eingetragen, und es würden noch mehr werden. Vermutlich würde er auch nach dem Abendessen noch Fußballerbeine durchkneten.

Aber immerhin würde auch Rapha dabei sein. Wieder als letzter, dafür würde Tobi schon sorgen. Und dann würden sie hoffentlich wieder einen so schönen Abend miteinander verbringen können.

Ein Abend, an dem sie es sich wieder gemütlich machen würden.

Tobi bemerkte selbst, dass er bei der Vorstellung anfing dämlich zu grinsen. Glücklicherweise stand er noch unter der Dusche, und niemand sah ihn.

Es wäre schön, wenn Raphael jetzt bei ihm wäre. Hier bei ihm unter der Dusche. Wenn er sehen könnte, wie glücklich er Tobi machte.

Als er schließlich aus der Dusche kam musste er sich tatsächlich etwas beeilen um noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück zu kommen.

"Na, laufen gewesen?", fragte Sven ihn gleich grinsend.

Tobi nickte. "Die Jungs waren aber ganz human. Halbe Stunde und eine gut zu laufende Strecke."

"Hab dir doch gesagt, die nehmen Rücksicht. Und sie wollen sich ja vor dem Training nicht kaputtmachen. Ist eher was zum Wachwerden und Muskeln entspannen."

"Und wo warst du heute morgen?"

"Im Bett, da, wo brave Physios am Morgen hingehören", grinste Sven ihn an und fügte dann hinzu, "alleine."

Tobi streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er war auch allein im Bett aufgewacht. Aber immerhin war er in Raphas Armen eingeschlafen.

"Meinst du, dein Profisportlerkörper braucht etwas zu essen, oder willst du nur von Luft und Liebe leben?"

"Ähm... was?" fragte Tobi.

"Willst du nichts essen?"

"Oh doch, klar!" sagte Tobi und lächelte, als in diesem Moment Raphael in den Speisesaal kam.

"Essen oder flirten?", fragte Sven nach.

Mühsam riss sich Tobi von Rapha los. "Ich geh mir jetzt mal was zu essen holen", sagte er zu Sven.

"Viel Spaß", wünschte Sven mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Du doof!" lachte Tobi und stand auf.

Er hörte, wie Sven lachte, während er schon zum Buffet ging.

Auch Raphael stand bereits dort und nahm sich gerade etwas vom Rührei.

"Gibst du mir auch gleich was?", bat Tobi ihn.

"Klar", sagte Rapha und füllte Tobi auf. Dann sah er ihn an, direkt in die Augen, und lächelte dabei.

Und da war es wieder. Dieses dämliche Grinsen, das Tobi einfach nicht aufhalten konnte.

"Wir... sehen uns später", wisperte Rapha allerdings nur und drehte sich dann weg.

Tobi brauchte einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder im Griff hatte, drehte sich um und sah direkt in Fins fragendes Gesicht.

"Willst du auch Rührei?", fragte Tobi ihn spontan.

"Ähm... ja, warum eigentlich nicht", lachte Fin ihn an.

"Lohnt sich", grinste Tobi, froh, dass er eine Ausflucht gefunden hatte, und füllte ihm einen Löffel Rührei auf.

"War übrigens nett eben das Laufen", sagte Fin.

"Ja, fand ich auch. Ihr seid aber auch schön langsam unterwegs gewesen."

"Ich sag nur Triathlon", sagte Fin.

Tobi grinste. "Wie gut, dass ich da nur zugucken muss. Und euch anfeuern."

"Du Glückspilz."

"Und hinterher eure Beine wieder in Ordnung bringen."

"Und meinen armen Rücken. Und die Schultern und alles dazwischen bitte auch", grinste Fin.

"Ist alles im Service inbegriffen", lachte Tobi. "Du willst also die Ganzkörpermassage. Aber die Haarspitzen darf ich auslassen?"

"Das entscheiden wir spontan, ok?" lachte Fin.

Tobi nickte. "Ist in Ordnung. Nicht, dass die nachher den Muskelkater haben!"

"Wie war eigentlich der Film?" fragte Fin, während er sich ein bisschen Salat auf seinen Teller legte.

"Film?", fragte Tobi verständnislos nach, dann nickte er. "Ach, der. Naja, ich kannte ihn schon, aber war okay."

"Klingt begeistert. Aber kein Wunder, dass Rapha dann eingepennt ist", sagte Fin.

Tobi nickte. Verdammt, was sollte das, was wollte Fin. "Besonders nach dem Training."

Fin lächelte nur. "So, ich glaub mein Magen will jetzt gefüttert werden. Bis nachher Tobi", sagte er und ging dann mit seinem Teller zu seinem Tisch.

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Tobi, suchte sich noch ein paar Sachen fürs Frühstück zusammen und setzte sich dann wieder.

"Heute bekommen wir einiges zu tun", sagte Sven, der noch am Tisch saß und grad seinen zweiten Kaffee trank.

"Das Gefühl hab ich auch", nickte Tobi. "Fin will eine Ganzkörpermassage - inklusive Haarspitzen."

"Die Bestellung hab ich von Nils auch schon bekommen", grinste Sven. "Der Triathlon macht den Jungs irgendwie ein bissel Angst hab ich das Gefühl."

"Ich glaub, ich freu mich drauf", lachte Tobi ein bisschen fies.

"Das ist klar, dass du dich freust. Dir wird heute ja auch was geboten", grinste Sven ihn breit an. "Ein Haufen durchtrainierter Sportler, halbnackt und nass."

Tobi grinste unwillkürlich. "Oh ja", stimmte er dann zu. "Sind doch gute Aussichten."

"Hm... für dich ja. Ich hätt lieber ein paar nette hübsche Badenixen dabei", lachte Sven.

"Dann solltest du dich mal eher um die Frauenmannschaft kümmern", meinte Tobi. "Ich bleib lieber hier."

"Na ich pass mal lieber auf dich auf. Nicht dass dein Rapha noch eifersüchtig wirst, weil du andere Männer anstarrst."

Tobi grinste. "Hat er keinen Grund zu."

"Stimmt, so wie du ihn gestern Abend schon angeschmachtet hast... die anderen hätten ja nackt um dich rumschwimmen können und es hätte dich nicht interessiert."

"Kscht", versuchte Tobi ihn zum Verstummen zu bringen. es war ihm unangenehm, außerdem waren sie hier nicht alleine.

Sven verdrehte die Augen, wechselte aber brav das Thema.

Bis zum Training unterhielten sie sich nicht mehr über Raphael, sondern eher über das, was sonst im Trainingslager interessant war.

Schließlich ging es los mit dem Training und einer kleinen Laufeinheit zum warmmachen, ehe es dann zum nahegelegenen Freibad ging, wo die erste Etappe des Triathlons stattfand.

Tobi genoss den Anblick der Spieler in Badehosen und mit nackten Oberkörpern, besonders natürlich Raphas.

"Als Normalsterblicher kann man da schon Komplexe kriegen", brummte Sven. "Ich mein guck dir mal Clemens an. So einen Waschbrettbauch werde ich nie haben! Deprimierend..."

"Ja, bewundernswert", nickte Tobi leicht - und schon wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Rapha.

"Ja schon klar, für dich gibts nur Rapha", grinste Sven.

"Hey, er ist ein verdammt gutaussehender Mann!"

"Ich weiß. Ich hab Augen im Kopf. Aber die Kerle da drüben sehen alle gut aus."

"Hmm... aber der da ist mein Freund", lächelte Tobi verträumt.

"Gott bist du verknallt", lachte Sven. "Was habt ihr eigentlich Fin gesagt? Oder wundert der sich gar nicht, dass Rapha nicht bei ihm im Zimmer schläft?"

"Rapha schläft ja drüben... wir gucken zusammen abends einen Film, und dann geht er rüber."

Sven sah ihn einen Moment mit offenem Mund an. "Das... meinst du ernst?"

"Ähm - was davon?"

"Das ihr keinen Film guckt, ist mir schon klar", sagte Sven trocken. "Aber Rapha... also, der lässt dich dann echt allein im Bett liegen?"

Tobi nickte leicht. "Ja, klar... also, er geht dann irgendwann rüber."

"Sehr romantisch."

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Geht halt nicht anders."

"Ihr könntet es Fin erzählen. Ich glaube kaum, dass er was dagegen hätte."

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat schon was angedeutet. Aber... Rapha hat auch noch nicht mit dir geredet, oder?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er ist schon gestorben beim Gedanken daran, dass du bescheid weißt."

"Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich mal zusammen mit deinem Dickkopf sprechen. Ein bisschen Erfahrung hab ich mit dem ganzen Thema ja, auch wenn es für meinen Bruder natürlich nie so schwer war."

"Sollten wir echt versuchen", nickte Tobi. "Vielleicht ganz spontan. Damit er mir vorher nicht die Wände hochgeht."

Sven lachte leise. "Du hast dir ein ganz schönes Energiebündel angelacht Tobi. Wann ist Rapha heute mit seiner... Behandlung dran?"

"Er ist immer der letzte. Heute also wohl irgendwann nach dem Abendessen, wenn ich die Jungs hier richtig einschätze."

"Dann komme ich dann zu euch. Also... schön die Klamotten anbehalten!"

"Ich werds versuchen", grinste Tobi.

Sven schüttelte den Kopf und fing dann an zu Lachen. "Dein Freund ist nicht so der Schwimmer, hm?"

"Er hat da sowas angedeu... oh", machte Tobi, als er sah, wie Raphael in gepflegtem Brustschwimmen durch das Wasser zog, während Elia ihn gerade kraulend überholte.

Sven lachte immer noch. "Ist ja... herrlich!"

"Sei nicht so gemein", zischte Tobi. "Der soll im Tor stehen und nicht über den Platz schwimmen!"

"Ich bin doch nicht gemein", meinte Sven grinsend.

"Nicht? Wie klingst du, wenn du gemein wirst?"

Sven legte Tobi einen Arm um die Schulter. "Gemeiner halt. Und guck mal, dein Rapha hat es geschafft und jetzt kommt Fin, der nächste Nichtschwimmer."

"Hm... ob er auf dem Boden läuft?"

"Und du wirfst mir vor, dass ich gemein wäre?"

"Nur, weils gegen Rapha ging", grinste Tobi.

"Ok, ich merks mir. Keine dummen Kommentare mehr gegen deinen Freund", lachte Sven.

"Ich bin dir sehr dankbar. Außerdem macht sein Aussehen seinen... zurückhaltenden Schwimmstil doch wett."

Sven grinste nur und seufzte. "Ich glaub, da braucht jemand unsere heilenden Hände", sagte er und deutete zum Beckenrand.

"Oh", nickte Tobi und sah zu Nils, der sich den Oberschenkel rieb. "Ich mach schon."

Sven nickte und blieb sitzen, während Tobi aufstand und zu Nils lief.

Nach dem Schwimmen hatten sie noch etwas mehr zu tun, und ihre Listen füllten sich zusehends.

"Also echt, da schwimmen die Jungs ein bisschen und tun so als wären sie stundenlang gefoltert werden", sagte Sven kopfschüttelnd. "Pass auf, wenn die morgen mit Laufen fertig sind, braucht jeder von denen ein Sauerstoffzelt."

"Haben wir welche eingepackt, oder müssen wir noch ein paar besorgen?"

"Na komm, Rapha besteht doch bestimmt auf ner persönlichen Mund zu Mund Beatmung", meinte Sven zwinkernd.

Tobi lachte. "Ich glaub, das würde ihm glatt helfen."

"Ganz bestimmt. Dann lass uns mal schnell zum essen, ehe die ersten Jungs kommen, sonst werden wir vor dem zweiten Training nicht fertig."

"Und dann retten wir die Jungs vor dem bösen Muskelkater?"

Sven nickte. "Genau. Und heute Abend gehen wir als die wahren Helden des Tages ins Bett!"

Tobi lachte auf. "Als Massage-Man? Mindestens."

"Oh ja! Das neue Superhelden-Duo. Vergesst Batman und Robin hier kommen die Massage-Man!"

"Jaa, die Massage-Men retten Werder Bremen! Nur mit uns werden wir Deutscher Meister!"

"Sagt mal Jungs, so die ganze Zeit in der Sonne sitzen bekommt euch nicht, oder?" fragte Clemens grinsend, der grade mit Nils an ihnen vorbeiging.

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Tobi unschuldig nach.

"Massage-Men?" fragte Nils lachend.

"Na klar. Wir retten eure armen Muskeln!"

Clemens und Nils sahen sich an. "Sonnenstich, eindeutig", meinte Clemens dann und Nils nickte zustimmend. "Als nächstes nähen sie sich noch Kostüme und denken sich Supernamen füreinander aus."

"Ihr könnt nächstes Mal was gegen den Sonnenstich tun und uns Eis bringen."

Sprachlos sahen Clemens und Nils Sven an. Tobi musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Der Blick der beiden war einfach göttlich!

"Heute Nachmittag hätt ich gerne ein Cornetto. Nuss", bestellte Sven einfach.

"Ich hätt gern was mit Zitrone", sagte Tobi. "Ich mein, wenn ihr schon unterwegs seid..."

"Sonnenstich, eindeutig", grinste Nils.

"Ihr armen Kerle", sagte Clemens seufzend.

"Dann tu doch was dagegen", forderte Sven.

"Ihr beiden geht jetzt schön brav auf euer Zimmer und duscht. Und dann esst ihr und seid dann fit genug, um uns arme erschöpfte Fußballer zu verwöhnen", sagte Nils mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln.

"Aber heute Nachmittag kriegen wir Eis, so!", verlangte Sven.

"Ihr könnt sogar zum Nachtisch schon welches haben", grinste Clemens. "Da müsst ihr nur zum Buffet gehen, euch so ne kleine süße Schüssel nehmen und dann zu der Eistruhe."

"Ich dachte, während wir euch beim Training... ähm... betreuen."

Nils schnaubte. "Während wir trainieren und ihr faul rumsitzt, meinst du?"

"Hey, wir sind immer für jede kleine Blessur da. Und dann kneten wir 23... 46 Fußballerbeine durch. Und Fin wollte schon eine Massage bis zu den Haarspitzen."

"Oh die nehm ich auch", sagte Clemens sofort. "Das hört sich sehr gut an."

"Das war klar", seufzte Nils.

Clemens sah zu Nils. "Du tust ja so, als solltest du mich massieren."

"Nee, aber mir tut Tobi leid, mit deinen ständigen Sonderwünschen."

"Ich? Sonderwünsche? Wann hab ich denn mal Sonderwünsche?"

"Haarspitzenmassur? Zehennägel?"

"Ich achte halt auf mich und meinen Körper! Ich bin nicht umsonst noch so fit. Und überhaupt, wie war denn das letzte Saison, hm?" fragte Clemens und stemmte seine Hände in seine Hüften.

"Ich hab mir nie die Ohrläppchen massieren lassen!"

Sven und Tobi verfolgten interessiert und breit grinsend die lautstark geführte Diskussion der beiden. "Ist wie ein Tennismatch", meinte Sven irgendwann leise zu Tobi. "Die beiden sind wahre Meister darin. Wie ein verheiratetes Ehepaar, nur noch schlimmer."

Tobi lachte bei dem Vergleich. Man merkte, dass die beiden gut befreundet waren.

"Jungs, ihr kommt jetzt ohne uns zurecht, oder?" fragte Sven vorsichtig. "Tobi und ich haben nämlich Hunger und ihr... braucht hier ja offenbar noch ein Weilchen."

"Ja, aber glaubt nicht, dass ihr Eis kriegt!"

"Wir kümmern uns selbst um unser Eis", lachte Sven und zog Tobi dann mit sich.


	36. Nicht so wie geplant

Bis zum Nachmittag war für die Spieler frei, Sven und Tobi jedoch hatten eine Besprechung mit den anderen Betreuern und den Trainern.

Am Nachmittag stand dann ein normales Training an, als Vorbereitung für das Testspiel am nächsten Tag.

Anschließend hatten Tobi und Sven alle Hände voll zu tun - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ein Spieler nach dem anderen ließ sich von ihnen massieren und behandeln.  
Wirkliche Probleme hatte niemand, das meiste waren vorbeugende Maßnahmen oder einfach zur Entspannung.

So wie auch bei Raphael, der um kurz nach acht zu ihm kam.

Zwischendurch hatten sie schnell Abendbrot gegessen, trotzdem kam Rapha mit zwei Schälchen ins Zimmer. "Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger", sagte er.

"Oh", strahlte ihn Tobi an, er hatte nicht mit sowas gerechnet. "Was gibts denn Leckeres?"

"Ein bisschen von dem Kartoffelsalat und etwas Rote Grütze", sagte Rapha und stellte die Schälchen ab.

"Das ist echt lieb von dir", meinte Tobi und setzte sich auf die Liege. Er griff sich erst den Kartoffelsalat und aß - hungrig, wie er nach den ersten Bissen bemerkte.

"Will ja nicht, dass du verhungerst", grinste Rapha und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Du sorgst gut für mich", lächelte Tobi während er weiter aß. "Hatte beim Abendessen ja auch kaum Zeit."

"Wir haben euch heute gut auf Trab gehalten, hm?"

"Oh ja. Erst mussten wir euch als Rettungsschwimmer im Blick behalten, und dann kam glaub ich echt jeder an um seine Beine und die Schultern massieren zu lassen. Oder mehr."

"Mehr?" fragte Rapha und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Eifersüchtig?", fragte Tobi und grinste.

"Weil du andere halbnackte Kerl angrabbelst?" fragte Rapha und schnaubte. "Ich nehme einfach an, dass du dann brav die Augen zuhast."

"Aber natürlich. Ich würde niemals andere nackte Kerle angucken als dich", schnaubte Tobi ebenfalls. "Zumindest versorgt mich keiner so gut wie du. Und... keiner küsst so gut wie du", beugte er sich zur Seite und holte sich einen Kuss ab.

"Ich hoffe du hast das nicht getestet", grinste Rapha gegen Tobis Lippen.

"Nee, noch nicht. Hab im Moment noch keinen Bedarf..."

"Im Moment?" wiederholte Rapha und zog Tobi an sich. "Meins!"

In Tobis Bauch kribbelte es heftig bei dieser besitzergreifenden Geste und diesem einen Wort. "Ja, deins", raunte er mit überraschend rauer Stimme.

Er sah, wie sich Raphas Augen leicht verdunkelten, ehe sich seine Lippen in einem stürmischen Kuss auf seine pressten.

Schon allein von diesem Kuss regte sich etwas in seiner Hose.

Und Rapha schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er drängte sich noch enger an ihn.

Leise keuchte Tobi, als er Raphas große Hand auf seinem Rücken fühlte.

Er schaffte es grade noch das Schälchen abzustellen, dann drängte Rapha ihn schon nach hinten. Scheiße, war der Kerl heute heiß! Und gierig!

Tobi konnte kaum so schnell gucken, wie Raphas Hände sich unter sein Shirt geschoben hatten und über seine nackte Haut strichen.

Er selbst führte seine Hand gerade in Raphas Schritt, als es an der Tür klopfte und sie fast im selben Moment aufgeschoben wurde.

Rapha wollte hektisch von Tobi rollen, hatte aber offenbar vergessen, dass die Liege längst nicht so breit wie ein Bett war. Mit einem "Uff" landete er auf dem Boden.

Ein deutliches Lachen ertönte, dann hörten sie Svens Stimme. "Keine Panik!"

"Hast du dir was getan?" fragte Tobi und sah zu Rapha, der auf dem Boden saß.

Zunächst reagierte Rapha nicht, dann begann er zu fluchen. "Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße..."

Sven schloss schnell die Tür. "Hey, ich bins nur. Ist alles ok Raphael."

Rapha drehte sich zu ihm um und setze sich damit ein wenig bequemer auf den Boden. "Scheiße..."

"Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte Tobi erneut und rutschte von der Liege.

"Das ist doch völlig egal", zischte Rapha und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.

Tobi hockte sich neben ihn und griff nach seinen Händen. "Hey... es ist doch alles ok."

"Ist es nicht, verdammt!"

"Doch. Sven weiß doch über uns bescheid."

"Hätte aber auch jemand anderes sein können, und dann? Dann sieht der uns hier rummachen!"

"Raphael, jetzt hol mal tief Luft", sagte Sven und setzte sich kurzerhand zu den beiden auf den Boden. "Außer mir wär wohl keiner so reingeplatzt. Außerdem bist du eh der Letzte hier. Alle anderen sind fertig."

"Wir waren zu leichtsinnig", zischte Rapha, "das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!"

Tobi seufzte tief. Raphael hatte ja nicht mal Unrecht. Sie waren wirklich sehr leichtsinnig gewesen. Aber... sie hatten es beide genossen, so sehr genossen.

"Es ist aber nichts passiert", sagte Sven zu Rapha. "Und selbst wenn jemand reingekommen wäre, wäre nichts passiert. Oder denkst du wirklich, jemand hätte hier ein Problem mit euch?"

Raphael zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich will’s nicht ausprobieren."

"Also machst du euch lieber das Leben schwer."

Raphael sah ihn an, und auf einmal stand Wut in seinen Augen, ungeheure Wut. "Was mischst du dich da ein? Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung! Das, was dann wäre - das wäre die Hölle!"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Genau das glaube ich nämlich nicht. Ich sag ja nicht, dass du dich vor die Reporter stellen und allen von dir erzählen sollst. Das halte ich auch für zu früh. Aber im kleinen Kreis - warum nicht?"

"Mit dir wissen genau drei Menschen von mir", sagte Raphael nur.

"Und dabei willst du es belassen?" vermutete Sven.

Raphael zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was hab ich davon... außer dem Risiko?"

"Leute, die dich unterstützten? Denen du nichts vormachen musst? Bei denen du einfach du selbst sein kannst?" schlug Sven vor.

"Ich mache niemandem etwas vor", stellte Raphael fest.

"Doch", sagte Sven. "Und du verleugnest Tobi."

Raphael schüttelte nur den Kopf, es war nicht klar, was er damit sagen wollte.

"Schämst du dich, dass du schwul bist?" fragte Sven ziemlich direkt und ignorierte dabei, wie Tobi zusammenzuckte.

Und wie er erneut zusammenzuckte, als Raphael erst zögerte, dann mit den Schultern zuckte um schließlich kaum merklich zu nicken. "Ich habe eine tolle Familie zu Hause..."

"Ja, hast du. Colin ist ein Schatz und Dani eine tolle Frau", sagte Sven. "Aber gefehlt hat dir trotzdem was."

"Es dürfte bei so einer Familie nichts fehlen."

"Mensch Rapha, ne Familie besteht doch nicht automatisch aus Mutter, Vater, Kind. Du liebst Colin und du liebst Tobi. Na und?"

"Nicht na und. Ich kann noch nicht mal in einer normalen Familie leben..." Er schluckte, dann richtet er sich auf. "Und wir sollten hier nicht weiterreden."

"Normale Familie? Was ist heute schon normal. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du glücklich bist. Und das bist du mit Tobi."

Wieder schüttelte Raphael den Kopf, wieder war nicht klar, warum. Dann stand er ganz auf, sah Tobi noch einmal traurig an und verließ den Raum.

Einen Moment blieben Sven und Tobi fassungslos sitzen, dann stand Sven auf. "Das ist ja wohl... der Kerl hat doch nen Schaden."

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hats nicht leicht", murmelte er, auch wenn es ihm gerade schwer fiel Rapha in Schutz zu nehmen

"Er ist schwul, mehr nicht", sagte Sven. "Keine Entschuldigung dich so zu behandeln."

"Ist schon okay so", meinte Tobi leise. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie mies sich Rapha gerade fühlte.

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Willst du ihm nicht hinterher?"

"Ich glaub, ich warte noch einen Augenblick."

"Tut mir übrigens Leid..."

"Is schon gut. In einem Punkt hat er ja schon Recht - es war mehr als leichtsinnig."

"War es", nickte Sven. "Aber trotzdem kein Grund so in Panik zu verfallen."

"Für ihn schon."

"Dabei wollte ich dir helfen, damit er lockerer wird", murmelte Sven.

"Hättest du auch, wenn du uns nicht überrascht hättest."

"Dabei hatte ich dich heute Mittag noch vorgewarnt", grinste Sven schief.

"Ja, klar. Aber irgendwie... weißt du, er war so... lieb. Hat mir was zu essen mitgebracht", deutete Tobi auf die Schüsselchen.

"Tobi... geh ihm hinterher, ja? Ich weiß nicht ob es gut, wenn er jetzt allein ist und sich dumme Dinge einredet."

"Mach ich. Danke", verabschiedete Tobi sich kurz, stand auf und verließ den Raum.


	37. Gespräch mit dem Käpt’n

Raphael war vermutlich auf sein Zimmer gegangen - hoffentlich war Fin nicht auch da. Sonst würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden.

Tatsächlich kam Fin ihn auf dem Weg entgegen. "Wenn du Rapha suchst, der ist grad zur Tür rein", sagte Fin. "Schien aber irgendwie... angeschlagen zu sein."

"Danke - ich guck mal, was los ist", nickte Tobi und beeilte sich zu Raphas Zimmer zu kommen.

"Tür ist offen!" rief Fin ihm noch nach.

Hatte Fin geahnt, dass er kommen würde? Auf jeden Fall war Tobi froh darüber, dass er Raphael nicht aufscheuchen würde. Er klopfte leicht an die Tür, dabei schob er sie schon einen Spalt auf. "Rapha?", fragte er leise ehe er eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Raphael lag auf seinem Bett und rührte sich nicht.

"Hey", setzte sich Tobi einfach auf die Bettkante und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann drehte sich Rapha und sah ihn an.

"Es ist nichts passiert. Sven wusste doch eh schon bescheid, und alle anderen klopfen und warten auf Antwort."

"So wie Martin als er nach Felix gesucht hatte?"

Leise seufze Tobi. "Wir können es noch mal allgemein sagen, dass man anzuklopfen hat."

"Sven... hatte recht, weißt du? Ich... verleugne dich..."

"Ich hab mich noch nicht beschwert, oder? Das ist alles noch ganz neu hier mit uns... das wird schon noch anders werden."

Rapha griff nach Tobis Hand. "Du... machst nicht Schluss?"

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf. "Weil du ein bisschen Panik geschoben hast?"

Rapha drückte Tobis Hand ganz fest. "Weil ich wieder abgehauen bin..."

"War ja auch bisschen... blöd, dass Sven einfach so reingestürmt ist." Auch, wenn Tobi sich total scheiße gefühlt hatte, als er mit Sven alleine gelassen wurde.

"Das schlimme ist doch, dass er Recht hat..."

"Dass du mich alleine gelassen hast?

"Mit dem, was Sven gesagt hat. Ich... schäme mich nicht wirklich dafür schwul zu sein. Ich finde nicht, dass man sich dafür schämen muss. Jedenfalls... die anderen nicht. Aber ich..."

"Du schämst dich, dass du anders bist als die anderen?", versuchte Tobi eine Erklärung.

Raphael nickte leicht. "Und das ich das nicht schätzen kann, was ich hab. Eine tolle Frau an meiner Seite, meinen Sohn, meinen Beruf..."

"Und einen Freund."

"Und einen Freund, der ständig auf mich Rücksicht nehmen muss und eigentlich was viel besseres verdient hat."

"Der dich... liebt."

Erneut drückte Rapha seine Hand, dann rutschte er leicht. "Legst du dich zu mir?"

"Klar", lächelte Tobi und schmiegte sich gleich an ihn.

"Sehr feinfühlig ist Sven übrigens nicht grad", murmelte Rapha nach einem Moment.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Tobi leise und strich durch Raphas dichte Haare.

"Er sagt ziemlich direkt seine Meinung. Und er hat gesehen, dass mir das Thema... unangenehm war."

"Er hat gehofft, dass es dir hilft, wenn er es ganz normal angeht."

Rapha schnaubte. "Mit der Brechstange meinst du wohl."

"Ja, okay, er war recht direkt."

Rapha schwieg einen Moment. "Ich bin froh, dass du ihn zum reden hast", wisperte er dann.

Tobi lächelte leicht. "Meist muss er sich anhören, wie toll du bist."

"So toll bin ich nicht..."

"Du bist nicht objektiv", meinte Tobi.

"Du auch nicht", lachte Rapha.

"Nein, ich auch nicht", grinste Tobi und küsste ihn kurz.

"Ich werd mich morgen bei Sven entschuldigen", sagte Rapha und zog Tobi noch enger an sich.

"Das ist gut", meinte Tobi.

"Aber... wir müssen wirklich aufhören in den Behandlungszimmern rumzumachen..."

"Ja, sollten wir. Aber... du genauso wie ich."

"Ich weiß, dass ich vorhin angefangen hab", nuschelte Rapha ein wenig verlegen.

"Ich hab gern mitgemacht."

Gegen seinen Willen lachte Rapha. "Das hab ich mitbekommen Tobi!"

Tobi grinste und beugte sich vor um Raphael zu küssen.

Raphael schloss die Augen und schob eine Hand in Tobis Nacken. Er war wieder ganz entspannt, das fühlte Tobi.  
Eigentlich ein Wunder, nach der Begegnung mit Sven.

Offenbar half Tobis Anwesenheit.

Und es war auch wieder offensichtlich, wie sehr Rapha das mit ihnen wollte. Vor ein paar Tagen noch, hätte Rapha jetzt auf Stur geschaltet.

Aber offenbar hat er jetzt gemerkt, dass es mit Tobi schöner war als ohne ihn.

"Was... also was hast du eigentlich mit Fin gemacht?" fragte Rapha leise.

"Mit Fin? Was soll ich gemacht haben?"

"Na weil er nicht hier ist. Als ich vorhin reingekommen bin, war er da."

"Er war mir entgegengekommen und hat mir erzählt, dass du im Zimmer bist. Und dass die Tür offen ist", erinnerte er sich.

"Oh... ok", murmelte Rapha.

"Sie ist jetzt zu..."

"Fin hat nen Schlüssel, das ist dir schon klar, oder?"

"Ist mir schon klar. Aber... er ist ja nicht dumm..."

Rapha seufzte tief. "Nein... leider nicht..."

"Ist doch nicht... leider, oder? Ich meine - so hast du auch jemanden zum Reden."

"Ich hab doch Dani", nuschelte Rapha.

"Ja, aber... ist doch schön noch jemanden zu haben."

Rapha seufzte tief. "Wenn das so weiter geht, bekommt Sven seinen Willen und vor der Rückreise nach Bremen weiß die ganze Mannschaft über uns bescheid..."

"Wärs so schlimm?"

Rapha sah Tobi an. "Für jemanden, von dem bis vor ein paar Wochen nur eine einzige Person wusste ist das ziemlich... beängstigend."

Tobi lächelte ihn zärtlich an und strich ihm durch die Haare. "Versteh ich. Aber wenns erstmal raus ist, wirds einfacher."

"Was ist, wenn sie nicht damit klar kommen?"

"Wer soll nicht damit klar kommen?"

Raphael zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß man doch vorher nie so genau."

"Ich kenn die Jungs ja noch nicht so gut, aber ich denke, den meisten wärs egal. Und von Clemens weiß ich, dass er nichts dagegen hat. Und der hat Einfluss.“

"Dass Clemens nichts dagegen haben wird, weiß ich", sagte Rapha. "Aber was ist mit den jungen? Oder den neuen?"

"Meinst du, Clemens hat keinen Einfluss?"

"Doch natürlich hat er den."

"Eben. Wenn jemand von den Neuen oder den Kleinen was dagegen hat - dann kriegt er schon was von Clemens zu hören.“

"Und hast ziemliches Vertrauen in den Käpt'n", grinste Rapha schief. "Aber Clemens kann es auch nicht ändern, wenn jemand was gegen Schwule hat."

"Er könnte denjenigen auf jeden Fall dazu bringen die Klappe zu halten.“

Rapha lehnte seine Stirn gegen Tobis und schloss die Augen. "Ich... wenn... reden wir erst allein mit Clemens", wisperte er dann.

Überrascht sah Tobi ihn an, er hatte nicht erwartet von Raphael so etwas zu hören.

"Aber gib mir dafür ein bisschen Zeit. Oder... vielleicht lieber doch nicht. Wenn ich Zeit hab, grab ich mir noch nen Loch und verschwinde nach China", grinste Rapha ihn leidend an.

Tobi lachte leise und küsste ihn. "Wenn du willst, jetzt gleich."

Rapha zögerte nur einen Moment. "Jetzt", sagte er dann. "Und zwar sofort, sonst such ich mir die Schaufel."

"Okay", nickte Tobi überrascht. Er küsste Raphael noch einmal kurz, dann rückte er von ihm ab. "Dann los."

Raphael stand auf und griff sofort nach Tobis Hand. "Ich bin total verrückt geworden", murmelte er dabei. "Irgendwann muss sich mein Verstand von mir verabschiedet haben..."

Tobi grinste ihn an, dann schob er ihn aus dem Zimmer. "Welches Zimmer?"

"Eine Etage über uns."

Tobi nickte nur und ging zielstrebig auf die Treppe zu.

Raphael folgte ihm, wurde aber immer langsamer.

Oben an der Treppe angekommen sah Tobi ihn an und griff nach Raphas Hand. "Schaufel? Oder gehts auch ohne?"

"Geh weiter, ich bin direkt hinter dir", sagte Rapha kaum hörbar.

Tobi nickte leicht und drückte seine Hand fest.

Dann zog er Rapha weiter bis zu dem Zimmer, das sich Clemens und Nils teilten.

Er klopfte an, nach einem Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

"Tobi!" sagte Clemens ziemlich erstaunt.

"Ja... hast du einen Moment?"

"Ja klar", sagte Clemens und entdeckte erst jetzt Rapha. "Kommt rein."

Tobi fühlte, wie schwer es Rapha fiel den Raum zu betreten. "Bist du alleine?", fragte Tobi beim Eintreten.

"Nils ist noch unten", nickte Clemens.

"Gut", murmelte Raphael.

"Ähm... setzt euch", sagte Clemens immer noch verwirrt.

"Danke", nickte Tobi und zog Rapha mit sich zu Bett.

"Also, dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, was ihr beiden auf dem Herzen habt", sagte Clemens und sah sie auffordernd an.

Tobi holte Luft, während er noch überlegte, was er sagen konnte, da öffnete Raphael den Mund. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, ihm fehlten wohl die Worte, und hob einfach seine Hand, deren Finger mit Tobis verschränkt waren.

Clemens musterte sie einen Moment. "Hm", machte er dann. "Das mal überraschend."

Tobi lächelte. "Hatte uns auch überrascht", sagte er und dachte an ihre erste Begegnung bei Werder zurück.

"Wie lange schon?" fragte Clemens und stand auf um aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank in der Zimmerecke drei Flaschen Wasser zu holen.

"So lange bin ich ja noch nicht hier... seit Beginn der Vorbereitung, ungefähr", erzählte Tobi.

"Dann habt ihr es bisher gar nicht schlecht versteckt gehalten", sagte Clemens und gab die Flaschen an Rapha und Tobi weiter.

Dankend nahmen sie die Flaschen an, dann sah Tobi Rapha an. "Siehst du..."

"Du... hast wirklich nichts gemerkt?" fragte Rapha nach.

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr habt euch angefreundet, aber da ist ja nun nichts so Ungewöhnliches. Auch wenn nicht jeder mit einem Betreuer befreundet ist, kommt das schon vor."

Raphael schluckte. Irgendwie überraschte ihn Clemens Antwort doch ziemlich.

"Was ist?", fragte Clemens gleich nach.

"Rapha denkt, wir wären zu auffällig", sagte Tobi.

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Seid ihr nicht. Und ich würds schließlich als erster sehen."

"Wie meinst du das jetzt?" fragte Rapha.

"Eigentlich habe ich einen Blick dafür", erklärte Clemens nur.

"Wie Sven", sagte Tobi.

Clemens zögerte, dann gab er zu, "mehr als Sven."

Rapha sah verwirrt von Clemens zu Tobi und wieder zurück. "Wie mehr als Sven?"

"Naja... Sven kennt es nur von... von außen, irgendwie", druckste Clemens herum.

Tobi musste sich leicht auf die Unterlippe beißen, als er Raphas Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sein Freund wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht, was er davon halten sollte. "Ey, ich bin nicht hergekommen, um mich verarschen zu lassen", sagte Raphael schließlich.

"Hey, keine Panik", versuchte Clemens ihn zu beruhigen, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

"Lachst du mich grad aus?" fragte Rapha.

"Nein, ich... amüsier mich über deine Panik. Tut mir leid, das sollte ich nicht, immerhin weiß ich genau, wie du dich gerade fühlst. Aber es ist so... untypisch für dich."

"Du...", Rapha schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

"Ähm, ja, ich...?", grinste Clemens weiter.

Tobi musste sich inzwischen ein Lachen verkneifen. Raphas empörter Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich einmalig.

"Okay, ganz von vorne", beschloss Clemens und setzte sich gemütlich auf den Sessel, der neben dem Bett stand. "Zum mitschreiben: Du bist schwul. Und ich auch. Und deswegen wundert es mich, dass ich nichts mitgekriegt habe."

"Du... meinst das ernst, ja?" fragte Rapha misstrauisch nach.

"Ich würde dich mit sowas nicht verarschen, Rapha."

"Aber du... ich mein..." Rapha sah Tobi an. "Hast du das geahnt?"

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf. "Wär gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen. Aber... ich kenn dich ja auch noch nicht lange", sagte er an Clemens gewandt.

"Gut, dann funktionieren unsere... Antennen in der Hinsicht offenbar nicht sehr gut", grinste Clemens.

"Ich... habe nie auf die Antennen geachtet", murmelte Rapha.

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Clemens.

"Kam bisher nicht in Frage für mich. Das mit Tobi... das ist einfach so passiert. Ohne... ohne dass ich es wollte."

"Ist ja bestimmt auch nicht einfach, so mit Daniela und Colin. Weiß sie von dir?" fragte Clemens.

Rapha nickte leicht. "Sie ist... eine wunderbare Frau. Unterstützt mich überall."

"Und trotzdem wolltest du keinen Freund?"

"Zu gefährlich. Tobi hat ganz schön kämpfen müssen."

"Hat sich aber gelohnt", sagte Tobi und lächelte Raphael verliebt an.

Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte Rapha das Lächeln, trotz der Anspannung, unter der er noch stand.

"Ich seh schon", meinte Clemens lachend. "Aber... wenn ihr gar nicht wusstest, dass ich... zu euch gehöre, was macht ihr beiden dann hier?"

"Weil wir den Eindruck hatten, dass du... nichts dagegen haben würdest", versuchte Tobi zu erklären. "Und weil du Einfluss auf die Mannschaft hast."

"Einfluss... ihr wollt das mit euch öffentlich machen?" fragte Clemens überrascht.

Tobi sah ihn etwas unsicher an, während Raphael bei den Worten zusammenzuckte.

"Meinst du... das wäre keine gute Idee?" fragte Tobi nach.

Clemens zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben es noch nicht gewagt."

"Wir?" hakte Tobi sofort nach.

"Ähm - habe ich wir gesagt?", Clemens war anzusehen, dass das kein Versprecher gewesen war, auch wenn er es wohl gern so dargestellt hätte.

"Hast du", sagte Tobi. "Also, wer ist wir?"

"Ich weiß nicht, obs ihm recht ist..."

"Spielt er hier in der Mannschaft?" fragte Tobi und keuchte kurz, als Rapha bei der Frage ziemlich fest drückte.

Clemens sah ihn unsicher an, dann nickte er kaum merklich.

Tobi drehte sich zu Rapha. "Wir wollten eh mehreren Leuten sagen, oder? Dann... könnte Clemens seinen Freund doch einfach dazu holen."

Seine Hand wurde jetzt richtig gequetscht, dann nickte Rapha aber.

Tobi lächelte und sah wieder zu Clemens. "Also... fragst du deinen Freund, ober er Lust hat sich mit uns zu unterhalten?"

"Mach ich", nickte Clemens. "Wartet ihr so lange hier?"

"Ja klar. Vielleicht krieg ich Rapha in der Zeit ja ein bisschen... entspannter", grinste Tobi.

"Gummibärchen sind im Nachtschrank", grinste Clemens.


	38. Aus zwei wird vier

Tobi wartete bis Clemens das Zimmer verlassen hatte, dann drehte er sich ganz zu Rapha. "Alles ok bei dir?" fragte er sanft.

Rapha zuckte mit den Schultern. "Muss ja..." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Unglaublich, oder?"

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon irgendwie. Aber Clemens gehörte schon zu denen, bei denen ich es mir vorstellen konnte. Man hat ja so ein paar Kandidaten im Kopf..."

"Hat man?", fragte Raphael nach. "Ich hab nie drüber nachgedacht. Wen hast du denn als seinen Freund in Verdacht?"

"Nils", sagte Tobi ohne zu überlegen.

Rapha stutzte leicht, dann überlegte er und nickte. "Ja, das klingt logisch. Aber dass Nils auch schwul ist...?"

"Wer sonst?" fragte Tobi. "Vielleicht käme noch Basti in Frage..."

"Hmm... naja, aber so, wie Clemens und Nils zusammen hängen?"

Tobi nickte. "Sven und ich haben sie heute Mittag erlebt und er meinte noch, die beiden wären wie ein altes Ehepaar."

Raphael nickte leicht. "Und Basti? Meinst du, er könnte...?"

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich hab mir einfach überlegt, wer zu Clemens passen könnte. Und Basti ist ein gutaussehender Kerl..."

Raphael nickte leicht und überlegte weiter. "Zladdi?", schlug er gerade noch vor, als es schon an der Tür leicht klopfte.

"Bereit?" fragte Tobi Rapha leise.

Sein Freund griff wieder seine Hand, ganz fest und starrte auf die Tür. Langsam öffnete sie sich, und Clemens trat ein. Dann zog er eine weitere Person hinter sich rein - einen breit grinsenden Nils.

"Ha, ich hatte recht!" sagte Tobi lachend.

Nils sah die beiden erstaunt an, dann lachte er. "Ihr beide?"

"Du hast also geahnt, dass es Nils ist?" fragte Clemens schmunzelnd.

"Ja, so, wie ihr zusammen kluckt..."

"Wir klucken nicht", schnaubte Nils. "Oder... nur ein bisschen. Außerdem können wir ja nichts dafür, wenn Robin uns in ein Zimmer steckt."

"Ja, Glück gehabt. Oder weiß er bescheid?", fragte Tobi nach.

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hätte aber vermutlich nichts dagegen solange die Arbeit nicht drunter leidet."

"Und ihr motiviert euch - das merkt man."

Nils lachte. "So kann man das auch nennen. Aber das mit euch hätte ich ja nun wirklich nicht erwartet."

"Siehst du", grinste Tobi noch einmal.

"Hm... offenbar hast du recht", murmelte Rapha.

Tobi lächelte ihn an, dann küsste er ihn ganz kurz.

Clemens und Nils hatten sich nun auch gesetzt. "Die beiden haben offenbar vor die Mannschaft einzuweihen", erzählte Clemens Nils kurz warum Tobi und Raphael überhaupt zu ihm gekommen waren.

Spontan schüttelte Raphael den Kopf.

"Wie... jetzt doch nicht?" fragte Clemens.

"Nein, ich... nein, möchte ich nicht", kam es leise von Raphael.

Tobi sah ihn ebenfalls überrascht an. "Ich dachte..."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber wenn ich mir jetzt vorstelle... nein, das kann ich nicht."

Tobi bemühte sich, seine Enttäuschung nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen.

Er sollte nicht enttäuscht sein, das wusste er, dass Clemens und Nils jetzt Bescheid wussten, das war doch ein großer Erfolg!

"Warum hattet ihr die Idee überhaupt?" fragte Nils.

Rapha zuckte mit den Schultern. "War spontan..."

"Wer... weiß denn über euch bescheid?" fragte Tobi leise.

"Schon ein paar Leute... Basti war einer der ersten. Philipp, Zladdi... Franco, Ludo weiß es auch...", zählte Nils auf.

"So viele?" fragte Rapha erstaunt.

"Nach und nach - wir sind ja schon eine Weile zusammen."

"Wie lange denn?"

"Anderthalb Jahre, so ungefähr. An meinem Geburtstag“, erzählte Clemens.

"An deinem Geburtstag?" hakte Tobi nach.

"Ja", grinste Clemens. "Waren ein paar Leute da, auch... Ex-Freunde. Oder eher... ein Freund, mit dem ich mal zusammen war. Der hat eher gesehen, dass da... was möglich wäre. Und dann hat er es eingefädelt."

"Dein Ex hat euch verkuppelt?" fragte nun auch Raphael neugierig geworden nach.

"Er ist ein ganz lieber", lächelte Clemens. "Ich bin froh ihn zu haben."

"Und wie war das bei euch beiden?" fragte Nils nach.

"Es war ein One-Night-Stand", begann Tobi und erzählte dann gemeinsam mit Rapha.

"Ich... ich befürchte, ich mache es Tobi nicht grad leicht", schloss Rapha die Erzählung schließlich ab.

"Nein, wohl nicht", gab Clemens zu. "Aber er sieht nicht so aus als würde er es dir übel nehmen."

"Nein, tu ich auch nicht", sagte Tobi und sah Rapha an.

"Unglaublich", lächelte Rapha ihn an.

"Was? Du hast dich für mich vor drei Menschen geoutet", sagte Tobi. "Vor ein paar Tagen hättest du dem noch niemals zugestimmt."

"Drei?", fragte Nils gleich nach.

"Sven weiß Bescheid", sagte Tobi.

Clemens nickte. "Ich glaub, der ist eine gute Wahl.“

"Svens Bruder ist schwul, oder?" fragte Nils nach.

"Ja, genau. Hat er uns auch gleich erzählt."

Clemens sah Nils an. "Er war beim letzten Saisonspiel dabei, erinnerst du dich? Er sieht Sven ziemlich ähnlich und war mit seinem Mann da."

"Dieser dunkelhaarige? Also, sein Mann?"

Clemens nickte. "Genau der."

"Dann ist er sicher eine gute Wahl... also um eingeweiht zu werden."

"Es ist gut, damit Tobi jemanden zum reden hat", sagte Rapha.

"Ja, das braucht man manchmal. Aber du hast jetzt auch jemanden", lächelte Nils ihn an.

Rapha stockte kurz, dann lächelte er leicht. "Ja, das stimmt."

"Siehst du. Alles nur halb so schlimm."

"Wie... wie macht ihr das, dass niemand was mitbekommt?" fragte Rapha leise.

"Keine Ahnung - aber ihr macht es offenbar auch nicht schlechter."

"Aber ich hab ständig das Gefühl, als wären wir zu auffällig."

"Seid ihr nicht, ganz bestimmt nicht", beruhigte Clemens ihn.

"Siehst du", sagte Tobi lächelnd. "Wir müssen uns gar nicht solche Sorgen machen."

Raphael zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich hab trotzdem Schiss."

"Ah... deshalb wolltet ihr es allen sagen", sagte Clemens. "Damit du nicht bei jedem Blick zu Tobi Angst haben musst, dass jemand was bemerkt."

Rapha nickte leicht.

"Und damit keine dummen Fragen gestellt werden, wenn Rapha mal nicht in sein Zimmer zurückkommt", murmelte Tobi.

Clemens lächelte. "Was meinst du, warum Franco bescheid weiß?"

"Hm... stimmt, du hast dir letzte Saison mit Franco das Zimmer geteilt", sagte Rapha zu Nils.

"Ja, jedenfalls... offiziell. Irgendwann hatte er dann das Zimmer zusammen mit Basti."

"Du bist mit Fin auf einem Zimmer, oder?" fragte Clemens nach.

"Ja, genau."

"Dann sagt es ihm", sagte Nils. "Fin erscheint mir nicht wie der Typ, der was dagegen hätte. Und Tobi hat ein Einzelzimmer."

"Du meinst, Fin würde sich über ein Einzelzimmer freuen?", grinste Tobi.

"Der Mann hat ein kleines Kind zu Hause, der freut sich über ein Einzelzimmer, garantiert", lachte Clemens.

"Ja", nickte Rapha und gab dann zu. "Als Colin noch klein war, hab ich manche Nacht auf dem Sofa geschlafen."

"Siehst du. Fin wird euch sehr dankbar sein und sein Einzelzimmer in aller Stille genießen."

"Okay", gab Rapha seine Zustimmung.

"Und alles andere... müsst ihr doch nicht überstürzen", meinte Clemens. "Ich find eure Überlegung die Mannschaft einzuweihen nicht grundsätzlich schlecht, versteht mich da nicht falsch. Aber ihr solltet euch damit beide wohl fühlen."

"Manchmal glaub ich schon, dass es eine gute Idee ist - aber dann krieg ich wieder Schiss."

"Du... könntest ja üben", schlug Nils vor. "An den Leuten, die auch von Clemens und mir wissen."

"Und an Fin", lächelte Tobi ihn an und küsste ihn leicht.

"Drei gegen einen, das ist ganz schön unfair", murmelte Raphael.

"Du musst nicht", beruhigte Nils ihn sofort.

"Doch. Zumindest Fin muss ich einweihen", sagte Rapha sehr leise aber entschlossen.

"Es würde vieles leichter machen", nickte Clemens. "Und es wird gut gehen. Ich weiß noch, wie mein Ex immer gezittert hat. Nils ist da sehr viel lockerer."

"Wenn du möchtest, dann begleiten wir dich", sagte Nils.

"Das ist ja auch fies", lachte Tobi. "Das ist dann ja vier gegen einer!"

"Na dann können wir ja gleich mal gucken, wie stabil die Nerven von unserem Neuen so sind", meinte Clemens trocken.

"Du hast einen Schaden, Clemens." Eine klare Diagnose von Nils.

"Und das ist dir neu, Schatz?"

"Nein, aber manchmal verdränge ich es."

"Dann ist es doch sehr nett von mir, wenn ich immer mal wieder daran erinnere", meinte Clemens grinsend.

"Nehmt ihn nicht ernst, der ist immer so komisch."

Raphael lachte leise. "Das würde ich ja nie wagen. Meinen Käpt'n nicht ernst nehmen, also wirklich."

"Meinen Käpt'n nehm ich immer ernst. Nur meinen Freund nicht."

Tobi lachte unterdrückt, als er Clemens Blick sah. "Ach ja? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das zwei unterschiedliche Personen sind."

"Oh doch. Man kann aber damit leben."

"Also gehst du mit zwei Männern ins Bett?" bohrte Clemens weiter.

"Nee, ich geh eigentlich immer nur mit dem Spinner ins Bett."

Rapha lachte laut auf, was ihm einen eindeutigen Blick von Clemens einbrachte, ehe der sich wieder Nils zuwandte. "So... dann pass mal auf, dass dich der Spinner heute Nacht nicht auf dem Boden schlafen lässt!"

"Das würde er nie machen. Dafür hat er viel zu kalte Füße", lachte Nils und küsste Clemens kurz.

Rapha sah zu Tobi und lächelte ihn an. "Du hattest recht", sagte er leise.

"Dass Clemens nichts dagegen haben würde?"

"Und dass es gut tun würde, wenn... andere Bescheid wissen", nickte Rapha.

Tobi lächelte ihn zärtlich an und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Für einen Moment ließ Rapha das zu, aber dann löste er sich von Tobi und schielte zu Clemens und Nils.

Die beiden waren ganz in einen Kuss versunken, dann lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen die beiden an.

"Sorry", nuschelte Rapha und senkte den Blick.

"Was denn?"

Rapha schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... glaub daran muss ich mich wirklich erst gewöhnen."

"Wir sind hier unter uns", lächelte Clemens ihn an. "Keine Angst, keine Sorgen, alles ist in Ordnung."

Raphael nickte leicht und quetschte dabei wieder Tobis Hand.

Tobi lächelte ihn mit etwas schmerzverzogenem Gesicht an.

"Oh sorry", sagte Rapha und lockerte seinen Griff.

"Geht schon", murmelte Tobi.

Rapha hob Tobis Hand zu seinen Lippen und hauchte einen entschuldigenden Kuss auf den Handrücken. "Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

"Ist schon okay", lächelte Tobi und versuchte das Kribbeln zu ignorieren, das bei der leichten Berührung gleich wieder durch seinen Bauch zog.

"Wenn ihr es Fin erzählt, dann sollten wir das auch machen, oder?" fragte Nils Clemens. "Und Sven könnten wir auch gleich einweihen."

"Du willst echt seine Nerven testen, was? Armer Fin... Wollen wir gleich los?", grinste Clemens breit.

Nils nickte. "Fin müsste auf seinem Zimmer sein, der ist ein paar Minuten bevor du mich geholt hast hoch gegangen."

"Na dann", lachte Clemens und stand auf. Er zog Nils hoch, dann sah er Raphael und Tobi auffordernd an.

"Wenn ich diesen Tag überlebe, ist das echt ein Wunder", murmelte Rapha und stand langsam auf.

Tobi lächelte leicht und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Ich glaub an Wunder."

"Das war mir klar", meinte Rapha mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

"Immerhin grenzt das, was wir hier haben, auch schon an ein Wunder."

"Aber wenn wir es Fin gesagt haben, dann reicht das für heute, ja?"

"Wir können uns dann nur noch angucken, wie die beiden es Sven sagen", schlug Tobi vor. "So als... Publikum."

"Stimmt. Das wird dann der entspannende Teil des Abends", meinte Rapha trocken.

"Das wird wie Kino", grinste Tobi ihn an.

"Ich hab noch Schokolade bei mir", sagte Rapha.

Tobi lachte auf. "Die gibts zur Belohnung, wenn wir Fin alles erzählt haben, okay?"

Raphael nickte und sah dann zu Clemens und Nils. "Wir können..."

"Schön, dann schocken wir den Jungen mal."

"Du freust dich darauf, oder?" fragte Tobi Nils.

"Irgendwie schon", grinste Nils und küsste Clemens kurz. "Clemens war da anfangs auch immer irgendwie... verklemmt. Aber es war bisher irgendwie immer... witzig. Und interessant."

"Witzig?" wiederholte Rapha zweifelnd. "Du hast einen sehr merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor Nils."

"Also, ich finds witzig. Klar hab ich vorher schon schiss, so ist das nicht, aber bisher ist es immer gut gegangen. Und die Gesichter sind manchmal zu köstlich. Denk mal dran, wie ich eben geguckt habe!"

"Das war tatsächlich sehr lustig", nickte Tobi grinsend.

"Siehst du. Und Fin wird nicht weniger komisch gucken, wetten?"

"Hm, zumindest bei Rapha und mir wird er wohl nicht ganz so überrascht sein", sagte Tobi. "Aber bei euch beiden schon."

Dazu sagte Rapha nichts mehr, ließ sich aber von Tobi auf den Flur ziehen.


	39. Natnat, die Ente

Die vier gingen nach unten und Tobi klopfte schließlich an die Tür von Fins und Raphas Zimmer.

Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann öffnete sie sich. "Oh", machte Fin, "So viel Besuch?

"Ja, Rapha hat was von Schokolade gesagt, da sind wir ihm im Gänsemarsch gefolgt", grinste Nils.

"Schokolade? Aber nur von deinen Vorräten", lachte Fin Rapha an.

"Wem die Schokolade gehört, ist egal, Hauptsache sie ist lecker", verkündete Nils und schob sich dann einfach ins Zimmer.

Fin schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann trat er zur Seite, damit auch die anderen eintreten konnten.

"Also, seid ihr echt nur wegen der Schokolade hier oder wollt ihr hier ne Pyjama-Party veranstalten?" fragte Fin, als die vier sich setzten.

"Pyjama-Party klingt gut. Aber dann brauchst du auch noch einen Freund. Sonst bist du ja ganz alleine."

"Ha!" machte Fin und zog unter seinem Kissen eine gelbe Plüschente hervor. "Darf ich vorstellen: Natnat die Ente."

"Das ist... Natnat?", fragte Nils und konnte sich dann ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Ich nehm lieber Clemens!" Er zog seinen Freund an sich.

"Boah, dass du mich immer als Ersatzteddy missbrauchen musst!" beschwerte sich Clemens lachend, zog Nils dabei ebenfalls an sich.

"Immerhin bist du warm. Anders als Natnat. Und du küsst bestimmt besser."

"Na das hoffe ich doch sehr", sagte Clemens trocken.

"Küsst besser?", fragte Fin nach.

Nils nickte. "Küssen. Du weißt schon. Sollen wir es dir mal demonstrieren?"

"Du willst Clemens küssen?"

Erneut nickte Nils. "Ich küsse Clemens gern."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Fin begriffen hatte und ihnen wohl auch glaubte. "Okay... Nee, ich bleib bei Natnat."

"Aber ist Natnat nicht schrecklich fusselig?"

"Zumindest nicht so kratzig wie du, Clemens."

"Ich bin nicht kratzig, sondern männlich", sagte Clemens, woraufhin Nils in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

"Ich steh eher auf... ähm... entig?

"Jedem das seine", meinte Clemens zwinkernd.

"Und... ihr seid echt zusammen?", fragte Fin und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Nils und Clemens nickten. "Nichts bemerkt?" fragte Clemens.

"Vielleicht nicht so drauf geachtet. Oder ihr ward ganz unauffällig. Anders als...", blickte Fin zu Raphael.

Rapha schluckte. "Wie... meinst du das?"

"Wenn man mit dir ein Zimmer teilt, dann bekommt man irgendwann den Verdacht... oder liege ich falsch?", sah Fin ihn jetzt unsicher an.

Rapha zögerte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Du liegst richtig."

"Schön. Ich glaub, ihr passt ganz gut zusammen."

Rapha lächelte schwach. "Danke. War ich echt so auffällig Fin?"

"Nein, auffällig nicht. Aber wenn du spät abends ins Zimmer kommst, weil du mit Tobi noch einen Film geguckt hast - aber keiner von euch beiden irgendwas Näheres zu dem ominösen Film sagen kann - und du dabei noch glücklich grinst, dann kann man schon... Dinge folgern."

"Ha, den Film kenn ich!" rief Nils lachend. "Den haben Clemens und ich auch schon öfter gesehen."

"Ich auch", grinste Fin. "Allerdings hab ich dann schon eher Jessica bei mir."

"Ach der funktioniert auch bei Frauen? Ist ja hoch interessant", sagte Nils.

"Ja, klar. Gerade Filme, die Frauen nicht gefallen..."

"Du darfst uns übrigens dankbar sein", sagte Clemens zu Fin.

"Darf ich das? Warum?"

"Wir haben dir quasi ein Einzelzimmer organisiert."

"Wie... ach so!", lachte Fin. "Ich soll also mein schönes Doppelzimmer aufgeben um in eine Einzelzelle umzuziehen?"

Rapha schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bleibst hier und ich schlaf bei Tobi."

"Ihr könnt auch hier einziehen, das ist kein Problem", meinte fin.

"Das... wär dann doch ganz schön auffällig", meinte Rapha.

Fin nickte. "Okay, hast Recht."

"Und für dich ist das ok?" fragte Rapha leise. "Das mit Tobi und mir?"

"Na klar", nickte Fin. "Hey, ich hab vor Werder bei St. Pauli gespielt!"

"Für Rapha ist das mit dem Outen noch Neuland", erklärte Nils.

"Dafür hast du das echt gut gemacht", meinte Fin und lächelte Raphael an.

"Es... war einfacher mit Clemens und Nils hier", gab Rapha zu.

"Du meinst, ihr könntet mich einschüchtern?", lachte Fin.

"Klar vier gegen eins", sagte Tobi.

"Ich hab auch total viel Angst vor euch!"

"Natnat wird dich doch bestimmt beschützen"; grinste Nils.

"Natürlich. Die beißt alle, die mir was Böses wollen!"

Nils warf einen skeptischen Blick auf die Plüschente. "Ich zittere vor Angst."

"Komm, Natnat, das meint der nicht so", grinste Fin die Ente an und nahm sie in die Arme.

Nils lachte leise. "Spinner!"

"Immerhin habt ihr auch jemanden, der euch beschützt!"

Clemens schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "So ihr beiden, wollen wir Sven dann auch noch erledigen oder machen wir das morgen?"

"Ich wollte schon noch das Kino gucken", meinte Tobi. "Und zu spät ist es ja noch nicht."

Rapha nickte leicht. "Ich will’s hinter mir haben, damit ich heute Nacht wenigstens etwas schlafen kann."

"Hey, du kannst jetzt genießen, wie die beiden es Sven erzählen. Keine Panik, du hast dein heutiges Pensum doch schon erledigt. Mit Bravour!", meinte Tobi und küsste ihn kurz.

"Ich weiß", wisperte Rapha.

"Ich bin stolz auf dich", lächelte Tobi ihn an.

"Ich hab doch eigentlich nichts gemacht."

"Nicht? Du hast Clemens und Nils von uns erzählt, und Fin auch gleich. Ich finde, du hast echt viel gemacht."

"Tobi hat recht", sagte Clemens. "Du kannst wirklich stolz auf dich sein."

Raphael zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, so ganz war er davon wohl nicht überzeugt.

"Na kommt, dann lasst uns mal den Sven schocken", grinste Nils.

So, wie Nils das sagte, musste sogar Raphael grinsen.

"Dann viel Spaß", wünschte Fin ihnen lachend.

"Soll ich ein Foto für dich machen?", schlug Tobi vor.

"Ja bitte. Aber nur, wenn er einen dämlicheren Gesichtsausdruck hat als ich, als ich das mit den beiden erfahren hab."

"Okay", versprach Tobi.

"Ich nehm an, wir sehen uns dann erst morgen früh?" fragte Fin Rapha.

"Ja... oder wenn ich noch was vergessen hab."

"Dann schlaft gut."

"Du auch. Und... danke."

"Wofür?"

"Dafür, dass du so locker bist."

Fin lächelte. "Ihr habt mir ja nichts Schlimmes erzählt, sondern eigentlich was schönes."

"Ja, schon... eigentlich. Naja, du weißt schon."

Fin nickte. "Ist alles ok Rapha. Und jetzt geht Sven erschrecken."

"Machen wir. Bis... bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Raphael als letzter und folgte den anderen auf den Flur.

Tobi lächelte ihn strahlend an.

"Dann... los?", fragte Rapha leise.

"Immer den beiden Witzbolden hinterher", nickte Tobi.

"Die spinnen echt..."

Tobi grinste. "Ich finds erfrischend."

"Gewöhnungsbedürftig."

"Das auch. Aber es ist auch ein gutes Gefühl, oder?"

"Ja, irgendwie schon", gab Raphael zu.

"Dann komm. Noch kurz zu Sven und der Rest des Abends gehört uns beiden."

"Und Sven... weiß ja schon von uns. Ich hoffe nur, dass es ihm nicht zu viel wird."

"Wieso? Er hält Clemens und Nils eh schon für ein altes Ehepaar."

"Dann sollten wir uns beeilen, die beiden klopfen schon."

Schnell gingen Tobi und Rapha die wenigen Schritte zu Svens Tür.

Tobi hatte gerade noch Zeit sein Handy zu zücken, dann öffnete sich schon die Tür.

"Wow, was ist denn hier los?" fragte Sven ein wenig irritiert.

"Wir hatten befürchtet, dass du dich langweilst..." Es war unüblich, die Betreuer abends noch zu... belästigen, wenn es für sie nichts zu tun gab.

"Langweilen? Nö, eigentlich nicht."

"Können wir trotzdem mal reinkommen?"

"Ja klar", sagte Sven und sah fragend zu Tobi.

Der konnte ein leichtes Grinsen kaum unterdrücken.

"Was habt ihr angestellt?" raunte Sven ihm im vorbeigehen zu.

"Nichts", machte Tobi scheinheilig.

Sven schnaubte. "Und deshalb tauchst du hier mit dem Gefolge auf?"

"Genau, mein Gefolge", grinste Tobi

"Das hättest du gern, hm Tobi?" fragte Nils.

"Du doch auch!"

"Das mir drei attraktive Männer auf dem Fuß folgen?" fragte Nils und grinste breit. "Ja, das gefällt mir. Wir müssten uns dann nur noch über euer Outfit unterhalten."

"Verratet ihr mir mal, was hier los ist?" bat Sven.

"Setz dich doch erstmal", schlug Clemens vor.

"So schlimm?"

"Ganz schrecklich", nickte Nils.

Tatsächlich erschrocken sah Sven ihn an.

"Du bist gemein", sagte Rapha mit einem leichten Grinsen.

"Was ist denn jetzt?"

"Du hast echt keinen blassen Schimmer, oder?"

"Nein...?"

"Tja", sagte Clemens mit einem ernsten Blick. "Wo fang ich wohl am besten an?"

"Am Anfang, würde ich vorschlagen", überlegte Nils.

"Oh ja, gute Idee."

"Okay... vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren war ich das erste Mal verliebt", begann Clemens wirklich am Anfang. "In meinen besten Freund. Später in einen anderen besten Freund. Dann hatte ich sowas wie eine Affäre mit einem guten Freund. Und jetzt... habe ich wieder einen tollen, festen Freund. Den besten."

"Dein Freund mag es gern kompliziert oder?" fragte Tobi Nils leise. "Ich mein das mit den besten Freunden und so..."

"Hm, ja. Aber irgendwie schafft er es, dass alle noch immer gute Freunde sind."

"Das liegt an meinem einehmenden Wesen", sagte Clemens und sah dann zu Sven, der das ganze offenbar noch verarbeitete und mit leicht offenem Mund da saß. "Also... noch Fragen Sven?"

"Du bist auch schwul?", fragte Sven ein wenig dumpf.

Clemens nickte. "Ja. Seit 15 Jahren so in etwa."

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Hätte ich von dir nicht gedacht. Ich hätte da auf andere getippt - neben Tobi und Rapha, natürlich."

"Oh auf wen denn?" fragte Nils neugierig und lehnte sich nach vorn.

"Spekuliert ihr nicht?"

Nils schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht. Von einigen weiß man es, bei anderen ahnt man es, aber wirklich spekulieren tu ich eigentlich nicht."

Sven sah von Clemens zu Nils und zurück. "Tipp ich wenigstens da richtig?"

Clemens lachte leise. "Dein Riecher hat dich also nicht ganz im Stich gelassen."

"Puh", grinste Sven und strich sich über die Nase.

"Deine Nase ist noch da", grinste Nils. "Und wirklich gut. Wir haben bei Tobi und Rapha nicht mal ansatzweise was geahnt."

"Ich bin ja viel mit Tobi zusammen, da kriegt man schon was mit."

"Sowas in der Art meinte Fin auch", sagte Clemens.

"Der weiß auch von euch?"

"Von da kommen wir grad", erklärte Tobi.

"Oh, heute ist also euer 'Wir schocken mal die Mannschaft'-Tag?

Clemens schnaubte. "Was meinst du wohl, wie ich mich gefühlt hab, als vor ner Stunde unsere beiden Helden hier bei mir in der Tür standen und verkündeten, sie wollten sich vor der kompletten Mannschaft outen."

"Oh", machte Sven "Das... das habt ihr echt vor?", fragt er unsicher.

"Hatten", sagte Rapha leise. "Ein... leichter Anflug von vorübergehendem Wahnsinn. Und eigentlich war das deine Schuld."

"Meine? Was hab ich damit zu tun?"

"Hast du unsere charmante Unterhaltung vorhin im Massageraum schon vergessen?"

"Und deswegen wolltest du dich outen? Allgemein?"

"Hier in der Mannschaft, nicht allgemein", sagte Rapha schnell. "Ich wollte... Tobi sollte sich nicht verleugnet fühlen. Und ich wollte nicht immer mitten in der Nacht zurück in mein Zimmer schleichen müssen."

Sven sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an. "Du liebst ihn wirklich sehr."

"Ja", sagte Rapha und sah Sven mit einem seiner intensiven Blicke an.

Tobi strahlt Rapha an.

"Ach, frisch verliebte", seufzte Nils grinsend. "Ein schöner Anblick."

"Ihr seit eher wie ein altes Ehepaar", grinste Sven

"Wir sind auch schon ne Weile zusammen", sagte Clemens.

"Ist auf jeden Fall nett euch zu beobachten."

"Danke", lächelte Nils.

"Gibts noch mehr Überraschungen in der Mannschaft?"

Clemens zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Selbst wenn, würden wir dir das nicht verraten, egal wie Vertrauenswürdig du bist. Das ist... wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz."

"Halt, halt, so meine ich das nicht. Aber ich meinte nur, ob ihr wisst, ob es noch mehr hier gibt. Namen will ich gar nicht."

Clemens zögerte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Jedenfalls nicht, dass ich es wüsste. Aber wie gesagt, wenn nicht jemand so wie Tobi und Rapha auf einen zukommen - oder man es zufällig rausfindet - erfährt man es auch nicht."

"Schon klar. Seh ich ja gerade bei euch beiden."

"Eigentlich wollten wir dich schon längst einweihen", sagte Nils. "Aber irgendwie fehlte immer die Gelegenheit."

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ich Bescheid weiß."

"Und wir finden es schön, noch jemanden zu haben, vor dem wir uns nicht verstellen müssen", sagte Clemens.

"Nein, das braucht ihr echt nicht. Ihr wisst von meinem Bruder?"

Clemens nickte. "Du hattest ihn mir beim letzten Spiel vor der Sommerpause vorgestellt. Ihn und seinen Mann."

"Genau. Mit dem Bruder kann mich echt nichts mehr schocken", grinste Sven.

Nils lachte auf.

"Lach nicht... es war der Schock meines Lebens. Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass er schwul ist, als ich da in sein Zimmer ging."

"Hast du wenigstens was lernen können?" fragte Nils immer noch grinsend.

"Nein, eher nicht. Ich bin nun mal nicht schwul."

Nils seufzte. "Ja... du armer Ignorant. Weißt einfach nicht, was gut ist."

"Und das Schlimmste - ich habe vor ein Ignorant zu bleiben."

"Schade. Dabei bist du so ein hübsches Kerlchen", sagte Nils und kniff Sven leicht in die Wange.

"Hey", protestierte Sven sofort. "Soll ich das mal bei dir machen? Oder deinem Freund?"

"Ignorier ihn", seufzte Clemens. "Mein Freund hat mal wieder nen Clown verschluckt..."

"Spaßbremse", knurrte Nils nur.

Clemens grinste leicht und hauchte Nils einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich mach’s nachher wieder gut, ok?" versprach er leise.

"Das will ich hoffen", meinte Nils dazu.

"Und ich will keine Details!" sagte Sven lachend.

"Schade."

Sven schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Tobi und Rapha. "Also habt ihr jetzt mit mir vier Leute, die hier in der Mannschaft von euch wissen."

Beide nickten.

"Und das ist für den Anfang eine gute Menge", sagte Clemens. "Gewöhnt euch erstmal an das Gefühl und dann könnt ihr weitere Leute einweihen. Die Spieler, die auch von mir und Nils wissen, da könnt ihr ja schon sicher sein, dass ihr keine negativen Reaktionen erntet."

"Und... ich will euch ja nicht rausschmeißen, aber ich denke, ihr könnt euch jetzt... belohnen."

Nils lachte auf. "Das war der netteste Rausschmiss, den ich seit langem gehört hab."

"Also, wir sehen uns morgen", nickte Tobi und schob Raphael vor sich her aus dem Zimmer.

"Gute Nacht ihr beiden", verabschiedeten sich Clemens und Nils auf dem Flur von ihnen.

"Euch auch", lächelte Tobi sie an. Dann gingen sie zu seinem Zimmer und schlossen sofort die Tür hinter ihnen.

Raphael ließ sich sofort mit einem tiefen Seufzer aufs Bett fallen.

"Du warst großartig!“, sagte Tobi strahlend.

"Findest du?"

"Oh ja. Bei Clemens und Nils, und bei Fin auch. Das ist echt... wow!"

Rapha schluckte und streckte eine Hand nach Tobi aus.

Der lächelte ihn sanft an.

"Das war... ein heftiger Abend", sagte Rapha leise.

"Oh ja", nickte Tobi und griff endlich nach seiner Hand.

Rapha zog Tobi sofort zu sich aufs Bett.

"Stürmisch", grinste Tobi ihn an.

Rapha brummte nur und zog Tobi so eng an sich wie es ihm möglich war. Mehr tat er nicht, offenbar brauchte Raphael das gerade. Ihn. Tobi

Und auch Tobi ließ sich einfach in diese Umarmung fallen. Der Abend war heftig gewesen. Und überraschend. Und vor allem war er unglaublich stolz auf Rapha, auch wenn sie sich nicht vor der kompletten Mannschaft geoutet hatten.

Ob das mal kommen würde oder nicht, das war zweitrangig. Rapha hatte heute viel Mut bewiesen. Und er hatte das für sie beide getan.

"Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte Tobi.

Raphael lächelte und drückte einen Kuss auf Tobis Stirn.

Tobi lächelte leicht und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Einen Moment lagen sie so da, bis Rapha sich schließlich rührte. "Komm, lass uns mal die Klamotten los werden und uns richtig hinlegen."

Tobi nickte und zog sich aus. Glücklicherweise trugen sie alle im Trainingslager nur Trainingshosen, die sie auch auf dem Bett ausziehen konnten.

Schnell waren sie ihre Klamotten los und schlüpften unter die Decke. Rapha sah Tobi an und lächelte. "Heute Nacht muss ich nicht verschwinden", wisperte er.

"Nein", lächelte Tobi. "Heute Nacht bleibst du hier. Bei mir."

"Und morgen früh wachen wir zusammen auf."

"Und wenn ich heute Nacht aufwache, dann kann ich mich an dich... kuscheln. Und finde kein leeres Bett."

Rapha schüttelte den Kopf und strich Tobi über die Wange.

"Das ist... wunderschön", wisperte Tobi.

"Ich glaub, das ist das Beste an diesem Abend", sagte Rapha leise.

"Hm, ja, ist es", meinte Tobi träge.

"Müde?"

"Ja, du nicht?"

"Ich... irgendwie nicht. War alles zu aufregend. Aber schlaf ruhig."

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht grübeln, ja?"

"Ich grübel nicht. Ich... verdaue."

"Dann bleib ich noch ein bisschen wach, während du verdaust."

Rapha schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber. "Du kannst wirklich ruhig Schlafen."

"Noch nicht", meinte Tobi und schmiegte sich eng an seine Seite.

"Na gut", sagte Rapha und begann über Tobis Nacken zu streicheln.

Tobi seufzte genießerisch.

"Kannst du es wirklich glauben?" fragte Rapha irgendwann leise.

"Dass du heute Nacht hier bleiben kannst?"

"Ja... und die Sache mit Clemens und Nils."

"Das hätte ich aber auch nicht erwartet."

"Ich dachte wirklich erst, dass er uns verarschen will..."

"Ich auch. Aber... irgendwie passt es auch."

Raphael nickte leicht. "Ja... die beiden scheinen glücklich miteinander zu sein."

"Ja, das sind sie. Offensichtlich."

"Und sie gehen so locker damit um. Vor allem Nils."

"Und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er so erfahren wäre"

"Meinst du Clemens ist sein erster Freund?"

"Kam mir schon so vor."

"Das wäre... wow. Bewundernswert."

"Ja, schon..."

"Aber?"

"Vielleicht ist er gerade deswegen so locker."

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, er hatte nicht so viel Zeit sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. und dann ist er gleich mit Clemens zusammen gekommen."

"Kann gut sein."

"Können wir ja morgen fragen."

Raphael nickte. "Und jetzt schlaf. Deine Augen fallen doch die ganze Zeit schon zu", wisperte er zärtlich.

"Hmm", machte Tobi müde.

Rapha küsste Tobis Nasenspitze. "Träum was Schönes."

Darauf reagierte Tobi schon nicht mehr.

Raphael lächelte und betrachtete noch eine ganze Weile seinen schlafenden Freund, ehe auch er es endlich schaffte einzuschlafen.


	40. Danis Idee

Nachdem die wichtigsten Menschen ihrer Mannschaft informiert waren, wurde Raphael merklich lockerer. Er konnte bei Tobi schlafen, ohne dass jemand schief guckte, denn Fin wusste ja, warum er die Nacht nie bei ihm verbrachte. Auch, dass Clemens und Nils jetzt Bescheid wussten, stellte sich als Glücksfall heraus, denn mit den beiden hatten sie viel Spaß, ohne sich verstecken zu müssen.

Schwierig wurde es erst wieder, als sie ihr Trainingslager verließen und zurück nach Bremen reisten. Hier in Bremen waren sie nicht so abgeschottet und unter sich wie im Zillertal.

Außerdem war Tobis Schlafzimmer nicht nur ein paar Schritte, sondern eher ein paar Kilometer von Raphas entfernt.

Es war Daniela, die zumindest dieses Problem auf ziemlich einfache Weise löste, indem sie Tobi den Immobilienteil einer Zeitung zuschob, als sie Rapha vom Training abholte. "Die Angebote bei uns in der Gegend hab ich dir markiert", sagte sie lächelnd.

Tobi verstand nicht so ganz. "Ich brauche keine Wohnung."

Dani lachte. "Denk nach Tobi. Was ist eins eurer größten Probleme?"

"Das... ähm... was ist es denn?"

"Die Entfernung natürlich. Rapha muss entweder zu dir fahren oder du zu uns. Das dauert und ist tatsächlich vielleicht auffällig. Aber wenn du fünf Minuten von uns entfernt wohnen würdest..."

"Du meinst, ich soll zu euch ziehen?"

"In die Gegend halt", nickte Daniela.

"Sind die Wohnungen denn bezahlbar?"

Dani nickte. "Wir wohnen nicht im Schickimicki-Viertel. Und du suchst ja auch keine Vier-Zimmer-Eigentumswohnung."

"Nein, zwei Zimmer wären aber schön..."

Dani legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Guck es dir in Ruhe an und denk drüber nach Tobi. Ich will dich zu nichts überreden, was du nicht willst."

"Nein, das weiß ich. Du willst das Beste für Rapha - und mich."

"Ganz genau. Ich will das Beste für euch. Und wo wir grad von Rapha sprechen, da kommt er auch schon."

"Weiß er von deinem Plan?", fragte Tobi leise.

"Noch nicht", grinste sie. "Ich wollte erst mit dir drüber reden."

"Dann sag ihm auch noch nichts, ja?"

"Meine Lippen sind versiegelt", versprach Dani.

"Danke. Wenns klappt, überrasch ich ihn", grinste Tobi.

Dani lachte leise und begrüßte dann Rapha mit einer Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich hab gerade gefragt, wann Tobi mal wieder zum Essen kommen will", fand sie gleich eine Ausrede.

Rapha nickte und sah kurz mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln zu Tobi. "Und, habt ihr euch auf einen Termin geeinigt?"

"So weit waren wir noch nicht. Heute Abend? Morgen?", schlug sie vor.

"Morgen, heute Abend bin ich mit Sven verabredet", sagte Tobi. Außerdem konnte er so ein bisschen in Ruhe über diese Wohnungsidee nachdenken.

"Was soll ich kochen?"

"Er isst alles", schnaubte Rapha.

"So schlimm bin ich nicht", behauptete Tobi, "Ich ess zum Beispiel keine Qualle. Oder... Schweinefüße. Sowas halt."

"Schade, dann kann ich meinen Qualleneintopf mit marinierten Schweinefüßen also nicht machen", seufzte Daniela bedauernd.

"Nein, leider nicht. Und auch keinen Fliegenauflauf mit Schneckenschleimkruste!"

Dani verdrehte die Augen. "Ihr beiden seid mir ja wirklich eine große Hilfe. Männer! Ich denk mir was aus und wehe ihr beiden esst dann morgen euren Teller nicht brav leer!"

"Tobis Teller wird leer sein, versprochen", meinte Rapha trocken.

"Pass auf Freundchen oder dein Massagetermin morgen wird längst nicht so entspannend wie gedacht", drohte Tobi.

"Ich hol mir einen Termin bei Sven", grinste Rapha.

"Svens Liste ist voll!"

"Mist... Dann muss ich wohl lieb zu dir sein."

Tobi nickte. "Sehr lieb."

"Denk dran, dass meine Freundin morgen für dich kocht, das solltest du... bezahlen."

"So... du willst also eine Bezahlung?" fragte Tobi mit leicht rauer Stimme.

Rapha nickte leicht, und Tobi meinte zu sehen, wie sich seine Augen verdunkelten.

"Ähm... Jungs? Sosehr ich diese Show auch genießen würde... vielleicht sucht ihr euch einen anderen Ort als den Parkplatz aus", schaltete sich Dani schnell ein.

"Kommst du noch mit?", bot Rapha an, "oder bist du jetzt schon mit Sven verabredet?"

Tobi zögerte nicht lange. "Wenn ich nicht störe, komm ich gern noch mit."

"Stören? Das Wort will ich von dir nie wieder hören", meinte Dani.

Tobi lächelte Dani an. "Ich komm gern mit."

"Dann... steigst du ein, oder fährst du hinterher?"

"Ich fahr euch hinterher, dann kann ich von euch aus direkt zu Sven düsen."

"Okay, dann bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Dani und schob Raphael zum Wagen.

Mit einem Lächeln sah Tobi ihnen nach und folgte ihnen dann in seinem eigenen Wagen. Vor dem Haus war genug Platz für beide Autos, so dass sie beide nebeneinander einparken konnten.

"Colin wieder mit seinen Freunden unterwegs?" fragte Tobi. Colin und ein paar Freunde waren seit Anfang der Sommerferien fast jeden Tag im Freibad. Die Eltern wechselten sich mit der Aufpasserrolle ab.

"Ja, klar. Die kleinen Wasserratten."

"Irgendwann wachsen ihm Schwimmhäute zwischen den Zehen", meine Rapha.

"Bestimmt. Aber als guter Physio krieg ich die auch wieder hin."

Raphael lachte und schloss die Haustür auf. "Massiert man die Dinger weg?"

"Bestimmt."

"Also Jungs, Salat ist im Kühlschrank, wenn ihr Hunger habt. Ich hab jetzt mit der Bügelwäsche ein unglaublich aufregendes Date", verkündete Dani.

"Grüß sie schön, und treibts nicht zu wild", lachte Tobi.

"Spinner!" rief Dani fröhlich und war schon verschwunden.

Tobi lächelte Rapha an. "Endlich mal wieder Zeit für uns..."

"Tut mir leid, wir hatten die letzten Tage wirklich wenig Zeit für uns", sagte Rapha.

Tobi schnaubte leise "Wenig... so gut wie gar keine."

Rapha sah ehrlich geknickt aus. "Ich hab viel Zeit mit Colin verbracht..."

"Das sollst du doch auch."

Rapha seufzte tief und zog Tobi an sich. "Ich wünschte, wir wären immer noch im Zillertal. Da war es... so einfach Zeit zusammen zu verbringen."

"Ja, das war toll", lächelte Tobi leise. "Aber da war Colin weit weg."

"Und ich hab ihn schrecklich vermisst", gab Rapha zu.

"Eben."

"Und jetzt... vermiss ich dich", wisperte Rapha. "Abends und morgens..."

Tobi nickte leicht. "Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach zusammenziehen."

"Wir vier? Dani, Colin, du und ich?" fragte Rapha mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Ja... das wäre doch schön."

"Du weißt, dass das nicht geht", murmelte Rapha.

"Ja, das weiß ich. Aber es wäre halt schön."

"Wir... müssen besser planen, damit wir Zeit für uns finden."

Tobi nickte zustimmend.

"Wann bist du denn heute mit Sven verabredet?"

"Gegen sieben. Wir wollen was essen und dann mal durch die Stadt ziehen."

"Dann haben wir ja jetzt ein bisschen Zeit für uns", sagte Rapha lächelnd.

"Hm, ja", lächelte Tobi ihn an.

"Dann... Hunger?"

"Nur was Kleines, sonst reicht der Hunger nicht für die Pizza nachher."

"Salat? Richtig Essen tun wir auch erst, wenn Colin da ist", erklärte Rapha.

"Ja, Salat ist eine gute Idee. Isst Dani mit, oder hat sie schon?"

"Sie hat schon. Und möchte uns glaub ich auch etwas Zeit für uns geben. Sonst wäre sie nicht bügeln gegangen", grinste Raphael.

"Sie ist echt toll."

"Die Beste. Aber sie mochte dich halt auch sofort."

"Ich mag sie auch."

Rapha lächelte und griff dann nach Tobis Hand um ihn in die Küche zu ziehen.

Hier hatte Dani tatsächlich schon ein paar Zutaten für einen Salat bereitgelegt.

Er öffnete den Kühlschrank um den Salat und das Dressing herauszuholen.

Tobi wusste inzwischen immerhin wo das Besteck lag und holte zwei Gabeln hervor, während sich Rapha um die Schälchen kümmerte und noch Getränke aus dem kleinen Vorratsschrank neben der Küche holte, während Tobi Gläser aufdeckte, dann setzten sie sich gegenüber an den kleinen Tisch und füllten sich von dem Salat auf.

Sie aßen ganz in Ruhe, wobei Tobi mit den Gedanken bei Danis Idee mit dem Umzug war. Erst hatte er den Vorschlag schon etwas... merkwürdig gefunden, aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte... Es hätte viele Vorteile, wenn er hier in der Nähe wohnen würde.

Sie würden viel mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können, weil es unauffälliger wäre - und nicht so zeitaufwändig. Im Feierabendverkehr brauchte er schon mal eine halbe Stunde hier her.

Sie könnten sich so auch spontan sehen und problemlos beim anderen übernachten.

"Was bist du so nachdenklich?", sprach Rapha ihn irgendwann an. "Ist was passiert?"

Tobi zögerte kurz, eigentlich hatte er Rapha ja überraschen wollen...

Und irgendwie wollte er das noch immer... "Kann ich dir vielleicht - hoffentlich - später sagen."

"Ist es was Schlimmes?" fragte Rapha.

"Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Nichts Schlimmes." Am liebsten würde er es Rapha sagen, aber irgendwie wäre es auch schön ihn zu überraschen.

"Ok...", sagte Rapha, musterte ihn aber weiter.

"Es ist etwas Schönes - wenn es klappt. Aber ich möchte dich gern überraschen."

Raphael entspannte sich ein wenig. "Gut, dann... gedulde ich mich", lächelte er.

"Das ist lieb, danke."

"Bist du fertig?" fragte Rapha und deutete zu Tobis leerer Schüssel.

"Ja, bin ich. Und du auch", stellte Tobi fest.

"Wollen wir in mein Zimmer?"

Tobi nickte nur, stand auf und stellte ihre beiden Schüsseln in die Spülmaschine. Dann folgte er Raphael in dessen Zimmer.

"Komm her", lud der ihn auf das breite Bett ein.

Tobi setzte sich sofort dicht neben Rapha und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Ist schön mal wieder zusammen zu sein - mit ein bisschen mehr Zeit als bei einer Behandlung", murmelte Rapha.

"Ja, das ist in den letzten Tagen viel zu kurz gekommen", wisperte Tobi.

"Dann komm mal her", forderte Raphael ihn auf und zog ihn gleich noch näher an sich.

Tobi grinste und schmiegte sich an Raphas Körper.

"Genau das habe ich gemeint..."

"Weißt du was jetzt noch fehlt?" fragte Tobi und sah seinen Freund an.

"Hm? Was denn?"

Tobi grinste und reckte sich, bis ihre Lippen sich leicht berührten.

Er fühlte, wie Raphael leicht in seinen Kuss lächelte.

Allmählich vertiefte Raphael den Kuss und schob ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.

Unwillkürlich schloss Tobi die Augen. Viel zu lange, mehr als eine Woche, war es her, dass sie mal Zeit für sich gehabt hatten. Mehr als ein paar zaghafte, schnelle Küsse hatten sie in der Zeit nicht ausgetauscht.

Jetzt aber konnte Tobi es genießen bei Rapha zu sein, ungestört, und ihn zu küssen, zu fühlen, ihm nahe zu sein.


	41. Plan mit Schwächen

Langsam ließ sich Rapha mit Tobi im Arm nach hinten sinken, bis er auf dem Bett lag und Tobi halb auf ihm.

Leise seufzte Tobi, das war einfach wundervoll Rapha mal wieder so zu spüren.

Rapha nutze den leichten Seufzer von Tobi um den Kuss weiter zu vertiefen.

Ein deutlich lauteres Keuchen drang von Tobis Lippen, als er Raphas Körper so unter sich spürte.

"Ist eindeutig zu lange her", kommentierte Raphael leise.

Tobi nickte. Oh ja, es fühlte sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an. Am liebsten hätte er Rapha einfach die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen.

Aber sie hatten Zeit, da sollten sie nichts überstürzen.

Rapha schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn es dauerte, bis sich eine Hand an seinem Rücken unter sein Shirt schob.

"Hmm", machte Tobi genießerisch. Raphas große Hände fühlten sich gut an.

Er fühlte, wie Rapha in den Kuss lächelte und auch seine zweite Hand unter sein Shirt schob.

Für einen kleinen Moment löste sich Tobi aus dem Kuss, "So könnte ich ewig mit dir liegen."

Rapha nickte. "Obwohl... ohne Kleidung wärs noch schöner", wisperte er.

"Dann probieren wir das doch mal aus", schlug Tobi vor.

Rapha grinste breit. "Ich hab gehofft, dass du das sagst."

"Hätte ich etwas anderes antworten können?"

Mit einem Lachen drehte Rapha sie schwungvoll um, so dass nun er oben lag. "So... wo fangen wir denn mit dem auspacken an?" fragte er und strich mit einem Finger über Tobis Brust.

"Das ist schon mal ein guter Anfang", meinte Tobi.

Rapha lächelte, dann schob er seine Hand unter das Shirt und berührte Tobis flachen Bauch.

Mit einer Hand zog Tobi den Bund des Shirts weiter nach oben.

Rapha gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, dann beugte er sich vor und umkreiste Tobis Bauchnabel langsam mit seiner Zunge, ehe er begann sich einen Weg nach oben zu küssen.

Dabei stöhnte Tobi langgezogen.

Irgendwie schafften sie es, Tobi das Shirt auszuziehen, ohne das sich Rapha von ihm lösen musste.

Dann konnte sich Raphael ungehindert um seine Brust kümmern. Ganz genießerisch streichelte und küsste er sie.

Tobi schloss die Augen und reckte sich Rapha entgegen.

Inzwischen hatte sich Raphael weitergeküsst und leckte nun mit der Zungenspitze den Bund von Tobis Jeans entlang.

Auffordernd hob Tobi seine Hüften an.

Sofort öffnete Raphael die Jeans und zog sie ihm aus. Und auch die Shorts zog er gleich mit von Tobis Hüften.

"Und du?", fragte Tobi ein wenig heiser. "Zieh dich auch aus, bitte."

Raphael nickte und richtete sich auf. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es zu Boden fallen.  
Ähnlich elegant wurde er seine Jeans los - unglaublich, wie anmutig man eine Hose ausziehen konnte!

"So, das ist besser", murmelte Rapha, als er sich neben Tobi legte und sich an seine Seite schmiegte.

"Nee... erst, wenn du mich wieder küsst."

"So gierig", grinste Rapha, kam Tobis Wunsch aber nur zu gern nach.

"Du willst mich nur ärgern!"

"Niemals", sagte Rapha.

"Dann... komm endlich wieder her und küss mich!"

"Ja, großer Meister!" lachte Rapha und beugte sich vor um Tobi zärtlich zu küssen.

"Hmm... ja...", knurrte Tobi in den Kuss.

Rapha grinste immer noch, begann nun aber wieder Tobi mit seinen Händen zu streicheln.

"Ja, so hab ich das gemeint", raunte Tobi.

"Gierig, sag ich doch", nuschelte Rapha.

"Bist so gut, da muss ich gierig sein!"

"Na dann muss ich mich wohl anstrengen, damit ich meinem Ruf gerecht werde", raunte Rapha und ließ seine Finger dabei leicht über Tobis Brustwarze streichen.

"Oh ja, das ist gut", lächelte Tobi.

"Mehr?"

"Oh ja, mehr, bitte..."

Rapha grinste und rutschte ein Stück nach unten, um seine Finger durch seine Lippen zu ersetzen.

Das fühlte sich besonders gut an, weil Raphael dabei nicht zu vorsichtig, aber noch immer behutsam vorging.  
Rapha wusste einfach instinktiv, was ihm gefiel.

Und das kostete er dann auch aus, leckte, sog und knabberte zärtlich.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Rapha sich langsam weiter nach unten küsste, konnte Tobi schon lange nicht mehr klar denken.

"Was machst du mit mir?", raunte er heiser.

Rapha sah kurz hoch und lächelte ihn an. Dann fuhr er wortlos damit fort, jeden Zentimeter von Tobis Haut mit Küssen und kleinen zärtlichen Bissen zu verwöhnen.

Das war unglaublich, was Rapha da mit ihm anstellte

Tobi hatte jetzt schon das Gefühl, als würde er gleich kommen und Rapha hatte noch nicht mal seinen Schwanz erreicht!

Aber seine Art, seine aufreizende Ruhe, besonders aber seine Berührungen, die so geschickt und immer an der richtigen Stelle waren, ließen ihn fast kommen.

Schließlich hielt Rapha inne. Grade als Tobi protestieren wollte, schlossen sich warme Lippen um die Spitze seines Schwanzes.

"Oh Gott!", keuchte Tobi heiser auf, dann fühlte er, wie alles in ihm explodierte.

Mit einem leichten Lachen schob sich Rapha wieder hoch und zwinkerte Tobi zu. "Wenn wir unter uns sind, darfst du mich ruhig Rapha nennen."

Tobi öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schüttelte aber dann sprachlos den Kopf.

Rapha drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und kuschelte sich dann wieder eng ihn.

Schließlich fand Tobi seine Sprache wieder. "Und du?"

"Ich fänd eine zweite Runde mehr als gut", raunte Rapha.

"Hm, klingt nicht schlecht, aber gib mir noch eine Minute oder zwei, ja?"

"Wir haben Zeit", wisperte Rapha und lächelte dabei.

"Ja, viel Zeit... das ist schön."

"Kannst du... nein, vergiss es", murmelte Rapha.

"Nein, sag es", bat Tobi leise.

"Ich wollte fragen, ob du deine Verabredung mit Sven nicht verschieben kannst und... hier bleibst", wisperte Rapha.

Tobi überlegte nur kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich habs ihm versprochen. Es tut mir Leid..."

"War auch dumm von mir", sagte Rapha, aber seine Enttäuschung war deutlich zu hören.

"Es tut mir Leid... aber ich bin froh, dass ich ihn als Freund habe, und er verlässt sich auf mich. Morgen bin ich ganz für dich da."

"Wie gesagt, es war eine dumm ", sagte Rapha und lächelte Tobi leicht an.

"Nein, war es nicht. Ich wär auch gern geblieben... aber du verstehst mich, oder?"

Raphael nickte. "Natürlich. Deine Freunde sind wichtig."

"Danke." Tobi beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht.

Rapha erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

In diesem Kuss fühlte Tobi, dass Rapha ihm wirklich nicht böse war.

Enttäuscht ja, aber nicht böse. Aber wenn das mit der Wohnung hier in der Nähe klappte, dann würden sie demnächst ja öfter die Nächte zusammen verbringen können.

Er würde sich noch heute Abend nach dem Essen mit Sven darum kümmern. Vielleicht könnte Sven ihm ja auch dabei helfen.

Ja, darüber würde er mit Sven nachher sprechen.

"Denkst du immer noch an Sven?" fragte in diesem Moment Rapha.

"Eher über das, was ich vorhabe."

"Was du vorhast?"

"Ja, ich hatte das doch erwähnt..."

"Ja, ohne Einzelheiten zu nennen. Und jetzt lieg ich hier nackt neben dir und du bist mit deinen Gedanken weit weg... ich hoffe, es wird ne sehr gute Überraschung!"

"Ja, wird es. Und jetzt denke ich nur noch an dich", versprach Tobi und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Hm, das ist ein guter Anfang", murmelte Rapha.

"Siehst du", lächelte Tobi ihn an und intensivierte dann den Kuss.

Zufrieden schloss Rapha die Augen und zog Tobi enger an sich.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schob sich Tobi dann langsam auf ihn.

Sofort schlangen sich Raphas Arme um ihn, seine Hände landeten zielsicher auf seinem nackten Hintern.

"Du weißt, was du willst, hm?"

"Dich", raunte Rapha.

"Hmmm", machte Tobi leise. "Und wie?"

"Du liegst oben. Entscheide du", sagte Rapha heiser.

Atemlos nickte Tobi. Sonst gab Raphael meist den Weg vor, Tobi fand es aber auch sehr heiß, wenn er die Zügel hielt und Raphael immer höher treiben durfte.

Rapha lächelte. "Mach mit mir, was immer du willst", wisperte er auffordernd.

"Das ist ein nettes Angebot", lächelte Tobi und küsste ihn leicht, dann schob er sich wieder von Raphael herunter. "Dreh dich um, ja?"

Rapha zog eine Augenbraue hoch, drehte sich dann aber folgsam um.

Tobi kramte im Nachtschrank und fischte eine dicke Tube heraus. Er gab sich etwas von dem Gel auf die Hände und legte sie auf Raphas Schultern.

Rapha stöhnte auf und Tobi spürte, wie er sich sofort komplett entspannte.

Inzwischen hatte er diese Wirkung auf Rapha, das war unglaublich!

Rapha brauchte das Massageöl eigentlich nur noch zu riechen und fing förmlich schon an zu schnurren.  
Und wenn Tobi ihn dann berührte, war er sofort entspannt. Es fühlte sich toll an diesen großen, starken Mann so vor sich zu haben.

So wie auch jetzt. Aber hier war es eigentlich noch besser, weil er hier Ruhe hatte - und einen komplett nackten Rapha unter sich spürte.

Also massierte er ihn nicht nur, sondern küsste seinen Rücken immer wieder.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Rapha wieder diese tiefen schnurrenden Geräusche von sich gab.

Langsam küsste sich Tobi weiter nach unten, während er mit seinen Händen weiterhin Raphas Muskeln massierte.

Schließlich gelangte Tobi zu Raphas Hintern.

Auch hier massierte er erst, dann küsste er die runden, festen Backen.

Er hörte deutlich, wie Raphas Atmung sich beschleunigte.

Mit einem weichen Lächeln küsste er sich in die Mitte zwischen die beiden geilen Pobacken.

Rapha stöhnte auf.

"Heiß", lächelte Tobi an die so wundervoll gebräunte Haut.

"Mach weiter", raunte Rapha ungeduldig.

Tobi lachte kurz, dann schob er sein Gesicht zwischen die beiden warmen Pobacken.

Er wurde mit einem tiefen, heiseren Stöhnen belohnt.

Raphael roch so gut, so erotisch, so... Tobi liebte diesen Geruch! Er schon seine Nase noch ein wenig tiefer.

Rapha hob seine Hüften an, als wollte er den Kontakt noch vertiefen.

"Mehr?", nuschelte Tobi kaum verständlich gegen die warme Haut.

"Dumme... Frage...!"

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er Tobis Zunge!

"Heilige Scheiße", wisperte er und krallte eine Hand in die Bettdecke unter sich. Es war so heiß was Tobi da machte, ihn an genau der Stelle zu lecken!  
Jeder weitere Versuch zu denken scheiterte. Das was Tobi da machte, das war einfach... der absolute Wahnsinn.

Tobis Zunge schob sich noch tiefer, drang dabei tatsächlich in ihn ein!

Raphas Hand krallte sich noch fester in die Decke.

Wieder knurrte Tobi etwas Unverständliches, zwischen den Pobacken ging das nicht besser.

"Nicht aufhören", keuchte Rapha.

Also machte Tobi weiter und bewegte seine Zunge.

Er hatte Rapha bisher selten so laut erlebt und es gefiel ihm ungemein, dass er ihn so aus der Reserve locken konnte.  
Das war für ihn auch ein Ansporn so weiterzumachen, tiefer einzudringen und Raphael so zu verwöhnen.

"Warte... Tobi... warte..."

"Hm... was?", nuschelte Tobi, nachdem er das Gesicht leicht an den warmen Backen gehoben hatte.

"Ich will... mehr... dich. Jetzt." Tobi keuchte auf, ja, das wollte er auch. Er küsste noch einmal die linke Pobacke, dann reckte er sich zum Nachtschrank und kramte darin.

"Mach schon", keuchte Rapha ungeduldig. "Ich find nichts", murmelte Tobi heiser.

Rapha fluchte unterdrückt. Ein Kondom brauchten sie nicht, aber Gleitgel oder etwas in der Art wäre schon sinnvoll. "Dann... ohne versuchen?", fragte Tobi leise. Raphael schien ihm so entspannt, sowohl durch die Massage als auch durch sein Lecken, dass es klappen konnte.

Rapha zögerte nicht und nickte. Er konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass Tobi vorsichtig sein würde und es langsam anging. Tobi küsste die Pobacke noch einmal, dann spuckte er sich auf die Hand um sich wenigstens ein wenig gleitfähiger zu machen. "Komm ein bisschen hoch", bat er Rapha und legte ihm eine Hand unter die Hüfte um ihn aufzuziehen.

Rapha kam hoch auf die Knie und drehte den Kopf um Tobi ansehen zu können. Der erwiderte den Blick aus dunklen Augen. Langsam schmiegte er sich an ihn, an den runden, festen Po, an den gebräunten, muskulösen Rücken, und schob sich so näher an ihn. "Entspann dich", wisperte er, küsste Raphas Nacken und begann langsam in ihn einzudringen.

Rapha hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht und versuchte weiterhin locker zu bleiben. "Shht", machte Tobi und strich ihm mit einer Hand über die Schultern und den Nacken. Ein wenig fester, als wollte er ihn massieren.

Er ging ganz langsam vor, schob sich Stückchen für Stückchen tiefer.

Leicht fiel ihm das nicht, Rapha war einfach so heiß unter ihm, so eng, und immer wieder stöhnte er leise.

Aber er wusste nicht, wie viel Erfahrung Rapha überhaupt hatte - er vermutete, dass Rapha noch nicht oft unten gelegen hatte - und er wollte deshalb, dass es besonders schön für ihn war.

Er fühlte, wie sich Rapha dazu zwang sich zu entspannen, wie er ruhig atmete, und unterstützte ihn dabei indem er wieder anfing seine Schultern zu streicheln.

Auch hielt er immer wieder inne um Raphael Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.

"Kannst ganz", raunte Raphael schließlich.

"Will dir nicht weh tun", wisperte Tobi, schob sich aber tiefer. "Tust du nicht", war Raphael sich sicher.

"Ok", flüsterte Tobi und schob sich das letzte Stückchen tiefer. "Jaaa", keuchte Rapha langgezogen. "So gut..."

Tobi biss sich auf die Lippe. Raphael hörte sich verboten gut an. Es fiel ihm schwer sich weiter zurückzuhalten und nicht in ihn zu stoßen.

"Beweg dich", forderte Rapha ihn in diesem Moment auf. "Ja", keuchte jetzt Tobi und begann sich ganz vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzuziehen.

Rapha war wirklich verteufelt eng. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, dann war es vorbei, ehe es wirklich angefangen hatte.

Er küsste ihn in den Nacken und tastete um seine Hüfte herum.

Raphael stöhnte unterdrückt, als Tobis Finger sich um seinen harten Schwanz schlossen. Ganz langsam begann er den Schwanz zu massieren, wurde dabei aber immer schneller und fester.  
Seine Stöße passten sich den Bewegungen seiner Hand an.

Er fühlte, dass er sich nicht mehr lange würde halten können. Immer mehr nahm das Ziehen in seiner Leiste zu, und er hatte das Gefühl, Rapha würde es ähnlich gehen.

"Tobi... ich...", stöhnte Rapha nur wenig später.

Diese Worte reichten um Tobi über die Klippe zu stürzen. Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei kam er.

Mit einem unterdrückten Laut kam auch Rapha nur Sekunden nach Tobi.

Er blieb weiter so knien, vor Tobi und auf die Ellenbogen aufgestützt.

Tobi stützte sich schwer atmend auf ihn, küsste Raphas Haut wo er sie erreichen konnte.

Rapha knurrte etwas Unverständliches, blieb aber weiter so vor Tobi knien.

Schließlich löste sich Tobi langsam und etwas umständlich von Rapha und rollte sich neben ihn.

Der drehte sich gleich ein wenig auf die Seite um Tobi an sich zu ziehen.

Tobi brummte und kuschelte sich eng an ihn.

Ganz ruhig lagen sie zusammen ehe Rapha begann ihm leicht die Wangen, Augen und die Nase zu küssen.

Tobi lächelte sanft, ließ die Augen aber geschlossen. Er fühlte sich gerade, als würde er auf Wolken schweben. Glücklich, eingehüllt in Raphas Wärme und Küsse... einfach wundervoll!

Hier war er richtig, hier gehörte er hin, in Raphas Armen.

"Ich lass dich einfach nicht mehr los, dann musst du hier bleiben", wisperte Rapha kaum hörbar.

"Ja, wir bleiben einfach im Bett liegen."

Rapha nickte und küsste sich zu Tobis Lippen vor.

"Stehen nie wieder auf."

"Und Dani versorgt uns mit Essen?"

"Und Colin kennt seinen Papa nur noch als nackten Lustmolch", grinste Tobi.

"Blödmann", lachte Rapha.

"Was bist du denn gerade anderes als ein nackter, frischgefickter Lustmolch?", erwiderte Tobi das Lachen und küsste ihn zärtlich um jede Antwort zu unterbinden.

Rapha schloss die Augen und zog Tobi dichter an sich, ließ seine Hände über dessen Rücken und Hintern gleiten.

"Hmm", knurrte Tobi genießerisch.

"Gefällt dir, ja?" fragte Rapha.

"Hmm, gefällt mir sehr", wurde das Knurren verständlicher.

"Weißt du, dass du einen wirklich hübschen Hintern hast?" fragte Rapha, während er mit den Fingern versonnen über die festen Rundungen strich.

"Hm, findest du? Aber er ist nichts gegen deinen Hintern."

Rapha lachte. "Wir sind also beide Hinternfixiert."

"Eindeutig", grinste Tobi und schob nun ebenfalls eine Hand auf Raphas Hintern.

"Es... es war schön", wisperte Rapha. "Das eben..."

"Ja, war es - sehr schön", lächelte Tobi. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, als er daran dachte, dass sie das bald öfter haben konnten. Nicht nur den Sex, sondern einfach Zeit zusammen.

Diese Nähe, die jetzt einfach spürbar war, wenn sie beide komplett entspannt waren und über nichts nachdachten.  
Die Liebe, die, wenn auch unausgesprochen, zwischen ihnen knisterte.

Aber das hier, das war auch viel wichtiger als irgendwelche schönen Worte, fand Tobi.

Langsam öffnete Tobi wieder die Augen und sah Rapha an. So entspannt hatte er ihn selten erlebt, so entspannt und... glücklich.

Raphael spürte Tobis Blick und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. "Hm?"

"Ist einfach schön, so..."

"Ja, ist es. Wie es sein sollte", flüsterte Rapha.

"So wie es sein sollte", wiederholte Tobi leise.

Rapha gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Morgen nach dem Essen bleibst du aber hier, oder?"

"Ja, klar bleib ich hier, bei dir", versprach Tobi. "Und jetzt habe ich ja auch noch etwas Zeit." Sein Blick wanderte zu Raphas Wecker. "Halbe Stunde."

"Hm... für ne dritte Runde ein bisschen wenig Zeit", grinste Rapha ihn breit an.

"Die gibts dann morgen", versprach Tobi. "Nach der ersten und der zweiten - und vor der vierten."

"Mhm, das klingt sehr gut. Und du erklärst dann Robin, warum ich übermorgen nicht mehr laufen kann?"

"Massier ich dir weg. Außerdem... ich hab schon vor etwas Abwechslung reinzubringen", lächelte Tobi ihn an.

"Dann können wir beide nicht laufen? Oder sitzen?" lachte Raphael.

"Ich arbeite im Stehen", grinste Tobi. "Außerdem... muss ja nicht alles auf den Hintern gehen. Oder... in den Hintern!"

Rapha lachte laut auf. "Das war echt ein ganz mieser Witz!"

"Ich weiß", lachte Tobi.

"Du bist wirklich ein Spinner Tobi."

"Ich weiß."

"Aber du bist mein Spinner, also ist das schon in Ordnung so."

"Ja, dein Spinner", grinst Tobi. "Dein Spinner, der langsam aufstehen muss."

"Aber was ist mit unserem Plan einfach für immer liegen zu bleiben?"

"Stimmt... dann müsste ich Sven anrufen und fragen, ob er hier vorbeikommt. Was meinst du?"

Rapha sah ihn fragend. "Wenn wir uns anziehen können, bevor Sven auftaucht...?"

"Ich dachte, du wolltest den Rest deines Lebens als nackter Lustmolch im Bett verbringen?"

"Ja... aber ich will doch nicht, dass andere Kerle dich angucken. Du bist mein nackter Lustmolch, Sven soll sich einen eigenen suchen!"

"Dann wirds nichts mit dem Versprechen?", fragte Tobi gespielt enttäuscht

"Ich glaube, wir müssen den Plan nochmal überdenken", seufzte Rapha. "Er hat deutliche Schwächen, wie ich zugeben muss."

"Schade", murmelte Tobi. "Dann... soll ich mich echt anziehen?"

"Wenn du hier bei mir im Bett bleibst, nicht. Wenn du aufstehst, ja", grinste Rapha.

"Ich muss wohl aufstehen."

Raphael seufzte tief. "Ich auch. Colin wird bald nach Hause kommen."

"Dann... kann ich zuerst unter die Dusche?"

"Klar", sagte Rapha und strich noch einmal sehnsuchtsvoll über Tobis nackten Rücken.

Leise seufzte Tobi. "Wir müssen einfach mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen."

"Das wär schön", wisperte Rapha.

Tobi nickte leicht, das wollte er jetzt ja in Angriff nehmen.

Und deshalb musste er jetzt auch wirklich aufstehen, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, einen nackten Raphael im Bett allein zu lassen.

Er drehte sich sogar noch einmal um und küsste ihn kurz.

"Hau schon ab, oder ich lass dich doch nicht gehen", sagte Rapha und schob ihn sanft aus dem Bett.

Tobi nickte nur und stand auf. Er zog sich schnell seine Shorts über, dann raffte er seine Sachen zusammen und eilte ins Bad.


	42. Wohnungssuche

Irgendwo im Haus hörte er Musik und Daniela, die ziemlich schief mitsang. Auch ein Vorteil, wenn er eine Wohnung hier in der Nähe hätte. Er mochte Dani wirklich gern, aber in seiner Wohnung, hätte er Rapha wirklich mal nur für sich.  
Da würden sie weder Dani stören, noch würde Colin sie erwischen können.

Der Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln. Ja, die Idee mit der neuen Wohnung hier in der Nähe gefiel ihm immer besser.

Er sprang schnell unter die Dusche und zog sich dann an. Als er in Raphas Zimmer zurückkam, war sein Freund aufgestanden und angezogen.

Vielleicht war das auch besser so.

"Dann... sehen wir uns morgen im Verein?" fragte Rapha und trat zu ihm.

"Ja, ich seh dich beim Training", grinste Tobi.

"Hm... ist Fin wieder vor mir bei der Massage dran?"

"Ja, ich glaub schon. Warum?"

Rapha zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Gestern hat er seinen Termin 10 Minuten überschritten. Und vorgestern waren es sogar 12 Minuten!"

Tobi lachte leise. "Er lässt sich gern massieren."

"Er ärgert mich gern, der kleine Floh!"

"Wieso - du kriegst immer deine volle Zeit mit Extra, also kann er dich doch gar nicht ärgern."

"Aber ich muss warten, während du an anderen Kerlen rumfummelst", sagte Rapha mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja, an Kerlen, die wissen, dass sie keine Chance bei mir haben. Und der auch keine Chance will."

Rapha knurrte nur und zog Tobi an sich.

"Ich mag das", raunte Tobi.

"An anderen Kerlen rumgrabbeln?"

"Wenn du so... mir zeigst, dass ich zu dir gehöre."

"Du gehörst ja auch zu mir", raunte Rapha.

"Das meinte ich", grinste Tobi.

Rapha lachte leicht und tätschelte kurz Tobis Hintern. "Grüß Sven von mir. Und sag ihm, ich hab was gut bei ihm."

"Richte ich ihm aus", grinste Tobi. Vielleicht würde Sven es ja wieder gut machen, wenn er ein bisschen beim Umzug half.

Rapha stahl sich noch einen letzten Kuss, dann brachte er Tobi zur Haustür. "Bis morgen", wisperte er.

"Bis morgen", erwiderte Tobi und ging.

Er musste sich etwas beeilen, die Verabschiedung von Rapha hatte länger gedauert, als geplant und er war fast 20 Minuten zu spät, als er vor dem Restaurant hielt, in dem er mit Sven verabredet war.

"Es tut mir leid", keuchte er zur Begrüßung, als er vor Sven am Tisch stand.

"Hey, sind nur 20 Minuten, dass ist bei frisch verknallten fast pünktlich", meinte Sven gut gelaunt. "Das Bier geht heute übrigens auf dich", fügte er hinzu und prostete ihm mit einem halbleeren Glas zu.

"Klar - warum?", fragte Tobi und setzte sich.

"Na weil du mich hast warten lassen", grinste Sven. "Wars wenigstens schön?"

Tobi grinste versonnen. "Ein Gentlemen... du weißt schon."

"Ich wollte auch bestimmt keine Einzelheiten", lachte Sven. "Er gibt sich diesmal wirklich Mühe, hm?"

"Ja, tut er. Das wird was, da bin ich mir sicher."

Sven nickte. "Das glaub ich auch."

"Ich mein - sind jetzt so viele, die Bescheid wissen über uns."

"Vermutlich musste er einfach erst erkennen, was er wirklich wollte", sagte Sven.

Tobi nickte. Gerade, wenn er an Raphaels Vergangenheit dachte, hatte Sven Recht. Aber davon wusste Sven nichts und er würde es auch nicht erfahren. Das war etwas, was zwischen ihm und Raphael bleiben würde. Und Dani, die natürlich auch alles wusste.

Aber es half Tobi seinen Freund zu verstehen.

"Diesen Blick kenn ich", sagte Sven. "Du denkst schon wieder über irgendwas nach."

"Ja...", nickte Tobi. "Du, Dani hat mir einen Vorschlag gemacht." Er wechselte das Thema, aber mit ein wenig Glück würde Sven das gar nicht mitbekommen.

"Dani? Einen Vorschlag?"

"Ja. Ich soll umziehen. In die Nähe."

Sven nickte langsam. "Das macht Sinn. Wie lange fährst du jetzt zu Rapha?"

"Halbe Stunde. Und es ist auf Dauer auch auffällig."

"Dani ist wirklich ne schlaue Frau", sagte Sven lächelnd. "Was sagt Rapha dazu?"

"Der weiß noch nichts von seinem Glück."

"Ah, du willst ihn überraschen!"

"Ja, zumindest mal gucken, wie lange ich das durchhalte."

"Dann sollten wir am besten mal gucken, dass wir fix was für dich finden", meinte Sven und zückte sein Smartphone.

"Dani hat mir schon Zeitungsanzeigen gegeben... die liegen noch im Wagen."

"Dann hol sie her und ich bestell dir solange ein Bier", sagte Sven.

"Danke", nickte Tobi und lief schnell raus um die Zeitung zu holen.

Er hatte gewusst, dass Sven ihm sofort helfen würde. So war er einfach.

Und so suchten sie gemeinsam durch die Zeitungen, während das Bier warm wurde.

Dani hatte einige passende Wohnungen markiert - Wohnungen, die nicht zu klein und absolut bezahlbar waren. Sie hatte sich offenbar wirklich einige Gedanken gemacht, was er brauchen und zahlen konnte.

"Dann ruf da mal an..." Sven sah auf die Uhr. "Kurz nach acht, da kannst du noch anrufen."

"Wenn du meinst", grinste Tobi und wählte schnell die Nummer.

Er telefonierte mit einigen Vermietern und einer Mieterin, die einen Nachmieter suchte. Diese letzte Wohnung der jungen Frau war am interessantesten, denn sie lag genau gegenüber von Raphas Wohnung.

"Ich kann sie mir morgen Mittag ansehen", sagte Tobi, als er strahlend aufgelegt hatte.

"Es scheint, als hättest du deine Wohnung schon gefunden - ich drück dir die Daumen, dass du sie auch kriegst.

"Sie wäre ein Glücksgriff. Gegenüber von Rapha zu wohnen, das... wir könnten uns täglich sehen Sven!"

"Ihr würdet quasi zusammen wohnen, und keiner würds merken."

Tobis Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Wenn die Wohnung jetzt auch nur halbwegs annehmbar war, würde er alles dran setzen um sie zu bekommen.

***

Tobi war schon etwas nervös als er am nächsten Tag zur Wohnungsbesichtigung fuhr. Raphael hatte einen Autogrammtermin, das kam ihm sehr recht, weil er so seine Anwesenheit in seiner Straße nicht erklären musste.

Auch Dani hatte er erstmal nichts erzählt. Wenn alles gut ging, dann könnte er nach der Besichtigung zu ihr rüber gehen.

Und es Raphael weiter verschweigen, grinste er in sich hinein, während er klingelte.

Eine junge Frau öffnete ihm lächelnd. "Ah, Sie kommen zur Besichtigung?"

"Ja, genau - guten Tag", begrüßte Tobi sie.

"Kommen Sie rein", lächelte sie ihn an.

"Danke", war Tobi ganz höflich und trat ein. Die Wohnung gefiel ihm auf Anhieb. Sie war ein wenig kleiner als seine jetzige, preislich lag sie aber ebenfalls darunter, und sie war geschickt geschnitten.

Die Wohnung hatte keinen Balkon, dafür konnte er aber den kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus nutzen, wo es auch Leinen zum Wäsche aufhängen gab.

Die kleine Sitzecke unter Bäumen und Sträuchern war perfekt um nach Feierabend - wenn Rapha nicht da war - gemütlich ein Buch zu lesen.

Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich an die junge Frau, die ihn rumgeführt hatte. "Was muss ich machen, um die Wohnung zu kriegen?"

"Sie würden sie nehmen? Das wär klasse!", freute sich die Frau. "Ich kann dann gleich den Vermieter anrufen."

Tobi nickte. "Ja, die Wohnung ist toll und ich möchte halt wirklich gern hier in die Gegend ziehen."

"Dann ruf ich gleich mal an - oder wollen Sie noch eine Nacht drüber schlafen?"

"Nein, ich möchte die Wohnung", sagte Tobi fest entschlossen.

"Schön... Entschuldigen Sie mich kurz, dann ruf ich schnell an." Die junge Frau verschwand in die Küche, kehrte aber bald darauf wieder zurück. "Herr Raumer kommt gleich vorbei, der hat den Mietvertrag schon vorbereitet."

Tobi lächelte und zückte sein Handy um Sven eine kurze SMS zu schicken.

Knapp eine Stunde später hatte er den Mietvertrag schon unterschrieben und mit der bisherigen Mieterin den Übergabetermin ausgemacht - in zwei Wochen.

Jetzt musste er zwar gucken, was er mit seiner alten Wohnung machte, aber das würde er schon irgendwie hinkriegen.  
Und er musste den Umzug organisieren, und das so schnell und günstig wie möglich. Zwar musste er in beiden Wohnungen glücklicherweise nicht renovieren, aber dennoch würde es ein ziemliches Loch in sein Budget reißen, wenn er jetzt wieder umzog.

Aber was tat man nicht alles für die Liebe, dachte er grinsend. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass er ein paar nette Umzugshelfer finden könnte. Sven auf jeden Fall, aber Clemens, Nils und Fin würde er auch fragen.

Zumindest zum Kisten packen und später wieder Einräumen - das Kistenschleppen würde er wohl wieder einem Unternehmen überlassen müssen, schließlich war er ja mit verantwortlich dafür, dass die Jungs sich nicht kaputtmachten.

Jetzt musste er eigentlich nur überlegen, wie er Rapha davon erzählte.

Am schönsten würde es ja sein, ihn einfach in seine neue Wohnung zu führen, in drei Wochen oder so. Dann musste er nur allen sagen, dass sie nichts verraten durften. Und er dürfte sich auch nicht verplappern.

Er würde es auf jeden Fall versuchen, denn das war doch am schönsten, Rapha so zu überraschen.

Jetzt musste er aber erst mal zurück zum Verein, damit er pünktlich beim zweiten Training anwesend war.

Schon beim Training schwärmte er Sven von der Wohnung vor und plante mit ihm schon den Umzug.

Sven hatte ihm sofort seine Hilfe zugesagt und er hatte sogar einen Kumpel dessen Bruder bei einem Umzugsunternehmen arbeitete. "Mal fragen, ob er mir nen Freundschaftspreis für dich organisieren kann."

"Das wär toll", lächelte Tobi ihn an. "Wir kriegen doch bestimmt auch Karten für die Jungs zusammen."

"Oh ja, am besten fürs Hamburg-Spiel", nickte Sven.

"Schaffen wir", war Tobi sicher - als Angestellte hatten sie immer die Möglichkeit an Karten zu kommen.

"Und wann willst du es Rapha erzählen?"

"Am liebsten, wenn ich schon drin bin", meinte Tobi. "Kommt aber drauf an, wie schnell das geht."

"Ehrgeiziges Unterfangen. Meinst du, du schaffst das solange?"

"Ich seh es als Herausforderung. Und ich hab Dani als Verbündete."

"Na dann", grinste Sven.

"Und du unterstützt mich bestimmt auch dabei."

"Aber natürlich!"

"Dann klappt das schon", war Tobi zuversichtlich, dann konnten sie sich nicht weiter unterhalten, weil sie Theos Bein behandeln mussten.


	43. Ende gut

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen schaffte es Tobi tatsächlich die ganze Wohnungssache geheim zu halten. Sven und Dani halfen ihm dabei sehr und fuhren sogar schon Kleinigkeiten von seiner bisherigen Wohnung in die Neue.

Am Umzugstag selbst war Raphael den ganzen Tag mit Colin und einigen Freunden unterwegs in einem nahegelegenen Freizeitpark, so dass sie freie Bahn hatten. Dani hatte das frühzeitig so organisiert.

Clemens, Nils, Fin und Sven halfen eifrig mit und Dani brachte irgendwann eine Platte mit belegten Brötchen und Salat zu ihnen rüber. "Damit ihr nicht verhungert", sagte sie grinsend.

"Du bist eine wahre Heldin", strahlte Fin sie an und griff nach einem saftigen Fischbrötchen.

"Endlich erkennt es mal jemand!"

"Och, das weiß ich schon länger", meinte Tobi und nahm sich ein Mettbrötchen.

Dani lachte leise und sah sich dann um. "Ihr habt ja schon viel geschafft."

"Ja, das meiste ist eingeräumt. Möbel haben die Jungs von der Firma aufgebaut, aber die sind schon weg. Wenn du nachher noch die Gardinen aufhängen könntest...?"

"Traut ihr euch das nicht zu", grinste Dani. "Aber klar, mach ich gern.“

"Die Jungs hier dürfen ja auf keinen Fall von der Leiter fallen, und ich hab Höhenangst."

"Außerdem brauchen die Gardinen die zarten Hände einer Frau", sagte Sven.

Dani lachte auf. "Ich geb dir gleich zarte Hände!" Sei setzte sich zu den anderen an den Küchentisch und aß mit ihnen.

Danach half sie den Jungs auch noch die letzten Kartons auszuräumen und kümmerte sich wie versprochen um die Gardinen.

Schon gegen fünf Uhr sah die Wohnung gemütlich und bewohnbar aus, Tobi war begeistert. Sie machten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich, aßen etwas und genehmigten sich ein Bier, bis Dani schließlich eine SMS schrieb, [Rapha ist da.]

"Rapha ist grad nach Hause gekommen", sagte Tobi mit klopfendem Herzen.

"Das ist unser Zeichen", stand Clemens sofort auf und zog Nils mit sich hoch. "Wir hauen dann mal ab und lassen euch alleine."

Auch Fin und Sven standen auf. "Vielen vielen Dank noch einmal für eure Hilfe", sagte Tobi.

"Machen wir doch gern. Wir sehen uns dann morgen", verabschiedeten die beiden sich schnell. Dann war Tobi alleine in seiner neuen Wohnung. Er ging nervös auf und ab, räumte noch ein wenig herum, bestellte etwas zu essen - Leckeres vom Inder - und bezog dann hastig das Bett.

Als das Essen da war, stellte er es schnell in den Ofen zum warmhalten und lief dann über die Straße um Rapha zu holen.

So war es mit Dani abgesprochen. Er klingelte wie immer, dann schloss er auf - schon vor einiger Zeit hatte Rapha ihm den Wohnungsschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt.

Dani kam ihm lächelnd entgegen. "Rapha bringt Colin grad noch ins Bett. Er müsste aber gleich mit der Geschichte fertig sein."

"Ich bin total nervös", gestand Tobi ihr.

"Sieht man dir an", sagte sie zwinkernd.

"Ja, ich weiß", knurrte Tobi und nahm dankbar das Stück Schokolade an, das sie ihm anbot.

"So der Klei... Tobi!" rief Rapha strahlend, als er das Kinderzimmer verließ und seinen Freund entdeckte.

"Hey", zog Tobi ihn gleich in seine Arme. Die letzten Tage hatte er mit dem Umzug viel zu tun gehabt und wenig Zeit für Rapha gehabt.

"Hab ich ne Verabredung verschwitzt?" fragte Rapha, während er Tobi an sich drückte.

"Nein, nein, ich wollte dich überraschen. Magst du mal mitkommen?"

"Überraschen? Mitkommen?" fragte Rapha verwirrt.

"Ja, hier gibts keine Überraschung", grinste Dani.

Kurz sah Raphael zu Dani. "Steckst du jetzt schon mit meinem Freund unter einer Decke?"

"Tu ich das nicht schon die ganze Zeit?", lachte Dani.

Rapha schnaubte und sah wieder Tobi an. "Dann mal her mit der Überraschung. Kann man sie essen?"

"Wär doch schade, wenn ich es dir jetzt verraten würde. Oder hast du heute nicht genug Pommes bekommen?"

"Doch. Und Softeis. Und Pommes mit Softeis", sagte Rapha trocken. "Schmeckt übrigens nicht, die Kombi."

"Pommes mit Softeis? Warum nicht Erdbeeren mit Mayo?", fragte Tobi leicht angeekelt.

"Frag meinen Sohn, der würde vermutlich auch das probieren."

"Colin ist doch lieb und süß. Aber da, wo wir hingehen, gibts erst Mal keine Pommes mit Softeis."

"Ok", sagte Rapha lächelnd. "Muss ich mir Jacke oder so anziehen?"

"Ist wohl besser", meinte Dani ernst.

Rapha sah sie kurz misstrauisch an, schnappte sich dann aber seine dunkle Lederjacke vom Haken. "Autoschlüssel oder fährst du?" fragte er Tobi.

Kurzentschlossen antwortete Tobi, "Ich." Sie würden einfach eine kurze Runde um den Block drehen.

"Na dann mal los", sagte Rapha und gab Dani kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Bis später."

"Bis später", verabschiedete Dani sie, dann liefen sie die Treppe hinunter. Tobi ging gleich zu seinem Wagen, der glücklicherweise auf der richtigen Straßenseite - auf der von Raphas Wohnung - stand.

"Du machst es aber echt spannend", sagte Rapha, als Tobi los gefahren war.

"Ja, klar - ist ja auch eine echte Überraschung." Und eine große, wie Tobi fand. Er fuhr eine gute Runde um einige Blöcke um dann an einer Seitenstraße zu halten nahe der neuen Wohnung - schräg gegenüber von Raphaels.

"Ähm... hier?" fragte Rapha und sah Tobi mit einem ziemlich großen Fragezeichen in den Augen an.

"Ja, was hast du erwartet?", fragte Tobi und konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Komm, steig aus, ja?"

"Wolltest du mir jetzt zeigen, wie toll du um den Block fahren kannst?"

"Ja, mach ich doch prima", lachte Tobi. "Nein, jetzt komm endlich."

Rapha murmelte etwas unverständliches, folgte Tobi aber.

Tobi ging zielstrebig auf das Haus seiner neuen Wohnung zu und schloss auf.

"Wo hast du denn bitte den Schlüssel her?" fragte Rapha verwundert. "Und vor allem, was wollen wir hier?"

"Siehst du gleich. So, im ersten Stock..." Tobi griff nach Raphas Hand und zog ihn die Treppe hoch.

"Hier... ist neulich jemand ausgezogen", stellte Rapha mit einem leicht fragenden Unterton fest. "So ein junges Mädel..."

Tobi nickte leicht und schloss die Wohnung auf. "Hier ist auch jemand eingezogen. Heute. So ein junger Mann..."

Rapha blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. "Du.... du...."

"Ich...?", grinste Tobi ihn an.

"Du... aber du hast doch... deine alte Wohnung?"

"Die ist in zwei Wochen neu vermietet."

Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln legte sich auf Raphas Lippen. "Dann..."

"Dann sind wir jetzt Nachbarn", erwiderte Tobi das Lächeln. "Und das eben - das war das letzte Mal, dass du mit dem Auto zu mir gefahren bist."

Rapha schluckte, dann trat er auf Tobi zu und zog ihn fest an sich. Alle Unsicherheit, die Tobi zuvor gespürt hatte, fiel mit einem Mal von ihm ab.

"Das ist unglaublich Tobi", wisperte Rapha nach einem Moment.

"Findest du?"

Raphael nickte heftig. Offenbar hatte er immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit, die passenden Worte zu finden. "Sag doch was dazu", bat Tobi leise.

Rapha räusperte sich leicht und sah Tobi an. "Du bist wirklich für mich hier her gezogen", wisperte er.

"Ja, bin ich. Dann können wir uns öfter sehen. Und es wird nicht auffallen..."

"Nein, wird es nicht. Ich... ich kann Colin ins Bett bringen und dann zu dir rüber kommen und wir können hier zusammen die Nacht verbringen", flüsterte Rapha überwältigt.

"Ja, das können wir."

Raphas Lächeln wurde breiter und er griff nach Tobis Hand. "Zeigst du mir alles?"

"Klar", strahlte Tobi ihn an. Seine Nervosität war wie weggeblasen, Raphael gefiel die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt Nachbarn waren. "Also... da rechts ist die Küche...", öffnete er die Küchentür.

Raphael nickte und sah sich kurz um, während seine Hand weiterhin fest Tobis umklammerte.

"Dann hier das Wohnzimmer...", gingen sie weiter, "Schlafzimmer... hier noch ein kleines Zimmer für Gäste, da kann Colin auch mal übernachten. Und das Bad."

"Die Wohnung ist kleiner als deine alte, oder?" fragte Rapha.

"Ja, ein wenig. Aber sie ist zumindest nicht teurer."

"Du bist also für mich in eine kleinere Wohnung gezogen?"

"Ähm - ja?"

Erneut zog Rapha ihn eine feste Umarmung und nuschelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Hm? Was?", fragte Tobi nach.

"Ich liebe dich", wiederholte Rapha etwas deutlicher.

Tobi strahlte gegen Raphas Schulter "Ich liebe dich auch."

"Das weiß ich", wisperte Rapha. "Das hättest du mir nicht deutlicher zeigen können."

"Ich wollte einfach mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen können."

"Das können wir jetzt. Das werden wir jetzt."


End file.
